


Bawson Oneshots

by Ellabee15



Series: It's all in the Pitch [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 87,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: It's only a few episodes in and I am completely on the Mike/Ginny ship. So here are a few unconnected oneshots for these two.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny collapsed onto the bed in her New York hotel room and tried to ignore the way it was spinning around her. She'd been in constant motion since leaving San Diego and the flight had been brutal. There'd been so much turbulence she'd been sure they were going to fall from the sky, which she was sure the media would find a way to blame on her. San Diego Padres, struck by lightning. Cause: too much estrogen on the plane. Shutting her eyes, she rolled over and buried her face in the comforter. She needed to be rested before playing the Yankees tomorrow. Kicking off her shoes, she'd rolled on to her back and gotten her pants off when the door to her room opened. She looked up in alarm only to find her expression mirrored on the face of one very confused Mike Lawson.

They stared at each other, neither moving, neither sure what to say. Mike was the first to blink.

"Look, Baker. I'm flattered, but-"

"I'm not." Ginny sat up, unsure whether it was worse to pull her pants up or down and deciding to leave them at mid thigh. "This is my room."

"Then why did my key card work?" Mike countered, waving the card. Glancing behind him, he stepped further into the room. Ginny's irritation was tempered by a rush of gratitude. This situation was embarrassing enough without an audience. He shut the door and put his bag on the ground, leaning against it heavily. He's exhausted as well, the cold temperature of the flight must not have been good for his knee.

"So what do we do?" She asked softly. She knows what she should do. Pull her pants up and call Amelia then go to the lobby, as far away from Mike as she can, until her agent fixes this, but she's too damn tired to even begin to formulate what she'd say to Amelia and the thought of having to switch rooms saps what little energy she had left. Mike's scrutinizing her face and he must have been thinking around similar lines because the next words out of his mouth are:

"You're going to need pants."

She blinked; clearly she'd heard him wrong. "Huh?" Is somehow the most eloquent thing she can come up with.

"Pants, Baker." He picked up his bags and walked over to the bed, sinking onto the opposite side of where Ginny is lying. His jaw is tightened in that way that says his knee hurts, but he doesn't want to admit it. "My old bones aren't sleeping on the floor, but I'd feel like an asshole if you were, so we're sharing the bed. But you're going to wear pants, and we're forming a barrier between us with pillows. I'm a spontaneous cuddler and I still want you to respect me in the morning. Also don't bring back any guys here after the game because they're in for the most uncomfortable threesome ever; I will lie here and watch."

Ginny gaped at him as he took off his shoes and stretched. He glanced over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I guess it figures that with that beard you'd be a giant teddy bear."

Mike shuts his eyes. "I guess there's no way to get you to forget I said that." He mumbled.

"Not a chance." She sat up, pulling her pants the rest of the way down and grabbing her bag to get her pajamas. "So we're really doing this?"

Mike stopped moving and sighed heavily. "Look, we both got through the flight from hell, and you weren't sitting next to Al. The man snores with his mouth open. Not only could I smell what he had for breakfast, I could see it. So have your crisis now, because I'm taking a shower, getting dressed and promptly passing out."

Ginny snorted. She'd heard Al snoring a few seats up from where she'd been sitting with Miller. Getting up, she carried her bathroom bag and pajamas to the bathroom. "I get first shower." She said as Mike opened his mouth to protest. "If I'm going to have to listen to you snoring all night, the last thing I need is to have you hog all the hot water."

 

 

 

Mike tried desperately to ignore the warmth radiating from Ginny's side of the bed. He could feel her, even through the pillows. It made him sick. Sure he'd been tired, but definitely not too much to go down and fix this. If they'd done that, it would have been a funny anecdote to spin to the press tomorrow. Ha ha, the hotel put us in the same room by accident, but this...oh he'd screwed up. He shut his eyes, his back turned to Ginny's side of the bed. A selfish part of him, he realized, wasn't too upset by this turn of events and that made him even more disgusted. She was his teammate. And an adult, his brain reminded him, who could well have gone down to the lobby and unleashed the wrath of Amelia on the hotel staff. Instead she chose to be in bed with you.

"This is a mess." Ginny's voice broke through the silence. Mike started up, twisting around to look at her. He'd thought she was asleep.

"Yup." He agreed.

"I should call Amelia...." Yawn. "Get her to fix it." She sounded practically asleep. "Or go find Blip and Evelyn. See if they let me crash with them."

Mike grimaced. "Let's not interrupt Blip and Evelyn's pregame ritual." The two were so in love it was sickening...Mike was jealous of their easy chemistry. "Also Evelyn will definitely whoop my ass if she finds out it was my idea to have you spend the night with me."

"My room first, Mike." Ginny muttered, chuckling. Any other time of day it would have been a normal sound, but in the dark...he feels it. In the air around him and in the way the blanket moves slightly as she does it. He can smell her shampoo and body wash now that he's facing the pillows between them. She smells like jasmine and coco butter. It's direct, practical...it's Ginny.

"That won't matter to Evelyn." He continued, trying not to think of how good she smells and whether or not she thinks he smells good as well. " I can't outrun her. I might be a baseball player, but the woman lives in heels; her calves must be like marble."

Ginny laughs. She laughs so hard she snorts and it's both the sexiest and most adorable sound he's ever heard. She laughs so hard, she tugs the blanket slightly more on her side.

"Just don't tell Blip that I mentioned anything about his wife's calves." He said.

"Aye aye captain." Ginny replied and although he can't see it, he just knows she's thrown in a salute.

"Get some sleep, Rookie." Mike sighed, trying to make himself comfortable. "We've made our bed, we might as well lie in it."

A pillow hit him across the face. Stunned, he looked over at Ginny; big mistake. Hearing her and smelling her was one thing, but that combined with seeing her, even with a pillow in hand ready to hit him again and a challenging look in her eyes is way too much for him to handle. At least it is until she hits him with the pillow again, snapping him back to reality. Forcing himself to think of anything (Al's gross burping snores do the trick) he grabs the pillow out of her hand. "You'd attack your own captain?" He said, trying to pull the pillow out of her grasp. Predictably she holds fast. "Is this a mutiny?"

"I'm expressing my lack of appreciation for your bad puns, gramps." Ginny shot back.

"I thought girls only started pillowfights at sleepovers if they were naked." He retorted. Ginny's grip on the pillow loosened. There's an inscrutable look on her face.

"I wouldn't know." She mumbled and Mike felt sick again. He wanted to say something, but knew that Ginny won't like being babied, even if that's not the way he means it. She turned her back to him, ending the conversation. He put the pillow back between them, lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Soon the sound of her breathing evens out and he thinks she's gone to sleep. Stealing a glance, he noted that she's curled herself up into a ball as if protecting herself from the world. It hurt him that, even in sleep, she's on the defensive. 'Of course she is' his brain whispered angrily. 'She's protecting herself from pervy Captains who suggest she share a bed with them.' Turning away he focused on trying to prepare for the next day's game.

 

 

 

Ginny woke up the next morning to find Mike leaning on the pillow barrier, his entire frame splayed out like a sloth on a branch. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, but he stirred anyway, his eyes blinking open.

"What?" He grunted.

"Nothing." Ginny glanced away. He looked like an angry teddy bear and it was too precious.

"Damn right." He frowned. "Because I wouldn't even be in this position if someone hadn't stolen all the blankets."

He's right, Ginny realized as she looked down. She'd wrapped all the blankets around her like a big cocoon, leaving him with nothing. Biting her lip she looked back at Mike. He's trying to look stern, but failing as his eyes crinkle in that way that tell her he's hiding a laugh. "Oops?" She said.

Mike made a grab for the blanket and ended up pulling her along with it, dragging her towards him. She pulled back and it turned into a tug of war made up of a tangled mess of limbs, pillows, blankets and linens that ends with both of them on the floor, Mike on his back with Ginny on top of him. The blanket somehow wrapped around both of them in a way that trapped them both. The more they struggled, the more tangled the mess became.

"Truce?" Mike suggested, his beard tickling her hairline. She's got her face pressed into his neck. He smelled like sandlewood and leather. Warm and comforting. She tried to focus on his words.

"Truce." She agreed. It's freeing in a way, these last couple of hours. She wasn't the type to be invited to sleep over parties as a child, not having lots of friends because of her demanding baseball regime. This easy friendship that she and Mike have is something she'd come to count on and she was grateful for it. A situation like this could have been weird and the two of them had handled it well. He was one of the only people she allowed herself to be completely unguarded around.

"My hand's on your ass." He remarked and sure enough, it is. She wiggled slightly, causing him to laugh. "Gravity made me do it, so blame Isaac Newton." he muttered.

"Puhlease." She rolled her eyes. "Your hand is always finding its way to my ass."

"Well in absence of Dicaprio, you'll have to do." He sighed dramatically. "I'm trying really hard not to squeeze, but the muscles in my hand are cramping." He wrenches his arm out, his fingers skating over her back and she barely resisted the urge to arch against him. He uses his now free arm to pull himself out of their blanket prison. He watched in amusement as she fights to free herself from the blanket burrito. She shot him a glare.

"You're the worst, Lawson."

"Not the usual comment I get from a woman the morning after, but I'll take it." He stretched, cracking his neck and sighing. For a second it looked like he was going to say more, but he shook his head and looked away. "I'm going to the gym. Tell what Amelia does to fix this."

It's a slap in the face and Ginny's grateful that she's looking down at the blankets and that he can't see the disappointment on her face. She was hoping for a little bit longer before reality popped their bubble.

"Yes, oh Captain, my Captain." She said.

He grunted his amusement as he went towards his bag to find some clothes. "See you out on the field, Rookie."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike can't sing. 

It doesn't stop him from trying, though. Which is why the entire team was currently being subjected to probably the worst version of "Livin on a Prayer" ever heard. They'd just lost against the Dodgers and everyone was a bit glum. 

"He's punishing us." Ginny groaned. Blip smirked. 

"He's just getting warmed up." He laughed at the look of horror on Ginny's face. "You should hear his version of Bohemian Rhapsody. I swear birds died." 

Mike finished and sauntered over to their table. Sitting down he gave them a questioning look. "Was my angelic voice too much for your mortal ears?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let me put it this way; I was too busy preparing to duck in case my beer bottle shattered." 

Mike's brow furrowed. "I guess your face is okay enough to want to protect." Ginny threw a handful of peanuts and Mike ducked, grinning. "Hey. My face is definitely pretty enough." 

"We can't tell." Ginny said. "There's too much fur to excavate." She waved her hand towards his beard. 

"Oh so that's how it is?" Mike motioned towards the stage. "By all means, Beyonce, show us how it's done." 

Blip raised an eyebrow and took a sip of beer. Ginny schooled her expression; Mike had no idea what was coming for him. She stood, walking towards Miller's table where the binder of song choices was. 

"What?" Mike frowned as he looked over a Blip's amused face. "What?!" 

"Oh you've done it now." Blip said. 

"For the record, Captain." Ginny called across the room. "I'm not Beyonce." She waited until Mike faced her before walking up to the stage. The opening bars of The Greatest Love began playing. "I"m more of a Whitney." 

Mike's jaw dropping as she began the song was a definite ego boost. Blip was laughing. "You fucking knew." He growled, giving him an accusatory glare. Blip shrugged. 

"She and Evie own karaoke." Blip raised his beer to his lips. 

"And you couldn't warn me?" Mike hissed. 

"This is more fun." Blip raised his bottle in Ginny's direction. "Sing Ginny." 

Mike pouted (later he would insist it was a manly brooding stare). Ginny finished the song and walked back towards the table giving high fives to her applauding teammates. She sat down across from him, giving him her best innocent look. "All good, Captain?" 

"Peachy." Mike said, leaning forward, putting his elbows on the table. "Hey, Baker...wanna do a duet?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a future fic. Mike and Ginny are secretly dating. Mike's retired and decided to come watching his old team as they face off against the Cardinals. This is mostly because I wanted Mike and Evelyn to interact. The two of them could be the most badass Brotp ever.

"So this is how the other half lives." Mike remarked as he walked into the box reserved family, team managers, and VIPs. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, this is the Hen House."

Mike grimaced. The nickname was an invention of the younger teammates because of the large number of wives and girlfriends that made up the majority of the box's occupants. 

"About that." He began, but Evelyn just tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away. Mike glanced around the room. The other members of the luxury box pretended not to notice him, but he could feel their eyes on him; feel the questions they must be asking. 'What was former Captain Mike Lawson doing here?' There were rumors circulating around him and Ginny since he'd defended her on ESPN. Him being here wasn't going to help things. He felt as though he was trapped under a microscope. Following Evelyn, he grabbed a champagne flute and muttered, "Blip tell you everything?"

"Mhmm." She hummed, looking out onto the field. The game hadn't started yet and the team wasn't even on the field. He shifted, nervous. Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Relax Lawson." She said. "They'll do fine without you."

Mike snorted. "No they won't."

Evelyn glared at him. "You saying there's something wrong with the new captain?"

Mike grinned. He was sure Blip was going to kick ass, but it helped his ego to believe they were lost without him. It was also fun to wind Evelyn up. "Face it, Evie; they're doomed."

Evelyn arched an eyebrow, then smirked. "I'll abandon you to them." She motioned behind him to the crowd of curious people who were hoovering. 

"For the love of god no." He hissed. "I get enough shit from the media. I really don't want to deal with them..." He should have bought a seat closer to the field. Hell, he should have gotten on right behind the dugout so he could yell at his team. Anywhere but in this box. "I don't want to hear what they "know" about Ginny."

Evelyn took a step sideways and Mike swore the crowd of onlookers got closer, like circling vultures.

"No." He lurched towards Evelyn. "Blip is an amazing captain. The best captain the Padres ever had. He's going to lead them to victory. Please don't leave me."

Evelyn seemed to consider it, but eventually took pity on him. "So the Cardinals, huh?" 

Mike huffed, looking out on the field. "Don't remind me." The last time they'd faced off, he'd barely been able to hold Mount back from attacking her. Not that he didn't trust Ginny to hold her own or Blip to have her back. He just would feel better if he was down there. 

"Lawson." Evelyn pulled a flask from her purse and handed it to him. "Drink," 

"Yes Ma'am." Mike took the flask and swallowed, coughing as the taste hit the back of his throat. "What the hell?" He coughed. "What is this?" 

"Vodka, Tequila, Run, and Cognac." Evelyn answered, matter of factly. Mike gaped at her. 

"And you bring this to every game?" He took another sip, now that he was expecting it, the taste wasn't as jarring. "If I had known, I would have retired earlier." 

Evelyn scoffed. "I brought it for you." She gave him a side eyed glance. "Because you're going to need it." 

Mike shook his head. "I'm going to be completely zen. Oh yeah." He said in response to Evelyn's laugh. "So zen, I could be a monk. I could start my own damn religion." 

"Well you've already got the beard." Evelyn murmured. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An hour later Mike was grateful for her foresight, because he was about to break the box window and jump down onto the field like Batman to take out Falcone. Ginny was up at bat and Mike knew, he could feel it; Falcone was going to hurt her. He squeezed his fist, pressing his face against the glass, feeling the 98 degree heat from the outside, even with the air conditioning on full. A quick glance to his left told him that Evelyn was worried as well. 

"He better not." She growled. 

There's a silence in the entire stadium. It's so overwhelming it makes him want to scream. All eyes are on Ginny and Falcone. Mike clenches his fists as Falcone pulls his arm back and lets a ball fly. Time slows as Mike watches the ball fly towards home plate. There's a roar, that he dimly registers as his own voice, as the ball makes contact with Ginny's hip. The force of the pitch was enough to send her stumbling back and Mike saw red. Evelyn grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back as he barreled to the door.

"Lawson." She hissed. 

"I'm going to kill him." He growled as he walked out of the box. 

"No." Evelyn blocked his path, glaring up at him. Shutting the door to avoid prying eyes and curious ears, she glared up at him. "Besides me, Blip, and Amelia no one knows about you and Ginny. You charge down there, you won't make it anywhere near the field, but you will be caught by the media and what do you think they'll say? Right now the story is that Falcone is an aggressive jerk who attacked the first female player in MLB history. You go all caveman and the story changes. People ignore Falcone and focus on the fact that you and Ginny are together and speculation as to how long and whether she benefited from special treatment while you were captain." 

She was right. Mike slumped his shoulders, exhaling. He turned and walked back into the box. The screens are replaying Ginny's exit from the field. She was walking, her head held high, her shoulders tense...and she was limping. 

Evelyn sucked in an angry hiss. "I'm regretting holding you back." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny was behind curtains in her part of the clubhouse, pressing an icepack to her hip. Closing her eyes, she ignored the pain radiating through her. 

"Unacceptable." The curtain was opened and closed. 

Chuckling, she didn't even bother to open her eyes. She knew who was there. 

"What is it, Lawson?" 

He sat next to her with a huff. "I'm not even gone a game and you're here, lazing around and only pitching in one inning." 

She opened an eye. His expression didn't match his playful tone; he was worried, but he didn't want to say anything because the rest of the team didn't need to know how their relationship had changed. 

"You might have missed it while you were flirting with models in the VIP booth, but Falcone beaned me in the ass." 

Mike groaned in disgust. "Never say that again." 

There was a slight uproar from outside. Blip stuck his head in. "Trevor's here and wants to-" 

"No." Ginny said. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she wasn't interested in hearing what he had to say. Trevor was her past and she wasn't looking back. Mike cleared his throat. Blip gave him a look that was disturbingly similar to Evelyn's signature 'don't test me' look, but left. 

"He and Evelyn are like...one person." Mike's face scrunched up. Ginny shook her head. Mike looked around, then leaned closer, his hand reaching for the hem of her sweat pants. "Can I see?" 

She shook her head. "Not here." She murmured. "Later." 

"Then let me knock Falcone's teeth out." He said. 

"I highly doubt, you'd do that for anyone else on this team." 

"Bull." Mike said.

"Oh really?" The chance of ribbing Mike for his stubbornness giving her something besides her pain to focus on. "So if this had happened to Blip-"

"Falcone would never have seen the dawn of another day." Mike said solemnly. Ginny laughed. "Hey, what Blip and I have is special."

And just like that, the humiliation and pain of her injury was gone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mike asked. Ginny nodded. He sighed. "Good. Because I have a vested interest in keeping other men away from that ass." 

Ginny reached out and smacked his arm. He caught her arm, holding onto her hand. They sat there for a second, simply taking comfort in each other's presence. 

"When you get home." He murmured. "I'm giving you the best massage you've ever had." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to give it to Blip?" 

"He's not as pretty as you." Mike retorted. "But if DiCaprio shows up, you're toast." 

"I'll remember that the next time you beg me for a knee massage, gramps." 

"Oh." Mike clutched at his chest. "My poor old heart can't take such salty words." He glanced back at the curtain and quickly brushed his lips against her cheek before standing. "I'll see you at home, he whispered. Straightening up, he cleared his throat and declared loudly. "And make sure you tell Blip how great he's doing as team captain. Usually it takes 3 games in a season for someone to get beaned." 

"Be nice." Ginny chided. 

"Uh no." Mike said. "Because of this." He motioned to the icepacks. "I have to be nice to Miller." Tommy had retaliated, hitting Falcone in the shoulder when it was his turn to pitch. "I hate being nice to Miller." Mike muttered, shaking his head and stepping behind the curtain. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mike prides himself on his cooking. It's one of the things he taught himself after Rachel and while he wasn't going to get any Michelin stars, he's capable of rocking a few taste buds when he puts his mind to it.

Ginny, on the other hand, is a kitchen nightmare. She burns toast, under cooks everything else and somehow managed to ruin microwave popcorn.

"How?" He asked one morning after finding her eating a plate of eggs that was somehow burnt and runny. She shrugged.

"Nothing hot sauce can't fix. Hey!" She glared as he grabbed the plate and dumped the offending breakfast into the garbage.

"You're actually hurting me." Mike muttered, shaking his head. "How the hell did you ever survive without me?"

"Take out."

"For breakfast?" He snorted.

"Well, I mostly lived on the road, so diner food and take out." She shrugged. "It's been a long time since I had a kitchen to even cook in."

"Oh, that's what we're calling that." He pointed to the garbage where the remains of her eggs were sitting. "I'll make you something better."

Because it's the off season, neither of them has anywhere to be. It's a rare day that Ginny doesn't have a press conference or interview. Mike was going to enjoy every second of it. It had taken all sorts of super spy machinations to get Ginny to his place without any paparazzi catching sight of her and he was in a celebratory mood. As he moved around the kitchen, he could feel Ginny's eyes on him. He's always been hyper aware of her, but her being next to him in the dugout is very different from her being in his kitchen, wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

"See something you like, Baker?" He asked, smirking as she ducked her head.

"Just wondering when you became Julia Child."

"I am a man of many talents." He motioned her over. "Come on. I'll teach you so you can survive in the wild without me."

Ginny slid next to him, an amused smile playing on her lips. "Share with me your wisdom, oh wise elder." 

"I'll show you wise elder." He grumbled, nudging her. She leaned against his shoulder, watching as he pulled out the ingredients for a breakfast quiche. She's silent throughout the entire process, not saying a word, only nodding as he gives her instructions. Something is definitely wrong. "Okay." He said as he pulled the dish out of the oven. "You can't have any of this until you tell me what's bothering you." 

"I-" 

"Gin." He can feel she's about to brush him off. He's gotten good at recognizing the signs, seeing as it's practically a tradition for her when she takes the mound. "Don't say it's nothing." 

She shuts her eyes. "It's my...dad's birthday." She pulls away from him. Mike turns. Ginny's used to bottling up her emotions, never letting anyone too close. He knew pushing would only make her shut him out. So instead, he pushed the quiche towards her. She grabs a fork and idly stabs it in the center. 

"No plates?" Mike asks, eliciting a small lip twitch from Ginny that hints at the possibility of a smile. He knows that the best way to tackle Ginny's dark moments is to remind her that no matter what, he'll always see her the same. 

"I'm learning to survive in the wild." Ginny retorts. Mike grunts, grabbing a fork and playfully bumping into Ginny to lean over the table and take a bite. 

"Mmm." He moans. "Oh I'm amazing."

"For some things." Ginny admits.

"Some things?" Mike makes to pull the quiche away. She grabs his wrist and he pretends to struggle. "No. You can have your garbage eggs." 

 This time the smile is real. She lets go of his wrist, her eyes getting that far away look. He waits and finally she says. "I just...I sometimes wonder what he'd think..." The rest goes without saying. She means what the great Bill Baker would think of her dating him. She always strives to be the best and part of that is to satisfy the demands of her father, even if he isn't around to enforce them. 

"I never met your dad." Mike began, wondering where this particular speech is coming from and hopes to hell he doesn't screw it up. "So I can't tell you what he'd think, but I do know that he wanted you to be great and you are." He smiles as Ginny gives him her 'you're just saying that' look. "Hey, believe me. I've seen some of the best players this sport has to offer and you...you're definitely up there. I've been saying that since the beginning and do you realize how annoying it is to constantly compliment someone who isn't me?" A full smile this time. "You've made it, Ginny. So do things that are good for you." He smirked. "And one of those things happens to be me." He winked as she groaned. "And doing me is definitely in your best interest." 

"You're despicable." She muttered, looking away, a blush forming on her cheeks. She's so tough with everyone else, so he cherishes the moments where she's unguarded like this.

"Truer words." He moved behind her, pulling her into a hug and dropping his head to her shoulder. "For the record your dad would have loved me. All dads do. I'm like dadnip." Ginny covered her face, her shoulders shaking. Mike smiled, kissing her neck. "You need to talk to me Ginny. I can tolerate you waving me off on the field," Ginny looked back at him, disbelief evident. "Alright, so I can't, but I definitely need you to tell me when things are bothering you off the field. You don't need to carry this on your own anymore. Because I have no problem unloading on you when things get tough."

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Mike sighed. "Because I need to complain to you about my girlfriend. She made breakfast this morning and she sucks at cooking, like we're talking automatic food poisoning." Ginny tried pulling away, but Mike held her tighter. "And the worst part, is that she didn't even make any of her poison breakfast for me."  

"I'm sorry." Ginny said. "Tomorrow, I'll make breakfast for you." 

"I don't love you that much, Rookie." Mike muttered. Ginny went rigid. "What?"

She turned, her eyes wide. Mike frowned, then blanched as he realized what he'd said. Damn it. He'd known he'd been in love with her for a while, but he hadn't wanted to admit it until he was sure she was on board. The look on her face wasn't inspiring him with confidence, but that might have been because he'd said it as a joke like an asshole. Well trying to take it back would be even more of a dick move; he might as well double down.

"I love you, Ginny Baker." He said. "Crappy culinary skills and all." 

Ginny's confused expression cracked and a beaming smile broke through that seemed to light up the room. Mike relaxed and moved to kiss her when she pressed a finger to his lips, holding him in place.

"You calling me off?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yes." She put a hand to the side of his face. "Because I love you."  


	5. Chapter 5

The pictures were leaked. They were leaked and she just knew her teammates had seen them. It's obvious in the way they stop conversations when she approached or the way they don't meet her eyes or walk away. So when she entered the locker room, she went straight to her corner and pulled the curtain shut behind her. 

She was getting dressed when she heard an outburst of laughter and confused muttering. 

"Ginny." Blip's voice came from the other side of the curtain. "I think you might want to come out here." 

"Blip I-" Ginny really didn't want to face the team. 

"Trust me." Blip sounded like he was trying desperately not to laugh. "There's something you need to see." 

Ginny pulled the curtain back, prepared to give Blip a stern look, only to be met with the sight of an extremely naked Mike Lawson. "Oh my god." She covered her eyes. 

"What?" Mike sounded amused. 

"You're," She glanced back at him and yep he's still naked. She motioned towards him. 

"Don't knock it, Baker." Mike said, affronted. "Lots of women would be very happy to have this view." 

"But why do we have it?" Miller asked. 

"I figured a little turnaround was fair." Mike said, putting his foot on a seat. "Actually, this makes me feel kinda free." 

He's talking about the pictures, Ginny realized. "I wasn't..." She looks around. "I wasn't naked." She doesn't know why she feels the need to explain herself, but she's had enough dignity taken from her. She'd only been topless in those damn pictures. 

"Really?" Mike asked. "Huh...I'll admit to not having seen them and...well any excuse to get naked." He smirked. "Drink it in, Baker." 

"No." Ginny looked away. 

"Come oooooon." Mike said. "Take a look. You know you wanna." 

The guys started laughing. 

"Hey!" Mike shouted. "I don't see any of you cowards stripping down. Because I know probably all of you violated your own teammate's privacy. So it's okay for her to be naked, but none of you?" He's angry. "Someone came after one of our own. I find that unacceptable. It's not like we're all saints. So Baker had a picture or two. I'm willing to bet the rest of you do too." There was a clicking noise. "And now so do I. Hashtag Padres with Baker." 

Ginny peeked out from behind her hands. Mike had a cellphone in his hand and was glaring at the rest of the team. 

"Strip." He growled. 

There's a rumble of annoyed huffs, but once the guys begin taking off their clothes, they get into it. It turned into a photoshoot. Ginny looked away. 

"Lawson." 

Mike looked over at her. 

"Thank you." 

"Yeah." Mike said. "I'm awesome." He sighed. "Though the sight of Richardson's bare ass is going to haunt me until my dying day. Also I got an instagram, definitely something I'll regret tomorrow." 

She smiles, touched, even if she's desperately focusing on his eyes to avoid looking lower. 

"Hug?" Mike held his open his arms. 

Ginny shook her head. "Pants."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't date ball players"

The words bounce around in Mike's head as he waves off Ginny's invitation to dance. He can't put his finger on why it upsets him so much and a part of him doesn't want to. Ginny is his Rookie, his teammate. So he squashes the feeling and seeks out someone else.

That someone else happens to be to be Ginny's agent, which is a stupid idea. Because when she finds out, and she does; she's way too smart not to, there's a look in her eyes. It's not jealousy or anger, just...disappointment and fuck if that doesn't hurt him more. It was as though she'd expected something better from him. She takes it in stride, letting it roll off her shoulders.

And yet...he can't escape the feeling that he's broken something between them. Maybe he should have told her from the beginning and it's the act of keeping secrets that hurts. Or it's that because she was off limits that he went for the closest person to her. What ever it is, she locked herself away from him. On the field they're perfectly in sync, but off the field...there's a lack of trust.

Then the accident happens. The bus teeters off the road and flips over. He was sitting alone, something he'd been doing more often the last couple of away games. Ginny was in the back. Mike drags himself out of the broken window. There's smoke, screaming. He gets shakily to his feet, squinting through the smoke, trying to find her. "BAKER."

The back of the bus is on fire. His heart hammers in chest as he runs at it. Hands hold him back as he shouts, "BAKER."

This can't be how it ends. This can't be the way the first female MLB player's career ends. The universe can't be that cruel.

Then from the other side of the bus, he hears a scream. A shout for help and it's her. He runs. She's dragging an unconscious Miller away from the wreckage. She collapses to the ground, Miller on top of her. He's bleeding from a head wound and she refuses to let him go.

_**I don't date ballplayers.** _

The words come back to him as he watches her face, blank, terrified as she holds Tommy Miller against her. She shuts down as Tommy is carried away by the paramedics. She doesn't seem to register anything around her. Not even when Evelyn and Amelia arrive to corral her to the hospital. She lets herself be led, like a robot unconnected to reality.

Later Blip tells Mike about Ginny's father and her reaction makes sense. He goes to the hospital Amelia sent her to, only to find that she's checked out. He decides to check on Miller, if only to get Ginny out of his head. He stops outside when he hears a voice in Tommy's room.

"Can't stay away from me Baker?"

He freezes.

"Hardly." Ginny's laughter twists his gut. "I saved your ass, I just came here to make sure you know it's mine now."

"Kinky."

"You wish."

He should go in there, put a stop to whatever's going on...but it's too late. The last couple of months flash in front of his eyes and he's struck by how close she and Miller have gotten. Joking in the locker room, sitting next to each other when the team goes out after games, the two of them in gym at the same time in the morning. How had he missed it?

"You okay, Baker?"

Ginny snorts. "You're the one with the head injury."

"Ginny." Miller's voice is soft.

"Don't." She says and Mike hears how choked up she is.

"If you need to talk about it..."

Mike feels as though he's been punched in the gut. Miller knows. He fucking knows about Ginny's father and the only way he could have...was if Ginny told him. Ginny trusted Miller with a piece of herself. She trusted him more than she trusted Mike.

"Just..." Ginny begins speaking again. "I'm glad you're okay." Her voice is raw and it's the most vulnerable Mike has ever heard her be and he's jealous that she doesn't trust him enough to let him see.

_**I don't date ballplayers.** _

He hears the words again as he flees the hospital. He smiles for the cameras that are waiting for him outside, telling them that everyone is alright. Miller is the worst of the injuries and he's going to live. So Mike smiles and plays the good captain, all the while trying to ignore the image his mind created of Ginny and Miller together.

The next day, the only thing dominating the news cycle is images of Ginny pulling Miller from the burning bus. There's other pictures. Pictures of Ginny and Miller at practice, standing too close, in the dugout, laughing together at various bars. The media have apparently been speculating about something more between them for months and Mike is the last to know.

"Vultures, am I right?" Ginny comes up next to him as he's glaring at the TV in a local bar. He grunts. Her eyes narrow.

"Mike, you know this is all bull, right? I don't date ballplayers."

"Could have fooled me." He mutters and she flinches back.

"Excuse me?" She's angry, but so is he.

"Just watch yourself, Baker." He says. "You're way too important to throw it all away over Miller."

"Thanks, Captain." Her voice drips acid as she glares at him. "I forgot how much pressure I was under and how I can't have a normal life. Thank god I have the great Mike Lawson to remind me of my responsibilities and set me straight." She spins around, leaving him alone with his beer and his regrets.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny sank to the bathroom floor, clutching the small stick of plastic in her hand. How had this happened? She covered her face. Of course she knew _how_ , but she should have been more careful. Everything she'd worked for. Everything she'd sacrificed. Her entire life...now gone because of the information on the stupid plastic test in her hand.

There's a knock at the door.

"Gin."

It's Mike. He must have been worried when she came into the apartment without saying a word to him and her locking herself into the bathroom must not have helped matters.

"Gin, you okay? That shrimp from last night had me feeling sick too."

She knew he was trying to be comforting, but she's sitting on information that would change their lives and she's terrified. Terrified of his reaction, terrfied of what this meant for her and her future. She let out a sob and within seconds Mike wrenched open the door. Puffing out in silent pain as his knee hits the cold tile, he plopped onto the floor and pulled her against him. Wordlessly she handed him the test. He took it, his brow furrowing as he looked it over. His face went blank as he saw the two lines, realizing what they meant.

"How did this happen?" Ginny demanded. Mike sighed.

"Well, Baker. When a man and a woman like each other, they decide to-"

"I don't need you to give me the talk, Lawson." She cut him off. "I think we're way past that."

"Right, bad timing." He put his arm around you her, letting her lean against him.

"My career is over." She murmured. "I've only completed one season and-"

"Ginny." Mike's voice is soft. "No one's forcing you to go through with this."

She gaped at him. He grimaced. She knows he wants kids, knows that by being with her, he's put that wish on hold. She doesn't think there's a maternity clause in her contract and their relationship is still so new, she doesn't know if it can survive this. And Amelia. Amelia's going to kill her. Not to mention that her father would-

"Baker." Mike's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I can hear you trying to make sense of this, you're probably thinking of what everyone else wants or would have wanted, but none of that matters. Whatever you want, we'll make happen. It's your choice."

Ginny leaned against him. "I don't know."

Mike nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She shut her eyes. "And that's okay too." He murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike's a sleep cuddler and an aggressive one at that. Ginny discovered this after their first night together. She woke up, her limbs sore and a contented feeling in the pit of her stomach...and over 200 pounds of Padres team captain on top of her. He had himself wrapped around her so tightly she couldn't even move. She tried to move, but he gripped her even tighter, his brow furrowed as he held her against him. He looked scared.

"Don't leave." He mumbled, burying his face into her neck. She gulps. Sure, there's an undeniable pull between them and they'd decided to give it a shot the night before, but this... this was way ahead of what she'd pictured, though she wouldn't have broken her not dating ballplayers rule for just anyone. Mike seemed to relax as soon as she stopped moving. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran her fingers up his spine.

Mike stirred, pressing his hips against her. "Mmm, good morning." He opened his eyes, smiling lazily at her.

"I can see that." Ginny pushed her thigh against his growing erection. He let out a small hiss, his eyes fluttering closed. Sliding his hand between her legs, he began kissing down her neck and while she wanted to let herself be carried away by what he's got planned, his sleepy request is nagging at the back of her mind. He'd sounded so scared. "Mike." She murmured, pushing gently on his shoulder. He brushes his beard against the side of her breast, causing her to hiss and arch her back. "Mike."

"I know you're impatient, Rookie." Mike grumbled, "but trust me, the wait is going to be so worth it."

"Mike, we need to talk."

He froze, looking up at her, blinking in confusion. "Those aren't usually words I hear after one night." He mumbled. "Or ever like hearing."

"Actually, you just need to listen." She waited until he was looking up at her. "You said something while you were asleep. You asked me not to leave."

Mike's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but she put her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I don't need to know why it scares you, I can wait until you're ready to tell me about that, but...I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure this was worth sacrificing for. So..." She smiled as all the tension left Mike's shoulders.

"It's because of my ex." He mumbled. "Without going into too much gory detail, she left... and it was bad."

"Mike, don't-"

"Needless to say, I've got a few trust issues." He rolled off her and Ginny was struck by how cold she felt without him. He sat up, putting his feet on the ground. Ginny moved behind him, putting her arms around his shoulders. "This is weird, right?" Mike asked as he covered her hands. "Sharing emotional stuff?"

"It's different." Ginny agrees. Mike hums.

"I kinda like it." Mike leaned back against her. "We should do this more often. just get naked and bare our souls to each other." He looked back over his shoulder. "I have a lot of anxiety to share, you have no idea what you signed up for." 

"Mike." Ginny said. He turned and moved back, an amused glint in his eyes. 

"You know what, no sex, I think we should talk for the rest of the day. Let's start with my childhood, specifically preschool. Casey Smalls never shared the markers with me and I really think that affected me-" 

Ginny tackled him, pushing him down on the mattress. 

"Hey, I am really getting somewhere here, Baker." Mike protested, but he was laughing too hard to be serious. Ginny straddled his hips, smiling as he gaped up at her, his expression dazed. "You're amazing," he breathed. 

"Really?" Ginny tilted her head, pretending to be thoughtful. "Because I'm pretty sure I heard someone mention something about no sex." 

Mike pouted, before turning them over and pinning her beneath him. "I'll show you no sex." 

"Mike." She scraped her fingernails against his hip, causing him to stutter against her. "Wait." Her eyes lit up; this was too good. "Are you ticklish?" 

"Pffft. No." Mike said, trying to be nonchalant. Ginny raised an eyebrow and moved her hand towards his hip. "No." He grabbed her hand. "No." 

They struggled, Ginny laughing at the look of pure terror on his face. "I've found your weakness." 

"Have mercy." Mike asked, pressing a kiss to her hand. Ginny tilted her head. 

"I could be convinced..." She smirked as Mike playfully smacked her thigh. "Get to it, Lawson." 


	9. Chapter 9

He hated that damn dress. He'd tried to talk her out of it, but all of his attempts had fallen flat for some inconceivable reason.

 

_"It's terrible." He said, glaring at the red and black strapless slip that Evelyn and Amelia were insisting is a dress. "It's not her at all."_

_"Yes, it is." Amelia said. "You're not a fashion expert, Mr. Lawson." He rolls his eyes at the formality. It's been Mr. Lawson ever since they called off their...whatever it was._

_"I am a man expert." Mike said, looking at Ginny. He knows if she goes to the dinner wearing that, she'll be objectified and hit on and all people will talk about is her ass. She's not a sex object, she's a ballplayer. "Do you like this dress?"_

_She's standing in front of the mirror, looking down at herself. "I..." She turned. "I'm not sure."_

_"You look amazing." Amelia said. "This version of you will knock them dead."_

_This version of her? "Sure if you're into supermodels." Mike grumbled. Everyone turned to look at him._

_"Remind me why he's here?" Evelyn asked._

_"Because Blip asked me to be the voice of sanity." Mike retorted. "And clearly he was right."_

_"Well, if the tabloids are right, Lawson, you're into supermodels." Ginny smirked and he recognized his rookie, even under the makeup and fancy clothes._

_"True." He said slowly. "But," He stepped closer, leaning in so the other two can't hear, "the 'best version'" He used air quotes to emphasize the ridiculousness of the idea._ _"of you is the one with the sweat mustache who calls me off at the bottom of the 7th inning even when my wisdom and expertise clearly outranks hers."_

_She laughed and he swore he could see all of her abdominal muscles working in that damn strip of fabric. It's somehow tighter and more revealing than her athletic gear, not that he's noticed. He hasn't noticed "I do not have a sweat mustache." She smacked him in the chest. He pretended to stumble back, grateful to her for unknowingly bringing him back to reality. Ginny turned back to the mirror. "Maybe it isn't me, but..." She shrugged. "I'm always ready to try something new." She twirled. "This time I get to be the pretty girl at the dance."_

_Mike frowned. "I think you mean investor's dinner." he said._

_A slight shadow crosses Ginny's face, but she nods, smiling. "Yeah."_

 

The rest of the team gape at her. Mike glares at them. "The first man to so much as breathe in an inappropriate manner..." He warned. 

"No way." Miller scans the room. "But someone needs to tell them that." He glares at the team's investors and other bigwigs who are clamoring to get closer to Ginny. The rest of the team nodded their agreement. They had adopted Ginny as sort of a younger sister, something that would make her furious if she found out. Mike glanced over at her before turning to his troops.

"No one leaves her alone." Mike said. "And make sure you keep at least one of you between her and Fredricks." Fredricks was a big time lawyer who'd donated a ton of money to the team. He also had a reputation for having roaming hands. And he's currently making a beeline for Ginny. 

"Miller," Mike motioned towards Ginny.

"On it, Lawson." Miller walked over to Ginny to engage her in conversation. "Baker, where have you been hiding those legs?"

Mike doesn't hear Ginny's retort because he's too busy intercepting the creep. "Mr. Fredricks." Mike blocked his path, grinning. "How are you?" 

"Michael Lawson." Fredricks tried not to glance towards Ginny, but failed. Mike clenched his jaw and shoved his hands in his pockets. They're itching to take a bat to the jerk's knees. "I was just going to meet our team's newest asset."

"Our team." Mike said, laughing. Guy thought that just because he donated money to the team, he could do whatever he wanted. "Oh that's a good one." He put his hand on Fredrick's shoulder, leaning closer he murmured. "Here's how it's going to go down. I'm going to walk you over there, you'll shake Baker's hand and if any of your skin makes contact with any other part of her, I'll tie you to the fence of the batting cages and have her practice aiming her fastball at your dick."  

Fredricks' eyes went wide. "I could have you thrown off the team." He hissed. 

Mike laughed. "You don't have that type of pull." He clapped Fredricks on the shoulder. "Now, let's do this thing." He led him over to Ginny. 

 

 

 

 

 

"I know what you did." 

Mike was on the elevator when Ginny slipped in just as the doors closed. He looked directly ahead. "It wasn't me." He said. "Not sure what it is, but I'm sure I'm innocent." 

"Uh huh." Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, leaning on him to pull off her heels. He winced at the moan she let out as her feet hit the ground. "So," she let go of his shoulder. "I'm guessing you didn't order the entire team to make sure no gropey investors came near me." 

"I ordered no one." Mike said. Ginny scoffed. "They volunteered." He glanced down at her dress. "You should be able to wear that dress without worrying about...Fredricks." He growled the last word. Ginny laughed. 

"So let me guess, you told him you'd use him for batting practice?" She asked. The elevator stopped at their floor, because of course, they would be booked on the same floor. Mike shook his head, motioning for her to get off before him. 

"Worse." He said. "I told him you'd handle him." 

Ginny's eyes widened. He shrugged. 

"You're way scarier than me." He said. "Anyone who can wear those things" he pointed at the shoes, "for 5 hours is some kind of superhero." 

Ginny hummed, getting off the elevator. Mike followed. 

"By the way." He said, as she opened her room. She turned, looking at him, her eyes slightly sleepy. He leaned against the wall, drinking in the sight of her slightly disheveled hair and drowsy smile. "The sweat stache is definitely your best look." 

She shook her head, opening the door. "Good night, Lawson." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need me, I'll be in a corner dying after that adorable late night phone call at the end of the last episode.


	10. Chapter 10

"So this is where the Great Ginny Baker grew up." Mike said, walking into the kitchen, dropping his bag on the ground next to his feet. Ginny looked up from her spot on the couch, not believing what she was seeing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Mike gave her one of his signature 'seriously Rookie?' look.

"You invited me over for dinner."

The team had just won a travel game in Texas and had a few days of down time before they had to be in San Diego. Ginny was staying with her mother to try to continue the small amount of healing that had begun after the all star game. Mike had stayed behind, claiming his knees wouldn't survive being on a bus for the duration of the trip back. His flight was leaving in two days. True, Ginny had invited him for dinner, but that didn't explain why he was in her house at 12 in the afternoon or why he'd brought his bag. "You're a bit early for the early bird special, old man."

Mike was about to retort when Ginny's mother entered the room.

"Mike." She said, smiling. "I've got the guest room all set up."

Ginny blinked. "Say what?" She must have heard her wrong.

"Thank you, Mrs. Baker." Mike smiled and grabbed his bag. "Ginny, do you mind showing me where it is?"

Ginny looked from one to the other, trying to make sense of the insanity in front of her. "What's happening?"

Her mother smiled. "Mike's hotel reservation got cancelled so I told him he could stay with us."

Ginny gaped at him. "And you didn't think to warn me?" She asked.

"Ginny Baker." Her mother looked at her angrily. "You're being rude to our guest."

"Don't worry Mrs. Baker." Mike smirked. "She's said way worse to me. In fact, I think we should all have a sit down and go through all the mean and hurtful things and-"

Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him to the stairs. Mike gave Janet Baker a cheery wave before turning back to Ginny. "Lead the way."

The guest room was next to hers. Pulling him inside, she crossed her arms, glaring at him. Mike sighed, flopping down on the bed, letting out a groan. "Look, this wasn't my idea. I called to ask what she wanted me to bring to dinner and all of the sudden, I was invited over."

"You could have warned me." She pointed out. He grimaced, then his face morphed into an impish grin.

"What and give you the opportunity to dismantle the shrine you have to me in your room?" He sat up. "Not a chance."

"I don't have a shrine." Ginny muttered, thinking of the embarrassingly large Mike Lawson poster that was behind her bed. Something must have shown on her face because his eyes lit up.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." He bolted to his feet and ran to the door. Ginny blinked, then followed, grabbing him around the waist.

"I thought you had bad knees." She hissed, trying to pull him back as he dragged her out into the hall.

"I can ignore the pain if properly motivated." he said, smirking back. "Something to hide, Baker?" He grunted with the effort of struggling against Ginny's hold.

"Only your body after I murder you."

"Promises promises." Mike managed to get his hand on the door handle and pulled it open. "Oh....wow."

Ginny let go; he'd seen the poster. Going inside, he put his hands on his hips looking at the poster.

"I'm rethinking my decision to stay here." He looked back at Ginny. "Your obsession is worse than I thought."

Ginny covered her face; he was never going to let her live this down.

"Seriously, I didn't even know they made posters this big." He imitated the pose he'd made in the poster. "Damn I was sexy back then."

"Emphasis on the back then." She muttered.

"Hey it's no big deal. I'm just so appealing to women" He smirked. "In fact I was starting to get worried that you were unaffected."

Ginny scoffed, "Well I'm happy to have put your mind at ease."

"See." Mike wagged his finger at her. "Your tone says 'Mike, you're annoying', but now I know that it's all an act to cover up that you're hopelessly infatuated with me." He motioned to the poster. "Want me to sign it?"

"Out." Ginny pointed to the door.

"Did you write Mrs. Mike Lawson in your geometry note book?" He teased.

"OUT." She pushed him out of the room.

 

 

 

 

"Ginny." Her mother said when they came back downstairs. "Why don't you take Mike on a tour of the town."

Mike turned and looked over at Ginny. She seemed uncomfortable, but she shrugged and nodded.

"Don't know what's so exciting about a small town." She mumbled. "Once you've seen one you've seen them all." She led him out. Mike pulled his Padres hat lowered over his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. They walked in silence. Mike felt as though she was angry about something, but he wasn't sure what.

"So..." He said, conversationally. "There a life size cut out to go with that poster?"

"Yeah." She said. "I actually brought it with me to San Diego and when you annoy me too much, I stick pins in it's knee."

"Oo." Mike put a hand to his chest. "That cut me deep, Baker." He thought back to the poster in her room when it hit him; it was the only truly personal thing in the room. Everything else had been sports equipment or other baseball related paraphernalia. There were no pictures or toys or anything indicating that a teenager had lived in that room. It was more of a trophy case and than a bedroom. He looked around. "There have to be a few sordid stories from your childhood.." He motioned to a side alley. "Secret drinking spot?"

She glanced over to where he was pointing and shook her head. " I busted a bike wheel near there on my way to a little league game." She mumbled.

"How about here?" He began pointing around the town and the more grumbled responses she gave, the more he realized just how much of Ginny's life had been dedicated to baseball. He'd always though that he'd had nothing but the game, but his dedication was nothing when compared to Ginny's.

"Is that Ginny Baker?"

A voice cut through the heat of the Texas afternoon and snapped Mike out of his thoughts. Ginny had gone completely rigid. It was strange; he'd seen her handle over a hundred microphones shoved in her face with poise and ease. He turned to the stranger; who could they possibly be to elicit such a strong reaction from his rookie? The woman behind them had bleach blonde hair, a fake tan, was wearing yoga gear and clutching a latte.

"Oh my goooosh." She rushed over and pulled Ginny into a hug. "How are you, girl?" She had a strong Texas accent and Mike could tell she was pretending to be nice to Ginny. She turned, looking at him. "She and I were so close in high school. I'm Miranda Smith."

Mike had no idea who this girl was, but one thing was for sure; she had not been Ginny's friend in high school. He gave her a tight lip smile. "I'm Mike Lawson."

Her eyes widened. "Here, in our town?" She gasped. "Well we always knew little Ginny was going to go on and do great things."

"Which is why you called me freaky pitcher girl." Ginny said, pulling away from Miranda. "We weren't friends, in fact you and your quarterback boyfriend made my life a living hell. You had his buddies make fun of me, all because I wanted to play baseball, not dress up and focus on makeup and boys." She grinned. "Well guess what; I'm a major league baseball player and Drake invites me to his album parties." She turned and walked down the street. Mike smirked at Miranda.

"Nice meeting you." He said before taking off after Ginny. "That was awesome."

"I didn't have a childhood." She said. "I didn't have a childhood. I was a baseball playing robot and I..." She seemed to be pouring out all the repressed thoughts and feelings. Mike walked with her as they made their way out of the main town square. There was a wooded area ahead. She walked towards it, fuming. "Now they want to talk to me. I haven't even left the house since I've gotten here because everyone's been calling my mom asking her if Ginny's around and it's taken all my convincing to have her not tell anyone that I'm here, because she still doesn't understand just how important this is and-"

"Breathe." Mike said. "Breathing is important." He stopped her when they made it under a tree. She kicked at the ground. "Hey. It's speech time, so listen up. Those people only matter as much as you let them. You have nothing to prove to them and I'm willing to bet that even then, they saw how amazing you were and were jealous, because you had a chance to get out of this town and be something big leaving them behind to relive their glory days of spring flings and homecoming crowns. You're making history." He paused. "Though it must have been pretty awesome to take her down a few pegs."

Ginny smirked. "You have no idea."

They laughed.

"I'm sorry for not warning you I was coming over."

"It's okay." She shrugged, looking over her shoulder further into the woods. Mike followed her gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "It's just...the lake behind there was the place where people used to have parties." She shrugged. "I wasn't invited to any of them."

Mike tilted his head, then began walking through the trees.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"To see this hip party spot." He answered. Coming to the edge of the lake, he shook his head. "Not very impressive." He remarked as Ginny came to stand next to him. "I'm guessing it was mostly a bunch of drunk, pimply, teenagers touching each other over the clothes and then giggling about how badass they were." He grimaced. "You missed nothing." He pulled off his shirt. Ginny looked away.

"Lawson." She said.

"Hey, I've seen the poster. Don't pretend you don't want this view."

She met his eyes unflinchingly. "I've already gotten this view in the locker room. Not that impressive."

"Liar." Mike said, pulling down his pants. Getting a running start he jumped into the lake.

Ginny gaped at him. "What are you doing?"

He bobbed up, smiling. "I'm being spontaneous. Plus my physical therapist recommended aquatherapy."

"And you thought they meant jumping into an old nasty lake full of rusted beer cans?" She was covering her mouth, but she was smiling; he'd won.

"It's definitely what she was trying to get me to do." He said, splashing her with water. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Baker. All the cool kids are doing it."

"I'd say this is peer pressure, but that would imply we're the same age."

He floated on his back. A few seconds later she swam up next to him. He grinned. "I knew I'd wear you down."

"Hardly." She said. "I figured you needed someone to tow you back to shore when your knees give out."

"You do realize the only reason I'm allowing you to be so mean, Rookie, is because you have hometown advantage." He glanced at her; she was smiling up at the sun. Her curly hair glistening with droplets of water. He she caught him staring, her eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"Just wondering if you had an action figure of me too."


	11. Chapter 11

She was waiting for the reporters to disperse before she left the stadium. She'd decided not to go out with the team, needing a break from all the noise. Glancing down at her phone, she sighed. It had been 2 hours since the end of the game, it should be enough time for the crowd to have left...she hoped. Getting up, she stretched, pulling her headphones off. Then she heard it. Someone was laughing softly...and she knew that laugh. What was Mike still doing here? And why hadn't he come talk to her; it would have made the wait less boring. She was walking towards the sound of his voice when a second voice joined Mike's. And she knew that voice as well and the sound made her blood run cold. She knew she shouldn't look, but it was as though she was being pulled. Glancing around the corner she caught sight of Mike and Amelia. Standing close...too close. Mike was leaning against the wall while Amelia had her hand on his arm. 

Ginny turned and ran. She didn't know if they heard her and she didn't care. She ignored the small crowd of reporters still outside the stadium. She didn't stop until she got back to the hotel. Flopping down onto the bed, she looked up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what she'd seen. There was a burning pain in the pit of her stomach and for some reason it was more painful than when she'd seen her mother as a child. 

'It's because this is the second time.' She told herself. 'You thought you'd be able to recognize the signs of someone lying to you.' Because that's what they had done. They'd pretended for months that they hadn't known each other but...the way they were standing together implied that they had known each other for a lot longer than just the two times she'd seen them together. Why? Why had they thought it was necessary to pretend as though they were strangers? Were they babying Ginny? Did they think she'd...She wasn't sure what was happening or why she was feeling what she was feeling. 

Then her phone rang. Mike was calling. 

 

 

 

Mike was getting ready to leave when he ran into Amelia. "Hello, Ginny Baker's agent." 

Amelia looked around, smirking. "No one's here." 

"Really?" Mike asked. "Because I'm pretty sure Baker's still here." 

"I couldn't find her." Amelia said. 

"So?" Mike said, laughing. It wasn't like Ginny to leave without telling anyone. She had to still be around the clubhouse somewhere. "It's not like you know all the secrets of the clubhouse." He leaned against the wall. 

Amelia put her hand on Mike's arm, a let out a laugh as well. "What are there trapdoors and secret passages." 

"Can't tell you." He said. "Padres secret." 

There was a slight noise from around the corner. Mike glanced and he swore he saw a familiar brown curly ponytail whip around the corner. Blinking, he frowned, making to move, but the weight of Amelia's hand on his arm kept him from moving. Ginny had seen. 

"So, you busy tonight?" Amelia hadn't noticed her. Hell, he wasn't sure if it had actually been Ginny, but...something about her seeing him with Amelia felt wrong. Pulling back he shook his head. 

"My knee's...giving me a bit of trouble." He grimaced. "I think I need to go home." He turned and left. Driving home, he went in, shutting the door. What was he doing? Ginny seeing the two of them...he felt ashamed. It wasn't because of having sex with Amelia, but the fact that he'd kept it from her. She trusted so few people and now...now two of the people who were closest to her had lied to her. He needed to know. He needed to know if she saw. 

Picking up his phone he dialed Ginny's number. After 2 rings it went to voicemail. He looked at it in horror. He called again and this time it went straight to voicemail.


	12. Chapter 12

"Batman." Mike said, waving his arms, imitating a cape billowing behind him. "Best Halloween ever."

Blip rolled his eyes.

"Who did you dress up as?" Mike demanded. The conversation was in response to the invitations to the annual Padres Halloween party being passed out in the locker room. 

"Michael Jordan." Blip said, lifting his hands as though he was shooting a layup. He tossed a pair of balled up socks across the room at Tommy. "How about you Miller?" Tommy kicked the socks away from him, glaring at Blip.

"Yeah." Mike agreed, "we should give him ideas so he doesn't look stupid trick or treating this year. Assuming his mommy lets him go outside."

The other guys laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes. He turned to Ginny. "How about you, Baker? Did you pretend to be a major league pitcher?"

"I would, but..." Ginny tilted her head. "They don't make any Tommy Miller costumes. I guess the idea of you being a pitcher is too unbelievable, even for Halloween."

There's a round of ooo's from the other guys and Tommy ducked his head as Blip high fived Ginny.

"So Baker." Mike asked. "Come on, what was your favorite Halloween costume?"

"Sexy nurse." She said, looking down at her phone. A silence fell in the locker room as the rest of the team gaped at her. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys?" She laughed at their irritated looks. "I think...the year I went as Jackie Robinson."

There's a collective groan from the rest of the team, but they move on to someone else. All except Mike. He's frowning at her, but doesn't say anything. As she left the locker room, he pulled her aside. "Okay, so we all got the morning talk show answer, but...what was it really?"

Ginny gave him an innocent look. "Huh?"

"Childhood Halloween costume." Mike prompted. "Ballerina? Construction worker? Superhero?" 

"Ah." She fiddled with the strap on her bag, clearing her throat. "It was a ballplayer." She said, finally. "But...it wasn't Jackie." Turning, she left the clubhouse. Mike watched her go, even more confused than before.

 

 

 

 

 

The Padres Halloween party was held at Blip's house. Though Blip had argued that Mike should have hosted seeing as he was team captain, Mike had insisted he didn't want the guys to think he actually wanted to socialize with them on a regular basis. (If they see where I live, it'll kill the mystery). He was leaning against the bar in a Julius Caesar costume when Tommy Miller caught sight of him and began cackling.

"What?" Mike growled.

"Nice couple's costume, Lawson."

"The fuck you talking about, Miller?" Mike shouted after the pitcher as he walked away. Other members of the team and other party goers looked at his outfit and laughed. "Seriously, what...." He trailed off as he caught sight of Ginny. More specifically her outfit. "Oh. Fuck."

She was standing across the room, her hair out with a golden circlet that had a snake rearing it's head in the center. Her dress was white with a golden belt. She had a large circular necklace on with her eyes done up in imitation of the eye of Horus. In short, she was dressed as Cleopatra.

She caught sight of him and her eyes widened in shock. Walking over to him, she paused, looking him up and down. Any other night and he'd have teased her for checking him out, but he was acutely aware of everyone staring at them. "It was Evelyn's idea." She finally blurted out. "She and Blip were dressing up as Nefertiti and Akhenaten and they wanted me in on the Egyptian theme." She bit her lip. "Nice toga?"

He nodded slowly. "Well, that excuse isn't going to appease the masses." he motioned to the people around them pulling out cellphones. "I could tell them I'm Socrates."

"I'm pretty sure that ship already sailed when you came in shouting "Give unto Caesar those beers which belong to Caesar." She smirked. "Duarte told me." Her brow furrowed. "Plus wasn't Socrates Greek?" She turned and smiled as Rogers snapped a picture of the two of them.

Mike looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"It's a party. I figure we have fun tonight and do damage control tomorrow." She shrugged. Mike nodded.

"Excuse me." He walked over to the other side of the party where Blip and Evelyn were laughing with Valdez and his girlfriend. "Which one of you did it?"

"What?" Evelyn said.

"The only reason I agreed to wear this stupid toga is because you begged me. 'Mike we're going for a classical theme.' Then Baker walks in wearing the second half of the world's most famous couple's costume and says it was your idea."

Blip frowned. "Mike what are you talking about?" He looked down at Evelyn who was sipping her cocktail and looking away from him. "Babe?"

Evelyn began walking away.

"Babe." Blip called after her. Mike followed.

"Evie, what the hell?"

"Don't 'Evie, what the hell' me." Evelyn poked him in the chest. "The two of you have it bad and you're adorable."

Mike crossed his arms. "You do realize that Caesar and Cleopatra didn't last. And that he was stabbed in the back by people he trusted."

"Then it's a good thing you're Mike and Ginny." Evelyn took another sip of her cocktail. Mike shook his head. "You'll thank me one day."

"Doubtful." He muttered. Looking across the room, he saw Durante talking to Ginny. His eyes narrowed as Ginny laughed at something he'd said. he avoided her for the rest of the party. He was sitting out by the pool a few hours later when she sat next to him.

"How's my replacement?" He muttered.

"Not as funny as you." She said. "Though less bearded."

He snorted. "That's two things against him then." A picture fell into his lap. He glanced over at Ginny who motioned for him to look at it. He picked it up and smirked. It was a picture of a young Ginny Baker. She had to be about 15. She was standing on her bed in a Padres uniform in front of a poster, imitating the pose of the person pictured behind her. Then the number on her costume hit him; 36.

"Not Jackie, huh?" He asked.

"That was the year before." She said. "My dad chose my costume that year, but this..." She tapped the picture. "That was all me." He turned to look at her. The elaborate Egyptian eye make up was sparkling in the reflections of the pool. He swallowed, trying to forget Evelyn's words from earlier. 'the two of you have it bad.' He'd known how he felt about her for a while, but he'd squashed those feelings because she was his rookie and she didn't date ballplayers...but if Evelyn was right (and she usually was) Ginny felt the same. He looked down at the picture again, trying to find something to say. It was different now that he knew he had an expiration date. Different now that he know he wouldn't be a ballplayer for much longer, but...the time wasn't right yet. 

"I knew you had a poster of me." He finally managed and she turned away,

"You were always my favorite player." She said, getting up and walking away. He watched her go.

"You're mine too." He murmured, watching her go.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel knew how much Ginny Baker meant to the world. She knew how much a word from her was worth which is why she'd snuck into the Padres locker room in order to get a sound bite. Rachel had been expecting someone she could intimidate or throw off balance. She was met with one of the most dynamic and strong personalities she'd ever encountered. It should not have been a surprise, seeing as she had to be tough being a woman in a man's world. However, Rachel was unprepared for just how angry Ginny would be when she confronted her.

 

 

Then Mike came back with his professions of love and while she was flattered, she didn't love him anymore. Then he asked her to lay off of Ginny Baker. The way he asked was casual, but...there was something in his voice. It seemed out of place and even though they weren't together she could tell when he was hiding something. Mike wasn't good at concealing his thoughts or emotions. He'd gotten attached to her. Rachel brushed it off as him looking out for his teammate. It would be ridiculous to assume anything else.

 

 

 

It doesn't stop her from paying special attention to the Padres games. Especially when Ginny took the mound. She listened as the commentators speculated about what made them have such magnetic chemistry, dubbing them the baseball dynamic duo. Some of them made sexist comments, implying that there had to be a hidden reason behind that chemistry and while she's justifiably outraged, a part of her wondered if they were right. She noticed the way Mike had been one of the first ready to rush the field when Ginny got into the middle of a beanball war. She saw the way Mike defended Ginny after the All Star game on Fox Sports. As much as he cared for his team, she'd never seen him do anything like that for any of them.

 

 

Then she sees them. It's a complete accident; she and David are out getting a late dinner. The Padres were in town and had jut beaten the LA Dodgers. David and her were just enjoying a late night walk on the beach when an outburst of laughter sounded from in front of them. There was a couple sitting in the sand, eating ice cream. They had their backs to them and Rachel noted how close the two were sitting. The woman was trying to keep her partner away from her ice cream.

"Stop." She said, the man next to her dropping his head onto her shoulder. Rachel turned away and was about to keep walking when the man spoke.

"Come on, Rookie." He growled.

Rachel froze and looked back at them. It was Mike and the woman next to him...was Ginny Baker.

"I bought it." Ginny said, waving her spoon in front of his face. "So technically I should be stealing from you."

"I can see the headlines now; Ginny Baker Cruelly Steals Ice Cream from her Handsome Teammate."

Ginny's face breaks into a beautiful smile and Rachel's never seen her look like that in any publicity shots of her she'd seen. "More like: Ginny Baker Heroically Stops her Elderly Teammate from Loosing all his Teeth to Sugar."

Mike grimaced and shook his head. "The first one has a better ring to it."

Rachel turned away, feeling as though she was intruding on something personal. Smiling at David, she walked away from Mike and Ginny. She wasn't certain he and Ginny were sleeping together, but one thing was sure: Mike Lawson was in love with Ginny Baker. Mike Lawson was envisioning a future with Ginny Baker. Ginny Baker was the woman he could see past baseball for. And Rachel wasn't sure why that upset her.


	14. Chapter 14

Mike couldn't meet Amelia's eyes as she angrily pulled on her clothes. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I should have seen this coming." Amelia glared in front of her. "I definitely expected it from her, seeing as she's had that crush on you for years, but this..." She shook her head.

"I didn't mean-"

"Except you did, Mike." Amelia whirled around and glared at him. "You care about her. You said her name which means that deep down you wish it was her you were fucking. Let me tell you something right now: if this...desire of yours fucks up her career, I will personally castrate you."

Mike gaped at her. There's no point in denying that he cares for Ginny, but he's sick of Amelia treating him like she knows better than him. Or for that matter that she knows better than everyone else. "Don't you think I know that?" He hissed. "I've been distancing myself from her specifically so I won't ruin her chances at being more than a gimmick. I believe in her and her being a star ballplayer is a hell of a lot more important than my dick. I-" He stopped himself from continuing. He thought of all the late night conversations with Ginny. The way she's the only one who can make him smile. The surge of happiness he'd felt when she told Durante that he was her catcher, no one else. The feeling of pride he'd get every time one of her pitches hit his glove. The focus in her eyes every time she took the mound.

"You love her." Amelia gaped at him. "You, Mike Lawson, are in love with Ginny Baker."

He doesn't respond.

"Oh, this is..." Amelia shook her head. "I don't even know how to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix." Mike growled. "Because the second she finds out that we've been lying to her, she'll shut us both out and I can't..." He looked at his hands. "I can't start a relationship based on a lie. So there's no way she and I can ever be together." He hung his head. He'd messed up and there was no way he could fix it. He heard the door slam as Amelia left his house, leaving him alone. An empty house, pressing down on him with silence and loneliness, the feeling choking him as he realized that the one person he wanted to call in that moment was the one person who could never know how badly he'd fucked up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lizard979 for the suggestion.

"Maybe you...shouldn't sit next to Lawson next time." Blip mumbled to Ginny as they got off the bus.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but there's a reason he usually sits alone and well, it's better you don't find out." Blip's tone was cryptic. Ginny frowned.

"What?" She demanded. Blip shook his head and was about to say something when Mike walked over.

"Come on, slowpokes." He said. "I'm walking faster than you."

Blip closed his mouth and refused to elaborate. Ginny shrugged and promptly forgot about it...that is until the next time she gets on the bus and she's stuck sitting next to Mike again. The rest of the team trade knowing smirks as they pass. Ginny frowns.

"What is their deal?" She asked. Mike looked up from his tablet.

"I don't know." He muttered and went back to reading. Nothing happened, but that didn't stop the teasing looks and amused muttering from the rest of the team.

 

 

 

 

 

"Old Man Lawson keep his hands to himself?" Tommy asked later as she and him practiced pitching before their game against the Giants. Ginny frowned and threw a fast ball. It struck the wall the were practicing against. Straightening, she looked over at Tommy.

"What?" She snapped.

"The bus, Baker."

"What are you talking about?"

Tommy's expression turned to amusement. "So he's been keeping himself awake." He shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough." 

 

 

 

And she did. It was after a game in San Francisco. Mike's knees were giving him problems and he was practically dead on his feet when he walked stiffly on the bus. 

"Get up, Rookie." He said, motioning for Ginny to get out of the seat. Ginny frowned, looking up from her phone. Pulling off her headphones, she scoffed. 

"No." 

"Baker." He groaned. 

"There's a perfectly good seat right there." She motioned to the seat next to her. "You always get the window seat, I got here faster. Next time, run." 

"Haha." Mike collapsed into the seat next to her. "Well, this is on you." He shut his eyes. As the bus left the city he slumped over and his head hit her shoulder. Ginny glanced over at him. He was completely knocked out, his mouth slightly opened. She tried to move, but he followed her, adjusting so his head was still on her shoulder. She looked around, wondering if anyone else was seeing what was happening. Al smirked. 

"Looks like someone's been Lawsoned." 

"Lawsoned?" She asked. 

Tommy poked his head over the back of her seat. "Lawsoned, meaning when Mike Lawson uses you as his personal pillow." He smirked. "Now you know why no one sits next to him." 

Ginny glared at him, catching sight of Blip over her shoulder. He shrugged. "I tried to warn you." 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike's head was on something very soft and warm that smelled amazing. Pressing his face closer, he inhaled. 

"Oh hell no." 

His pillow was...talking? 

"It's bad enough that you've been drooling on me since we passed Monterey and that I haven't been able to so much as shift in my seat without you gripping me like a toddler with attachment issues. But you do not get to sniff me." 

Mike pulled away so fast he fell out of his seat into the aisle. Laughter erupted from the back of the bus. He glared at the rest of his teammates as they pointed at him. Turning back to Ginny, he humphed as he sat back down. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked. She scoffed. 

"Right, because you're assuming I didn't try." She shook her head. "You have a death grip. You're like a sloth, sleeping and hanging onto things, not to mention the fuzziness." 

He rolled his shoulders, running a hand through his beard. "You love the beard." 

Ginny looked out of the window. "What ever helps you sleep at night." She muttered. She looked back at him and gave him an amused grin. "Besides me, that is." 

Mike crossed his arms. "Ha ha." He snarked. He leaned back in his seat, trying to process how he felt about what had happened. On the one hand, he would have preferred not to have the entire team witness his humiliation. On the other hand, Ginny was really comfortable and the last three times he'd inadvertently fallen asleep on someone, he'd found himself pushed to the ground. "Sorry for the ...drooling." He looked ahead. 

She yawned. "Well there's a way you can make it up to me." 

"What is it?" He looked at her in confusion until she dropped her head on his shoulder. 

"Just wake me up when we get to San Diego." She mumbled. 


	16. Chapter 16

Mike shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His back was acting up so he was going to give sports commentating another run. As he went through his cards, he found one that hadn't been there when he'd been given them.

_Don't worry old man. I'll make sure to give you plenty of things to compliment me on_

He couldn't help grinning. Trust Ginny to find a way to make him less worried about the whole ordeal. And boy had she given him something to be proud of. Ginny had gotten ridiculously close to pitching a no hitter, only getting one hit in the 8th inning. The Padres had beaten the Cubs 5 to 0.

"Ready Mike?"

He nodded at the host, looking up at the panel. There was an empty seat next to him at the table, he noted absentmindedly as he tried to keep his stats straight. He was running over Blip's batting average when he heard someone say, "You can sit here, Ms. Patrick."

"Thanks."

He froze, keeping his eyes on his cards; there was no way his luck was that shitty.

"Hey Mike."

Apparently it was. He looked up, giving Rachel Patrick, his ex wife, a tight-lipped smile.

"Rachel." He glanced around, looking for a producer or executive or someone to blame for not warning him. Rachel seemed to understand.

"This was a last minute decision. I was in town visiting my mom and got the call about an hour ago."

Mike nodded. "Great." His voice sounded forced and pained. Rachel nodded.

"Your team did well today."

"Uh huh."

"Baker and Duarte are really coming into their own."

Mike pressed his mouth into a line, annoyed at the rush of jealousy that flared up. It wasn't that he didn't want Ginny to pitch with other catchers, it was specifically Duarte that he had a problem with. "Yup." he said.

"1 minute." The director called out, everyone getting into position. Mike put his cards flat on the table in front of him. He could do this. He could survive. Smiling at the camera, he listened as the host introduced each panelist. 

"So, Mike." The host smiled. "Helluva game from Baker. How does it feel to see your team doing well without you?"

"I'm not gone yet." He said, smiling as though it was funny. 

"You saying she might have done better if you'd been behind the plate?" 

Mike frowned. Sure if he'd been talking to Ginny, he'd have jokingly said that, but for someone else to say it on national television...

"Baker's more than her catcher. I think she would have pitched as well no matter who was kneeling behind home plate." He paused. "But I won't lie, I wish I'd been there to see it in person." 

"It is a shame she wasn't able to get the no hitter, though." Rachel remarked. 

Mike gaped at her. "I mean it is, but her coming close is an accomplishment worth celebrating. Few pitchers ever have a game as good as hers." 

The conversation moved on. Mike settled into a rhythm of blurting out a stat every time they turned to him and things were going well...until Rachel said it.

"I think if today's game proves anything its that more women should be in major league baseball." She paused, looking around the panel. "It's strange that Ginny Baker hasn't pushed for more to be brought up." 

An awkward silence fell. Mike glanced down at his cards, shuffling them to try to find a distraction from his irritation. Then Ginny's handwritten card came out on top. He ran his fingers over it, before looking up and glaring at Rachel. 

"Are you trying to say that the entire responsibility of women in the major leagues falls on her shoulders?" He asked. 

"I'm saying she's in the position to demand more." Rachel gave him a look of disappointment that he'd gotten used to during their marriage. It screamed 'Mike Lawson isn't living up to my expectations'. And maybe he could have done better as a husband, but this was baseball they were talking about. This was his home turf.

"And she does." He snapped. "Every time she gets on the mound. Every time she throws a ball. Every time she pushes herself 3 times as hard as the average player. Every single thing she does is put under a microscope. Every action is held against her and she still puts on that uniform and smiles to the cameras and almost pitches a no-hitter and all anyone can do is demand more." He glared. "And she is demanding more women in major league games. Do you have any idea how many little girls are joining little league because they want to grow up to be like Ginny Baker?" He leaned back. "And it's extremely condescending of you to sit here and tell her that she's not doing enough without any idea of what she's sacrificed to be in her position." 

"As a woman," Rachel glared, her voice rising slightly. "I think I understand sacrifice, and for you to sit here and tell me I don't is condescending and problematic." 

Mike couldn't help letting out a cough of disbelief. "Right. Because the wealthy white woman attacking a black woman for not helping others enough when she's not here to defend herself isn't problematic at all." 

The silence that followed his words was deafening. Rachel's face reddened as she looked down at the desk in front of her. No one seemed to know how to respond. 

"Well." The host finally managed. "I think that's our cue to go to commercial. Be sure to tune in next time..." Mike drowned out the rest of his words as he tried to quiet the blood pounding in his ears. Why was it that every time he tried this stupid commentator thing, it went up in flames? 

As soon as the cameras were off, he pulled off his mic and got up from the table, pausing only to politely shake the hand of the host and thank him for letting him on. 

He's almost made it to the parking lot when Rachel caught up with him. 

"You forgot something." 

He turned and looked back at her. She was holding a card in her hand. Dimly, he realized it was the one Ginny had written for him. "Thanks." He growled, taking it before turning back to his car. 

"Does she know?" Rachel's voice was hushed and wavering in that way that told him she was on the verge of tears. 

"Does who know what?" He asked, not wanting to turn around. 

"Does Ginny Baker know you're in love with her?"

He's stunned, unable to respond as he listened to the sound of her heels retreating. Looking down at the card in his hand, he leaned against the side of his car. His phone began buzzing and he glanced down, gulping as Ginny's name came up on the caller id. Against his better judgement, he answers. 

"Hey." Her voice is warm and concerned. 

"Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" he asked. 

"The stadium's being swarmed by reporters, I'm waiting a bit before leaving." She paused. "Just long enough to see the after game commentators." 

He opened the door to his car and slid into the driver's seat. "See anyone interesting and dashingly handsome?" 

She laughed and the sound calmed his irritated nerves. "Tragically, I couldn't tell because this one guy who kept complimenting me had this furry creature eating the bottom half of his face." 

"He sounds like a distinguished person, though there's no accounting for his taste in ball players." Mike sighed. 

"You love me." She said it as a joke; the same way he'd tell her she loved his beard. He felt a wrench in his stomach. Yes, he wanted to tell her. You blow me away and I can't imagine my life without you. 

"I tolerate your presence, Baker." Is what he went for instead. 

She laughed. "That's why you gush about me on national television." 

"There was no gushing." He said. 

"Eh." Ginny chuckled. There was a pause. It wasn't awkward, it was...comfortable. He was content to sit alone in his car, just listening to her breathe...he had it bad. "That couldn't have been easy." She finally said, her voice barely a whisper. 

"All in a day's-" 

"Mike." She cut him off, using his first name to show she was serious. "Thank you." 

He swallowed. "Anytime Ginny." 


	17. Chapter 17

It's raining the day Ginny finds out about Mike and Amelia. She and Tommy ran into the clubhouse at the same time, both slipping in a big puddle outside the door. Soaked to the bone, they pushed each other to get to the towels.

"What are you even doing here, Miller?" Ginny asked, wrapping herself in a towel and running a second one through her hair. No one was usually in the clubhouse that early, besides her when she wanted to get an early start on her workout. Tommy's brow furrowed.

"I figure I've been going easy on you for long enough." He shot back.

"Well maybe if you actually worked out once in a while, you might get off the bench." Ginny smirked, using her hair towel to playfully hit Tommy on the back. There's a noise from one of the outer rooms. Ginny frowned. Tommy snorted.

"Probably old man Lawson in his ice bath." He said.

Then a woman's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Ginny frowned. "That sounds like my agent." She mumbled. She walked towards the door, unsure what she was doing. Tommy followed. Peeking in through the small glass square in the top of the door, she froze as she caught sight of Mike sitting in his ice bath...with Amelia sitting in a chair pulled up next to him. They were so close, their heads practically touching. It didn't make any sense...unless...Unless they'd been lying to her about knowing each other and keeping the fact that they were sleeping together a secret. She turned, preparing to flee, only to smack straight into Tommy. The look of pity on his face told her he'd seen, and that he'd understood. Instead of saying anything, he murmured. 

"Bet you can't out run me on the treadmill, Baker." 

Ginny smiled, grateful at his attempt at distraction. Numbly, she followed him out of the main locker room into the gym. Getting on the treadmill, she began walking slowly, then kept punching the button to increase the speed until her legs burned in protest. Next to her, Tommy ran, waiting silently for her to say something. 

All she could see was Mike and Amelia. The image was burning her inside. Why keep this from her? Why lie to her? Why pretend that they didn't know each other. That they were sleeping together was their business. Then she realized that she'd talked to them about the other. Whenever she and Amelia didn't see eye to eye, she'd complain to Mike. And Mike...she'd mentioned her childhood crush to Amelia. Had she told him? " _You probably have a different image of me from the posters you had on your wall._ " Where else could he have gotten that information? 

She didn't realize she tripped until she slid backward and hit the ground. Tommy knelt next to her and she could hear him calling her name, but the shame of her realization made her furious. 

"Baker." He snapped. 

"They lied to me." She said softly. "I thought I had found people who respected me...I thought I had found...friends, but...but they lied to me." She looked down at the gym floor and let out a humorless laugh. "and now I'm stuck sitting on a sweaty gym floor with no one to talk to but you." 

"Ouch." Tommy grimaced. 

"You don't like me, Miller." She muttered.

"Yeah because I thought you were going to replace me." He sat on the ground, leaning against one of the machines. "Now, I'm less worried."

"Well it's nice to know that your opinion of me is determined by the job market." Ginny sighed. Tommy hesitated before putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"For what it's worth...they're...both idiots for-" 

"Stop." Ginny said. "I'm not in the mood for a pep talk." 

Tommy exhaled. "Thank god. I'm not good with the touchy feely crap." 

Ginny smiled in spite of herself. "Shocking." 

The door to the gym opened, letting in Mike. He looked at the two of them in confusion. "Something I should know?" 

Ginny looked down, unable to meet his gaze, worried about how she'd react. 

"Just pitcher stuff." Tommy spoke up. "You wouldn't understand." Getting to his feet, he held his hand out to Ginny. She gave him a grateful smile, conveying how much she appreciated him not mentioning what he'd seen. Tommy seemed to understand because he gave her a nod. She pushed his hand out of the way. 

"I can get up on my own, Miller." She said, jumping to her feet.

"Oooh." Tommy smirked. "If you talked that way to Drake, it's not surprising you didn't get a second date." 

Ginny tilted her head. "Hmmm, even though I didn't go on a first date with Drake, he still got more, than you'll ever get." 

She grabbed her towel and left the gym, leaving Mike and Tommy behind. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From that moment on, something shifted between the two of them. It wasn't that Tommy didn't rib her when the guys were around, it was that there was less venom to his words. 

"Are you holding his family hostage?" Mike demanded one day after practice. 

"Who?' Ginny asked. 

"Miller." He frowned at Tommy. "He's being...pleasant." 

Ginny looked over at Tommy who was watching them. Giving him a small smile, she turned to Mike and shrugged. "I'm a naturally likable person, Lawson. I don't need to hold people's family hostage...though I feel like the fact that that was your first assumption is something you need to discuss with someone...preferably a professional." She turned and left Mike, crossing the room to talk to Blip. 

 

 

 

 

When Duarte says something rude to Ginny about the strength of her fastball, it's Tommy that comes to her defense first. It leads to a scuffle. 

"Are you sick?" Mike asked, pulling him aside after breaking them apart. "you've said worse to her." 

"Yeah," Tommy sniffed, putting an ice pack to his swelling eye. "But that's pitcher to pitcher. We don't like others messing with us." 

"We?" Mike said. "Us?" 

Tommy shrugged, smirking at Ginny who came over with a fresh ice pack. "Nurse, I think I need a spongebath." Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"How about I give you another black eye to even out your face?" She said. 

"Is that any way to treat your hero?" He asked. "I don't see Drake standing up for you." He looked around. "Yup, no Drake." 

"Shut up." Ginny laughed. Mike looked between them. Walking over to Blip, he turned back at watched as Ginny and Tommy began trading snarky insults. 

"What's happening?" He asked. Blip arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

 

 

 

 

When Tommy's niece visited the stadium, she begged him to have Ginny give her a tour. He walked up to her, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

"Look, this doesn't mean we're friends, but...could you please show my niece around so she doesn't hate me?" 

Ginny tilted her head, pretending to be thoughtful before nodding. "I guess." 

Ava is 6 and insists that she wants to be a pitcher, 'just like Ginny Baker'. Tommy frowns as he follows her and Ginny through the stadium. 

"I'm a pitcher too." He whined. Ginny smirked at his petulant attitude. Ava turned and glared at him. 

"Yeah, but she's cooler and prettier." 

Tommy's jaw dropped as Ginny burst out laughing. "You heard her, Miller." She said. 

 

 

 

 

 

When Tommy's mother died, Ginny was the only person he told. She drove over to his place, 6 pack in hand. He opened the door, his eyes rimmed red. Wordlessly she held up the beer. He looked down and ushered her in. Shutting the door, he pulled her into a hug. 

They ended up drinking beer on the roof of his building. 

"Baker." 

"Uh huh." 

"Does it get easier?" 

She swallowed. "If I find out, I'll tell you." 

He grimaced. "This doesn't mean we're friends." 

"Of course not." She laughed. 

She fell asleep on that roof and when she woke up in the morning, she was on Tommy's couch with his jacket over her. Tommy was snoring on a chair across from her. Loudly. Throwing a pillow at him, she watched in amusement as he coughed. He looked over at her, his half lidded expression happy. Her breath caught. His eyes widened and he turned away, raking a hand through his hair. 

"Um..." 

"You're loud, Miller." She said. "Not helping my hangover." 

He gave her a half smile. "Thanks, Baker." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The pictures leak during a press conference. Tommy's usual round of questions about how he feels about competing with Ginny was interrupted by one reporter asking if her irresponsible nudes meant more pitching time for him. 

"What?" He asked, completely thrown. 

"There's new pictures of Ginny Baker where's she's...in a compromising position." There's a titter of laughter from the assembled reporters and Tommy feels a rush of nausea. "Do you think it'll affect her ability to gel with the team?" 

He must have still looked confused because the reporter clarified. 

"Trevor Davis, the Cardinals' catcher had a few pictures of Ginny Baker-" 

"I got it." He said. "Look, Gin..." He took a slow breath, calming his nerves. "When Ginny Baker walked into our clubhouse, I'll admit that I was the first to be angry...mostly because I didn't like sharing the attention, but...I know for a fact that there are people on my team that have worse pictures out there. They have nothing to do with her ability to play." He frowned. Trevor Davis had pictures of Ginny. Trevor Davis had seen Ginny naked. As soon as he left the press conference he stormed through the clubhouse. "Where's Baker?" He demanded. 

"She and Lawson are practicing on the field-" Stubbs began and before he could finish the sentence Tommy was out. 

She smiled as she saw him approach, lowering her glove. That expression changed when she saw how angry he was. "Miller, what-" 

"So you don't date ballplayers, huh?" He strode over to her and got in her face. 

"Miller, get off the field, we're running pitches." Lawson shouted. Tommy ignored him. 

"No." Ginny said, sticking her chin up and meeting his eyes. "I don't." 

"Well then explain to me why I just had to spend the last 10 minutes of my press conference answering questions about naked pictures of you on Trevor Davis' phone?"  

The pain and guilt on her face are almost enough to stop his tirade...almost. 

"Tommy, that was before-" 

"No, I get it." He turned and backed up. "You know, Lawson, it's too bad she caught you flirting with her agent. Catchers are obviously her type." He was about to leave the field when a ball hit him in the shoulder. He turned, gaping at her. Ginny was pulling back from a pitch, her eyes flashing. "Did you just bean me?" He said. 

She stormed off the field, ignoring Lawson's calling of her name. 

 

 

 

 

 

He showed up on her doorstep, a 6 pack in hand. "I'm sorry." He said, as she leaned against the doorframe, glaring up at him. 

"The only reason I'm not slamming the door in your face is because I saw what you said to those reporters." She said, stepping aside. "You have 5 minutes to convince me that I should bother continuing to care about you." 

Tommy hung his head. "Truth is...I was jealous." He shut his eyes. "And...I know you. There's probably a really good reason for those pictures to have been on Davis' phone...I was too caught up in the moment to think." 

"Men." Ginny said. "You're so emotional." 

Tommy wanted to laugh, but he knew he wasn't forgiven yet, so he waited for her decision. She turned away from him and walked over to the window, looking at Petco. 

"I was a shitty friend." He continued. "I was too wrapped up in how I felt, that I didn't stop to think how you were feeling." He held out the beer. "So...if you want to talk or...hit me with another baseball..." He scrunched his mouth, "just not the face." 

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. She didn't say anything, but held out her hand for a beer. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's sunny the day Mike finds out about Tommy and Ginny. He's at the beach, working on a tan when he catches sight of Ginny walking into the water. It takes all of his self control to not gape at her bikini. Then a blonde girl ran up to her and poked her in the side. She leaned down, listening to whatever she's saying. Nodding, she waited by the waterside as the girl ran to get a bucket. The child seems familiar, though Mike can't place her. She fills the bucket with water and, with Ginny's help, carries it back up the beach. Then she and Ginny dump the water on a man who's lying on a towel. 

"What the HELL?" Tommy Miller shot up, glaring at Ginny and the girl that Mike now recognizes as Miller's niece...Eva? 

"Uncle Tommy said a bad word." The girl ran, Ginny right behind her. Tommy chased them into the water. 

"I'll show you bad words." Tommy growls, grabbing Ginny around the waist and dunking her under the water. Ginny laughs and it twists Mike's gut that she's completely unguarded and happy. She pulls Tommy into the water with her, splashing him when he emerges from the waves. 

Mike looks away, unable to watch more. Getting up, he grabbed his chair and turned his back on the happy couple. He wonders if what Tommy had said was true; if Ginny hadn't found out about Amelia if they could have had a chance. It was too late now. 


	18. Chapter 18

"She's betrayed me." Mike grumbled as he grabbed his keys. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're such a drama queen." She mumbled. Turning to the stairs she shouted. "CORA. We're going to be late."

Mike huffed, Ginny smacked his arm. "It's her first game, you are going to pretend to enjoy yourself."

Mike sighed, rubbing the spot on his arm where she'd hit him. "I would, but..." He looked up as Cora Lawson walked down in her uniform, tossing a basketball in the air. He pointed at the ball, "she didn't get that from me." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Go wait in the car with your brother." She murmured to Cora. She smiled, waiting until the door shut behind her before rounding on Mike. "I know you wanted her to play baseball, but she loves basketball. It's her game and we promised that whether our kids wanted to be rocket scientists or subway musicians we'd respect their decisions." 

Mike sighed. "It's just...this game means it's real." He mumbled. 

"She could still change her mind." Ginny said. Mike's eyes lit up. 

"Do you mean it?" He asked. 

"Yeah. She's 9." Ginny grabbed her purse. "Who knows; next she could try hockey." 

Mike's face fell. "Not funny, Mrs. Lawson." He muttered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the end of the first quarter Mike's sour expression has disappeared. By halftime he's pointing out Cora, telling everyone who'd listen that his daughter is the point guard. It's the second half of the 4th quarter and Mike's shouting insults at the referee. Ginny and Willie have their faces in their hands. 

"That was a foul." Mike shouted. "Are you blind?" 

"Mike." Ginny grumbled out of the corner of her mouth, grabbing his arm and pulling him down. He let her, plopping down with irritation before jumping to his feet a mere 5 seconds later shouting.

"TRAVEL. Travel ball." 

"MIKE." Ginny said, looking around at the parents and spectators who were glaring at him. "Sit. Down." 

Mike crossed his arms. "They're biased against our team Gin." 

"I thought you didn't like basketball." Ginny retorted. 

"I don't." He shrugged. "I -" His eyes widened as Cora stole the ball and ran across the court. The other team members tried to catch up with her, but she was too fast. She made it beneath the basket and shot. The ball went in. "BOOM." Mike shouted. "Nothin but net." 

The buzzer went off and Mike's the first to rush the court, hoisting Cora onto his shoulders to cheer her on. 

Ginny and Willie looked at each other. 

"We can't take daddy anywhere." Willie muttered. 

"Yep." Ginny agreed. Willie frowned. 

"He can't do that at my play." He mumbled.

Ginny laughed. "I promise I'll try to make him behave." She put her arm around him. "But no guarantees." She nudged his side. "Now go congratulate your twin." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings change

It was freezing in Boston. Ginny in the dugout, shivering under a jacket. She'd brought a portable heater and glared at anyone who came too close.

"Scootch, Rookie." Mike sat next to her on the bench. She let out a grumble, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Did you just growl at me?"

"I'm not built for this weather." She muttered through chattering teeth. "You have your fur and blubber to keep you warm. I grew up in Texas." She let out a puff of air and glared as it clouded. "I can see my breath, why can I see my breath?"

"Okay first, it's all muscle and secondly, are you going to be okay to pitch?"

Ginny gave him her 'are you serious Lawson?' look.

"I'm asking because you're my teammate who is cold, not because...." He paused, nudging her. "You know."

Anyone listening would have interpreted the 'you know' as referring to her gender and anyone listening would have been wrong. Ginny flushed, heat rushing to her face as she shivered. Mike glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear and leaned closer.

"Strike out at least two batters in the next inning and I'll warm you up after the game." He whispered.

"You were going to do that anyway." She laughed. Mike frowned.

"Not sure I approve of the certainty of that statement." He mumbled. "I'm more than just a gorgeous body for you to use for sexual gratification. I have feelings." He smirked as Ginny rolled her eyes. "I might have had plans tonight. Plans that didn't involve reducing you to multiple screaming orgasms."

"What," Ginny snorted. "Feeding your beard and passing out in front of jeopardy?"

Mike laughed. "You love the beard." Ginny shifted herself closer to the heater. Looking ahead, a small smile crossed her face. 

"What do I get if I strike out all three?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She did. 

When the third Red Sox batter struck out, he stomped off to the dugout. There's a roar in the crowds, but Ginny hear none of it. Instead, she only had eyes for the man grinning at her from behind a catcher's mask. Mike pulled up his mask and gave her a wink. She walked off the mound, going to the dugout. 

"Good job, Rookie." Mike commented. 

"What, no ass slap?" She asked. Mike snorted. 

"Nah, I think Stubbs is getting jealous. I haven't smacked his ass in god knows how long."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

She skirted her fingers along his back as she left the bar. Mike pretended to ignore her exit. Counting backwards from 43, he slowly finished his beer. Stretching, he yawned. "I'm turning in." He stood, pretending to grabbed his back, grimacing. There were titters of laughter from the others that he ignored and a look of glee in Duarte's eyes that made him gnash his teeth. Let them have their fun. 

Taking the elevator, he glared at the rising numbers, cursing it for not moving fast enough. He practically ran towards her room when the doors opened. Stopping in front of the door, he tugged on his shirt. composing himself before knocking. 

She opened the door and he frowned, realizing she'd changed into pajamas. "Took you long enough, old man." 

"Really?" he stepped inside, looking down at her clothes. "Cuz it looks like the old lady was settling down for cozy night in." 

"I figured I could take a power nap before you dragged your brittle bones up the stairs...Ah." She let out a sigh as Mike pressed his lips to her neck. 

"I seem to have made you a promise." He mumbled, tugging her over to the bed, his hands pressed to her ass, squeezing. She hissed. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be fondling Stubbs?" She asked, innocently. 

 

 

 

 

 

That damn beard. She thought as she fell back onto the bed, Mike's face pressed into her neck. The hairs tickled and scratched, making her arch against him. He ran his hands up her sides. She reached for the hem of her shirt. "No." he said. 

She frowned, looking up at him in confusion. "No?" 

"You were so cold, Rookie." He smirked as her mouth fell open. "And I think I promised I'd warm you up." Was he seriously going to torture her? She was about to give him an angry retort when he lowered his mouth to her breast, running his tongue over the material of her shirt. It was a relatively thin shirt, but not thin enough. She opened her legs. Mike gripped her thighs. 

"No." he said. "We're going slow. I need to make sure you're nice and warm." He went so incredibly slow, moving his mouth and fingers over her body, but never going underneath her clothes. "God you're beautiful." He moaned. 

"I'm hot." She groaned. "I don't need...anymore." She practically cried as he lifted his mouth, a smirk in place. 

"Anymore?" He pulled back. "Want me to stop?" 

"Lawson." She growled. How was it that he hadn't even touched her skin and she was completely at his mercy. She rolled him onto his back, straddling him. "If you don't want to do this properly...I'll just have to do it myself." She pulled her shirt off, grinning as Mike's eyes widened and his mouth slackened. She rolled her hips, pressing herself more firmly onto the bulge in his pants. He reached for her but she pushed his hands away. Shaking her finger, she felt a rush of excitement as Mike ground his teeth but did as she said. 

"I make the calls here." 

Mike groaned. "Ginny." 

"And don't you dare ignore me." She added. Sliding her hands across her stomach, she watched as his eyes followed them. Slipping them lower, she let out a small hiss, lifting her hips in order to put her hand between her thighs. Mike lifted his hips, bouncing her on him. 

"Mike." She warned. 

"I'm not good at following directions." He said and suddenly Ginny found herself pinned beneath him. He pulled his clothes off, and eased her pants off. "Oh, Gin." He groaned as he moved his face lower over her stomach, opening her legs. She put one over his shoulder. "Did I drive you that crazy?" He murmured, nipping her inner thigh. "Talk to me, Rookie." 

Ginny gripped the pillow, letting out a low cry as he ran his tongue in a circular motion. "Mike." She groaned. 

Mike hummed, the vibrations buzzing in her lower spine. She pressed herself further against him, loving the way his beard scratched at her thighs. 

"Mike." She grit her teeth, her vision spotting. "MIKE." 

He pulled back, his eyes looking at her with wonder as she writhed, She gulped her breath, meeting Mike's gaze. His previously amazed expression, changed into one of smug satisfaction. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Lawson." She mumbled. 

"Still cold?" He asked. She ran a hand through his hair. 

"Hope you iced your knees, old man." She said, reaching for the bedside table where she'd put the condoms. "I'm not done with you yet." 


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you wearing to the cancer charity dinner?" Mike demanded as soon as she answered. Ginny blinked in surprise.

"If this is how they did sex talk in your day, it's a wonder you got married old man." She shot back.

"Ha ha." Mike's eye roll was audible over the phone. "Seriously, what are you planning on wearing?"

"Why does it matter?" Ginny said, going through her closet and glaring at the assortment of dresses Amelia had chosen for her.

"Because we were planning on making our relationship public at that dinner?" Mike's voice was matter of fact, as though he couldn't believe Ginny was asking him.

"Right, and when we made this decision was I there?" Ginny asked. Mike fell silent.

"Ah...Maybe?" He said. Ginny waited. Mike sighed. "Right, No, maybe not. So what are you wearing because I want to match you." 

"There's a step or two missing before we can get to that question." Ginny said, grinning. She'd already decided she was going to say yes, but was enjoying making Mike suffer too much to make it easy for him. Mike groaned. 

"Ginny Baker. Will you please let me be your date to the cancer charity dinner so that we may finally announce to the world that you are dating this terrifically handsome ex catcher with bad knees?" 

Ginny laughed. "Yes." 

"Now before you say no, I-" Mike paused. "Did you just say yes?" 

"Yeah." Ginny smirked. "Are your ears going too, old man?" 

Mike scoffed. "I just...I was ready for more of a fight. I had talking points and everything." 

"Would it make you feel better if you gave them to me anyway?" Ginny asked. 

"Nah, the moment's passed." He sighed. "So...what are you wearing right now?" 

"Mike." 

"Fine." He sighed. "I still need a color...and an approximate estimation of how much skin you'll be showing. I need to prepare my old heart for the shock." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Dark blue." She said. "And I guess you'll just have to grab a pacemaker." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike demanded as Ginny hung up the phone, laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny pressed her head against the counter trying to concentrate on one fixed point on the ceiling. She couldn't breathe and everything was spinning. She tensed, but her muscles felt weak. Trying to get air in and out of her lungs, she tried out the calming techniques she'd learned in therapy. Closing her eyes, she focused on her heartbeat as it hammered against her ribs. Then she had to...it was no use. She was panicking and had forgotten the next step. She could feel herself shaking in time to the drumming of her heart. 

There was a grunt as someone slid down to the floor next to her. They were warm. They didn't try to get her to talk or touch her, just sat next to her and waited. 

When Ginny finally calmed down, she opened her eyes. 

"The kitchen floor can't be good for your knees old man." She mumbled. Mike laughed, more out of relief than in response to the actual joke. She leaned against him. smiling as he put his arm around her. 

"We don't need to do this, Ginny." He said. "We can wait-" 

"You don't want to-?" Ginny felt her chest tighten again. 

"No no." Mike said quickly. "Of course I do. Hell, I want to run through rush hour screaming Ginny Baker is my girlfriend and I love her...almost as much as I love myself." 

Ginny grimaced. 

"But..." Mike continued. "You being okay is more important than anything." He gripped her hand. "So if you want to wait before we go public with us, take as long as you need." 

Ginny took his hand, threading her fingers into his. "I think I need a day." She murmured. 

Mike nodded. "Take as many as you want." 

Ginny sighed, looking at the ground. "This is unfair to you." She mumbled. Mike coughed. 

"I've got an amazing woman who I love and who is somehow crazy enough to give me the time of day when she could do infinitely better....So believe me; if this situation is unfair to anyone, it isn't me."

Ginny hummed as the last of the anxiety left her body. 

"We should get off the floor." She murmured. Mike let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank goodness." He stood, his back cracking. Ginny bit her lip. 

"Next time I promise to have a freak out in a softer place." She looked at the ground. Mike offered his hand, frowning. 

"Nu uh..." He said. "Don't do that. I don't care if you have a panic attack on a giant rock covered in nails; I love you Rookie." 

Ginny smiled and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "I love you too old man."


	22. Chapter 22

What did he want?

Rachel's suggestion bounced around in his head and he desperately tried to think of an answer. He stood next to first base, watching Duarte run pitches with Ginny. He wanted his old job back. He wanted his knees to stop failing him and for Ginny to stop laughing at whatever it was Duarte had just said. There was no way he was that funny.

What did he want?

He wanted to punch Trevor Davis in the face. The Cardinals' catcher had tried to talk to Ginny after a game. Mike could see her tense as he approached. Ever since he'd learned that she was prone to panic attacks, he done research on it to recognize the signs. He walked over to them but before he reached them, Ginny brushed Davis off, leaving him and the other catcher alone, staring awkwardly at each other. Davis gave him a jerky nod before leaving in the opposite direction from where Ginny went.

What did he want?

He wanted Amelia to stop giving him that "you know nothing Mike Lawson" look that told him she'd figured out something he hadn't. He also wanted Blip to stop giving him his version of that look and for Evelyn to stop chuckling to herself as if she had some big secret. In fact he wanted to be sure that they weren't having secret meetings behind his back. He wasn't being paranoid...right? 

What did he want? 

He wanted Ginny to talk to him again or at least sit next to him on the bus. She kept walking right past him, this time sitting next to Butch. Ever since she'd found out about him and Amelia, she'd been distant, deciding that he was her coworker, nothing more. Even though he and Amelia were over, she hadn't forgiven him. So for the ride back, he waited for her to get on the bus first, pretending that he was going to drive back...then finally got on the bus. Ginny was sitting by herself in a window seat. She was looking outside, but stiffened when he plopped next to her. They didn't speak, just sat the entire way back, but that night...she called him. 

What did he want? 

He'd thought about the question all through dinner at Blip and Evelyn's house. Ginny and the twins were giggling over an inside joke no one else was privy to. Blip was glaring at her, muttering that "Auntie Ginny better stop letting my boys watch in living color". The guilty looks on Ginny and the twins' faces in response to this accusation were so endearing that Mike couldn't help but laugh. There was a feeling in his chest as he watched the three of them. He'd always felt a longing for a family when he was around Blip's kids and he often pictured what his own kids might look like, but...this time it was different. It wasn't just Blip's kids, he realized with a shock, it was Ginny with the kids. He found himself picturing kids with dark brown curls, Ginny's dimples and tanned skin. Kids wearing their jersey numbers...Their kids. Then it hit him; it was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Ginny Baker. He must have been gaping at her, because she asked, "Something you want old man?" 

He smiled, tilting his head. "Yes there is." 


	23. Chapter 23

“At least you had a father.”

The words fell from Mike’s lips before he could stop them and the look of horror on Ginny’s face made him burn with shame. She gave him a jerky nod, stepping back.

“Baker, wait-“ He moved to follow, but she took off, waling way too fast and he felt his knees scream in protest with the idea of following her. “Ginny.” He shouted after her, and for a second, she froze, then kept going. He slumped into his chair in the clubhouse. Livan walked in and smirked.

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked and Mike refrained from what was now practically the Pavlovian impulse of punching him in the face. “Baker did not look happy.” The younger catcher continued.

“Probably because Skip told her she needed to run more practice drills with you.” Mike shot back. “Though she shouldn’t worry. It’s not like you show up for practice anyway.”

Livan pressed his lips together and didn’t reply. Blip came in and walked straight over to Mike, leaning close to him so the others couldn’t hear. “What the hell did you say?”

“I didn’t mean to-“ Mike began, breaking off as Stubbs walked over.

“What did you do, Lawson?” He asked. Three others came over, annoyed and disapproving looks on their faces.

“What is this, an intervention?” Mike snapped. The guys remained silent. Mike sighed. "I know I screwed up and it was uncalled for, but-" He wave an annoyed hand towards the door. "She walked out before I could say anything." He wasn't whining, but the high pitched tone of his voice didn't help the feeling that he was a disobedient child and that the rest of the team was his disapproving parents. "I'll apologize." He grumbled, getting to his feet. "Okay? Now shoo. I'm still the goddamn captain." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He went to her hotel room and knocked. "Baker." He called out. "I know you're in there because Blip said you weren't with Evelyn." He leaned against the wall. "Can you open the door, please?" No answer. "Baker?" He asked. "You in there? Look if you're trying to take down the shrine you have to me, I don't care-" He broke off as Elliot came into the hall. 

"She's not here." Elliot said. 

"Oh." Mike said. "That's okay, I was just..." He pointed towards the elevator. "I'll be..." He started walking, stopping in front of the elevator. "Not that it matters, but do you know where she is?" 

Elliot gave him a kind smile. "I don't know." 

 

 

 

 

Ginny sat on Mike's front steps, waiting for him to come back. He pulled up, got out of his car and did a double take when he saw her. "I've been driving all over San Diego looking for you." He growled. Ginny was about to make a snarky retort, but the look of concern and genuine relief on his face stopped her. "No one would tell me anything." He continued, walking so he was in front of her, reaching out his hand, but stopping a few inches short. closing his hand, he pulled it back. "Were you here the whole damn time?" 

She nodded. 

"Fuck." He muttered. "You must be freezing, get in the damn house." He ushered her in. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked. 

"It died." She said, unsure why she felt guilty. They looked at each other, both upset, but unsure about what and how to move forward, finally Mike motioned to his couch. 

"I'm thinking beer and pizza." He said, "before we deal with..." He motioned between them. Ginny nodded. Her stomach growled at the prospect of food. Now that she was no longer anxious about how Mike would react when he found her on his steps, she realized how hungry she was. Mike snorted.

"Sounds like the creature that lives in your stomach agrees with me." He commented, grabbing his phone. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked around. "I'll tell them to put a rush on it." He added. "Wouldn't want it rip out of your chest, alien style." 

"Hilarious, Lawson." She mumbled, taking the opportunity to look around. She'd never been inside Mike's house before. It was full of open space and had large windows for walls that looked out onto his pool. She walked over to the edge of the living room, looking at the reflection that the ripples of water made on the glass. It was soothing.

"If you're thinking of jumping in." Mike said. "I don't have a hoop for you to dunk in."

"Ha ha." Ginny looked over her shoulder at him. He was standing about 5 feet from her, an uncharacteristically contrite look on his face.

"What I said earlier..." He began.

"Mike." She cut him off.

"No, it was uncalled for and..." He sighed. "I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough, but it's all I got." 

Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry too, sometimes I forget I'm not the only one with problems." She wanted to ask him to tell her more. To reveal what had caused the pain when he'd said 'at least you had a father', but she knew better than anyone how awful it was to be pressed about something someone didn't want to address. 

They stood watching each other. Strangely, Ginny didn't feel uncomfortable. Mike wasn't like the millions of people clamoring for an autograph or desperate for some piece of The Ginny Baker (Tm). He cared about Ginny. 

"I shouldn't have just run away." She added. He let out a grunting laugh. 

"Yeah." He said. "The guys chewed me out for that one." 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Did they?" She asked, not sure whether he was joking. 

"Oh yeah," Mike went over to his fridge. "Blip and all the other Calendar Boys (the name the guys who'd participated in the photoshoot had given themselves). I thought they were going to follow me around the locker room with a bell saying Shame. Shame." 

Ginny laughed. 

"And Duarte got on my case." Mike growled slightly at the other catcher's name. 

"Livan stood up from me?" Ginny asked. Mike's eyes narrowed. 

"No." He said. "He was making fun of me...and since when is he Livan, Rookie?" He pulled two beers out of the fridge and frowned at her. "Something I should know about?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He asked me to run a few pitches with him and help him study the batters." She shrugged. "I think he's trying to get into Oliver's good graces so he can play again."

Mike didn't look convinced. "Uh huh." He said slowly.

"He's just adjusting to the team." Ginny tilted her head. "When I first came up no one wanted anything to do with me either."

"The difference being that he did that to himself." Mike snapped. "You earned your place on the team. He pissed everyone off by assuming that he could just waltz in and-" He broke off, glaring at the counter top. Ginny moved forward.

"I know you're worried about him taking your job." She said softly. "I can't even imagine what you must be feeling." She stopped next to the counter about a foot where Mike was standing. Hoovering next to him, she didn't touch him, just stood close enough so he could feel her presence. "But you've still got it, Mike and as for Livan, well. Let's just say I won't be adding his poster to my wall anytime soon." 

The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upwards. He glanced sideways. "You know, you just kinda admitted to having my poster on your wall." 

Ginny snorted and jumped up, sitting on the counter top. "I _know_ I didn't." She swung her legs. Mike tapped her knee. 

"Totally did." The doorbell rang. Ginny arched an eyebrow. 

"That can't be the pizza already." She said. 

Mike grinned. "I know a guy." He winked as he walked to the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

They ended up eating the pizza outside with their feet in the pool. Mike frowned.

"Baker you drop one pepperoni in the pool and I'll drop you in to fish it out." He smirked as she turned towards him. "Then I'll make you eat it." 

Ginny gaped at him, her mouth open and a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth. She lowered it, a challenging look on her face. "Of course, Old man." She glanced at the pool. "Gotta keep this clean for your aqua-therapy." 

He lifted his beer, toasting her. "Touche, Rookie." 

She leaned back and looked up at the sky, squinting at the stars. He looked down at the water and kicked his feet out. 

"He never told me he was my dad." He mumbled. Ginny didn't move, but he saw her tense slightly. "I played ball with him for months, but..." He hadn't opened up about this to anyone...not since Rachel...which wasn't exactly true. He'd told her about his mother, but...his dad was something that he'd always kept to himself. He'd known that if he'd told Rachel, she'd try for a reconciliation. So he told the cover story his mother had used for years; that his father was a one night stand and he'd never been interested in knowing more. Why he was telling Ginny, he didn't know, but he did know that it didn't feel wrong to. So it all came out. His mother and how she used him in her attempts to get money. How he'd tracked down his father only to watch him play catch with his grandson. 

"I just..." He looked at his hands. "I wonder sometimes if he knows...and why he hasn't reached out." 

Ginny was silent for a moment, before sliding her hand into his. "Maybe he was waiting for you." She said softly. 

Mike swallowed, unsure what to do with that train of thought. Clearing his throat, he glanced over at Ginny. "Tell me about your dad." He asked. Then hesitated. "If...you know, you want to." 

Ginny kicked her feet, splashing him a bit. "It was a complete accident that he got me into baseball..." 

As Mike listened, he realized she hadn't let go of his hand and that he didn't want her to. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of how Mike knows all the little details he listed off to prove that he's "not" in love with Ginny Baker

_"Did you know that she hums Katy Perry songs when she stretches? And not in key."_

 

The first time Mike heard Ginny's warm up humming, he thought she was having a seizure. 

"BAKER." He shouted, causing her to almost fall. She frowned as he squatted in front of her on the mat, ignoring the way his knees popped in protest. Waving a finger in front of her, he checked for signs of a stroke or anything that might indicate what that sound was. 

"What's your problem old man?" She asked, pushing his hand out of her face. So she was fine, that didn't explain the noise. 

"Nothing." he mumbled, straightening up, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. She rolled her eyes and continued her stretches. He walked to the other side of the gym. Then it began again. He didn't look at her, deciding that she'd get pissed if he tried to check her over again. 

He learns the problem when the team go for karaoke a few days later: Ginny Baker is tone deaf, painfully so. It doesn't stop her and Salvamini from belting out one of the most horrifying renditions of Katy Perry's California Girls that anyone has ever heard. She came to sit next to Blip afterwards. 

"Thanks for that, Baker. My ears were the last thing I had going for me." Mike said, too amused to be angry: he finally found something Ginny Baker wasn't good at. 

"Sorry, Old Man." She replied, grinning, "I promise next time I'll be louder." 

"Great." he said. "I'm sure there are a few seagulls left on the pier and that way we can rid the city of their scourge."  

Ginny laughed and for someone with such a lack of vocal talent, it's strangely musical. Mike sipped his beer, not noticing the way Blip's eyes narrowed at the two of them. 

He found himself listening to her off key humming whenever they stretch, because it's only ever the two of them. The other team members still haven't gotten used to the idea of a female player and therefore view stretching with her as some type of taboo. Which is fine. Mike likes that he's the only one who knows just how much Ginny likes Firework, even if she can't hum it for shit. It is Firework that she hums. He wasn't sure at first, but then one day the guys bring speakers onto the bus and start messing around playing obnoxious pop songs. Ginny was tired and had shut her eyes, pretending to sleep, but the second fire work started playing, she began humming the exact off key tune he'd heard every time they warm up. 

"What are you smirking at, Lawson?" Blip asked as he poked his head over the top of the seat. 

"Nothing." Mike said. "Just thinking about how badly we're going to beat the Cardinals tomorrow." 

Blip doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't say anything. 

 

_"That she loves grape soda"_

 

It's cheat day. The guys each have their own special blend of deep fried, chocolate covered, high fructose corn syrup guilty pleasure that they shove in their faceholes. He was invited over to Blip and Evelyn's for burgers and some of Evelyn's legendary sangria (he's man enough to admit that he loves it). Evelyn answered the door. 

"Blip's out back and he's already started the grill." She said. 

Mike made his way to the backyard. There's a lot of splashing and laughing and shouting coming to the pool. The twins must have had someone over. Blip's nowhere in sight and he'd left the grill unattended. Mike's prepared to ignore the them and walk over to the grill, already mentally preparing the speech about transgression of grill protocol, when the splashing stops and out of the pool rises Ginny Baker. She's wearing a simple black one piece and flips her hair over her shoulder. It's at that moment that the sun decided to peek out from behind a cloud and illuminate every damn drop of water on her, making her glow. 

"AUNT GINNY." One of the twins shouts, breaking the spell and Mike has never been so grateful for interfering children. 

"Hey old man." Ginny said, sauntering over to a cooler by the side of the water. 

"AUNT GIIIIINNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." Both boys swam to the side of the pool and glared at Mike over the edge of the pool. 

"What, no love for Uncle Mike?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. The two boys don't respond. Ginny chuckled. 

"They've got taste, Lawson." She replied, opening the can she'd grabbed from the cooler. He frowned as he took in the bright purple exterior. 

"Which is more than I can say for you." He grimaced. "Grape? Really?" 

"I like it." She shrugged and he desperately focused on the can in her hands and not the small droplets of water that fell from her hair and rolled over her shoulders and down her arms. 

"No one likes grape soda, Baker." He said, tearing his eyes away from her to walk over to the grill and inspect the damage that Blip's negligence had wrought. "It's like bread heels. You only have it if there are no other options. It's the Nickleback of soft drinks." 

She was about to respond when Blip came out of the house. 

"Who's ready to do some cooking." He asked, holding up the plate of grillable items." The conversation about sodas is tabled, but through the rest of the day, Mike noticed that Ginny drank 2 more cans. 

 

_"And hates cilantro, and can spend almost a half hour explaining why?"_

 

In retrospect, it was all his fault, not that he was going to admit that. All he'd done was make a goddamn grilled cheese sandwich. The problem was that he'd gone on one of those stupid internet message boards beforehand and had read a post that insisted that cilantro added to grilled cheese was amazing. Ginny was coming over to run pitches. He'd left the sandwich in the pan, and opened the door. Ginny had breezed, talking a mile a minute about the changes in Miller's pitching ability since he'd gotten traded and plans she had with her friend Cara and hadn't thought twice about reaching out and grabbing a half of his grilled cheese sandwich (cut diagonally because it tastes better that way) and taking a giant bite. Only to spit it out immediately. 

"What the hell, Lawson?" She said, looking at the sandwich as though it had murdered her family. "Is that..." She brought it to her face and sniffed it. "Cilantro." She said in the same tone that the joker used to say 'batman". 

Mike crossed his arms. "I don't remember offering you any." He snapped. Ginny grabbed a paper towel and gingerly picked up the half chewed piece of sandwich she'd spit out on the counter and threw it out. 

"I just saved you from yourself, old man." She said, going over to the sink and rinsing out her mouth. "Cilantro is nasty." 

"There is nothing wrong with cilantro." Mike didn't know why he was so defensive, but she was the one who'd come into his house, eaten his sandwich without asking and then insulted his choice of garnish. 

"It's parsley that just gave up." Ginny retorted. "It's disgusting. And you can always taste it, no matter what it's in. It doesn't matter if you add it to a dish that has those peppers that burn a hole in your esophagus, you'll still taste it, even when you're being rushed to the emergency room." 

Mike took a step back. He had no idea anyone could be so passionate about cilantro, but it appeared that she wasn't done. In fact, she was just warming up. For the next 23 minutes and 43 seconds (and yes he counted) he was subjected to Ginny Baker's Declaration on the Evils of Cilantro. Mike didn't know if he was more impressed or amused. She'd even bothered to learn it's scientific name (Coriandrum sativum). She paused to catch her breath. He tented his hands and rested his chin on them.

"I see you have many feelings about this." He said, trying hard not to laugh. "But now, MY grilled cheese sandwich is cold." He walked over to the stove and turned it back on. "If you ask me nicely, I'll make you a nice non...how did you put it? Reject from the devil's herb garden sandwich."    


	25. Chapter 25

Mike's throat closed as he was confronted with the press after the game. What the hell was she doing here? The rest of the press corp was circling them; it was as though they were sharks, sensing the blood and hungry for the kill. He did the one thing he could, the one thing that would save him from having a melt down in front of cameras; he ran. Making an excuse to go to the physical therapist, he ordered an ice bath. The press respected privacy just enough to not enter this part of the club house. Shivering, he tried not to think about the cool calculating look on Rachel's face as she entered into the Padres' clubhouse. She was probably not even here for him, he told himself. After all, Ginny was way more her type of story. He swallowed, guilt flaring through him. He'd abandoned her to face Rachel alone. The rational part of him told him that she'd be fine without him, but part of him really didn't like the idea of the two of them sharing the same space. There was something about the idea that felt...wrong. 

He should go back out there. He was an adult. He was 36, he shouldn't be hiding in an ice bath from his ex. He'd just made the decision to stand when voices came from outside. 

"I don't think you should go in there." 

That was Ginny. 

"Why not?" Rachel. This was bad. Mike slid lower in the tub. 

"Because..." Ginny hesitated. Mike peeked towards the windows of the physical therapy room. Through the blinds he could see the outline of Ginny and Rachel. Ginny was standing, tall, her shoulders slumped slightly. Rachel was gazing at her and even from his position, he recognized her haughty, "I know better than you" stance. Ginny, though she didn't know the pose like he did, must have sensed something about it because he saw her shift into the stance she used when she needed to focus. "Because you mess him up." 

Mike felt his jaw drop. What? He doesn't know whether he's hurt or touched that she noticed. 

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked. 

"You mess him up." Ginny repeated, her voice stronger now, determined. "He was upset after he went to see you in LA. He got pissy the day we were rained out and he'd just seen you. You make him doubt himself. He's a person with feelings, Rachel. And whether or not you deserve it, he still loves you. You can't go in there and use that to leverage him for an angle on a story. Especially not one about me." 

Rachel crossed her arms. "I think I might know him a bit better than you, Ginny." Mike can tell that she's smiling, but there's an edge to her voice. She's warning Ginny to back off or else and honestly, Mike doesn't know who he's more sorry for....Rachel, he thinks as he watches Ginny tilt her head slightly in that that way she does when she's about to deliver a particularly cutting zinger, definitely Rachel. 

"If you really did then you wouldn't have cheated on him." 

This time Mike can feel his jaw hit the bottom of the ice tub. How the hell could she possibly have known...although her best friends were the black versions of Sherlock and Nancy Drew. She must have picked up something from them. 

Rachel is taken aback as well. "What does that have to do with anything?" She snapped. 

"He doesn't trust." Ginny said. "Oh sure, he talks a big game, but at the end of the day, there's very little emotional substance. It's noise to cover up that he's missing something. After this, he doesn't think he has anything waiting for him. He's lost. I get that you wanted a personal profile on me, I gave you that interview, because I know he would have asked me to, but you do not get to go into the private physical therapy room of this clubhouse and interview my teammate about me without my permission. I saw how much talking to you messed him up in LA, I'm not letting you do that on my account." 

Mike had heard enough. Standing, he stepped out of the ice bath and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around himself, he stepped into the hall. 

"I'm afraid that press pass doesn't cover this area, Ms. Patrick." He said, looking at Rachel's lanyard. "If you'll please return with the rest of your coworkers." He jerked his head in the direction of the outer room. Rachel raised her head and turned, trying to leave with as much dignity as she could muster. 

Ginny didn't move, staring straight ahead of her, not looking back at Mike. "How much of that did you hear?" She mumbled. 

"All of it." He leaned against the wall, the stone feeling strangely warm after his icebath. "the walls be thin, Baker. Remember that for the next time you and Duarte start up with that Mami Papi kinky shit you do." 

Ginny snorted. "In your dreams Lawson." She turned and the smallest hint of a Ginny Baker smile was tugging at her lips. It disappeared almost immediately. "Look, I-" 

"How did you know?" He asked. "That she..." He didn't want to say it. Ginny looked at the ground as she scuffed the edge of her sneaker. 

"When I was in junior high, I..." She paused. "My mom was already with Kevin and I saw them...in the kitchen, kissing." She bit her lip. "I saw the way you looked at her when she was on one of those screens at the bar. I know that look." She frowned. "Don't get me wrong, you're still a man whore, I just..." 

"Aww." Mike said. "I knew you cared." 

Ginny looked up, a look of bemused irritation on her face. "Your face is a beardsicle." she snapped. 

"But you caaaaaare about my beardsicle." Mike teased. Ginny turned, walking away. 

"I don't even know why I bothered." She muttered. 

"Baker." He called after her. She stopped, turning. She was standing in the doorway, the light from the flashing cameras in the outer clubhouse just beyond the door. However in this hallway, there was only him and her. He felt strangely exposed, it wasn't that he hadn't been halfnaked in front of her before, but this...it felt as though there was something else that had been removed from him, showing her more of him he'd ever planned to show anyone after Rachel. He found it didn't scare him as much as he thought. "Thanks." Was all he managed. 

Full Ginny Baker smile this time. "Well, I didn't see Dicaprio stepping up for you." She shrugged. "I may not be your prettiest teammate, but I'm your nicest."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WildChildALR asked for
> 
> Blip and Evelyn host an Ugly Christmas Sweater party and Mike can't get over how adorable Ginny looks in her tacky sweater and light-up reindeer antler headband.

Mike walked over to the couch and shooed the twins off. "I need to sit." He grumbled, looking down at the green and orange monstrosity that Blip had shoved on him the second he'd walked through the door. He'd agreed to come to the ugly sweater party, but apparently his original Padres Christmas sweater wasn't bad enough. Blip and Evelyn had a stash of horrors ready for anyone who, like Mike, decided they were too cool for ugly sweaters. 

"Looking good, captain." Blip teased as he walked over, handing him a beer. 

"It itches." Mike grumbled, tugging at the neck. "I'm going to have a rash." He glared around at Blip and Evelyn's couple friends, wondering why he'd agreed to do this, it was going to be a disaster. He took a swig of his beer, settling in for a miserable night of fake smiles and running children. Then the doorbell rang again. 

Evelyn opened and let out a scream of delight. "GIRL YOU LOOK TERRIBLE." 

Mike rolled his eyes and took another sip of beer only to choke as Ginny Baker replied. "I came to win, Ev." 

Right, the prize. Most horrible Christmas outfit got a prize. Mike craned his neck trying to get a look around the corner. Ginny was extremely competitive. He wondered what she could have come up with and he was not disappointed. Ginny walked in, followed by a tall bald man Mike hadn't met before and a girl with long brown hair. The girl had to be Cara, the friend from LA, Ginny was always talking about. The guy...Mike didn't know. 

"We broke out my old bedazzler." Cara explained. "And made these." She motioned to the truly horrendous sweaters they had on. Mike had never seen anything so terrible. Cara's was green with sparkles and studs all over it, a distorted Santa face with a gaping smile in the center. Tall dark and silent had a white shirt with a tree that had working lights on it, but Ginny....Ginny's shirt was horrifying. It was bright red with a fringe that spanned her arms. There were studs, pom poms along the bottom. She'd used pipe cleaners to make little snow flakes. The center of the sweater had a Rudolph face, complete with working nose. She was also wearing antlers. 

"Did you rob an arts and crafts store?" Mike asked, looking at the...he didn't want to call it a sweater, with a mixture of awe and horror. "Because it's not a good idea to wear the evidence on you." 

"Got a lot of experience robbing things old man?" She shot back. 

"Yeah, I used to run with Capone back in the day." He retorted. "Though what you young criminals have done with the fashion is beyond me. We had style back then." 

Ginny snorted. "You're just saying that because you're going to lose." 

"The prize isn't worth the humiliation of wearing anything as bad as that." Mike poked Rudolph's nose. Next to Ginny, the tall man cleared his throat. Mike ignored him, instead smiled at Cara. "I've heard a lot about you." He said. "You get Rookie into trouble. Which I suppose explains why you okayed that runway reject." 

Cara tilted her head before looking over at Ginny. "You're right, the beard does look like it has its own gravity." 

Mike arched an eyebrow as Ginny dissolved into giggles. "Laugh it up Baker, but all I'm hearing is that you discuss my beard when I'm not around." He shot a smirk at the silent man, earning himself a glare. If this was Baker's new boyfriend, he wasn't much for conversation. 

"Right, because I totally didn't hear you discussing my ass with Stubbs." Ginny shot back. 

"He brought it up." Mike said, wondering why Ginny would say something like that in front of a potential boyfriend. Especially considering the look he was giving him now. "I was defending your ass. It was the principle of the thing." 

"It is a very nice ass." Cara agreed. 

"Don't sell yourself short." Ginny said. "Yours is good too." 

"Yeah, but mine wouldn't look as good as yours does in a baseball uniform." Cara said before shooting Mike a smirk. "Right, Mike Lawson?" 

"And that is my cue to get a beer." The man next to Ginny mumbled, walking forward and deliberately knocking his shoulder against Mike's as he passed. Mike watched him go. 

"You sure know how to pick em, Baker." He said, looking over at Ginny. She blinked in confusion. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Isn't he taking the whole, Strong silent type thing too seriously?" Mike said. "I mean, come on." 

Cara burst out laughing, leaning against Ginny. Ginny bit her lip and looked away, swallowing back a laugh. Mike's eyes narrowed. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Ginny said. "I mean he and I..." She sighed. "We've known each other a while and well. It's..." She pressed her hand to her chest and let out a breath, looking off towards the guy. "It's a deep connection, man. I love him." 

Cara was barely standing, gripping the sides of sweaterzilla to steady herself.

"Love him?" Mike took a step back feeling as though the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. "You've never even mentioned him. He's never come to any of your games and-" 

"Here Gin." The man had walked back over and handed Ginny a grape soda, her favorite. Mike crossed his arms. So he might know a thing or two about his rookie, he'd give him that much...why the hell was Cara still laughing? 

"I don't think I've introduced the two of you." Ginny said, looking at Mike as she put her arm around the other guy's waist. Mike saw red and it wasn't just Baker's sweater. He grit his teeth, glaring at the two of them, barely hearing Ginny as she said, "this is Mike Lawson, my team captain." 

"I recognize him from the posters in your room, Gin." The man was looking down at her, amused. He'd seen her room? Mike mentally ran through the list of places he could reasonably hide a body. 

"WILL." Ginny hissed, playfully smacking his chest before turning her attention back to Mike. "This is Will Baker." 

Mike gaped at the two of them feeling a rush of embarrassment. Will Baker...her brother. He'd been doing the alpha male routine...in front of her brother. He really really needed to get a grip. On his part, Will Baker was not amused, even as Ginny and Cara walked away to challenge the twins to a video game competition, leaving the two of them alone. Mike cleared his throat, unsure what to do. "Nice sweater." He finally said, turning and walking towards Blip. 

"Dude, you could have told me her brother was coming." He hissed, downing his beer and grabbing another. 

"And miss you going all caveman on him?" Blip retorted. 

"I did not go all caveman." Mike grumbled. 

"You were this close to grabbing her, and throwing her over your shoulder to drag her back to that modern art nightmare you call a house." Blip said. "Caveman." 

Mike looked forlornly over at the TV where the Ginny and Cara were teaming up against the twins. Ginny was jumping around in her seat, moving as much as the car she was controlling in the videogame, the pom poms on the edge of her sweater flying and the antlers dangerously shaking with each movement. She seemed happy, carefree. Then Will Baker stepped in front of her, effectively blocking Mike's view. 

"He hates me." Mike said, turning his back on the scene and looking at Blip. 

"Yeah he does." Blip said. "And maybe you should examine why that upsets you so much." He smirked. 

Mike frowned. "I wasn't...I was just worried that he wasn't right for her. I'd do that for any member of the team." 

"Uh huh." Blip said, standing up and going over to talk to Evelyn. 

"I would." Mike insisted, calling after him. A shout of glee from in front of the TV signaled that Ginny had won the game. Mike looked over as she stood up and did a small victory dance. Their eyes met as she turned and even that monstrous sweater she was wearing couldn't outshine her smile.

"Wanna play winner?" She called over to him. 

"Nah, unlike you, Baker. I don't enjoy beating children." He shot back. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "All I'm hearing are excuses." she said. "You're scared." 

Mike's eyes narrowed. "I'll show you scared." He grumbled, walking over and grabbing the controller from Cara. She moved to the other side of the couch to sit with the twins, watching in amusement as Ginny and Mike squared off. It was a brutal race and both of them were nearly even when they crossed the finish line, but the game declared Ginny the winner. 

"HA." She said, pointing her finger at Mike, mocking him. 

"You may have won this, Baker, but I won something more important." He said, leaning back on the couch and handing the controller over to the twins. 

"Oh?" She asked. He smirked. 

"Confirmation that you did have my poster on your wall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do accept prompts.


	27. Chapter 27

Ginny felt her heart stop. She squeezed her fists; she must have heard Blip wrong. 

"What do you mean, traded?" She whispered. 

"He's going to Chicago, Gin." Blip said. 

"No, he's got a no trade clause." She didn't want to hear this, if this was a joke it wasn't funny. 

"Gin," Blip said and his pained expression told her all she needed to know. This was real, it was happening. 

"Where is he?" She snapped, turning and running out of her room into the main part of the clubhouse. "LAWSON." She shouted. The others looked over at her. Mike was sitting in the center, watching TV with the Butch and Shrek. He looked at her. 

"Baker, what..." Blip stepped out behind her. Mike caught sight of him and his face fell. He stood, marching across the room and took Ginny's arm. She wrenched out of his hold. 

"Afraid the others will know that you abandoned them?" she asked, 

"Not here, Rookie." He said, putting his hand on the small of her back and steering her out, into the physical therapy room. Shutting the door, he didn't turn just stared at it for a few seconds before rubbing his face. "Blip wasn't supposed to tell you." He said. "I...I was going to do it myself." 

"Really?" Ginny said. "How long have you known about this?" 

Mike turned, looking at her, exhaling slowly. "Ever since we held Kangaroo court." he admitted. "I...I came to a lot of realizations that day and well." He shook his head. "I realized I want that ring, Baker. And Chicago can give it to me." 

"Bullshit." Ginny said. "I don't know why you did this, but I refuse to believe that you care more about a stupid ring than you do about being a Padre." 

"Stupid ring?" Mike snapped. "What do you think we're playing for Baker?" 

"Because we love the game." Ginny shot back. "It's more than achievements and titles and rings. If you were only in it for that you'd have traded to the Yankees years ago, but you stuck with the Padres. So what's changed." 

'I'm not 25 anymore, Ginny. That's what's changed." Mike shouted. "I can't hold on to the idea of a dream of carrying the Padres to the World Series when my knees can't even carry me anymore." 

"This team is more than you." Ginny said.

"Oh believe me, I know that." Mike growled. "There's Duarte now." 

"Is that what this is?" She hissed. "Your little flashing episode in here wasn't enough? You can't keep making this a competition Mike. You were once him and like it or not-" She broke off, unable to stand the hurt in Mike's eyes. "I just..." she paused. "Why are you really doing this?" 

"You don't need me." He said. 

"Oh but Chicago does." Ginny said, sarcastically. 

"I don't have a personal attachment to Chicago." He said. "It won't matter when they put me on first or only let me catch for one inning because it won't be personal. It won't be that they're giving up on me." 

"You think we're giving up on you?" Ginny asked. 

"And I..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Ginny, I can't just..." He looked at her, his expression wavered slightly and he sighed. "Ginny, you..." He stopped and began again. "Being Yoda to your Luke has been one of the best damn parts of my career, but...I've...you...." He was growing frustrated. "I don't need to explain myself, okay? I'm old and tired and really want the ring and the money that comes with being on a different team. My wife's getting half of my shit in the divorce and this way, I'll have enough to feel like less of a loser and I won't be faced every day with the living reminder that I can't have what I want." 

Ginny looked at him in confusion. "What you want? Besides the ring that you're so ready to leave us for?" 

He met her eyes and there's a pleading look in their depths. A vulnerability that she hasn't seen before. He shook his head. "Omar has a crush on you." He said. "He was convinced he was in love, but Blip and I set him straight...or at least I did. We um." He motioned around him. "We pulled him in here and told him he was being stupid and..." He bit his lip. "It turns out that I know things about you Baker. Things that I listed as proof that he didn't know anything about you and that he was only crushing on you because...well." He waved a hand in the direction of her body. "And as I was going through that list Blip was looking at me as though I had three heads and something occurred to me. I know you, Baker. I know the fact that you like bad pop songs and can't sing them for shit, but do anyways. I know that you hate cilantro. I know that you're afraid of geese and that your favorite midnight snack is nachos. I know these things because we talk and sometimes you're the last thing I hear before I go to sleep and..." He hung his head. "The last time I was this...insane about a woman...I let her down." 

Ginny was stunned. The silence in the room bore down on them from all sides as she tried to make sense of what he'd confessed. She swallowed, feeling both the elation and fury at his confession. Now? He told her this now? 

"This time too." She said, before pushing past him and leaving the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WildChildALR: Ginny graces the latest Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, and while Mike is proud of her, he feels the need to knock some teeth in after hearing sexist and body shaming comments from social media and such made about her post-baby body after giving birth to their second child.

Mike came into the house with a giant box. Ginny looked up from her place on the couch, arching an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried about throwing out your back old man?" She asked, unsure what he was doing. He held up a hand, silencing her before walking back out to the garage. Coming back in with another box, he grinned.

"Fresh off the press."

Ginny covered her face. "You didn't." She groaned, getting off the couch and shuffling over to him. Mike cut open the box and pulled out the latest issue of Sport's Illustrated. Ginny sighed. "You can't be serious."

Mike smirked, looking down at the cover. When Ginny had been first asked to be on the cover of the SI swim suit issue, she and Amelia had shot it down immediately. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her body, it was that the body issue shoot had been about empowerment. This, Amelia had insisted, was for objectification. So they'd passed on it. Two years passed. Mike retired from baseball and became a sport's commentator. He and Ginny got married. She had pitched the first no hitter the Padres ever had. She was chosen Athlete of the Year by Sport's Illustrated. At the meeting with the magazine's representatives, they revealed they still wanted to have Ginny be on the swimsuit issue. Amelia was ready to walk out when Ginny asked a simple question.

"Why?"

They'd explained that they wanted to show power and femininity. It wasn't the first time they'd used an athlete on their cover. Ginny had leaned forward, drumming her fingers on the table. "There's something you need to know before you push for this cover." She said. After hearing her, they'd still wanted to go through with the cover and even Amelia had been swayed by their suggestions for her shoot.

Mike was tracing his fingers over the cover. Ginny shook her head. "Should I leave you alone?" She asked.

Mike looked up and leaned his head into her side. She put her hand on his head, looking at the magazine. She was sitting butterfly style in the sand, sparkling blue waves behind her. Smiling down at a pile of sand in front of her, she had no makeup and was wearing a simple white two piece. And, at the time of the shoot, she'd been 5 months pregnant.

"I'm framing this." Mike said. "I'm framing it and mounting it on the wall."

"Do we have space in your Ginny Baker home museum?" Ginny laughed as she motioned to the hall where Mike had framed every major photo shoot she'd done. "You know some people might see this pattern of obsessive behavior as a warning sign of a deeper problem."

Mike scoffed. "Hey, how many years did you have my poster on your wall?"

"The statute of limitations for using that excuse ran out after the second magazine cover you framed on the wall." Ginny muttered, fondly running a hand through her husband's hair.

Mike looked up at her, grinning. "This is going to be our holiday card."

"No." Ginny said, putting a hand to her back and walking slowly back over to the couch. Sinking down, she huffed, running her hands over her swollen abdomen. "Little Mike is punching me in the intestines."

"Why is it always little Mike when it's hurting you?" He grumbled. "But little Ginny when it does something cute, like move to a song you like?"

Ginny smiled, yawning. "Call it motherly instinct." She said. Mike sat next to her, looking at the magazine.

"This is nice." He said, looking at her, "but the real version is better."

 

 

The next day Mike walked into the studio only to be met with guilty looks and hushed conversations. He glared around him as one of the camera guys shoved a magazine behind his back. He gritted his teeth. He'd been less than enthused about the idea when Ginny had told him she was considering taking SI up on their offer and while he really liked the cover, this was the part he'd been dreading. Ginny had shut him down. "Mike, it's insane that men can be obsessed with every part of the process of making a baby except dealing with the actual pregnancy. Honestly if they can't handle seeing a pregnant woman, they have no business being near women." Mike squared his shoulders and sat at the desk, smiling as the make up artist came to put powder on his face. Though as long as it was only idiots being jerks in private, he was fine with it...he couldn't have been more wrong.

 

 

Ginny was settling in to Mike on TV with her latest crazing, popcorn covered in melted cheese and chocolate sauce. She ran her hand over her stomach. "That's daddy." She said. "It's your favorite show." Strangely, the baby seemed to recognize Mike's voice on TV and would move every time he spoke. Ginny smiled at the screen, noting that Mike's beard seemed to be even bushier on the panel. "Gotta remember to make a joke about the camera adding ten pounds to facial hair." She mumbled. "You'll remind me, right?" She asked the baby. It moved, pressing against the side of her stomach. "Yeah you will." She said. "You're your momma's child."

The discussion had begun. It was the usual; recaps of games and player stats. Ginny eat her popcorn, smiling every time Mike got particularly excited about something. Then it happened. The host turned to the camera to make his usual end of show wrap up. Ginny frowned and looked down at her phone. It was way too early for this part of the show.

"Finally today, we close with something slightly more informal." He grinned at the camera. "Now this is a special time of year because, even in the cold of winter, we get to warm up a bit." He looked across the table at Mike, who was frowning. "Now Mike's probably no stranger to what I'm about to show, but the cover model of this year's Sport's Illustrated swim suit issue is..."

Ginny dropped her bowl of popcorn, sitting up and feeling ill. Mike's eyes had narrowed and he was breathing heavily.

"Ginny Baker-Lawson."

Even though she'd been expecting it, the image of her photo splashed across the screen hit her straight in the gut. The camera cut to Mike leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest and Ginny could tell he was grinding his teeth. It was a bad habit he'd gained after having to take out his gum for shows.

"So, Mike." The host was grinning. "This is a very um...different cover photo."

"How so?" His voice was soft, angry.

"Well...I guess we now know why she'd been sitting out most of the games of last season." He said. "I'm just curious how you could have let her do this."

Mike coughed. "Let her." He repeated softly. "Oh that is..." He ducked his head, laughing. "Let her." He looked at the camera. "Let me tell you something about Ginny Baker. No one let's her do anything...she just does." He shifted frowning. "And there's nothing different about this. She's pregnant, women get pregnant, women go to the beach, and wear swim suits while doing those things. My wife happens to look damn good in a swimsuit, pregnant, and on the beach." He growled.

"I'm just saying, some people aren't happy."

"Yeah, well they can come and find me." Mike said. "Because for every butthurt pervert who's pissed because he's faced with the reality of how babies are created, there's a ton of women who are looking at this and relieved that finally someone is acknowledging that..." He broke off, turning to look at the picture splashed across the screens behind him. "She's an athlete on the cover of a Sport's magazine." He glared around the panel. "And honestly, any man who can't handle seeing a pregnant woman, has no business being around women."

Ginny grinned at the screen.

Mike came home about an hour later, slamming the door and storming over to the refrigerator, tugging his tie down. "Stupid....jerk...fucking...asshole..."

"That was a great show, Mike." Ginny said, watching him from the couch. He looked at her and was across the room in seconds.

"You saw it?"

"Hmmmhm." Ginny said, shifting so he could sit next to her. "I especially liked the part where you said that thing about men and not being able to handle seeing pregnant women..." She put her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He leaned forward pushing her on her back.

"Well, I'd heard it somewhere before." He said, capturing her lips.

"You know, the guys are posing in speedos in solidarity." Ginny continued. Mike groaned, pressing his face into her shoulder. "Sal and Duarte both texted me pictures." She grinned, "Wanna see?"

  
Mike shook his head. "Nah, they sent me even more risque shots." He winced. "I think its payback for everytime I flashed them in the locker room. And no-" He cut Ginny's response off. "You cannot see them." 

"Thanks." she said, running her hands over his shoulders. "For standing up for me." 

"Hey, I made a promise til death do us part." Mike smiled. "It's a job I take seriously." 

Ginny grinned. "This might not be the moment to tell you that the camera makes your face hair look even bigger." 

Mike shut his eyes. "We were having a moment." 


	29. Chapter 29

It began innocuously enough. Ginny got mountains of fan mail, most of it she never saw. The mountains she did see were heavily screened and then had to go through Amelia before they got to her. She when she found the rose in her locker, she didn’t even question it. Going out, she smirked around the clubhouse. “Guys, I appreciate the gesture, but if you’re going to get me flowers, you need to get one for everyone.”

The guys looked at each other in confusion. Mike did a swooping glare around the room. Ginny waited, hand on her hip. No one fessed up to the flower. “Well…thanks.” She turned and walked back into her part of the clubhouse. Mike came in a second later.

“No one knows who it is….” He said, plopping down into her chair. “Or someone’s lying.” He grumbled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Well with you glaring daggers at them like an angry grizzly bear, I’d lie about it too.” She said.

“I wasn’t glaring.” Mike snapped. He met her eyes, his expression guilty. Ginny swallowed and looked at the ground. It had been weird between them ever since his trade to Chicago had fallen through.

“It wasn’t the expression so much as the grizzle that came with it.” She mimed stroking a beard. Mike snorted.

“Whatever, Baker.” He turned his gaze to the flower. Reaching out he, ran his fingers on the edge of the petal. “Do you like…this kind of thing?” His voice was soft, uncertain. Ginny tilted her head.

“Roses are nice.” She said. “But I like irises better.”

Mike nodded. “Good to know.” He stood, cracking his back. “Your chair is crap, by the way.”

Ginny looked at the ceiling, shaking her head. “It’s exactly the same as your chair, old man.” She said.

“Mine is molded to my butt.” Mike retorted.

“I guess with how long you’ve been here it’s a miracle you haven’t worn a hole all the way through.”

“Oooh.” Mike smirked as he reached for the door handle. Shooting one last glance at the rose, he left.

 

 

 

 

The second rose came a few days later after a particularly hard game which the Padres barely managed to win. Ginny and Mike were both irritated with Duarte, whose grandstanding had nearly lost them the game. Mike was muttering angrily about showing off and something Ginny couldn’t catch about Jedi as he followed her into her part of the clubhouse.

“I don’t remember inviting you in.” She said, blocking his entrance. He stopped abruptly, looking dazed as though he hadn’t realized that he’d done anything strange.

“The next game is crucial, Rookie, we need to win it if we want to qualify for the wildcard.”

“Yeah, well.” Ginny pushed him back slightly. “I need to change and you…” she grimaced. “Need a shower.”

Mike looked affronted. “This is what ballplayers smell….” He trailed off, frowning at something behind her.

“What?” She asked, turning around to look where he was looking. “Oh.” She caught sight of the rose. “That’s new.”

Mike’s brow was furrowed. “Baker, do you know who sent it to you?”

Ginny shook her head. “Probably someone who thought I’d need cheering up after a long game.”

Mike pulled off his hat, looking annoyed, but nodded before leaving. Ginny walked over to the rose, unsure whether she was flattered by this secret admirer, or unsettled.

 

 

From then on roses began appearing all over the place. They were left at the bars the team went to, at the hotel’s front desk. It began to get unsettling. Then the notes began. Simple typed ones that declared the mysterious admirer’s undying love for Ginny. When she came back to the hotel for a drink at the bar with the guys only to find a fresh bouquet of roses with a new note, she felt her chest constrict as black dots swam in front of her eyes. Mike grabbed her before she hit the floor, picking her up and taking her straight to her hotel room, his knees be damned, and calling Amelia. Ginny had just come to when her agent burst into her room. Mike was pacing like a caged animal. He shoved the card at Amelia.

“This isn’t funny any more.” He growled.

“It never was.” Amelia replied, reading the card, her eyebrows raised. “I’ve had the police conduct an investigation since the second one.” She looked over at Ginny before putting the card in her pocket.

“What does it say?” Ginny asked. Amelia shook her head. “Amelia.”

“It says ‘I can’t live without you’” Mike replied, ignoring the look of irritation Amelia shot him. “She has a right to know.”  
“I’ve called the police and increased security.” Amelia said.

“Have you ever considered that it might be one of the security guys who’s doing this?” Mike asked. Amelia looked at him in disbelief. “It’s someone with access to Petco that knows her movements, though thanks to Elliot live tweeting her every move that could be anyone.”

Amelia gaped at him. “Don’t put this on me. I’m trying to protect her.”

“Well she isn’t safe here.” Mike snapped.

Ginny looked at the flowers on the table, feeling as though she’d vomit. Mike caught sight of her expression and moved to stand in front of them.

“Don’t accept them.” Mike said. “better yet, go outside and make sure a paparazzi video tapes you tossing them. Or burning them.”

“Absolutely not.” Amelia said. “Right now, this person seems to want Ginny to like them. If she shows a negative reaction towards their gifts, they could turn dangerous.”

Ginny bit her lip, looking away. She felt angry, scared and powerless. How could this person have done this to her? “I want them out.” She said. “I want them out of this room, I don’t care what happens to them, just make them go away. Make it stop.” She felt a lump in her throat and realized there were tears coming down her cheeks. “Make it stop.” She repeated. Mike moved so he was next to her, pulling her to his side, his arms around her shoulders.

“Hey.” He said. “You don’t have to stay here.” He glared at Amelia, daring her to contradict him. “If you’d feel safer somewhere else…”

Ginny opened her mouth to say Blip and Evelyn’s but…she couldn’t put their family in danger.

“There’s always my place.” Mike said softly.

“Your fish tank?” Amelia said.

“My bullet proof fish tank with cameras on every door and fence with a state of the art security system.” He replied. “Baker, just say the word and you can stay as long as you need.”

She nodded.

 

 

Mike opened the door and led her into the large open entrance of his house. Ginny fidgeted, playing with the ends of her sleeves. Mike looked at her and gave her a small smile. “Hey.” He walked over to the glass wall that showed out onto the pool, tapping it. It didn’t sound like regular glass. “Bullet proof. You could throw a fastball at it and it wouldn’t crack…though I can see why that statement wouldn’t make you feel better.”

The joke gave Ginny something besides the twisting nervousness in her gut to focus on. She frowned at him. “Seriously, old man?” She said. He shrugged.

“So, I have food.” He motioned to his fridge. “Though I didn’t prepare for a Ginny Baker appetite, so by tomorrow I’ll probably have to go grocery shopping.”

Ginny snorted that the image that statement conjured up. Mike in a wholefoods, looking at potatoes. s

“What?” Mike said. “I gotta eat, somehow.”

“I just figured you had your food delivered.” She said.

“I’m not too old to get my own groceries, Baker.” He said.

She ran her fingers over the strap of her bag, nervous and skittish. Mike motioned for her to follow him.

“I only have one room.” He said, “So I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I can’t do that to your knees.” Ginny protested.

“Baker.” Mike stopped halfway up the stairs. “I invited you here. My house, I get to say who sleeps where. Plus, everything in here is temperpedic or memory foam or some other orthopedic shit my doctor had me buy, down to the pool mats. Believe me, sleeping on the couch won’t do anything worse than 15 years of baseball has already done to my knees.”

Ginny followed him, still unsure.

“So I’m guessing you don’t get a lot of guests.”

“Not the type that require a separate bedroom.” Mike replied. The second floor of his apartment had a game room, another tv room before the door to his bedroom. Ginny was faintly amused by the sheer macho bachelor aspect of his place.

“I’m going to get second hand testosterone poisoning.” She mumbled, looking around. Mike scoffed. “Seriously. It’s like a man cave crossed with the fortress of solitude.”

“You realize you basically called me superman?” Mike asked. Ginny arched an eyebrow.

“Superman doesn’t have a beard.” She replied. Mike opened the door to his bedroom and paused. The two of them stood at the threshold, unsure how to proceed. Now that she’d calmed down from her earlier anxiety attack she realized how much of line she was crossing by being here. This was Mike’s home and in front of her was his bed. Sure, she wouldn’t be sleeping with him, but…memories of the night she’d thought he’d get traded played through her mind. How close the two of them had come to crossing the line. How much she’d wished that he hadn’t gotten that call. It wasn’t that she was upset that he’d stayed. It was that she’d wanted to know what it would have been like and she’d been willing to break her no ballplayers rule for him.

Mike must have been thinking the same thing because when she looked at him, he cleared his throat and waved an embarrassed hand towards the bed, stepping back, away from the door. “There’s fresh sheets and towels in the closet, I’ll… “ He cleared his throat, running a hand over the back of his head. “I’ll just go downstairs and start cooking for that army that lives in your stomach.”

Ginny nodded. He turned and walked back towards the stairs.

“Mike.” She called out, the use of his first name sounding high pitched and strange to her ears. He froze, not turning. “Thanks.” She choked out. He turned and looked at her, his eyes dark and pensive.

“Any time.” He said.

 

 

 

The roses stopped for about a week. Ginny was relieved and threw all her focus into the game. They were in LA when it happened. She’d just come back to the hotel after a night hanging out with Cara when she found the door to her hotel room hanging open. Her bag had been torn to shreds a bunch of crushed rose petals had been strewn everywhere and the word “whore” was written in red all over the walls, mirrors, windows. Her scream drew Salvamini, who was three rooms down from her. One look around the room and he pulled her out, calling the police, then Mike and Blip.

“What the hell happened?” Mike growled as he and Blip burst into Sal’s room.

“Someone trashed Baker’s room.” Sal said. Blip pulled Ginny into a hug. Mike hovered behind them, his hand on Ginny’s shoulder. There was a knock on the door. A police detective walked in, followed by Amelia.

“Ms. Baker?” The detective tried to give Ginny her most comforting smile. “I’m going to need you to tell me what happened and if you saw anything suspicious.”

“It was her stalker.” Mike said. “The same guy who’s been creeping around her in San Diego.”

“Mr. Lawson.” The detective cut him off. “You’re not helping.”

“I don’t know what happened?” Ginny said. “My friend Cara came up around 7 to pick me up. We had a drink from the mini bar and then…we left and hung out at her friend’s place. I came back about an hour ago and…” The image of the red ‘whore’ written across the room flashed in her mind.

“Why would someone want to do this to you?” The detective asked.

“Because the guy is a goddamn psychopath, that’s why?” Mike grumbled.

Ginny put her hand on Mike’s arm, squeezing it before saying. “I think…it has something to do with me moving. This person was sending me…gifts, usually roses with a note and…I moved in with…” She couldn’t say Mike. “A friend.” She compromised. “So they would have a more difficult time accessing me.”

“The person probably thought she betrayed them.” Amelia supplied. Ginny was grateful. She didn’t want the questions to continue. “Anything from the security cameras?”

“We’re getting a warrant for them now. The hotel’s being a bit uncooperative, something about wanting to shield the privacy of its guests.”

“Really?” Amelia said. Turning, she walked out of the room and Ginny almost pitied the poor desk clerk she was going to terrorize.

The detective looked at Ginny. “Is there somewhere you can stay?”

“I-“

“Yes.” Mike said. Blip and Sal, who’d been standing in the corner, raised their eyebrows at his rapid answer. He glared at them, daring them to say something. Ginny nodded, just wanting the nightmare to be over.

“Are you sure, Mr. Lawson?” The detective asked. “It seems to me that her being close to you might anger the stalker more.”

“I don’t give a damn what the stalker wants.” Mike growled.

“I’ll stay with him.” Ginny said, cutting off the detective’s next words. She felt safe with Mike. The detective left her number and promised to contact Amelia the second they had any leads. Mike led her out of Sal’s room and to the elevator. They rode the two stories to his room in silence. Ginny was worried that if she opened her mouth, she’d cry. The door opened and she didn’t move, unsure what to do or how to do it.

“Baker.” Mike’s voice was tentative, raw. She looked over at him and saw he was scared as well. “Ginny, I-“

She looked away, walking out of the elevator. Ever since this stalker had begun sending her those stupid roses she’d felt as though nothing had been under her control. They’d done more than scare her, they’d taken her sense of self. She had no control, no power. She wanted it back.

Mike followed her, pulling the keycard out of his pocket. She watched as he opened the door to his suite. Now that she finally looked at him, she noticed he was in his pajamas. “Did Sal wake you up?” She asked.

He let out a non-committal grunt, motioning for her to walk into his room first. The comforter on the bed had been thrown back as though someone had jumped out of bed and left in a great hurry. Ginny turned to watch as Mike shut the door and locked it with the latch. She loved the way he worried about her, that she could depend on him, even when the world around her seemed to be crumbling. Loved that he was always there with a speech or a joke or just his presence when she needed someone near. Loved that the night she’d been ready to break her no ballplayer rule for him, he hadn’t pushed, knowing that if they were together, it would have compromised her career. She loved him. Annoying jokes, beard and all. And she was sick of sidelining the things she wanted. Hadn’t she given enough for baseball? Her childhood, her father, her privacy. Hadn’t Mike given enough? He’d lost his marriage, his body. Why should the two of them sacrifice so much to something that only brought them loneliness and misery.

She didn’t notice she’d made it across the room to him until the surprised, “Ginny.” Fell from his lips. Then she kissed him. He was too shocked to respond. Her brain caught up with her, warning her that this might be a bad idea and that she’d probably ruined everything between them when he moaned and pressed her against the wall, his body against hers. “Baker.” He said. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” She whispered back, sliding her arms over his shoulders. “I want to feel something besides fear. I…”

He backed off. She gulped, her bod going cold from the absence. There was hurt in his eyes. “So…” He laughed bitterly. “You just want to fuck to erase the memory of what happened tonight.”

“No.” Ginny said. “I want you, Mike. I want to feel safe and know that there’s someone who I can trust. Who wants me because they know me. Who cares about me. I want to do this, because I love you and I’m sick of pushing away things that will make me happy because I’m scared of hypotheticals. Mike, I-“ Her voice broke and she wasn’t sure how to continue.

Mike was looking at her, frozen.

“Mike, say something.”

He licked his lips, looking at her, a longing in his eyes that she’d seen the night they’d thought he be leaving for Chicago. “You blow me away, Ginny Baker.” He whispered. Moving closer, he stopped his mouth a breath away from hers. He was waiting for her to make the next move, giving her the choice to back away. Giving her control of the situation. She pressed her lips against his, her mouth slightly open, tongue sliding over his lower lip. She savored this initial contact, sweet and empty of all pressure. Just two people learning what the other liked. Mike drew his teeth over her top lip, growling slightly as she let out a small gasp. His hands slid down her sides until they came to rest on her ass. Ginny pulled back, grinning.

“Was wondering how long it would take you to do that.” She grinned, before letting out a yelp as Mike swatted one of her cheek.

“Shut up and kiss me, Ginny.”

He pulled her away from the entrance. They stumbled blindly towards the bed, Ginny letting out a laugh as she tumbled on her back, Mike on top of her. She grinned, putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling him up for another kiss. His beard was way softer than she'd imagined, not that she'd spent anytime thinking of what it would feel like on her skin. He smirked, dragging his face lower and lower. She couldn't help but gasp as it brushed over her collarbones. Mike let out a rumbling chuckle.

"I knew you liked the beard."

Ginny frowned down at him. "Shut up and kiss me, Mike."

The next few minutes were languid. Mike seemed to be taking some type of twisted pleasure in making her wait. She felt over heated and pulled angrily at his shirt, trying to get it over his head.

"There's no rush." Mike whispered, his hands gently easing her thighs apart and settling himself between them. They were both still wearing clothes and Ginny wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She needed more, pushing her hips upwards, she tried to get Mike to move, but he shook his head. "Trust me, Rookie." he smirked. "This is the right call." 

"Mike." She groaned, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

"Trust me." He said.

Though she'd never admitted it out loud, Ginny had never truly hated the beard. But now. Now that Mike was covering her whole body with kisses, the beard causing her to shudder and jerk in ways she had never known possible, she wondered how she had ever thought his clean shaven look was better. Screaming his name, she came, gasping for air as he looked at her, awe evident on his face. 

The night passed in a haze of tangled limbs and gasping sighs. For the first time since being called up from the minors, Ginny felt as though the world wasn't spinning and threatening to tear her apart. She knew what they'd done would have consequences, but she was too elated to care. 

"I love you." Mike whispered into the darkness, squeezing her shoulder. 

"I love you too." She whispered into his side as she curled into him, clutching him tightly against her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was woken the next morning by someone hammering at the door. Covering her face, she groaned, not wanting to get up. Mike moved, taking away the solid warmth next to her. She reached for him, grumbling when he was too fast for her. 

"It could be important, Ginny." He said, pulling on a shirt and sweatpants. "Just a second." He shouted, before going through his bag and tossing Ginny a clean shirt and boxers. 

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Right." She said. "Because that won't raise suspicion at all." 

Mike gritted his teeth as she sat up and let the blanket slide off her chest. "Considering that all your clothes were taken in as evidence, I'd say no, it won't." He glanced away. "Get dressed." Walking over to the door, he waited until she'd pulled on the shirt and boxers before opening. Amelia walked in with a bag of clothes, coffee and a bag of pastries. 

"The police have something and they want you to come down to the station." She pushed the bag of food at her and put the clothes on the bed. "I'll be in the lobby waiting for you in 30 minutes." She nodded at Mike before walking out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The detective was waiting with Amelia when she came down to the lobby. Amelia led her over to private room in the hotel restaurant. The detective pulled out her tablet and played a security video. Ginny watched as she and Cara came out of her room, laughing. "That was last night." she said, remembering. Cara had been ribbing her for "moving in" with Mike. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" 

"Keep watching." Amelia said softly. The camera angle switched. This time when Ginny and Cara came out of her room, There was a blonde woman coming out of a room a few doors down. She watched Ginny and Cara leave before turning and storming off. Fast forwarding a few minutes, the video showed her breaking into Ginny's hotel room. 

"I..." Ginny frowned, looking at the woman's face. "I've seen her before. I think...isn't she Stubbs' current girlfriend?" vague memories of an introduction at a team party resurfaced. She'd met her, talked to her for a few minutes, shaken hands with her...and three days later the first rose had appeared. 

"She's been using her status as a WAG to get into the locker room." Amelia explained. "It's how she gained access to your locker, how she managed to get your address. How she knew which room you'd be in." 

Ginny covered her mouth. 

"We've sent this over to the San Diego PD." The detective explained. "They're turning it over to the DA to get you a restraining order. As for the damage she caused here, I'm sorry but the best we can do is charge her with B&E and property damage." 

Ginny nodded numbly. "Thank you." She said, looking between the detective and Amelia. "Thank you." 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm thinking pizza tonight." Mike threw his arm around Ginny's shoulders, tugging her towards his car as soon as they got off the bus. "I'll order two of course, seeing as you eat enough to feed a small country for a week in one sitting." Ginny looked at him, surprised. "What?" He said. "Do I have something on my face?" 

"I just..." She hesitated. "I thought that after we caught the stalker, you wouldn't want me around." 

Mike scoffed. "I'll always want you around...even if your shower singing is terrible." Ginny rolled her eyes. They made it to his car. Getting into the passenger side, she was buckling in when he said. "I'll point out, that I gave you the perfect opening for a beard joke." He smirked. "And you didn't take it. Could it be that you...like the beard?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It was way too easy old man." 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginnysmikes on tumblr prompted:  
> about 1.10 ginny getting injured before the game and mike flipping out

They were supposed to be warming up. Mike was running hitters with Duarte, thoroughly enjoying stumping the younger catcher on what call would be the best for what hitter when it happened. He'd glanced up at Ginny, she was practicing her cutter and while he'd told her he wasn't interested about a hundred times, a part of him was curious. The second she threw Mike knew something was wrong. She didn't scream, she just spun a bit out of control, the pitch going wild. Clutching her shoulder, she swayed. The tablet clattered to the floor and Mike found himself striding over to her. Her face was closed off and her breathing shallow, as though her lungs couldn't hold enough. Then she crumpled to the ground.

"Baker." He shouted. Running, trying desperately to make it to her before she hit the ground. For a second he thought he'd make it, but his knees were screaming and...she hit the ground. She hit the ground on her injured shoulder, letting out a small squeak of pain. Mike hit the dirt next to her, pulling her head onto his lap. "Baker? BAKER." She wasn't responding. "Dammit, Ginny what the..." He looked at her shoulder and grimaced. It was definitely dislocated and there was no telling the amount of damage she'd done when she'd landed on it.

Al walked over.

"What happened?" He asked. Mike glared at him.

"She was just..." He shook his head. "Someone get a doctor." The team crowded around him. He couldn't believe they were just standing there, doing nothing. "SOMEONE GET A DAMN DOCTOR NOW."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny woke up in an ambulance, a pain, worse than anything she'd ever felt ran through her shoulder. 

"Easy, Baker." 

Mike was there. He was hoovering over her, looking at her with fear. She gasped as the ambulance went over a bump. Mike glared at the EMT. 

"Make him drive carefully." He hissed. 

"Miss Baker." The EMT said, ignoring Mike. "How badly does it hurt, scale of one to ten." 

Ginny bit her lip, unsure if she could open her mouth without screaming. Mike took her hand. "Breathe, Ginny." He said. His use of her first name giving her a slight boost. 

"One to ten?" She asked through gritted teeth. The EMT nodded. Ginny gulped before growling out. "This pain rates...Lawson being told he needs to shave that thing on his face." 

Mike grimaced. "Jokes later, please." He muttered. 

Ginny squeezed his hand as the ambulance went over another bump. "10." She gasped. Mike's eyes widened. 

The ambulance jolted to a stop. The doors were barely open before they were assaulted by photographers. Ginny could tell that Mike was about to push through them and yell. She needed him, she didn't want to be alone in the face of her injury and...and possibly the end of her career.

"Mike." she whispered. He looked down at her, his face softening as he took in her terrified expression.

"I've got you, Baker." He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."  


	31. Chapter 31

Mike blocked Ginny's exit from Petco, a nervous expression in his eyes. "I need you to buy me."

Ginny waited for the punchline, but it seemed he was serious. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal, Lawson." She said. Mike glared at her.

"The charity dinner tomorrow night. The auction. I need you to buy me."

Ginny bit her lip. The high society of San Diego was coming to a dinner to benefit cancer research, she wasn't sure she'd be able to out bid any of them and she told him as much. Mike scoffed.

"I'll give you the money, but I don't think it'll go that high." He said. "Please?"

"Why is this so important to you?" Ginny asked.

"Because the last time I did this thing I was bought by this horrible woman who purred at me and told me she wanted to curl up on my face." Mike shuddered before holding up a hand. "No beard jokes, this is serious."

Ginny reluctantly bit back her response, pouting slightly. "I think you're over reacting."

"Baker, please. I need to at least know the person winning me is normal and doesn't have any weird cat fetishes."

Ginny crossed her arms. "You don't know my life, Lawson."

"Ginny." Mike pleaded and she knew he was serious.

"What do I get if I win?"

"A date with me."

Ginny scoffed, but Mike's expression didn't waver. 

"Come on, Baker. Don't pretend that you don't want to go out on a date with the man whose posters you used as wallpaper." 

Ginny sighed. "You'll pay me back?" She said. He nodded. "And I won't have to pay for dinner?" 

"Nope." He said. "Everything's covered and it's for a good cause. You don't even have to go on it if you don't want to. Come on, Baker. Think of the children." 

Ginny nodded, though she'd already made the decision a while ago; she just enjoyed winding Mike up. "For the children." She agreed. "But you owe me, Lawson." 

"That's what the dinner is for." He said. 

"We have dinner all the time." 

"Burgers on the road with the guys does not count." Ginny retorted. Mike glared. "Fine, I can always let you go with the crazy cat lady." She pushed past him and began walking down the hall. Mike chased after her. 

"That's cruel and unusual punishment." He said. Ginny arched an eyebrow. He sighed. "Fine, in addition to a ridiculously expensive dinner where you are blessed with my company what would the great Ginny Baker require of me?" 

Ginny tilted her head. "Golf." She said. 

"What?" He asked. 

"You, me, one hour, golf." 

Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, whatever." He grumbled. "Payment only after..." he waved a finger in front of her face. "After you save me from the crazy fetishists in San Diego." 

"Yes captain." Ginny saluted. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny smoothed her dress and smiled at the other women at her table. Evelyn was sitting next to her, obsessively checking her bank balance on her phone.

"Ev, no one's bidding on Blip." She sighed.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn looked at her in shop. "My husband is smokin'."

"Yeah, but from what I heard from Judy." Ginny whispered as she motioned to a brunette sitting across the table, Evelyn glared daggers at her. "Last year he spent the entire date talking about you and the boys." 

"Damn right he did." Evelyn said. "She won him last year, but not this year. This year. I'm going to win." She shot Judy a poison sweet smile. It evaporated as she looked across the room. "What is she doing here?" 

Ginny looked where Evelyn was staring. "Rachel Patrick?" She said, recognizing the red head. "She's a reporter, maybe she's doing a story." 

Evelyn gave her pointed look. Ginny frowned. 

"That's Mike's Rachel." Evelyn muttered. 

"You mean his ex-Rachel." Ginny hissed back. Evelyn coughed in amusement. Ginny looked back at Rachel. The one time she'd met the woman she'd been less than impressed. She hadn't connected the dots that this was Rachel, the same woman who'd broken something in Mike, leaving scars that Ginny knew were still there. Rachel turned and looked towards their table, specifically the empty seat next to Ginny. 

"She better not be about to do what I think she's about to do." Evelyn picked up her wineglass, taking a sip. Rachel smiled as she stopped at the table. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

Before Ginny or Evelyn could answer Judy said "Of course." 

Rachel smiled and sat next to Ginny. Evelyn shook her head. "This is going to get interesting." 

"So, Ginny." Rachel said. "What brings you to this event?" 

Ginny gave her her best fake press conference smile. "Just supporting my team." As she reached for her glass, she noticed something; Rachel wasn't wearing an engagement ring. Mike had told her his ex was marrying someone else...so why wasn't she wearing an engagement ring? "How about you? I'd think a big LA reporter would be busy." Next to her, Evelyn let out a gasp; she'd noticed the lack of ring as well. 

"Oh this is going to be good." She whispered. "So good." 

Ginny shot Evelyn a glare. "Really?" 

"Hey, I've got two kids, that's a full-time job. I need to get my fun somehow." Evelyn whispered back. 

"Ladies and gentlemen." The auction was about to start. Ginny turned, watching as the men were brought up to the platform. Salvamini, Blip, Livan, Stubbs, and finally Mike. He was nervous, tugging on the edge of his suit. Then he locked eyes with Ginny, she nodded, mouthing "golf." He relaxed slightly, a smile crinkling his eyes. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the announcer. 

"Supporting your team?" Rachel asked. "So the rumors about you and a certain catcher are true?" 

She was baiting her. Ginny leaned back in her chair. "Livan?" She asked, looking at the younger catcher. He caught her eye and smirked, giving her a nod. She waved at him. Mike crossed his arms, not amused. 

Stubbs was the first man up. He went for 6,500. Salvamini was up next. Ginny and Evelyn clapped and wolfwhistled, but they were the only ones. The second he was announced, the atmosphere in the room noticeably changed. The bidders were focused, they were ready.

"They do know he's married, right?" Evelyn mumbled. Ginny snorted. 

The bidding went up to 15,500 before a man sitting 2 tables over won. Ginny grinned at Salvamini's expression as he sat down next to Stubbs. 

"Blip's up next." Evelyn said. The bidding began at 1,000 dollars. Evelyn immediately said 1,000. No one went higher. Evelyn looked around horrified as the auctioneer said, 

"1,000 going once. 1,000 going twice, So-" 

"Hold up." Evelyn cut him off, standing and looking around. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She said, glaring around the room. "My husband is hot. you should be fighting over him. This is for charity. So somebody better bid." 

"I think they're all scared of you." Ginny whispered. 

Evelyn shot her a look. 

"I mean..." Ginny cleared her throat. "1,500." 

The auctioneer sighed and motioned to Ginny. "We have 1,500, do I hear, 2,000?" 

"2,000" Evelyn said, sitting down. 

"2,000 do I hear 2,500?" The auctioneer looked around. Evelyn poked Ginny in the side. 

"Um 2,500." Ginny said, arching an eyebrow at Evelyn. "And for the record, this is weird." 

"3,000" Evelyn replied. "And as long as you let me win it's all cool. It's for the kids, Ginny." She motioned for her to make another bid. Ginny felt weird. On stage, Blip was trying really hard not to laugh and Mike...Mike was staring at Rachel. Ginny felt a twist in her gut, but focused instead on the auction. 

"3,500." She said. 

"4,000" Evelyn said. 

The auctioneer sighed, looking at Evelyn. "Mrs Sanders, am I allowed to call it yet, we both know Ms. Baker isn't going to win." 

Evelyn frowned. "Make it 10,000 and we'll say it's over."  

"Sold for 10,000 dollars." The auctioneer said. Evelyn leaned back in her chair. 

"Couldn't let him go for less than Stubbs." She explained. Ginny shook her head. 

"The two of you are relationship goals." She said. 

"I know." Evelyn said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Oooo, Duarte's up." 

Livan swaggered forward. Ginny leaned back, looking at Mike. He was glaring at the ground, Rachel was looking smug. Ginny know he was put off balance by her presence. 

"6,500." She bid. Mike's head snapped up, looking at her in anger. She waved at him. Livan gave her a cocky grin as she was quickly outbid. She pouted and shrugged. 

"9,000." Evelyn said, laughing at Blip's look of outrage.

in the end he went for 25,000 dollars. Ginny smiled, but she didn't miss the challenging look he shot Mike. Mike sighed and stood as the auctioneer said his name. Ginny leaned back, letting the bidding happen. It was going well. not as fast as Livan or Salvamini, but he got up to 10,000 pretty quickly. Mike shifted uncomfortably as a woman in the back enthusiastically bid 11,000. "Cat?" She mouthed and he gave her a jerky nod, clearly annoyed that she wasn't bidding. She wasn't stupid. She was going to let the bidding take its course, then swoop in when the others had bid themselves out. After all it was Mike's money and it wouldn't look good for her to be fighting other women over her teammate. Mike was panicking, trying desperately to get her attention. She waved him off, giving him her, "Relax, I got this" look. 

"The two of you are very close." Rachel said softly. It was the first time since she'd sat down that she'd spoken. Ginny smiled. 

"He's my catcher." She said simply, Rachel's probing expression making her uncomfortable.

"20,000 going once." The auctioneer said. "20,000 going twice." 

"25,000" 

Ginny gaped at Rachel who shot her a smirk. Her eyes narrowed, what was she doing? Mike looked pale, nervous. 

"We have 25,000, do I hear-" 

"30,000." Ginny said, glaring at Rachel. 

"40." Rachel said. 

"50" 

"60." Rachel leaned back in her chair, confident. Ginny knew she'd only agreed to this ridiculous plan because Mike had asked her to keep him out of the hands of crazy people, but for some reason she couldn't let him be won by his ex wife. 

"75" She said. Rachel shrugged. 

"80" 

Ginny glared before saying "200,000." There was an audible gasp around the room. Leaning back she locked eyes with Rachel, daring her to go higher. 

"500,000" Rachel said. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. 

"Giving to charity." Rachel said simply, "isn't that what we're all doing?" 

"500,000 going once." The auctioneer said. 

"1 million." Ginny said. 

"Can you afford that on a rookie salary?" Rachel challenged. 

"Enough." Ginny and Rachel looked up at Mike who was looking at them, his expression stony. Ginny was about to say something when the auctioneer said, 

"1 million going once. 1million going twice. Sold, to Miss Ginny Baker for 1 million dollars." 

This time there was no applause, people were too interested to see how Rachel would react. Ginny got up to talk to Mike, but he dodged her and went out of the ballroom where the benefit was being held. She followed. He was out in the hall, pacing. Kicking at the wall, he turned, an inscrutable expression in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I-" 

Mike held up a hand, cutting her off. Glaring behind her he said, "was that fun for you?" 

Ginny turned. Rachel was standing behind her, watching the two of them. 

"I didn't know you had a new girlfriend, Mike." 

"She's my rookie and she's doing me a favor." Mike growled. "I asked her to make sure she out bid any crazy person who wanted to buy me." 

Rachel was taken aback. Giving Ginny her best fake smile, she said, "I think this is a moment Mike and I need to keep to ourselves." 

"Did I miss it?" Evelyn came out of the ballroom, holding a glass of wine. "Oh no, good." She smirked as Rachel gave her a disparaging look. "Proceed." 

"Mike, we should talk alone." 

"No." Mike said, crossing his arms, frowning at her. "Whatever you want to say you can say it in front of Ginny...and apparently Evelyn." 

"Especially in front of Evelyn." Evelyn corrected. Ginny arched an eyebrow at her friend. 

"Okay," Rachel said. "I thought a lot about what you said when you came to my house the other day." 

Mike stiffened, but stayed silent. 

"And you're right. We should give this another shot." 

He glanced at her hand and Ginny knew he was looking for her engagement ring. "How does your fiancee feel about this?" He growled. 

"We aren't together anymore." Rachel replied. Mike shut his eyes, running a hand over his face. 

"I'll bet." He muttered. "Well I thought a lot about what you said that night too and you were right, I needed to figure out what I wanted. Turns out that...thinking I was still in love with you was less scary than..." He glanced at Ginny before turning his attention back to Rachel, "than admitting what I really wanted." 

Rachel looked at him, shocked before turning and leaving. 

"Bye Felicia" Evelyn called after her. 

"Ev, you are drunk." Ginny said, taking her glass away from her. Glancing at Mike, she said. "I'll just take her back inside." 

"Baker." He said. They looked at each other, unsure what to say. Ginny was worried about how his "not" an admission of feelings for her would affect them. He cleared his throat. "You better let me win." 

"What?" 

"At golf." He said. "You had better let me win." Ginny relaxed, shaking her head. 

"We'll see old man." 

"You just put me out 1 million dollars." He said, helping her steer Evelyn back to the ballroom. 

"You're good for it." Ginny said. As soon as they opened the door to the ballroom Evelyn rushed over to Blip, leaving Mike and Ginny standing awkwardly alone. Mike ran a hand through his beard. 

"Thanks." He said. Ginny smiled. 

"Anytime." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I always wanted to own a Mike Lawson." 

He laughed. "You mean besides the poster?"

"There is no poster." 

"Keep saying that." Mike said. "And you might convince yourself it's true." 

"Uh huh." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know, for the first time. I'm actually grateful for your beard." 

"Really?" Mike looked at her with interest. "Why's that?" 

"Because otherwise, the bidding would have easily gone up to 2 million." She walked away. Mike followed. The winners were writing out their checks and talking to the players, cementing details for their "dates".

"It's not even your money, Rookie." He said, pulling out his checkbook, signing a check and giving it to the auctioneer. "There. You are officially the owner of a date with Mike Lawson." He turned, smirking. "So what are you going to do with me?" 

Ginny tilted her head before saying. "Kick your ass at golf." 


	32. Chapter 32

Mike shut off the TV and put his head in his hands. Ginny was probably at the hospital. He checked his phone for news; nothing. He wondered if she'd heard his whisper of, "tell me when you know" as she'd been loaded on the ambulance. He doubted she would. Even if she'd heard him, it wasn't like Ginny to be vulnerable in front of people. He found himself begging, someone, something, he wasn't sure what, to fix this. To make this not be bad. Maybe it was simply a strained muscle or...

He was being ridiculous and he knew it. Ginny wasn't the type of person to show when she was in slight pain. For her to have gone down...He swallowed the lump in his throat. For her to have gone down, it would have to be bad.

His doorbell rang. Mike glared towards the door, running through the list of possible people who could be on the other side. He walked over, taking a deep breath before opening it. Rachel was on the other side and Mike was confused by the slight swoop of dread in his stomach as he forced a smile.

"I thought you were back in LA." He said. Rachel smiled up at him.

"I figured...you wouldn't want to be alone." She said. "She was your rookie, after all."

"Is." Mike corrected. "The season's not over."

"Mike." Rachel gave him a smile. No it was the smile. The smile that always grated on his nerves. The smile that she always gave him when she knew better. When he was wrong. "The news is saying its pretty bad."

"Are you a doctor now?" Mike surprised himself with the harshness of his tone.

Rachel blinked up at him before sighing. "She hasn't been released yet. Best case scenario, she probably ends up on the DL list for-"

"What the hell was that broadcast?" Mike snapped cutting her off. Rachel blinked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"That broadcast that just aired, you basically sat there and told the entire world that her career was over." Mike hissed. "Would you have done the same thing if she'd been a man?"

Rachel scoffed. "Are you seriously going to question my stance on women's rights?"

"And you compared her to Serena Williams and-" Mike was furious. "She's a baseball player. You should have compared her to other baseball players. It's what she would have wanted you to do. I'm willing to bet it's what she asked you to do."

Rachel took a step back. "I get that you're mad that you didn't get to see a no hitter and that it messed up the game-"

"Baker's bigger than the game, Rach." He snapped. "She's one of the most dedicated and talented players I've ever come across and if she'd been a man no one would be eulogizing her career like you just did. You never liked the fact that she did things the way she wanted to, not the way you thought she should. She didn't give you the exclusive after that locker room rape case. She forgave Al after the video came out instead of crucifying him and now when she couldn't deliver a no hitter and had the audacity to be human and get injured you decided to shame her. Because she wasn't your perfect feminist agenda puppet."

Rachel stepped back as though she'd been slapped. "Oh..." She said, nodding slowly, backing away. "I see."

"What?" Mike growled.

"You know..." She shook her head. "I'm not sure why I thought this time you'd be different." She looked at him sadly. "First time around I lost you to the game and now..." She swallowed. "I guess I'll always be a place holder for you."

"Rachel-"

She held her hand up before turning and leaving.

 

 

 

 

The hospital room was dark. Ginny hadn't gotten her results back, but from the look on the nurse's face as she'd wheeled her back into the private room, things weren't looking good. She'd asked the staff to keep everyone out. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, and yet... Faced with being alone with her thoughts she was regretting that decision. She replayed every moment of the day, trying to figure out where things had gone so wrong.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened.

"I hope you have jello." Mike said as he came into her room. "Because otherwise I will never forgive you."

Ginny blinked at him in surprise. "Aren't visiting hours over?" She asked, frowning as she noted the large wrapped package behind his back. "And what's that?"

"There's a few perks to being a hometown hero, Baker." He said, walking over to her tray table and grabbing the jello and spoon. "I smiled at the night nurse and she let me in."

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Oh right." He pulled the large object from behind his back and put it on the tray table. It was covered, but from the shape, it looked like a bouquet.

"Flowers?" She asked.

"God no." Mike opened it. "It's one of those edible arrangement things. With chocolate. I figured you wouldn't want fruit after the traumatic experience you went through."

"Traumatic experience?" Ginny mumbled.

"Missing out on my speech." Mike said, plopping himself down and opening the jello. "Believe me, it was one for the ages. We're talking Independence day level awesome."

Ginny blinked at him. Mike froze, the spoon halfway to his mouth, his eyes narrowing. "No way." He said. Ginny shrugged, then winced as a pain shot through her shoulder. "Please tell me that this is a set up for an old man joke and that you've actually seen Independence Day."

"Mike, I was born in 92."

"And it came out in 96 so you have no excuse." Mike said, lowering his spoon. "This is a crime. This is unAmerican."

Ginny laughed, settling down on her pillows. "I didn't have the time, Mike.

"Time? You were 4. What life pressing issue could a 4 year old have? Not enough imaginary tea for your imaginary tea parties?" Mike shot back. Ginny looked at her hands and shook her head. At 4, she'd already picked up that ball. She'd already inadvertently set herself on the path that would land her here. All that work...gone. What would her father say.

"Baker." Mike's voice seemed far away. "BAKER!"

She gulped, snapping into focus. She was crying; when had she started crying? "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize." Mike said, putting aside his jello and getting up. Sitting next to her on the bed, he pulled the tray over. "Chocolate? It's good for you." 

"Thank you, Dr. Lawson." Ginny said, wiping her eyes and leaning her head on his shoulder. She knew they were skating on thin ice, but Mike being there, drove away the angry buzzing in her head. Mike put his head on top of hers and chuckled. 

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." He said. She froze. "You're not getting any of this jello." 

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes. "Trust me, Lawson. I'm not taking your jello." 

"Then why else would you be cuddling with me?" Mike said, innocently. "Unless...you like the beard pillow." 

Ginny groaned, covering her face. Mike laughed. "I hate you." She muttered. 

"No you don't" Mike said. "And whatever happens now...you'll be okay, Baker. We'll get through it." 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WildChildALR prompted:  
> Ginny having a Girl's Night with Cara and Evelyn and Mike trying to keep himself busy at home cuz he knows he can't sleep if Ginny's not there to cuddle with

"Details." Evelyn demanded, leaning forwards and holding up her wine glass.

"No." Ginny said, looking up at the ceiling from her place on the couch.

"Yes." Cara said, tossing popcorn at Ginny's head. Evelyn arched an eyebrow.

"I better have imagined that." She said. "Do you have any idea how much that rug costs." She pointed to where the piece of popcorn had fallen. Cara tilted her head in contemplation and shrugged. 

"Put it on my tab and I'll pay you back after I get through my student loans." 

Evelyn turned back to Ginny. "Don't think you're off the hook missy." She tossed a piece of popcorn at her. Cara gaped at her. "What?" Evelyn said. 

"You. With the rug and the throwing." 

"I own this rug, sweetie." Evelyn shot back. 

"Duly noted." Cara said, drinking her wine. Ginny grinned at her friends, happy to absorb their ridiculousness. 

"Ginny." Evelyn prompted. 

"Woman, you are married." Cara said. "You don't need this like i do." 

"Excuse me, Miss 23 and still having wild flings with anything that walks by?" Evelyn frowned and looked at her. "In fact, you're sharing something next." She threw a pillow at Ginny. "Now. Details. Extreme graphic details." 

"Well. Mike's very..." Ginny smiled, thinking of him. "Considerate and-" 

"BOOOOOOO" Evelyn said. Ginny frowned at her. "I've heard its huge and I want exact measurements." 

Ginny looked over at Cara who shook her head. "I'm with her on this one. The Lawson Legend is known, even in LA." 

"Okay." Evelyn put down her wine glass and held up a finger on each hand pressing them together. "I'm going to move these and you tell me when to stop." 

"Ev." Ginny groaned as Evelyn started moving her fingers apart. "I'm not doing this." Evelyn ignored her. "Ev, you..." Ginny sighed. "Stop." She muttered. Evelyn's eyes widened. Cara's mouth dropped open and she fell off the couch. 

"How are you walking?" Cara said. 

"I guess that explains why you were unreachable after your win against San Francisco." Evelyn mumbled. "I'm actually concerned for you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike wasn't sulking, though an argument could be made for thoughtful brooding. Ginny had a girl's night planned and he'd completely forgotten about it. Which meant he was spending the night alone in his house NOT sulking. He'd called Blip, but apparently he was doing something with the twins and though Mike had been invited, he hadn't felt like dealing with screaming mini Blip 1 and Blip 2. He knew he should get to bed. He actually had to be at the park early tomorrow and he'd be cranky if he didn't get his eight hours, but....He hated to admit this, but ever since Ginny had begun sleeping over regularly he'd found it was almost impossible to sleep without her being there or at least hearing the sound of her voice. 

And he was too wired for the usual things to calm him down. The laps in his pool had made him smell like chlorine and the warm shower afterwards hadn't helped because Ginny's soap was in there and he'd used it, thinking it would help. It hadn't; if anything it made him feel worse about the fact that she wasn't with him because lying in bed with the smell all over him made him more acutely aware of the fact that she wasn't next to him. So he got up and tried the pool table, but he missed almost every shot, too busy thinking of the "pool lesson" he'd given Ginny. Twice he picked up the phone to call her. Twice he reminded himself that girl's night was sacred, that Evelyn had threatened to make him run the bases naked the next game and she was terrifying enough to make him do it.

So he ended up sitting on the couch, looking at the door, totally NOT SULKING. He'd been sitting there for hours. Days...centuries. Where was she? Maybe he should text. A text wasn't a call. It wouldn't disrupt the sanctity of girl's night and that way he'd get proof of life without the result of Evelyn induced nudity. He was reaching for his phone when the door opened. Ginny stumbled in, grinning from ear to ear. Mike didn't run to her...mostly because his knees were acting up. So he briskly walked towards her. 

They met in the middle of the room, not touching, inches from each other. He could practically taste the wine she'd had. She shivered as his beard brushed against her chin. 

"You didn't have to wait up for me." She said.

"I wasn't." He muttered. 

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes, crossing those last inches to press her lips against his. He melted against her, pulling her in his arms and swaying as he finally allowed himself to relax. A warm boneless feeling went through his limbs. He wouldn't say that kissing Ginny Baker cured everything wrong with him, but in that moment he couldn't feel his knees or the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Come to bed." He whispered as they broke apart. Ginny smiled. 

"Miss me, Lawson?" She said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. 

"No." Mike muttered. She looked over at him, smirking. 

"Which is why you smell like my body wash." 

Mike rushed forward, gathering her in his arms and pulling her on the bed on top of him. "I needed you close." He said, nuzzling his face in her hair, yawning.

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny propped her head on her hand and watched, an amused smile on her face as Mike wrapped himself around her and snored. She ran her fingers, gently across his cheek. Mike smiled. 

"You love the beard." He mumbled. 

"Not a chance, old man." Ginny whispered. 


	34. Chapter 34

Mike didn't know how he'd ever managed to get so lucky. Gripping Ginny's hips, watching her rise and fall above him, he wondered what he had ever done to deserve this. It had to be from a former life because while he hadn't been murdering puppies in his spare time, he couldn't say he'd been an angel. 

"Ginny." He groaned, as she leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of his head. She kissed him and everything about her was warm and beautiful and while he knew he couldn't be enough for her, he was going to try his hardest to make sure she wasn't aware of that. She let out a whine, gripping the sheet and throwing back her head. He watched, his eyes wide as Ginny's closed, her chest heaving as a shudder ran through her body. 

"Mike." She gasped. "Miii-" She clamped down on him and he saw stars as she came undone. He was powerless to do anything but follow, groaning out her name. 

 

 

 

Ginny collapsed on top of Mike, shivering in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Mike was running a hand down her back. 

"Ginny." He whispered. 

"I'll move in a minute." She mumbled into his neck. She was completely boneless and happy. Mike let out a rumbling chuckle that vibrated under her cheek. 

"Looks like I finally found the way to shut Ginny Baker up." He remarked. She lifted her hand and brought it back down on his chest. "What was that?" 

"I wanted hit you, but I'm too floppy." She grumbled. 

Mike rolled her on her back, underneath him, pressing kisses to her neck. "Ginny." His voice was gruff and amused. "You do remember why you're here, right?" 

She felt a blush heating up her cheeks and rushing down her body. "Because you like my ass?" She suggested, earning herself a gentle swat that made her gasp and arch her back. She was still oversensitive and buzzing. 

Mike pushed himself up. "Among other things." He said. "But if I remember correctly you came to me, begging-" 

"I did NOT beg." The indignation at the suggestion was clearing the fog in her head. 

"Begging me to instruct you in the ways of sex." Mike continued. 

"That is not what happened." She was fully conscious now and glaring at the smug look of satisfaction on Mike's face. "And if that was the best you had to offer, then I'd say it wasn't as impressive as promised." It had technically been her fault, not that she was complaining. Mike had begun going to physical therapy with her and about a week ago, the therapist had cheerily announced that she could resume rigorous physical activity. Mike had, of course, offered to pass that information on to Drake. After a round of the usually teasing, Ginny had admitted that, besides Trevor and her one night stand with Noah, she hadn't done much in the realm of rigorous physical activity that would threaten her rehabilitation. Mike had jokingly offered to coach her through it because, "after all, Rookie, I am supposed to teach you everything I know." They'd been dancing around the issue for months and the more frequent late night phone conversations, the fact that things hadn't worked out with Rachel and Noah and a general insanity that Ginny was blaming on the pain meds, led her to look him in the eye and say;

"Go ahead, Captain." 

There had been no going back from that. From the car ride where Mike had almost crashed twice from distraction. To the entrance of his house where he'd pinned her against the wall. To somehow stumbling to his room and getting their clothes off, all she could think was "Mike, Mike, Mike, now, now now." 

And from the look of things he wasn't done with her yet. Brushing her hair out of her face and contemplated her, looking thoughtful. 

"You offered to teach me, old man." She said. 

"So I did." He said, his eyes sweeping down the length of her body, fingers drumming thoughtfully on her hips. "Lesson number one, Rookie. No waving me off." 

Ginny snorted. "Right, okay." The sarcasm dried in her throat at the glint in Mike's eyes as he looked down at her. 

"You say that now." He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Just you wait." She opened her mouth to retort, but only managed a moan as Mike drew his beard across the nipple of one of her breasts. She lifted off the bed, chasing the friction. He chuckled, moving lower, pausing to gently nip her hip bone, making her jump. "So beautiful, Ginny." He murmured, spreading her legs. She closed her eyes, sucking in a breath as he blew on her clit. She wasn't ready for another round. She'd been too rough the first time and Mike was big. She whined. 

"I was too eager." He said, his tone guilty. "I'm sorry, Rookie. I'll go slow this time." 

"I wanted it too." She whispered, looking down at him. The sight dried her throat. Mike Lawson was already a beautiful sight to behold, but naked Mike Lawson between her legs looking at her adoringly was...she didn't have the words for it. She wanted to freeze this moment. She also wanted what came next. Mike bit down on her thigh. "MIKE." She yelped. 

"Can't leave it where people can see." He said, matter of factly. 

She wasn't sure what to do with her hands. It was a strange thing to think about while Mike Lawson was between her legs, but she'd never had anyone be so...attentive when doing this before. Trevor had tried but only stabbed her with his tongue a couple times to get her wet while Noah had simply rubbed his fingers over her for a few seconds. But Mike. Mike seemed to actually enjoy this aspect of foreplay. He had her writhing and pressing herself against his face. She wasn't sure if he wanted to grab his head, tugging his hair or touch herself or grab the headboard. 

It wasn't enough; he was teasing her. The slow pace had been nice at first, but the slow building feeling in her stomach was causing her to begin to lose it. "Mike" she gasped out. He hummed, making her gasp. Everything about him was giving her what she wanted, but not what she needed. "Mike." She growled, resolving to put her hands in his hair and press him harder against her. He pulled away. She gasped, feeling cold and abandoned as Mike lifted his head, a smirk on his face. 

"I'm sorry, Rookie. We're going slow." 

"No." She sounded needy, but she didn't care. 

"You're waving me off?" He teased. She exhaled, annoyed. Her nostrils flaring. "Rookie, are you planning on failing the first lesson?" 

"I'm planning on finishing it off myself." She grumbled. 

"No waving me off, Rookie." Mike said. 

"Mike." She gripped his shoulders, trying to pull him down. He pressed a thumb to her clit, causing her to jump. He ran his cheek down her thigh and she had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. 

"Lesson number two." Mike said, pulling away, watching her as she groaned. "You love the beard." 

She didn't contradict him, instead she pulled him down for a kiss, getting a thrill from the way he tasted like her. He growled as she tugged at his hair. 

"What's lesson number three, captain?" She asked as she pulled off him, enjoying the way he chased her with his lips. 

"Huh?" He said, his eyes opening slightly as he looked at her in confusion. 

"Lesson number three?" She said. 

Mike grinned lifting one of her legs and rubbing the tip of his erection against her core. She clenched slightly, he'd left her so close to the edge. 

"Lesson three is you need to tell me exactly what you want and I'll give it to you." He sounded desperate.

"I want you." She said.


	35. Chapter 35

Ginny looked around the physical therapy place, trying to figure out what the hell she was doing here. Her arm was bound against her side to make it immobile. She'd been sentenced to 3 months mandatory rehabilitation with the probability of extension on examination. Everyone was nice...too nice in fact. It had only been 2 minutes and she was already annoyed. If she had to hear one more person say that they were "SO EXCITED" about helping her, she'd...well she couldn't do much of anything with her arm.

She was led into a private room with white walls and a therapy bed. "Can I just?" She looked over at the nurse. "I need a minute." As soon as the door closed she regretted her decision. The walls seemed to close on her. She sat down on the bed, trying not to scream.

"Oh my god, you're a miracle worker."

She sat up, frowning at the wall. She knew that voice.

"That's the spot."

There was no way. She stood, walking to the door and opening it. Pushing past the nurse she walked over to the room next to hers.

"You can't go in there."

She felt a small sense of satisfaction that she'd cracked the Megawatt smile on the nurse's face, but ignored his words. Opening the door, she walked right in and sure enough, there was Mike Lawson, on his back being massaged by a therapist.

"The hell?" He turned and squinted at the door, his expression furious. The look melted as soon as recognized her. He sat up, the towel covering his ass slipping and falling off, leaving him completely exposed. "Ginny." He breathed.

"Hey." Ginny glanced down and gulped. "So...um..." She motioned towards his lap. "I see the legends are true."

Mike smirked and looked at the bewildered massage therapist. "Give us a minute." He waited until they were gone before standing and stretching. Ginny glanced at the floor, fighting the urge to look. "So." Mike said, bending down to grab the towel and straightening to hang it around his neck. "Come here often?"

"First day." Ginny said, focusing on the wall. They were blue in his room, why were they blue in his room?

"Uh huh." Mike said. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you planned this entire thing to see the goods."

Ginny snapped to look at him, his expression was amused, but slightly concerned.

"Please." Ginny said. "It's not like it's that difficult to see Little Mike. From what I've heard, all it usually requires is a crop top and a pair of fuck me shoes."

"See, I'd believe that you weren't interested," Mike said, "but then you had to go and name him." He wagged his eyebrow. "Go on. Say hi." 

Ginny wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of stealing another look. His joking expression softened as he looked at her. 

"How are you?" He asked. 

"Wondering why my room looks like a cell in an asylum and yours is pleasant." 

"Perks of being the unofficial supreme ruler of this town." He said.

"More like you have frequent flier miles because your old bones need so much attention." Ginny shot back. Mike nodded, amused.

"I'll give you that one." He shifted. "How are you?" 

Ginny bit her lip, looking at her arm. She wasn't sure how to respond and she was really trying to concentrate on not looking at little Mike. Mike pulled the towel off his shoulders and wrapped it around his waist. 

"Figured it undermined the seriousness of the conversation." He muttered in response to her questioning eyebrow. "Can't have you distracted." He motioned to the therapy table. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, accepting the seat. Mike sat next to her, making sure to keep a good 2 feet between them. "I don't have the plague." She said. 

"Little Mike's ego tends to swell with attention." He said. "It'll better for all involved if he stays far away from temptation." He shut his eyes. "Not that I see you as temptation, you're a strong, intelligent woman who I respect and-" 

"What if we had kissed?" She said. Mike stopped, his mouth slightly opened. He cleared his throat. 

"What?" 

"That...that night." She said. "What if we had kissed?" 

Mike ran a hand over his beard, sighing heavily. "Never thought you were the type of person to focus on what ifs." He mumbled. 

"I'm not." She said. "At least not before..." She glared at her arm. "It seems all I have is what ifs now. What if I had listened to Blip? What if I hadn't sent Will away? What if I hadn't blown up at Amelia? What if I hadn't strained myself? What if I hadn't continued to pitch even when I..." She bit her lip, feeling her world collapse around her. "What if there's nothing for me outside of baseball?" 

"Hey, you're not done." Mike said. "You hit a set back, but believe me; that's not the end." He looked at his knees. "I should have been out 3 years ago, but I'm still here." 

"But you have a 15 year career to look back on." Ginny mumbled. 

"And I'm sure you've memorized every second of it." Mike said. "And documented it through the handmade wall paper collage of images of me you grew up with." 

Ginny smiled, "There was no wall collage. But..."

He leaned forward in anticipation, probably waiting for her to admit she had his poster. Well she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Ginny looked at her hands.

"I want to talk about that particular what if..." She looked at him. "Our what if."

"I-" Mike began. At that moment, the door opened and the therapist walked in. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Lawson, but your time is up." She said. 

Mike nodded. "One second." He said, waving her out. He looked over at Ginny. "If it's what you want, we'll discuss it." He winced as he got off the table. "Preferably when I have pants." He looked at her, tilting his head slightly. "You're not done, Ginny Baker."

"You neither, Mike Lawson." She said.

"So you going to be coming here regularly?" He asked. She nodded. 

"I've been condemned to a session everyday." She said. Mike exhaled. 

"There goes the neighborhood." He remarked. "How about after your session tomorrow, we go for a beer." 

"Don't think it mixes well with the painkillers they've got me on." Ginny mumbled.

"Then...we'll go for a grape soda." Mike said, going towards the door. "For the record, crop tops and fuck me shoes work. Just if you need inspiration for our talk." He knocked on the door. The nurse and therapist were waiting for them. "Make sure Ms. Baker has the best room in this place. It's important that she gets back on her feet." 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CanaryCry87 prompted:  
> Ginny tells Mike she's pregnant

She'd felt off balance and her pitches were wilder than usual. Then she wasn't hungry at breakfast; in fact, the idea of food made her dizzy and faint.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Evelyn joked when she found her on the opposite side of the hotel room, glaring at her breakfast tray. Ginny's heart fell as Evelyn's words registered. She tried to remember the last time she'd had her period and her face paled. Evelyn's jaw dropped. "I...I was...I was joking." Her eyes flickered down to Ginny's hips. "Are you?" 

"No!" Ginny said. "...actually...I don't know." She sat on her bed, covering her mouth. "What am I going to do?" It wasn't as though she could walk into a pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test without it being all over the internet and she didn't want to involve anyone else just now. Mike had just retired and they hadn't officially become a public couple. 

"Sit." Evelyn said. "Drink water, let me handle everything." She was grinning. Ginny glared at her. 

"Why does my pain make you happy?" 

"Your kids are going to be so cute." Evelyn said. 

"Ev." Ginny groaned. 

"I'm sorry." She was bouncing with excitement. "You are gorgeous and Mike's...well he's not hideous. So-" 

"Evelyn." Ginny raised her voice. "We don't even know if I'm...." She couldn't bring herself to say the word pregnant. "I could just be sick." 

"Right." Evelyn said. "Stay here, stay hydrated, I will be back." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny gaped at her friend. "Did you buy the entire pregnancy test section of the pharmacy?" Evelyn dumped about 6 different tests on the bed. 

"This way we can be sure." She said, "have you been drinking water?" 

Ginny nodded. 

"Then go to the bathroom." 

 

 

 

30 minutes later the two of them were sitting on the bathroom floor. 

"Maybe they were wrong." Evelyn said. 

"All of them?" Ginny muttered, glaring at the different sticks. 

"Okay," Evelyn said. "You drink more water, I'll go back to CVS and-" 

"Ev." Ginny said. "I think...I need to talk to Mike." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Mike came into his house only to find Ginny sitting on his couch. "My beer is in the trash." He remarked, sitting next to her, arching an eyebrow. "If it's a prank, it's not funny." 

"I can't have it around anymore." Ginny said. 

Mike frowned. "Why? Is this because I accidentally bought cilantro? Am I being punished?" 

"Mike..." Her voice wavered and that stopped any jokes he might have planned. His rookie, because she was still his rookie even if they didn't play together anymore, was always so self assured and driven. While he'd seen her more vulnerable side since they'd begun dating, he hadn't seen her like this before. "I have something to tell you." 

She was making him nervous. And nervous Mike said stupid things. "What, are you pregnant or something?" He quipped. Her eyes went wide. "Oh shit." He gasped. She got off the couch and stormed off. "Wait...no. Fuck, Ginny wait. I didn't mean it like that." He tried to follow, but she was too fast and he caught up with her just in time to get the bedroom door slammed in his face. "Baker, open up." 

"Oh shit?" She asked. "That's the best you can come up with? My career is over and all you can say is oh shit."

Mike took a steadying breath, putting his hand on the door knob. "I'm coming in." Silently, he cursed himself for not removing the bat he kept in his room, sensing that this conversation would go over better without weapons in reach. She was standing by the window, looking at the pool. "Are you sure?" He asked. 

She nodded, still not speaking. 

"Do you want to keep it?" He wouldn't blame her for being worried. It was only her third season and she'd had to sit out the beginning of her second one because of her injury. It wasn't ideal and the media would flip if they found out that, not only was Ginny Baker dating Mike Lawson, but he'd knocked her up. 

"We haven't even gone on a real date yet." She said. 

"Huh?" 

"We haven't done dinner and a movie like...normal people." She turned and his heart hit the floor as he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. "I just...I really like what we have and I was looking forward to just...you and me for a while. Us figuring ourselves out, but now..." She put her hand to her stomach. 

"Hey." Mike said. 

"And you're probably going to be freaked because you just signed your divorce papers a year and a half ago and now your rebound girl is knocked up." 

"You are NOT my rebound girl." Mike said, moving her over to the bed. "You are...god, Ginny" He held her hands, running his thumbs over the back of them. "I wouldn't have been able to survive giving up baseball without you. I never saw a life after the game, but you..." He glanced down at her stomach. "I can see a future with you." He met her eyes. The tears had spilled over and were rolling doing her cheeks. "So whatever you want, I'm all in." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, wiping away the tears. "So, don't cry."

"Happy tears." She sniffed, pulling away. "I'm scared."

Mike couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter. "Me too." He looked at her abdomen.

"You can't see anything yet." Ginny mumbled.

"I know." Mike said defensively. She moved over, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her under his chin. 

"That wasn't your best speech." She mumbled. Mike let out a sigh of relief, chuckling. "You're going to have to step up your game when Little Ginny comes." 

"Little Ginny." Mike repeated, shutting his eyes. "A mini Rookie, just what I need." 

"Just wait til I tell her that her father's first reaction to knowing she was on her way was 'oh shit'." Ginny said. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romanceisreal:  
> Mike takes their kid(s?) to a game that Ginny's pitching and narrates the whole thing for them!

Mike sauntered into the box set aside for families. He was wearing a Baker jersey and had their 11 month old in a harness on his chest. Jacqueline "Jackie" Baker-Lawson was fast asleep, clutching her tiny fists in the front of his shirt. Evelyn walked over to him. "Does this make you a WAG?" She asked. Around them, the other women were clustering around, looking at Jackie.

"Well I couldn't take Jackie to the field it's 105 degrees out there." Mike said. "Otherwise we'd have been right behind the plate to yell at mommy when she ignores her catcher's calls." Jackie let out a sleepy gurgle. Mike pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

"Uh huh." Evelyn said. "But you'll take her into the clubhouse to have her give high fives to the team."

Mike frowned. "I'm failing to see your point."

"It's unsanitary." Evelyn said.

"It's tradition." He countered, going over to the buffet table. "Is that sushi? Damn I should have retired years ago."

"Except." Evelyn smirked. "Years ago you wouldn't necessarily have had your amazing, better than you deserve, wife."

Mike gasped and covered Jackie's ears. "You take that back."

Evelyn chuckled. "Champagne?" She asked. Mike shook his head.

"Jackie and I need to focus." He said. "Nothing between us and the game." Jackie woke up to spit up her breakfast. Mike chuckled, looking at his daughter in exasperated fondness. "Except a changing station."

 

5 minutes into the pregame commentary and Mike was ready to assassinate someone.

"This is the first game Ginny Baker is starting in since her pregnancy."

"I think it's Baker Lawson now." One of the announcers replied.

"That's not what her jersey says."

The round table laughed. Mike tightened his fists and looked down at Jackie. "See sweetie. Those are what we call assholes. You are not allowed to date anyone like that. Ever...actually no dating in general."

"Mike." Evelyn warned.

"That's the other team." he pointed at the Cardinals. "They're losers. Their catcher is a guy named Trevor Davis and he's a buttface." He grinned as Jackie reached for his face and tangled her fingers in his beard.

"Da" She said.It had been her first word and Mike had got himself banned to the couch for calling everyone they knew to declare that his daughter liked him better. 

"That's right, I am the most handsome man to be behind home plate and way better than buttface Davis." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Fatherhood has made you even more of a narcissist." She remarked.

 

 

The commentary got worse as the game went on. Mike was grinding his teeth as three men in suits, who'd never met Ginny. speculated on her weight change, balance, and whether or not Mike approved of her taking the mound again.

"Before she got pregnant, Mike Lawson would be sitting behind the plate, rain or shine, but today he's nowhere to be seen."

Mike grabbed his phone and took a picture of him and Jackie, smiling with the field in the background. He instagramed it with the caption, too hot outside for baby, but still supporting our favorite Padre.

Evelyn liked it almost immediately.

 

 

 

By the third inning Mike was pacing back and forth, glaring at the field. 

"I'm going to-" 

"No." Evelyn said. 

"But Livan's-" 

"No." 

"Just for one-" 

"Mike." Evelyn glared at him. "The new captain will handle him." 

It wasn't that Mike doubted Blip, it was just that he wanted Ginny to have the best first possible game back and he didn't want Livan screwing it up by making the wrong calls. 

"It doesn't matter if its the catcher who messes up." He told Jackie. "The pitcher gets the blame." He watched as Livan called for a curve ball. "No, her curve isn't ready yet." He grumbled. "But if I know your mom she knows that and..." 

Ginny shook him off and threw her fastball. Mike noted the irritated shift in Livan's stance, but the batter missed. 

"That's my Baker." He grinned, pointing to the field. "That's a strike. It means Livan's never going to be as good of a catcher for mommy as I was." 

"Da." Jackie agreed. 

"That's right." Mike gave her a little bounce. "Making you was the best thing that ever happened to my ego." 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny was changing when she heard an excited uproar from outside. She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who was out there. The door opened and Mike poked his head in. 

"I could have been indecent." She said as he walked in. 

"That comes later." He shut the door. "Besides. Your two biggest fans are here." Jackie was sleeping. Ginny took her and gave Mike a kiss. "You waved off Livan." he mumbled. "It was awesome." 

"What happened to the angry captain who told me to trust my catcher?" Ginny teased, stealing another kiss. 

"No, I told you to trust me." Mike corrected. "It's completely different." 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Go away." Mike said. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Come in." 

Salvamini poked his head in. "Hey. The guys were wondering if we could hang out with Jackie."

As though she knew they'd asked for her. Jackie opened her eyes and yawned. 

"You woke her up." Mike accused, reaching for her. "And now she's going to want her dad to-" 

"Ma." Jackie insisted, grabbing hold of Ginny's shirt. Mike's jaw dropped and Ginny couldn't help the surge of satisfaction she felt as she sauntered to the door. 

"Start calling everyone we know, Lawson." She said. "I believe baby has a new favorite." She followed Salvamini out the door holding Jackie up. "Who wants to say hi to the cutest Padre?" 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from misshighpower: Mike unknowingly builds/buys Ginny's dream house.

"Mike has a new place." Blip said, coming into Ginny's locker room. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right." Mike's love for his ridiculous Big Brother is watching nightmare was dwarfed only by his love for his beard. There was no way he'd given it up.

"He does." Blip said.

"There's no way he's giving it up." Ginny scoffed. "He described it as his Monticello, his Mont Vernon."

Blip's eyes narrowed. "I'm hoping you called him out on comparing himself to slave owning presidents."

"Oh definitely." Ginny said, smirking at that memory of Mike's sputtering face as he desperately tried to come up with a better analogy. Blip tilted his head and gave her a calculating look that she wasn't sure what to do with before he sad,

"Well, he's done it."

There was a knock on the door. Mike stuck his head in. "House warming, my new place. Bring booze."

"You don't have a new place."

Mike sighed. "Oh of course, I just hand out 3 million dollars for the fun of it." He shook his head. "I'll text you the address." He moved to leave.

"There's actually a house?" Ginny got up and followed him. He stopped and smirked.

"No, Baker you got me. I'm breaking into a stranger's house to throw myself a housewarming."

"Well, senility is a side affect of your advanced years." Ginny shot back. Mike threw up his hands.

"Come or don't come. Won't change the fact that I have a new house."

 

 

 

He had bought a house. Not just any house. Mike had bought the house. The house Ginny had been secretly jogging by 3 times a week. It was the house that she pictured living in when she started to feel like her spot on the Padres was secure. It was her dream house. She hadn't even known it was on the market...but apparently it was and Mike Lawson had bought it. Mike had bought her dream house.

"BAKER" Mike shouted from the entrance. She'd frozen to the spot on the bottom of the walkway, mesmerized by the front door. She swallowed, glaring at him.

"What?"

"See." He said, motioning to the house. "Told ya." He walked all the way to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and tugging her inside. "Come, I'll give you the tour."

Every room was perfect. He couldn't have decorated it himself. She'd seen his old place and it had been the result of a cheap one night stand between a villain lair and a piece of modern glass sculpture. This...this was so...domestic.

"And here's the yard." He said, opening the sliding door and leading her out. "Well, what do you think?" He was looking at her eagerly. He'd pushed through all of the guests, not allowing any of them to interfere with his tour, but now...now the two of them were outside while the rest of the guys and their guests were getting trashed inside the house. Ginny bit her lip.

"It's..." She struggled to find the words. "It's not what I expected."

Mike glanced inside and put his hand on her elbow, leading her further away from the noise of the party. It was cool outside and she had a full view of the sky above their heads. "Well...I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." He said. "I'm out."

"Out." She repeated. Surely he couldn't mean...but he was nodding his head. She swallowed. "You're retiring."

He nodded. "I am. At the end of this season. The doctor said I might end up in a wheel chair if I keep pushing myself the way I do. Frankly I think he was being dramatic, but...I drove home, drank a six pack and got to thinking...I really hate my old place. Mostly I bought it because I knew it was the exact opposite of what Rachel would have liked and it's not healthy to focus on buying things because of what other people think. So I went for a drive and...I saw this place. The realtor was putting the for sale sign in the lawn and..." He was grinning, Ginny had never seen him so carefree. "So I parked the car. Walked up to her and asked how much and..." He motioned to the yard. "Here we are."

"Here we are." She echoed.

"So..." He turned to look back at her. "Do you like it?"

She shifted, unsure why his question unsettled her so much. "I thought you weren't going to pay attention to what other people think."

"You're not other people, Ginny."

It didn't escape her notice that he'd used her first name...or that he'd placed her in a different category than his ex wife. He wanted her opinion for a reason. A reason that had something to do with what had almost happened the last time he'd used her first name. A reason that they'd avoided talking about, even through her injury and rehab, her failed relationship with Noah and his second falling out with Rachel. Her opinion clearly meant something to him, which meant that he was counting her in his post retirement plans. She looked back at the house. It was fitting, she decided. Mike had made her feel secure. He'd been there for her whenever she needed him during the aftermath of her injury. It made sense that he'd bought the house that she'd wanted to call home.

"Honestly?" She whispered, acutely aware of the way he'd stepped closer and seemed to be holding his breath. "It's perfect."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CanaryCry87 prompted:  
> Can we get the birth of Jackie Baker-Lawson but with Mike & Ginny under the impression that she was a boy.

"Well doctor, what's the diagnosis?" Mike said, smirking as Ginny shot him a look of annoyance.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said. "It's not exactly new."

"Pregnant?" Mike pretended to look shocked. "And here I thought you were just overindulging on my amazing cooking skills."

Ginny shot him a glare. "Did you just call me fat?" She looked over at the doctor. "I think he just called me fat."

"In my experience it's never a good idea for the non pregnant partner to comment on the expecting partner's weight." The doctor agreed.

"Just tell us what color we need to paint the nursery." Mike said. Ginny and the doctor turned to glare at him. "As in...I brought paint samples for you to look at because Ginny and I can't agree on colors so we need an unbiased opinion. Not that I think a baby's gender determines what color a nursery should be."

"We're painting the walls Padres blue." Ginny said. "Unless," she gave him an innocent look. "You want to paint them the Cubs colors?"

Mike glared at the ceiling, mumbling, "I'm going to be paying for that one for a long time."

"Till death do us part." Ginny shot back. Mike took her hand and kissed it. The doctor pulled up her shirt and put the gel on her stomach. Ginny hissed at the cold, squeezing Mike's fingers. The image came on the screen. Mike gulped. Ginny smiled; he always got slightly teary eyed when he saw an ultrasound.

"So..." The doctor squinted at the ultrasound. "This is strange."

"What?" Mike growled as a cold feeling of dread swept over Ginny.

"Not a bad strange, but...it looks like baby Baker-Lawson doesn't want us to know what they are." She tilted her head. "Huh, they keep moving..." She frowned. "Wait..." She smiled. "There." she pointed. Mike and Ginny leaned forward. 

"Ah." Mike said. "What...does that mean?" 

"It's a boy." The doctor said. 

"A boy." Mike looked at Ginny in amusement. "Mini Mike." 

"No." Ginny said, leaning against him. She pressed a kiss to his collarbone. 

"So we're going with Jack, then." Mike said. Ginny had come up with the name and when Mike had tried to argue she'd reminded him who would be giving birth to their child. Ginny nodded. 

"A boy." She whispered, pressing her hands to the side of her stomach. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"A girl?" Mike looked down at the little bundle in confusion, seeming to not comprehend what the doctor had told him. Ginny tucked the baby against her chest. 

"There's a no return policy, Mr. Lawson." She mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong with a girl?" 

Mike's confusion turned to disbelief. "14 hours of labor and somehow you still find it in you to go on a feminista crusade." 

"You love it." Ginny mumbled. The baby tugged on her hair. 

"Yeah." He said, looking at the two of them. "She looks like me." 

Ginny lowered the blanket, exposing the baby's chin. "No." She mumbled. "No beard." 

"She's got your eyes." Mike mumbled. Ginny looked up. He was completely smitten and Ginny knew what he was feeling. The second she'd heard her daughter's first cry, she'd wanted to spend the rest of her life trying to make sure she never heard that sound again. She wanted to protect her. She'd tried to reach for her, but the doctors had insisted that she needed to be cleaned. She'd cried, only calming down when they'd brought her back in and Mike had placed her in her arms. 

"So I'm guessing Jack's off the table." Mike whispered. 

"Jacqueline." Ginny said. Mike nodded. Jacqueline gripped the corners of her blanket and yawned. 

Hey, Jackie." Mike whispered. "Wait..." He frowned. "Did you pick that name so you could have a kid named after Jackie Robinson?" 

Ginny smiled, closing her eyes. "That's a secret." She mumbled, listening to Jackie breathing and letting her lull her to sleep. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste prompted:  
> Mike was injured in a home plate collision and needed knee surgery which could end his career. Ginny and Rachel are both at the hospital waiting and have a chat/discussion about Mike and his future

The second Ginny threw the ball to Mike she knew something was wrong. She didn't know why, but Mike caught it and...the world seemed to go silent as the batter slid. He had to know Mike already had the ball; that he was out and yet....he slid. He slid and slammed right into Mike. She could hear the resounding crack all the way from the mound. And a scream...Mike was screaming. No she was. The blood was pounding in her ears as she dropped her glove and ran. Mike was on his back, clutching his leg. Ginny felt sick, dizzy, because the angle was wrong. Legs should not bend that way.

"Lawson." She said, kneeling next to his head. "Mike."

His eyes were wide, but at the sound of her voice, he turned and squinted in her direction. "It's over, Ginny." He sounded broken.

Sal, Blip, and Stubbs had to help him onto the stretcher and he was carried off. Al saw the look on Ginny's face and let her out of the game. She ran after Mike, catching up with the EMTs just as they were closing the ambulance doors.

"Sorry, Miss. It's family only."

"But-" Ginny tried to protest. Inside the ambulance she heard Mike arguing with the other EMT, but to no avail. The doors closed and the ambulance pulled away. Ginny stood in the parking lot, watching it go. Frozen, she remembered another time she'd watched an amublance pull away. She fought the cold feeling of dread and forced herself into action. Going back inside the clubhouse, she went straight to Mike's locker, grabbing everything he might need. Heaving his gym bag on her shoulder, she left the clubhouse. Ordering an uber, she fidgeted all the way to the hospital. The uncertainty was killing her; Mike's injury was just one more thing she couldn't control. His defeated expression as he'd said, "it's over" played on loop in her mind. It couldn't be over. She refused to believe that after all the pain and suffering Mike had helped her through to be back on the Padres that he'd give up so easily.

She bolted from the car, running into the hospital.

"Mike Lawson." She demanded. The nurse at the reception gave her a bored look. "He was just brought in, I need to know where he is."

"He's in surgery." The nurse said. "The waiting area's on the 3rd floor."

Ginny was running to the elevator before the nurse had even finished her sentence. Urgently pushing the button, she glared at the door. It didn't move fast enough and before she knew it she was running up the stairs two at a time. She must have looked like a crazy person because the second she burst onto the third floor, everyone scattered. The waiting area in question was empty...except for one other person. Rachel Patrick was there, sitting with a blank stare on her face. She looked up at Ginny's approach and her expression hardened. Ginny sat on the opposite side of the waiting room, putting the bag down on the chair next to her. A tense silence fell.

"Any news?" Ginny asked.

"He's in surgery." Rachel replied.

Ginny nodded and stared at the floor. She hated hospitals. She hated waiting. After the accident she'd had to wait 3 hours for her mother to come claim the body. 3 hours of sitting, watching the staff go by looking at her with pity. 3 hours of being alone with the sound of crashing metal, breaking glass, and screeching tires. This time all she could hear was MIke's cry of pain and his heartbroken "It's over". Hospitals held nothing but fear, misery, and pain. 

"I should have known." 

Rachel's soft murmur pulled Ginny from her thoughts. Rachel wasn't looking at her, her gaze was fixed on the door. 

"He was...disappointed when he saw me here." She continued. "I got here before they took him into surgery. He saw me and..." She let out a laugh. "For a split second he looked past me to see if anyone else was there." 

Ginny didn't know what to say. 

"I don't know what I was thinking." Rachel's voice was angry now. "All the times he dropped everything to help ou with your physical therapy. The way he kept dragging his feet when I wanted to plan our vow renewal." 

"Rachel we never-" Ginny felt the need to justify herself. Mike had only ever been there as her friend. They'd never had "the conversation", but with Noah and Rachel in their lives, it hadn't seemed necessary. 

"I know." Rachel cut her off. There was hurt in her eyes as she looked Ginny up and down. "I know Mike. He may not..." She swallowed. "He may not love me anymore, but I know him. He'd never do that to me or anyone. It doesn't matter how much he wished it was you and not me, he'd never cheat." She looked at her hands. "He's...he's too good a person." She stood. "He's a way better person than me." She motioned around the room. "I don't belong here. I don't...understand this...this life. He doesn't want me here. He wants you. He needs you." She wiped her eyes and left. 

Ginny was stunned, unsure to say or do. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike woke, dazed and dizzy. Trying to sit up, he was hit by a wave of nausea. 

"Easy old man." 

He squinted into the corner. Ginny was sitting in a chair, still wearing her Padres uniform. His brain couldn't compute what his eyes were telling him was real. It had to be a dream. 

"Am I dead?" He croaked. 

"Depends." Dream Ginny tilted her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Do you think this is heaven or hell?" 

"If you start humming I'll have my answer." He shut his eyes. "The room is spinning."

"I'd hit you with a pillow, but you've suffered enough for one day." Ginny said. 

"Judging from how accurate your pitches tend to be, I'd say I'm safe, so hit me with your best shot." 

"Oh." Ginny smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. Mike looked at his leg. 

"So." He said. "Time of death. 5 minutes into the 6th inning." 

"Mike." Ginny said. 

"I'm out, Ginny." He said. "Don't try and sugarcoat it, it's over. I'm..." He was shaking. "I gave my whole damn life to this game and now all I've got is a shattered leg and months of physical therapy to look forward to." He wasn't going to cry. There was a dip in his bed and suddenly Ginny's warmth was next to him. She didn't say anything, just let him lean his head on her shoulder. He'd seen her at some of her lowest points, so he didn't feel strange having her with him at his. He was shaking and suddenly her arm was around him, holding him as he cried. "Ginny, what do I have?" 

She hadn't even said anything before he knew the answer. She'd given it to him the second he'd seen her in the chair next to his bed. She was here; she wasn't going anywhere. "You have me, Old man. I'm not leaving you alone." 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiki789 prompted:  
> Ginny helping Mike with his rehab after an injury  
> (Even though I wanted to keep each chapter independent, this is basically a continuation of Chapter 40)

The first morning Mike came back from the hospital, he woke up to find Ginny Baker burning something in his kitchen.

"What the hell?" He groused, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be up." She said, glaring at him, as though he was the one who was doing something wrong when the pan she had in her hand was emitting black smoke.

"Yeah." Mike grumbled, jabbing a finger over the side of the couch. "But eggs aren't supposed to do that." He tried to get up, but Ginny was next to him in seconds, her hand on his shoulder and a stern expression on her face.

"No getting up, the doctor said you need rest."

MIke coughed and was about to retort when he recognized what she was wearing. "That." He pointed at the plaid shirt and sweatpants. "Those are my clothes."

"I didn't have time to go over to my place." Ginny said, nonchalantly. Mike's eyes narrowed.

"Didn't have time to...." The realization warmed him in a way he desperately needed to ignore while she was wearing his damn clothes. "Baker...did you sleep here?"

"Yeah." Ginny walked back to the kitchen. Mike laid back down on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Well then..." He swallowed, trying to picture anything but Ginny sleeping in his bed in his clothes. "I'm not eating whatever that failed to be." He glared at the stove.

"I was going to throw them out, anyway." She mumbled. "I also burned the toast."

"How?" Mike asked. Ginny waved an irritated hand at his toaster.

"It's like something out of a sci fi movie." She snapped. "Why does it have so many buttons and nobs?"

"Because it's a toaster oven." Mike explained, watching in amusement as Ginny gave him her, 'are you serious?' look.

"Toasters should be toasters." Ginny said. "There should be a slot to put bread in. A button to toast and that's it. No temperature settings, no options to broil, whatever the hell that is, no weird nobs that ask you how burnt you want your bread-"

Mike couldn't help himself. He laughed. Ginny turned her anger filled glare on him.

"What?"

"It's just...you break into my house and complain about my kitchen appliances." He grimaced as a pain started thudding in his leg. Leaning forward, he pressed a hand to the injured limb, looking away from Ginny so she wouldn't have to see his face.

"Your physical therapist is coming by later today." Ginny said quietly. Mike bit his lip, breathing slowly to concentrate on something besides the pain.

"Don't think there's much they can do right now." He mumbled.

"No." She said. "But they'll want to look you over to see how they can help get you back...." She trailed off. She'd meant back as in playing, but they both knew Mike wasn't going to be able to get that far. The doctors hadn't even been convinced that he'd be able to walk without a limp.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you attempting to commit arson in my house?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You shouldn't be alone right now." Ginny said. 

"Afraid I'll off myself in the pool?" Mike asked. Ginny snorted. 

"No." She said. "I just...I didn't want you to be alone." She looked at him and he remembered how he'd felt when he'd seen her in his hospital room. He'd sobbed his pain onto her shoulder and now...now she was here. He bit his lip, this had to be pity. There was no other logical explanation. 

"You should be at Petco." He growled, sitting up, getting ready to get up. Ginny frowned. 

"I don't have to be in until 10." She said. "Enough time to order you breakfast and clean up the evidence of my omelet murder." She walked over to him, pushing a wheelchair. Mike's heart sank. 

"What the hell is that still doing here?" He asked. 

"The doctor said-" 

"No fucking way." He glared up at her, only to met with a look of fierce determination; she wasn't going to budge. He sighed, feeling strangely drained. "Rookie..." He almost cried in frustration. She wasn't his rookie anything. He wasn't her captain....he wasn't her anything. "Go to Petco." He growled, strangely angry. 

"Lawson." She sounded surprised. 

"I mean it, Baker." He growled. "I'm good, the last thing I need right now is you moving around here reminding me just how much of a screw up I am. I need quiet, not your horrifying humming and your loud-" His rant died. She hadn't moved, crossing her arms across her chest a look of patience on her face. 

"You done yet?" She asked. He gaped at her; his mouth open. "Good. I know you're the speech guy, but right now you need one." She pushed the wheel chair out of the way and pulled the coffee table up. Sitting on it, she was at eyelevel with him. "Mike, I know you're pissed. I'm pissed too, so if you really want me to go, I'll leave you alone, but I'm warning you, I'm not quitting on you. I'm going to be here every day after practice and every morning before practice. I'm going to ask your physical therapist for updates and make sure you go to every doctor's appointment. Because it's what you did for me after my arm. And I was angry, because I didn't want you to see me when I thought I was weak, but I needed you there, Mike. Like it or not, you need me...or somebody. But I'm the only one here." 

He ducked his head, not wanting her to see how much his words had affected him. "What the hell did they give me?" He muttered, trying to blame his emotions on the meds, but he knew better. He'd tried to suppress his feelings his whole life under a surly demeanor, but he was too tired for that now. Not now when Ginny's hand was on his shoulder; warm and comforting. 

"So, how did I do, Lawson?" 

"Huh?" He asked. Snapping out of his reverie.

"My speech." She asked, smirking as he met her eyes. He leaned back against the couch, looking at her. 

"I give it a 6.7."

"6.7?" She asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I mean no memorable lines. You clearly didn't put a lot of thought into it. And that point 7 is only because I like you, Baker." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "But it got the job done, didn't it?" 

He nodded. "Yeah..." He put his hand over hers, squeezing her fingers. "It did."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny didn't realize she'd started living at Mike's house until about the 4th month into his rehab. She'd come back, take out in hand to find him in the middle of the pool, floating on a tube, an annoyed look on his face.

"Baker." He shouted. "Get me out of here."

She burst out laughing. "What the hell happened?"

He crossed his arms, huffing and looking thoroughly pissed. "I thought a float would be relaxing after aqua therapy so...." He  motioned to the shallow side of the pool where his wheelchair was waiting for him by the stairs. "I just put myself on it and...didn't really think about how I would get out." He looked over at Ginny. "Help." 

Ginny turned and went to go back to the house. 

"Hey." Mike said. "don't leave me." 

"Relax, Lawson." She said, glancing at him over her shoulder. He was looking at her, terrified. "I'm getting my swimsuit." 

"Don't bother." He said. "Just jump in. You can change after. Just get me out of here." 

"But-" Ginny was about to protest, when she realized he was right. She had clothes in his room...in fact, now that she thought about it, there were more of her clothes here then there were in her hotel room. She'd been sleeping there almost 4 nights a week. Moving over to the side of the pool, she wondered how she hadn't noticed; she'd taken over half his closet and... half of the food in his cabinets. 

"Ginny." Mike said. "Please." 

"Yeah, just...are we living together?" She asked. 

Mike looked at her blankly. "What?" 

"Are we, living together. You've been in a serious relationship before is this..." She motioned between them, "what living together is like?" 

Mike's mouth was half open and he tilted his head. "I feel like this is the type of conversation we should have when we're both on dry land."

"Oh my god we are." She backed away from the side of the pool. Mike let out a small whine, but she ignored him. How could she have not realized what was happening here? She had to have realized it. She'd been avoiding the press finding out that she was here as often as she was. She'd bought a new set of pillows, because the ones in Mike's room were too mushy. She'd done about a hundred different little things that had transformed Mike's weird house of glass into a place where she felt safe...where she felt like she was at home. "Mike. We're living together." 

"Well if you don't get me out of this pool, one of us may not be living much longer." Mike growled. 

"We need to talk about this." 

"After you save me from potentially drowning." He countered. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, this is your house; you definitely noticed it before I did." 

"I'm warning you, Baker. I'm sliding off this tube in 5 seconds and I can't swim with this leg. So you had better be ready to jump in and get me." Mike crossed his arms. 

"I have a key and a personal security code." Ginny blurted out. 

"3...2...1" Mike pushed himself off the tube into the pool with a splash. Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts and jumped into the water, swimming over to him and grabbed him pulling him towards the side of the pool. 

"You are such a child." She said, he was heavy and was definitely enjoying having her tow him. 

"Definitely." He said, "Now hold me close against you as you pull me out of the water." 

"Mike." She growled, having him sit on stairs. He let out a sigh of relief. They sat next to each other for a while, watching the water lapping at the sides of the pool. 

"I figured out you were living here the second time you woke me up with your shower singing and I found myself listening for it." He mumbled.

She exhaled. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

He hesitated, lifting his hand and letting it float on the surface of the water. "Because...I was worried you'd get spooked." He said. "And leave." The last part was barely a whisper. Ginny swallowed, tensing slightly. "Are you?" He asked. 

"Honestly..." She looked at her hands. "I'm running through a million different scenarios where this turns into disaster." 

Mike snorted. "You do realize that this problem wasn't a problem not even five minutes ago?" 

"Should we...talk about this?" Ginny drew her knees up to her chest, sloshing the water around them. Mike flicked some at her. 

"We are...aren't we?" He tilted his head. "I mean...maybe we should dry off...serious adults don't have important conversations in wet clothes while half covered in water." 

Ginny smirked. "What would you know about what serious adults do?" 

"What are you implying?" Mike shot back. 

"Oh nothing." Ginny stood, "just that since we started living together I've gotten insight into just how much of a giant man child you are." 

"And yet you're still here." Mike heaved himself out of the water. Ginny helped lift his injured leg. She put her arm around her shoulder and helped him into the wheelchair. "Could you like me, Baker?" 

Ginny didn't know what possessed her, but she pressed her lips to Mike's forehead. He leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. She pulled away slightly. Mike was looking at her, his lips parted. Then he pulled her down for another kiss. The angle was weird and they both smelled like chlorine, with their clothes clinging to them. Mike tangled his fingers in her hair. She was loathe to admit it, but he was right about the beard. It was soft and tickled her face. She pulled away, causing Mike to groan in protest. "You're okay, old man." She admitted. 

"Mmhm." He said. "So, we're skipping that conversation." 

"Maybe." She said. "But first." She turned and pushed the wheel chair into the house. "I brought food." 

"As long as you didn't make it." Mike mumbled. 

"I will move out." 

"No you won't." Mike laughed. Ginny smiled. She wouldn't, but that didn't mean she was going to make it easy on him. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the hair stories mentioned within either happened to me or my friends.

Mike was playing with her curls. Ginny leaned into his hand, content to let the gentle lull of his motions slowly make her go to sleep. It had been a long day of practice and there was nothing more that she wanted than to curl up with the man she loved.

Until he said it.

"Our kids will have your hair."

She was definitely not sleeping after that. She looked at him, waiting for the punchline, but it never came.

"Our who?" She asked, hoping he was kidding. It seemed he wasn't.

"I mean, we're not going to have them now, but...one day, maybe after extensive talking and discussing we might have kids and...they'll have your hair...and as much as I love it, I don't..." he looked at her, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Can you teach me?"

"What?" Ginny wasn't sure what had prompted this particular train of thought.

"Teach me to take care of hair like yours. I mean...I know the basics, but if the amount of beauty products that took over my bathroom are any indication, I have no idea what to do."

She smirked. "That olive oil really freaked you out."

Mike pulled a face. "I almost cooked with it." He mumbled. Ginny hummed in amusement. She'd come home to him in the kitchen, holding one of her hair products, ready to pour it over a salad.

"Boy are you not ready to know about hair mayonnaise then." She watched as his eyes widened in horror.

"See." He said. "I need to learn these things. And braids. I want to learn to do braids. What if we have a daughter and she wants braids and you're at a game and not here."

Ginny snorted. "Then you take her to a hair salon. Not all black women know how to do complex braiding." Mike rolled his eyes.

"I meant simple braids. Like one or two." He muttered, crossing his arms.

Ginny sighed. "Fine." She muttered, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "When I'm not tired out of my mind we're going to have a long discussion about how you bypassed the 'do you want kids' conversation to go directly to 'I've pictured our future daughter with your hair'."

"Do you want to have kids?" Mike asked. Ginny groaned. She was so tired.

"I don't know." She said. "I..." She rubbed her eyes, pulling away from Mike and getting up. He frowned.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"I'm getting coffee." she said. "I need to be awake to diccuss this."

Mike got up, following her. "Not with my coffee maker." He muttered. Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, your coffee maker?" She smirked. "Who bought it?" She shot back.

"Only to replace the one you broke." Mike retorted, putting his hand on her hip. They moved through the kitchen with the ease of two people who'd known each other for years. They were both so aware of each other, that they could anticipate what the other wanted even before they asked for it. Ginny watched Mike make her a cup the way he knew she liked it. Leaning against the counter, she contemplated the question of children. She'd never really thought about having kids. It was definitely not part of her father's plan for her and she'd never cared enough to add it in after his death. But that was before she had Mike. Before the two of them had worked through their residual hesitation after her injury and had sat down for the conversation, had agreed to wait until his retirement and had promptly ignored that agreement three days later when Ginny had showed up at Mike's door. Mike was her stability. Mike made her feel like there was stillness and stability in the face of the world that threatened to consume her. Mike, who was so willing to give. Mike who had pictured their children with such detail that he was worried about potential hair crises...and had asked her to teach him. If parenting was scary and unknown, then she wouldn't want, wouldn't trust anyone else to be with her besides Mike.

"Does she have my eyes?" She asked. Mike looked up from the coffee machine, a bemused look in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"This imaginary daughter of ours..." Ginny watched as a glimmer of hope entered Mike's eyes. "Does she have my eyes or just my hair?"

"Both." The word is a sigh of relief. "And she's stubborn as hell. Like her mom."

"Like her dad." Ginny countered.

"I rest my case." Mike pushed the cup of coffee towards her. "She likes aliens and baseball. Her dad is her favorite player."

"Uh huh." Ginny laughed. "What else?"

"Her favorite color is orange. It's weird, but she makes it work." He continued. "She can't sing." He pointed at Ginny. "Totally your fault, by the way." He took a sip of coffee. "She's got my nose and lips."

Ginny tilted her head. "I'm surprised you even remember what those look like, considering the beard."

"Am I going to have to remind you how much you love it?" Mike playfully pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his head down for a kiss. He lingered, pressing his forehead against hers. "Do you want kids?" He said uncertainly.

"Not right now." She said. "But...with you? Some day."

"Okay." He said. "I was serious about the hair thing, though."

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was completely serious. Which is how, 3 days later on her day off, Ginny found herself sitting cross legged on the ground with Mike on the couch behind her, fussing with her hair.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." He said, tugging gently on her hair. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The braid is going to be too loose." She said. "And believe me, what ever you come up with can't be worse than anything I had to go through as a child."

Mike swallowed. "You sure?"

Ginny huffed. "Do I need to tell you about the butterfly clips from hell?"

"The what?" Mike laughed, incredulously.

"Butterfly clips." Ginny held up her hand, her fingers about an inch apart. "Clips this small. Made of plastic. Shaped like butterflies. Those things got stuck in my hair and couldn't be removed without taking a piece of my scalp with it."

"Huh." Mike said.

"And that is the tip of the hair horror story ice berg." Ginny grimaced. "In fact sitting here like this is bringing back all sorts of terrible memories."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Mike said. Ginny threw him a look over her shoulder. He cleared his throat. "but what do I know?"

"Absolutely nothing." Ginny answered, looking straight ahead. Mike let out a muffled curse and dropped her hair.

"You were right, the braid was too loose." He sounded embarrassed.

"Shocking."

"Hey, you've had your whole life to practice this." He said. "I'm new."

Ginny passed him a bottle. He frowned at it. "It'll prevent frizzing and make my hair easier to shape." She explained. "Just don't get it on your clothes; it's oil, it'll stain."

"Uh huh." Mike said slowly, opening the bottle and sniffing. "Smells good."

"Don't sound so shocked." Ginny rolled her eyes, then sat up as he put a brush into her hair and tugged. "Which brush are you using?" She asked.

"Mine." Mike said slowly. She let out a small snort. "What?"

"Try pulling it." She said. Mike did as she asked.

"It's not moving."

"Because brushes like that don't work in my hair." She reached behind and took hold of the brush and eased the bristles out. Turning to face Mike, she held up the brush. "See these round things at the bottom of the bristles? Those are a no-no for curly hair. Especially when it's dry. Wet and detangled you might have a chance to get it through, but right now...you're asking for tears."

Mike nodded. "Noted." He motioned towards the other hair tools. "Any of these."

Ginny tilted her head. "The pic's good if you want to turn it into an afro..." She picked up a plastic comb. "This is going to break after a week." She pointed to the fine tooth comb. "That's only for parts or when it's wet and has about half a bottle of conditioner in it. Oh yeah." She smirked as Mike's eyes widened. "The secret to curls is proper lubrication."

"Most unsexy use of that word." Mike muttered. Ginny smirked.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm doing this, Ginny." He said. "Now...show me which brush and turn around, because I am going to wow you."

Ginny handed him a brush and turned around. A minute later the doorbell rang. Mike got up and opened it, only to jump out of the way as Evelyn walked in.

"That husband of mine." She shook her head. "I love him, but sometimes I just..." She froze as she took in the sight of Ginny crosslegged on the ground, her hair out. She looked back at Mike, her eyes zeroing in on the hair brush in his hand. "No way." She said. "This I have to see." She sat on the chair opposite Ginny, smirking. Mike frowned, but went back to his seat on the couch. After about 4 minutes of brushing, Evelyn remarked. "You are so much gentler than my mom."

"That's what I told him." Ginny said. "He keeps worrying that he's going to hurt me."

Evelyn burst out laughing. "Mike, there's nothing you can do to her head that hasn't been done before. Believe me. I've been there." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Which is why I have professionals do my hair. Too many bad memories of sitting in front of my mama."

Ginny smirked. "Butterfly clips?"

"Worse." Evelyn said. "I had these elastics with plastic balls on each side."

"That smacked against your skull every time your mom tied them tighter." Ginny remembered the exact product Evelyn was talking about. "I also had the square ones."

"The square ones." Evelyn groaned, shutting her eyes. "Those didn't even make sense like why would you have right angles on something that had to be pulled through an elastic. The balls hurt, but at least they could fit through easily."

Mike had stilled his movements, listening to them in bewilderment.

"Did you ever not get all the bobby pins out?" Ginny asked. Evelyn laughed.

"My grandma once pinned a church hat to my head for Easter and we had to cut it off."

"Oh yeah?" Ginny said. "3rd grade, I gave myself bangs except I forgot that you can't get bangs with my hair." Evelyn cackled.

"Let me guess." She mimed patting a puff on the front of her head. Ginny nodded.

"I looked like a sheep."

"The first time I straightened my hair, I burned it so badly I had to cut it down to the roots." Evelyn put her hand to her scalp. "It took forever to grow back."

Mike coughed. "The two of you are making these things up."

He was met by twin glares. "Mike Lawson." Evelyn sat up. "I hope one day you have a daughter and that she comes home and a pencil falls out of her hair because one of her dumbass classmates thought it would be funny to shove it in there. Then you'll still have no clue what the two of us have been through."

Mike gulped. "Yes ma'am."

 

 

 

A summary of the hair products and acessories mentioned

Olive oil based products:

hair mayonnaise (it's a thing and it does amazing things for your ends):

 

 

The evil hair ties and butterfly clips


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of multiple prompts 
> 
> JoyBooth asked for: Mike shaving for Rachel, and Ginny finally realizing that she does like the beard and the man under it, not the childhood idol.
> 
> Eyeslikeliquidfire: David reappears
> 
> Rachel senses the feelings & tension between Mike & Ginny

Mike stared at the bathroom mirror unsure if he recognized the man looking back at him. He'd shaved the beard. Rachel had wanted him to get rid of it. She hadn't said anything, but he'd caught her looking at it disdainfully. She hated it, so he'd gotten rid of it. For the first time in years he looked like the man who'd married her. Running his hand along his jaw he tried not to squirm at the feeling of bare skin. This was too bizarre. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and he turned to see Rachel, smiling at him.

"You look good." She said.

"That's not new." He quipped. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I borrow your tablet?" She asked. "Mine's acting funny."

"Sure." Mike waved dismissively, turning his attention to the mirror, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. His face felt strangely lighter. He could hear Rachel moving around in the room behind him. Then she reappeared next to him, his tablet in hand.

"Is there a reason you were looking up pictures of Ginny Baker in Aruba?" She asked.

"I wasn't." He said defensively. It was true. He'd made the mistake of opening his news app about a month ago and every other damn article had been pictures of Ginny and That Guy on a beach somewhere or eating weird food in Thailand or holding Koala bears in Australia or having tea with the goddamn queen of England. His rookie had tea with the queen of England. So he'd kept tabs on her movements. Checking on her was like a twisted game of Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Every time he caught on to her location, she was in a new place with That Guy. He'd narrowed down today's local to Aruba. Ginny looked...amazing didn't quite cover it. She was smiling and relaxed, accepting a flower from That Guy.

Mike hated That Guy. Hated that he made her laugh. Hated that they were on a beach together. Hated that she clearly wasn't focusing on getting her arm back into shape. Hated that she hadn't so much as texted him once since she left. 

Rachel arched an eyebrow. Mike sighed. "I don't think she's doing the proper physical rehabilitation for her arm, okay?" He glared at the picture. "She's not going to be ready for spring training if she keeps playing Roman Holiday with that billionaire. I'm her captain. I have a right to be worried and the fact of the matter is, the team's going to be pissed if she's not playing because she was being spoiled by some rich guy. It's going to affect their playing ability." 

The excuse sounded weak to his ears. Rachel looked back down at the picture before shaking her head. "You know, I forced you to watch Roman Holiday." She tapped her fingers along the side of the tablet. "And she leaves him at the end." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you shaved. You just didn't look like yourself." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her phone. Noah was sleeping, but she couldn't. The time difference was beginning to have consequences. Her body didn't know if it was day or night. She checked again. Nothing. No call, no text. Nothing. He hadn't tried to contact her once since...since the hospital. She put her phone aside, trying not to think of that particular scene. She'd been scared, frustrated and then he'd come in...with Rachel. Granted, Mike had seemed as surprised that Rachel was there as she was, but that didn't change the fact that she'd clearly only wanted to know about her condition to see whether she could continue telling the world that Ginny Baker was nothing more than a one season player; a disappointment for everyone. Ginny had gotten angry and thrown her out. Mike hadn't said anything. He didn't take Rachel's side, but...he hadn't said anything against her either. He'd just stood there, a strange expression on his face looking at the edge of her hospital bed before Noah walked in. Ginny had said yes to his travel plans on the spot.

Now...now she regretted it. 

It wasn't that the trip wasn't a dream or that Noah wasn't nice. He was perfect, the trip was perfect...It was her. She knew she'd accepted to piss off Mike. She knew she'd done it to put distance between the two of them to punish him. But now? Noah had made sure she had physical therapy every day with private doctors. He double checked every activity to make sure nothing would strain her arm. He was...so perfect and she should be falling for him...but she wasn't. She liked him a lot, and she cared about him...but she couldn't  see past this summer with him. So she was here, in their hotel room, obsessively checking to see if Mike Lawson would call her. She gritted her teeth. This stupid teenage crush of hers was getting on her nerves. Because that's what it had to be; residual hero worship, warped by a few months of getting to know him. She couldn't allow herself to believe it was anything else. Anything else meant too much pain. He was with Rachel now. He was happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike arrived at spring training first, checking into his room, he went out into the hall to take stock of the arrivals. The others would probably want to celebrate their last night before crunch time. He wasn't sure if he would be up for it. He was...tired. Rubbing his eyes, he went into the lobby. Duarte was there, checking in. After Ginny had been benched, tension between the two of them had gotten worse. Duarte blamed Mike for not shutting Ginny down. It got worse when he found out that Blip had agreed with Management, but Mike had opposed. As though Mike hadn't felt terrible enough about it. Mike gave him a curt nod. Duarte swaggered up to him, brandishing a picture of Ginny on his phone. It was a selfie she'd taken...somewhere on her world tour. "Mami said the doctors cleared her when she was in Morocco." 

Mike nodded. "I know." He didn't. He hadn't even realized she'd been to Morocco. And Ginny had texted Duarte and not him? The smug bastard tilted his head and smirked. 

"I don't think she'll recognize you after what you did to your face." He walked off, leaving Mike to contemplate how to make a bludgeoning by baseball bat look like an accident. Salvamini was next. 

"You lose a bet or something?" He grunted. Mike crossed his arms. 

"Or something." He replied, gearing up for the inevitable jokes about his beard. And boy did they deliver. Sal had to have texted them in advance to give them a heads up because there was no way these mooks had the brain power to come up with these zingers on the fly. 

They were all crowding the lobby, forming a circle around him when an eerie silence fell. It started with those closest to the door then spread to the rest of them. Mike didn't need to look to see who'd walked in, but he did anyway. Ginny was standing there with two giant bags, looking tanned and relaxed. Blip was next to her, shades and a hat on. 

"Thanks guys." He said, pretending to pose. "I know I look good." There was a small ripple of laughter, but the rest of the guys were still looking at Ginny. 

"What?" Ginny asked. "You never seen a girl before?" 

Mike was about to move to say hi to her when Livan Motherfuckingasshole Duarte stepped forward and pulled her into a spinning bear hug. 

"Te extrañé mucho, mami." He said, Ginny laughed. 

"Still can't speak Spanish, Papi." She patted one of the bags. "Who wants presents?" 

"Yes!" Sal walked over and holding up his hand for a high five. "Ginny Claus is here!!" Ginny slapped his hand, letting out a laugh that made Mike's gut wrench. He'd missed that laugh. He'd missed her full toothed smile. 

"Yes she is." Ginny agreed, unzipping her bag. "Have you been good this year?" 

"Oh, I've been very bad." Sal said, wagging his eyebrows. "My wife is pregnant." 

"You sure it's yours?" Ginny said. 

The other guys crowded around, a chorus of "Oooooooo" rang out. Sal gave her a playful shove. 

"Whatcha get me?" He asked. 

"You..." Ginny began digging through her bag. "Ah ha." She pulled out a wrapped object. "A little somethin somethin from Australia." 

"A Kangaroo!" Sal pretended to shake the boomerang shaped package. Ginny rolled her eyes. Mike watched as she handed off a wrapped present to each player, with an explanation of where she'd gotten it. 

"I love it when teammates have rich boyfriends." Voorhies remarked as she gave him a box of chocolates. "All the single guys on the team should get themselves a billionaire." Ginny froze, the look on her face wavering for a second, but she quickly recovered, laughing along with the guys as they jokingly looked up if there were any single Rockefeller's. They started filing out, checking into their rooms, and eliciting promises to hang out later to celebrate. Finally the only people left in the lobby, besides the hotel staff were Ginny, Blip, Mike, and Livan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She hadn't recognized him when she'd first walked through the door. He'd shaved the beard. He was standing there, looking like the man on her poster and it made her sick. He'd done it for Rachel. The beard had been a testament to the person he'd been without her and now...he was back to being Rachel's Mike. Not her captain, not her friend, not her...whatever they'd been on the way to being. He was once again unattainable and alien. She swallowed and gave him her best Ginny BakerTM smile. Looking at Livan and Blip, she arched an eyebrow. 

"You aren't getting another present." 

"Mami." Livan's expression was guarded and he was staring Mike down. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"I got this." She said, patting his arm. "Go get some rest." 

Livan huffed and waved the stuffed Alpaca she'd gotten him from Peru menacingly at Mike. "You watch yourself, Lawson." He walked off. Blip gave Mike one last glare before walking to the elevator. Ginny looked at Mike. 

"Almost didn't recognize you." She said. Mike let out a humorless laugh. 

"Whatever jokes  you want to make, the guys have already beaten you to it." 

"I was going to say it's a good thing someone rolled a 5 or an 8 to get you out of the jungle so you could have a decent shave." 

Mike nodded. "Jumanji." He murmured. "None of them made that joke...A bit before your time, wasn't it?" 

"I have an older brother, Lawson." 

They stood awkwardly, staring at each other. "So." Ginny said, breaking the silence and diving into her bag to dig out a box. "I um...I got you this in Switzerland...but I'm not sure what good it'll do now." She held the box out to him. "I need to go check in..." She pushed past him, not wanting to deal with him opening the box or looking at her like a kicked puppy. 

"How's the arm?" Mike blurted out. Ginny froze. Not turning, she slowly rotated her shoulder. 

"Better than yesterday, not as good as tomorrow." She said. 

"And...Noam?" 

"Noah." She corrected, her face heating up. "Okay, I guess." She looked at the ground, still not wanting to look at Mike. She didn't need to explain her relationship status to him. She didn't owe him anything. He'd shut her out for months...and yet... "We um...we broke up." 

She got her room key and went straight up to her room, not looking back at Mike once. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We um...we broke up." 

Mike was disgusted by the feeling of hope and happiness that swelled in his chest. He watched silently as Ginny got her key and left, not trusting himself to say anything. He waited until she left to go to the elevator. Looking at his hands, he turned the box over in his hands. It wasn't particularly big but it was a bit heavy. He unwrapped it, wondering what she could have gotten him. He'd just eased off the wrapping paper and opened it when the elevator reached his floor. He swallowed as he looked at the contents of the box. She'd gotten him a beard grooming kit, complete with brushes, combs and small fancy scissors meant to be used to trim. He went to his room, putting the box on his bed and looking at it.

Ginny had hated the beard. She'd made endless jokes about it. Rachel hated it too, but...she'd made him shave it off while Ginny had given him a beard grooming kit. It might seem trivial, but it went to the essence of who they were as people. Rachel wanted the perfect husband who would give into her every whim and would be everything she wanted him to be and she was willing to change everything about him to be that person...But to Ginny, he was already there. She wouldn't have asked him to shave, as much as she mocked him and called him a Game of Thrones extra, she wouldn't have forced him to get rid of the offending facial hair...unless he wanted to.

He shook himself. He had made a commitment to Rachel and if the way Ginny had acted when she'd seen him was any indication, she was pissed at him. Just because she wasn't with That Guy didn't mean that she wanted to be with him.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dearly beloved." Stubbs stood on his chair, holding his beer high in his hand. "We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a dear friend and an era." He motioned towards Mike. "Lawson's beard and the revoking of his man card hit us all pretty hard and we're all going to need each other in this time of grief." He wiped away a mock tear, getting encouraging laughs from the other guys. "So if anyone wants to say a few words to honor the fallen." He motioned. "Stand up on your chairs and vent. This a judgment free zone." 

"You guys are assholes." Mike grinned, chewing a piece of gum. Ginny noted that he was trying to catch her eye. Well that wasn't happening. She looked at her beer. 

"I've got a few words." Salvamini stood. "I'd just like to say that I see this as a new beginning. The Salvamini beard will now reign supreme as the one beard to rule them all. The Lawson is dead, all hail the Sal." 

Mike tossed fry at him. Sal gave him a mock bow before sitting down. A few of the guys made a few joking speeches, Butch and Shrek, who were way more drunk than the others, treated them to a painful rendition of My Heart Will Go On. Suddenly Ginny found herself on her feet, getting onto her chair. Mike, who'd been pretending to conduct the Celine Dion massacre, lowered his arms, nervousness in his eyes. 

"So... Mike always tried to convince me that I loved the beard." Ginny said, acutely aware that the guys seemed more quiet than they'd been during any of the other speeches. "And I..." She looked at Mike wondering what the hell she was doing. There was no way she could continue this speech without severely embarrassing herself. Instead, she covered her eyes, pretending to blink as though she couldn't see. "Sorry...I just...the shine from your chin is _blinding_." 

The guys burst out laughing. Mike exhaled, looking relieved for a split second before rolling his eyes. "Admit it, Baker. You miss the beard." 

"Not as much as you do, Old man." She shot back. "After all, there goes any chance at a future career in piratry." 

"Actually my fall back plan was wizard." Mike said. 

"Oh, well don't worry." Ginny smirked. "You'll have the grey hair in no time." She leaned forward, squinting. "In fact..." She tilted her head, feigning thoughtfulness. Mike's eyes widened and his jaw tensed. 

"Not funny, Baker." 

She hopped off the seat, shrugging. 

Later that night, she got a phone call from Mike. She ignored it. They might be on the way to being friends again, but there was something about talking to someone else's husband after 12 am that made her feel uncomfortable. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike knew he'd get busted and that if he did, he'd get in trouble, but if the last few days taught him anything, it was that he didn't want to live in a world where Ginny Baker wasn't with him. She'd been cold to him, only talking to him when the guys were around, but ignoring his phone calls. He'd spent more time and energy analyzing those rejected calls than he put into his actual conversations with Rachel. So here he was, flying to LA to tell Rachel he wasn't going to be able to do this. He was about to open the door when he heard something that twisted his gut. It couldn't be...and yet there it was again. He recognized that damn laugh because it was the same one he'd heard years before when he'd found her...with him. David. He opened the door. 

Rachel practically fell off the couch. Mike didn't need to hear her stammered apologies. He turned and walked right out of the house. 

"Mike, wait." 

"I don't know why I thought it would be different." He growled. 

"Well me neither." Rachel hissed. "You know as well I do that this wasn't working." 

Mike turned and glared at her. "Go back to him. If he'll take you back than the two of you deserve each other." 

"Don't try and make me be the bad guy here." Rachel said, "you couldn't wait to get back to her." She practically spat out the last word. Mike's blood ran cold. "That's right. I know how you feel about Ginny Baker. Because of course you love her. She's young and probably makes you feel like you're 25 and young again. God, you're so-" 

"Pathetic?" Mike said. "Delusional. Yeah, I know. I gave myself the same speech a million times, Rach. I tried to talk myself out of loving her. Hell, I tried to give up being a Padre for her. But the universe wouldn't let me. I tried to make this work and I really tried, but neither of us was really in it. Both of us wanted different things." He turned and took a step and stopped, turning and glaring at her. "And for the record, she doesn't make me feel young. She makes me feel like myself. I can laugh with her. I can talk about baseball without feeling guilty for some relationship transgression. I can call her when I'm feeling upset and she'll listen. I can sit and hear her rant about any subject for hours. And I don't have to shave my face to be seen in public with her." He motioned to the door. "Go back to David. I'm out. I'm done." 

The flight back to Arizona was endless. It was almost 4 am when he hammered on Ginny's door. She opened, rubbing her eyes, a look of confusion and irritation on her face. 

"Lawson, what the hell?" She croaked. 

"We need that talk." He said. 

"The sun isn't up." She leaned against the door, yawning. 

"I'm growing back the beard." He said. Ginny frowned. 

"Okay." She mumbled. Then she looked up at him, comprehension dawning in her eyes. "Oh." 

"Yeah." He said. "Rachel and I, it's over...hell it wasn't really back to begin with and...I really want to fix things between us because it's been killing me that we aren't talking like we used to. I miss you and-" 

"You never called me." She said. "I was scared and alone in the hospital and then you came...with her." 

"I screwed up." He said. "I...was beyond wrong." He didn't know how to convey how sorry he was. "And I don't have a speech or any amazing words I can pull out of my ass to make you believe how much I regret not being there for you, but I promise you that that won't ever happen again." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny's throat went dry as she watched Mike fret over trying to get her to believe in him again. She put her hand on the side of his face, quieting whatever other crazy declarations he was about to make. She tilted her head. "You're growing back the beard?" She asked. He nodded. She pulled him down for a kiss. He groaned a sigh of relief. She pulled away. "That was for teenage Ginny." She said. "The next one comes when you're you again." 

He was looking at her, his eyes darkened and hungry. She put a hand on his chest, pushing him back before they did something they weren't ready for. "Do you forgive me?" He asked, his hand coming up to cover hers, keeping it on his chest. 

"We're not done talking about this." She tilted her head. "I expect a lot of groveling." A yawn took her by surprise. She looked at him sleepily. "Tomorrow." 

Mike nodded. "I'll let you get back to sleep." He looked reluctantly at her hand. "Just one more kiss?" 

"Good night." Ginny pulled her hand back and grabbed the door. 

"It'll take a while to get it back to it's full glory." Mike said. "I need some incentive." 

"Go to sleep." She rolled her eyes. 

"Okay okay." He stepped back, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just...one last thing." 

She crossed  her arms. "What?" 

"I knew you liked the beard." 

His laughter echoed in her eyes as she slammed the door. She leaned against it, pressing her fingers to her lips. 

 

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the door, Mike traced his fingers over the wood, smiling before going back to his room. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt from Bluedove was:  
> Ginny and the rest of the team go out for drinks and dancing, Ginny goes on a bathroom break and ends up the recipient of phone numbers from girls who wants her to give them to her teammates. I just imagine her pulling the numbers out of her shirt and saying that was the oddest pee break she ever took.
> 
>    
> I deviated from it a bit, and I'm sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Ginny leaned back in her seat and looked at the guys in disgust. 

"You are aware that most of you are married." She said. Sonny snorted. 

"It's all in the spirit of competition, Baker." He said. "Alright guys, let's count them up." 

The others crowded around the table, all carrying napkins with various women's phone numbers. "Uh oh, Lawson, looks like Sal's going to beat your record." Blip smacked Mike on the back as the other player proudly counted his 27th phone number. Mike didn't seem worried. 

"Impossible." He said, leaning back in his chair. "My record is 36 and no one's ever broken the twenties." He took a sip of beer. He was right. Sal only had 2 more napkins.  

"One of these counts double." Sal insisted. "Those twins wrote both their numbers on the same paper." 

Mike shook his head. "As your captain, I have to inform you that only the napkin counts, not the number of phone numbers contained on it. Or my record goes up to 40 because of that women's basketball team that you wouldn't let me count as more than one." He smirked at Sal. "Or did you think I'd forgotten about that?" 

Sal sighed heavily and grunted. Mike held up his drink. 

"I remain king." He smirked. "It was a cute try though." He pulled a stack of napkins from his pockets and dumped them on the table. "Who wants to count them?" 

Ginny frowned. "When did that happen?" 

"The second you went to the bathroom, they swarmed." Mike explained, before looking over at Sonny. "I'd like the record to show I had a Baker handicap when I got these numbers." 

"Plus 5." Sonny muttered, frowning as he began counting. 

"Excuse me?" Ginny glared at them. 

"It's a Baker handicap." Mike explained. "When you're at a table with one of us it tends to throw off our game because women are more interested in selfies with you than getting their flirt on. We did the math and the total drops an average of 5 numbers that any given member of the team might have gotten otherwise." He smirked, looking over at Shrek. "It would have been higher, but we had to average in Shrek's weak pull." 

"Hey," Shrek frowned. "I rake them in." 

"If by them, you mean restraining orders than, yeah." Mike smirked. Ginny bit back the outburst about how objectively terrible this practice was and ran her finger along the rim of her beer bottle.

"So what does the winner get?" 

Mike arched an eyebrow, but decided to humor her. "Doesn't have to pay for any drinks the next time we go out." He leaned forward, "why, you want in?" 

"38." Sonny said. "Even without counting the Baker Penalty, Mike Lawson has broken his record, Lady and gentlemen." 

"There's nothing Gentlemanly about any of you." Ginny muttered, tapping her fingers along the side of her bottle. She watched as Mike took his victory lap around the bar, formulating a plan. Mike sat back next to her. 

"Lighten up, Baker." He said. "I'm just that good." 

"Hardly." Ginny said, "I'm pretty sure most of those numbers were concerned citizens giving you the contact information of a professional to do something about that growth on your face." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny put her plan in motion the next time they went out for drinks. She'd forgone the usual leggings and athletic gear for a dress and some heels. 

"What's the occasion Baker?" Mike asked as she sauntered into the bar.

"I..." She spun around grinning as everyone in the bar focused on her. "Am about to beat you assholes at your own game." 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike watched in irritation as Ginny sat at her own table, smiling and grinning at people who walked over to her. 

"This is unfair." Sonny grumbled. They were all sitting at a table, watching as Ginny accumulated a stack of numbers and free drinks. "HOW?" 

"Mami's got moves." Duarte said, smirking. He'd been  confident that he'd win last time and only managed 14 numbers. Mike glared at him. 

"She's using her powers for evil." Robles muttered. Everyone looked at him. 

"Her powers?" Mike said. 

Robles motioned towards her. "Come on, she's..." Everyone turned in their seats and glared at him. 

"Omar, you're new here." Voorhies said. "So consider your next words carefully." 

Omar swallowed before saying. "Other people might find her very hot...PRETTY" He corrected as Mike ground his teeth at him and Salvamini arched an eyebrow. "And those other people might want to go and talk to her. She knows how...pretty she is so..." He trailed off. "I'm done."

"Wise choice." Mike said glaring over at Ginny. "I'm putting a stop to this." He stood and walked over to her. She smiled as he shooed away the crowd of people around her and sat at her table. 

"Looks like we're going to have to instate a Lawson handicap." Ginny said, tapping her finger on the stack of napkins. "Because I could have gotten like..." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "7 more numbers if you hadn't scared them away." 

"You've made your point." Mike grumbled. "The game is stupid and sexist. So you can stop." Ginny smirked. 

"I don't know, Lawson." She picked up the napkins and started fanning herself. "I think we need to tally up the scores...I want to know who won." 

"You won." 

"Yes, but by how much?" Ginny smirked. Mike scoffed. 

"If that's how you want to play it, then I feel that I should inform you that according to the official rules that have been set in stone since two seconds ago, only the women's numbers count." 

Ginny's look of surprise didn't meet her eyes. "Oh," she said. "So these?" 

Mike felt his jaw drop as she pulled another stack of numbers and put it on the table. By that time, Salvamini, Sonny, and Blip had walked over. 

"Count em, boys." She leaned back motioning to the stack of numbers. 

Mike gritted his teeth as they counted the two piles. Sonny swallowed, his face turning red. "What?" Mike snapped. 

"I...uh..." He glanced nervously at Mike. "Well, she....um..." 

"Just counting the women's numbers..." Sal began. 

"She whupped your ass." Blip finished. "43 numbers in total." 

"If you add the guys numbers it comes out to almost double." Sal said. 

Ginny laughed at the looks of shock and awe on their faces. "Let the record show." She said. "That I'm better at picking up girls than all of you." She smirked at Mike. "Lighten up, Lawson; I'm just that good." 

"Uh huh." Mike grabbed the napkins. "Well I'm confiscating these as evidence for our next Kangaroo court." 

"Wait, I might want to use some of those." Ginny laughed as he walked away from her. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abusive relationship ahead

Mike noticed the second she showed up for spring training. There was something...off about Ginny. Sure, she was still quick with a witty retort and her aim was back. There had been no residual damage from the injury and she'd handle rehab beautifully, but...he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very off.

"Rookie." He stopped her as she was getting ready to go to her personal shower in the locker room. "You okay?" He put his hand on her arm. She wrenched out of his grasp and met his expression with a glare.

"I'm fine, Lawson." She said, taking a step back. "And I'm not your rookie."

"I-" He began when a voice behind them said,

"Everything okay, Ginny?"

Noah Casey, billionaire, tech mogul, philanthropist and boyfriend to one Ginny Baker was standing there, looking at Mike with a calm expression. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"I need to talk to my teammate." Mike growled, unsure why Noah made him uneasy. No, he knew. Noah got to be with the woman he loved. Is that why Ginny was acting weird? Because she knew how Mike felt and wanted to distance him?

"I can wait." Noah leaned against the wall. The tension in the room was palpable. Mike ground his teeth. 

"It's team business." He said. He wanted to send Noah away but...Ginny was already looking at him with an expression that said she saw right through him. 

"It can wait until tomorrow." She said, turning away from him. "You're already late enough for your ice bath, old man." 

Mike watched as Noah put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. He looked away, going to the ice bath and tried to freeze away the image of the possessive glint in Noah's eyes as he looked down at Ginny. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Who does he think he is?" Noah grumbled when they got back to their hotel room, dropping his arm from Ginny's shoulders. 

"He's the captain of the team and my pitches were a bit wild today." Ginny said. 

"Do I need to call a doctor?" Noah's brow furrowed, Ginny swallowed, shaking her head. 

"No, it's not a medical thing, it's a focus thing. They had me pitching with Livan and his calls need work." She moved towards the shower, stripping off her clothes, she stepped under the spray. She tensed as a few seconds later, Noah followed. 

"How did your team like seeing you back?" He asked. 

"They were happy, I guess." Ginny said, waiting as Noah ran his hands over her. He let out a small laugh. 

"It must have been weird, seeing as they didn't visit you when you were in the hospital." Ginny gulped, looking at her hands. 

"Yeah." She said, her gut twisting, trying not to think about those empty days in the hospital with only Noah there to support her. 

"It's okay, babe." He pulled her closer. "I got you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where is she?" Mike demanded, looking around the bar. 

"She wasn't feeling well after practice." Blip said, tonelessly. He still hadn't forgiven Mike for waving his no trade clause, for agreeing to let Ginny play, and finally for the Rachel fiasco. Blip blamed Rachel for Mike's not initially visiting Ginny in the hospital. It wasn't strictly true. He'd been too guilty to face her and once he'd formed the courage to visit her, the hospital staff told him that she was in a private suite and he wasn't on the list of approved visitors. Then the next day she was gone; off on the tour of the world with Noah and Mike drank himself into a stupor during which time Rachel left him again. 

She was supposed to be here. The guys were throwing her a welcome back party and yet...she was a no show. 

"She seemed fine." Mike growled. 

"Noah said she wasn't feeling well." Blip said. 

"What did she say?" Mike asked. He pulled out his phone and called her. The call rang a few times before going to voicemail. He tried her hotel room next. The line rang busy. "I don't like that guy." Mike muttered. 

"Of course you don't." Blip said. 

Mike glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"That you had your chance and you screwed up." Blip said, "and you're letting your jealousy color how you view Noah." 

"I don't trust him." Mike gripped his beer. Blip shook his head. 

"And you are an excellent judge of character." He muttered. "Remind me how long it took you to figure out that Rachel was cheating on you?" 

Mike glared at him. "Right, because I should definitely take advice from the guy who let both Ginny and his wife be ripped off by Will." 

Blip's eyes flashed and he jumped to his feet. Mike followed, about to pull back his arm to punch him when Ginny's voice cut through them. 

"Guys what the hell?" 

They looked at her. She seemed drawn, tired and concerned. Mike backed away from Blip, going to her. 

"I thought you weren't feeling-" He broke off as Noah materialized at Ginny's elbow. Mike could feel him sizing him up, but he refused to look at him, focusing on Ginny. "Are you okay?" 

She nodded. "Yeah." She shrugged. "So...this party for me?" She moved by him, plastering a smile on her face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny grimaced as she pulled her shirt down over her stomach. She'd slid into home and bruised her thigh, but those weren't the marks she was focusing on. The one on her stomach was yellowing and would be gone soon. 

"Girl, I cannot believe this mansion you live in now..." 

Ginny saw her freeze in the mirror. 

"Must have messed myself up a lot more than I thought." She said. Evelyn's eyes narrowed. 

"Ginny." She said slowly, lowering the bag of food on the ground and coming closer, reaching for the hem of her shirt. Ginny moved away. 

"I'm fine, Evelyn." She said, going for the bag of food. "Just...over did it yesterday when I slid into home." 

"Uh huh." Evelyn didn't seem convinced and Ginny panicked. "If...you wanted...if you had an injury...that you were nervous about talking to someone about." She put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "You can tell me." 

"I'm fine, Evelyn." Ginny shook her off, grabbing the bag of take out. "Noah doesn't like food in the bedroom." 

Evelyn frowned but didn't say anything. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ginny's in trouble." Evelyn declared as she pushed her way into Mike's house. He stood in the doorway, bewildered. When he'd opened his door, he definitely hadn't expected Evelyn there...he honestly hadn't expected anyone. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Noah. He's been hurting her." Evelyn said, Mike's blood ran cold. He went to the garage, Evelyn grabbed his arm. "No." 

"What?" He growled. "She needs me." 

"To stay here." Evelyn said. "He's got her in his house, you'll never get past security, but I can. When she gets out she'll need a place where he can't get to her with someone she can trust to keep her safe. My house is too exposed and I don't want him near my kids." 

Mike squeezed his hands together. "Ev, I can't just-" 

"You can and you will." Evelyn growled. "I can handle this." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What did Evelyn want?" Noah asked, later that night. Ginny felt herself tense. 

"Just to complain about the kids." She said. "And she brought fish tacos." 

Noah hummed. "So why is she back?" He held up his tablet and showed her the video feed of the outer door. Evelyn was there. 

"I don't know." Ginny said, moving towards the door. "I go ask." 

Noah grabbed her wrist. "Why didn't you warn me she was coming?" 

"I didn't know." Ginny said. "What does it matter, it's just Ev." She swallowed nervously as she saw the angry look in his eyes. "She's...she's the only one who-" 

"Who what?" Noah growled, wrenching her closer. "Loves you? I took care of you, not Evelyn, not your family, not Mike." He squeezed her arm, her non throwing arm, he always grabbed her non throwing arm.  "Where were they?" 

"I..." Ginny hesitated. "Evelyn's right outside." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. She walked towards the door, Noah slammed the door, blocking her exit. 

"Did you call her?" 

"No." She said. "And what does it matter. Maybe she had a fight with Blip and needs a place to crash." 

"She didn't text you." 

"How?" Ginny swallowed.  Her phone was in her gym bag, he hadn't been near it. "How do you know she didn't text me?" 

His hand twitched near his pocket. She flinched. 

"What did you do to my phone?" She felt small and scared. "Did you hack it or something?" 

"No one cares about you like I do." Noah grabbed her again and pulled her against him. 

"You're right about that." The door banged open and Evelyn walked in, brandishing her shoes. "And I had to climb the fence and dodge security guys to get here." She glared at Noah. "No one loves her like you, because you hurt her." 

Ginny used Noah's shock at Evelyn's arrival to push him away and knee him in the balls. She ran, following Evelyn to her car. "How could I have been so stupid?" She said, bursting into tears as Evelyn drove them away. 

"Hey, no." Evelyn said. "The question is how could he have hurt someone as amazing and wonderful as you." 

"He knows where you live." Ginny said, a grip of fear seizing her chest. 

"I'm not taking you there." Evelyn said. "I'm taking you to Mike's." 

"Mike?" She swallowed. "He hasn't said anything to me outside of practice and games since-" Evelyn looked at her in shock. Ginny bowed her head. "He really did do something to my phone."

"Mike's been calling and texting you almost everyday. He thought you were ignoring him." 

Ginny started shaking, her breath coming in short gasps. They stopped outside of Mike's house. He was already outside, waiting for them. Opening the door, he picked Ginny up, carrying her inside. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"You're sorry?" Mike said, laughing weakly. "He's the one who should be sorry." He put her on the couch, wrapping her in blankets, before kneeling in front of her. He looked over at Evelyn. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Evelyn said, tapping away at her phone. "Just telling the world what an abusive asshole he is." She and Mike shared a look. "He won't get away with this."

Mike ran his hand over Ginny's back. "Do you want water or juice or something?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Water."

"I've got it." Evelyn said. Mike looked at Ginny. She looked at her wrist that was already turning slightly blue. He glanced at it and examined it, his eyes darkening. 

"Oh, Ginny." He gently ran his fingers over it. "I'm sorry he hurt you." 

She felt a panic attack seizing her again. "He said...that no one loved me." 

Mike looked horrified. "That's not true." He said. "You have to know that's not true." Evelyn handed her a glass of water. She took it, listening numbly as Evelyn explained what had happened at the house. When Mike heard about Noah tampering with her phone, he pulled out his cell phone. "Here." He handed it to her. "I must have called you about a hundred times." 

Ginny took it and swallowed as she saw it was true. 

"I guess it explains why you never got any of my messages." 

"Messages." Ginny said weakly. 

"Yeah." He scrubbed a hand through his beard. "Ginny-"

"You didn't come to the hospital." She said. Mike's eyes widened. 

"The staff told me I wasn't on the visiting list." He grit his teeth. "That bastard."

 Ginny covered her mouth, feeling sick. 

"He won't come near you again." Mike whispered. Evelyn put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"We won't let him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally manipulative relationships can happen to anyone. Even someone as "strong" as Ginny is vulnerable. In addition, many abusers begin by isolating their victims and making them dependent on them before they show their true colors.  
> I said "strong" in quotes because I think we fall into this fallacy that only the weak are affected by abuse which perpetuates a form of victim blaming; clearly if a person is in an abusive relationship, it's there fault and they weren't strong enough. This removes the fault from the abuser and shifts it onto the victim. It is never the victim's fault. Ever. Period. The end.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have been hard at work on the next chapter and it is a big one and less heavy than this one.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misshigherpower prompted:  
> They meet on their respective honeymoons after being dumped at the altar/running away from their wedding.
> 
> I am so excited for you guys to read this. I kinda went over board. That's okay, right? Right.   
> Fair warning, this chapter is basically it's own fic.

Mike dumped his bag on the bed and glared around the bungalow. At the time Rachel had booked this stupid honeymoon, he'd been too in love to realize how incredibly stupid getting a house over water was. She'd insisted on Tahiti and a house on stilts because it was romantic. But that wasn't taking into account that this house was on fucking stilts. He flopped down and glared at the ceiling, wondering how the hell he was supposed to deal with 18 days of this. He could hear the ocean underneath him and groaned slightly. It was making him dizzy. He'd taken the tickets to their honey moon after Rachel had dumped him at the altar for that asshole to spite her, but it looked like he would be the one punished. There was a yell and splashing noise outside. Mike jerked to his feet and walked out. Looking at the water he saw a woman emerge. The sun was setting and made her almost glow as she swam over to the bungalow directly next to his. She'd jumped out, why, Mike couldn't tell, but she was wearing a wedding dress. 

Just what he needed, he thought to himself as he went back inside. He was stuck in a couple's suite with nothing to look forward to but tons of activities that newlyweds would do and a crazy neighbor who apparently liked to pitch herself into the sea in wedding dresses. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny hadn't changed out of the dress she'd been wearing when she was supposed to marry Trevor; she'd been too full of nervous energy. She'd run. It was incredibly stupid and immature, she knew, but...Trevor had been stifling. He'd already planned out the next 3 years of their lives, without first asking her what she'd wanted. His mother hated her because she was "too spirited" and "will be a terrible mother Trevor." Then she'd had the audacity to be upset at the rehearsal dinner because her mother had brought the man she'd cheated on her dead father with. Trevor had been less than understanding. She should have smiled and pretended to be happy. She should have forced herself to play a part, because that was more important than what she wanted, how she felt. She'd realized, as she'd stood in the entrance of the church, that if she didn't do something, she'd spend the rest of her life pushing aside her feelings for others, suppressing her ideas and desires, putting off her career to support Trevor's. She'd locked eyes with him as she froze, unable to begin her walk down the aisle. It was almost as though he realized what she was about to do before she did because he opened his mouth and shouted her name just before she turned and ran.

She'd run, kicking off her heels and booking it into the limo where their travel itinerary and bags were waiting for them so they wouldn't have anything to do after the reception. For once Ginny had been grateful for Trevor's obsession with plans. She'd asked the driver to take her to the airport. Leaving his bags and the ring, she took her passport and ticket and went to Tahiti. 

She ignored the strange looks she got from being in her wedding dress. She'd arrived at the hotel and checked in. Her bungalow was in an isolated part of the resort and there was only one other close by. She climbed in and looked out at the ocean. She tried to breathe, but she felt herself panicking. She began pacing back and forth, wondering if she'd made a mistake. She and Trevor had their flaws, but maybe she should have talked to him. She made the mistake of turning her phone back on and glimpsed the texts and missed calls before the blood rushed to her ears. She tried to calm herself, but it wasn't helping. She flung the phone into the ocean. Then screamed her frustration and jumped in after it. She looked up, watching as the water closed above her. It was still , calming. She wondered what if would be like to freeze this moment, remain suspended in the calm of the sea. But already her body was going up. Her head broke the surface. She looked around, noting that the sun was setting. She'd made her decision and now she had to live with it. Messy as it was, it had been the right call. She and Trevor wouldn't have worked. She pulled herself up on the dock and glimpsed a man in the bungalow next to hers turning away from her. She looked up at the sky, laughing as she thought what her wedding planner, Amelia, would say if she saw the ruins she'd made of herself. She could feel the makeup running down her face and her dress was becoming stiff with the salt water. She stood and climbed up into the bungalow and peeled off the dress, wiping her face and stepped into the shower for. Feeling the weight of the day's events on her shoulders, she collapsed on the bed. She'd deal with the consequences of her actions when she went home. For now...she had 18 days of unplugging herself from the world and figuring out who she wanted to be. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike hated this place. Everywhere were couples or people with kids. It was almost as though the entire resort was in on some secret plan to mock the only lonely man in the place. He stabbed at his breakfast, taking his frustration out on his bacon. There was a commotion at the door and he glanced up to see the woman from last night, wearing workout clothes. She was smiling and sweaty, having clearly just finished a run and almost collided with a family of four. 

"Ginny?" The mother's eyes widened. "Ginny Baker?" 

Wedding dress woman gave her a small smile. "Evelyn." 

"How've you been?" Evelyn grabbed Ginny Baker and pulled her into a hug. "We're sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding." She stopped the hug abruptly and pulled back. "Is this your honeymoon? Where's Trevor?" The question made a shadow pass over Ginny's face. Mike looked at her with renewed interest; she wasn't wearing a ring and she'd clearly been alone the night before when she'd taken a swan dive into the ocean. 

Before Ginny could answer, a member of the hotel staff walked over and said something to Evelyn's husband. 

"Babe we've got that appointment." He said. 

"Right, the sea turtles." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Well, we are having dinner tonight where you will show us all the pictures and give me all the details." 

"I can be spared the details." The husband said, pulling Ginny into a bear hug. "You look good, Gin." 

"Of course she does." Evelyn said. "She's on her honeymoon." Ushering her sons and husband out, she hugged Ginny before leaving. Ginny stayed, rooted in place for a few seconds before a look of...Mike wouldn't say it was calm, more like resignation, crossed her face. She walked over to the breakfast buffet and began heaping eggs, bacon, fruit and a waffle on her plate. She was beautiful, that much was undeniable and mysterious enough to distract Mike from his misery. It was also quite clear that she was going through some kind of personal struggle, which helped him immensely. At least he wouldn't be the only lonely person in this tropical land of couples and families. She froze and  looked up, her eyes meeting Mike's and he realized he'd been caught. Her eyes narrowed. 

"What?" She asked. "Never seen a woman eat before?" 

"Well I imagine it takes a lot of energy to jump into the ocean in Vera Wang." He shot back. She looked momentarily surprised. He smirked. "What, never met a man who knew what a Vera Wang looked like?" 

"Not one who learned it willingly." She walked over and paused next to his table. "And I definitely didn't expect it from a man who wears plaid on a tropical island." She tilted her head. "You're the man from the bungalow next to mine." She frowned, running her hand over her chin. "Though you didn't have that last night." She meant the stubble. Mike had decided to stop shaving in defiance of Rachel who'd always hated anything resembling a 5 o'clock shadow. 

"And you're the crazy lady who screams before diving into the water fully clothed." 

She shrugged. "How else am I going to get people to remember me?" 

Mike suppressed a smile as she sat across from him. "What makes you think I want company?" 

"You clearly don't." Ginny shrugged. "But neither do I. This way, people will think we're talking to each other and won't engage us in conversation. We can ignore the world in peace." 

Mike had to admit her plan had pretty sound logic. "I guess your idea also has the added bonus of making it look like you're sharing that plate." He motioned to her food. She rolled her eyes. "Although," he looked at the bacon. "I do require a toll." He snatched a strip from her plate. She gaped at him. 

"So that's how it's gonna be." 

"Uh huh." Mike smirked as he took a bite. "Mm. Food is so much better when it's stolen." 

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed her fork, digging into her plate. They ate in companionable silence. It was nice, Mike realized, to just be able to sit with someone and not say anything. She finished in record time and reached for her coffee. 

"So." She said, standing. "Same time tomorrow?" 

She was leaving, Mike shrugged. "As long as you're able to pay the toll." 

"Sure..." She trailed off. "I don't even known your name." 

"Mike." He said, holding out his hand. "Mike Lawson." 

"Ginny Baker." She smiled, shaking his hand. "Well Mike it's been fun ignoring people with you." She turned and almost slammed into a member of the hotel staff. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Lawson." He smiled at them. "Your couple's spa day is set to begin in 5 minutes. I'm here to lead you to the spa." 

"Oh." Ginny seemed taken aback. "I'm not-" 

Mike had no idea why, but he found himself smiling at the staff member. "We just need one second." The staff member backed away, hoovering about 5 feet away. "I don't know if you have plans, but my..." He wasn't sure how to define Rachel at this point and he didn't want to explain the fiasco of his failed wedding to her. "I don't think I want to be alone for this and I'm going to look like an idiot if I'm by myself." 

Ginny glanced at the hotel staffer before looking at Mike. "What was your back up plan if I hadn't invaded your table?" 

"Didn't think that far." Mike said. 

She nodded, before turning to the hotel staffer. "I'm sorry, my husband didn't tell my about this." She turned and gave him a smile that made Mike's stomach flop. "He's such a sap, surprising me with a spa day." 

"That I am." Mike said, shaking his head and getting to his feet. 

"I just wish." Ginny got closer to him. "That you would have warned me before I got all sweaty." She put a hand on his chest before turning to the staffer. "Gotta keep in shape to keep up with this one." 

"Too much information." Mike mumbled as the poor man in front of them flushed. 

"Sorry." Ginny whispered. 

"If you'll follow me." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Whoever the real Mrs. Lawson was, Ginny thought as she shut her eyes and let the masseuse work their magic, she had no idea what she was missing.

"So, how did you two meet?" The man massaging Mike asked.

"Uh." Mike looked over at her in alarm. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Baby," she cooed. "Come on, you remember." She smiled at her masseuse. "He's always forgetting." 

"I didn't forget." Mike grumbled. "You just like to think you tell it better." 

"That's because I do." Ginny smirked, getting into the game they were playing. "We were waiting for the same bus and it was pouring." 

"It wasn't that bad." Mike mumbled. 

"And he offered me his umbrella." Ginny ignored him.

"And she said, 'I'm so grateful, I could kiss you'." Mike said in a falsetto. 

"That is not what I said, or what I sound like." Ginny rolled her eyes. She looked over at him. "But it was one of those moments where suddenly everything becomes clear...I don't know why I did it, but...I kissed him." 

Mike was looking at her, slightly dazed. "And then the sun came out." He added. "So I had to get her number." 

"That is so romantic." The woman massaging Ginny's shoulders said. 

"Yeah." Mike said, looking down at the ground. "It is." 

Ginny swallowed and put her head back down. The rest of the massage continued in silence. After an hour they were given robes and left to wander around the spa. "So." Mike said, as they went over to the hot tub. "That was an interesting story." 

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah, well you fake married a smart woman." She smirked. "I had to make something up, seeing as you were gaping at them like a fish." 

"I was not." Mike said. 

"Were too." She mimed opening and closing her mouth. Mike let out a surprised barking laugh. They entered the sauna. Ginny gulped and wrapped the robe a bit tighter around herself. She hadn't been wearing anything under the robe. Mike's expression said he was probably in the same predicament. 

"Toss me one of those towels." He said. "And I won't look if you don't." Ginny nodded, grabbing two of the towels. Tossing him one, she turned her back and waited until she heard Mike fumbling with the sash before slipping out of her robe and wrapping herself with the towel. 

"I'm good." She said. 

"Me too." Mike responded. They turned, looking at each other. Ginny motioned towards the bench. They sat, Ginny fiddled with the edge of her towel before asking:

"So where is the real, Mrs. Lawson?" 

Mike glared down at his hands. "There is no Mrs. Lawson." He mumbled. Ginny winced. More silence. She'd felt relaxed after the massage, but a tension had set in ever since they'd made up their fake story about how they'd met and she didn't know what to do. 

"She left me." He said. "This was supposed to be our honeymoon, but..." He exhaled. "She realized she'd rather be marrying the man she was cheating on me with...and she told everyone that at the church." 

Ginny gulped. He'd been left at the altar...like she'd done to Trevor. Her blood ran cold, even with the heat of the sauna. She felt guilty. No, she told herself. Not like she'd done to Trevor. That had been a question of the survival of her sanity and independence. What this woman had done to Mike was inexcusable. 

"I'm sorry." She said. Mike ran his hands over his knees. 

"The problem is, she booked us for every damn activity they have here." He put back his head, looking at the ceiling. "I suppose that should have been a clue that something was wrong. It was almost as though she wanted us to be too busy to spend any real time together." 

Ginny thought of her and Trevor's complete lack of itinerary and how he'd jokingly declared that he hadn't planned on letting her out of his sight and his bed. Not theirs, his. The thought sent a wave of nausea through her and she braced herself on the wooden bench of the sauna. "If you need someone to make you look like less of a weirdo loner..." She heard herself begin to say and stopped, letting her offer hang. She'd probably over stepped. She could feel Mike's eyes on her as he examined her thoughtfully. 

"I might take you up on that." He said softly. "That is, if you can stand to pretend to be Mrs. Lawson." 

Ginny let out a surprised laugh. "Well, it'll be difficult, but I think I can suffer through it." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was probably out of his mind, he thought to himself as he fiddled with his tie. The restaurant Rachel had made reservations for was the fanciest the resort had to offer and didn't allow people to enter without nice clothes. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He was definitely crazy. Ginny was obviously running from something. The woman they'd run into that morning had mentioned a honeymoon, yet Ginny had shown no indication that she was with anyone else. Maybe that was why he was so willing to open up to her; she seemed like she was familiar with loneliness and being hurt by people close to her. 

He walked out of his bungalow. Ginny was already on the dock, wearing a short, black dress, her hair out and falling down her shoulders. She turned and smiled. "Hey." 

He forced a smile on his face. "Hey yourself."

They walked in silence to the restaurant. When they got there, they were seated immediately. 

"Can I interest you in the wine list?" The waiter asked. Mike was relieved that his look of panic was mirrored in Ginny's eyes. 

"Whatever red you'd recommend." She smiled at him and glanced over at Mike who nodded. They both laughed as soon as the waiter left them alone with the menus. 

"Terrible at ordering wine?" He asked. Ginny nodded, looking at the menu. 

"I only drink it with my friend Evelyn and she's an expert so I never have to make my own choices." She said. "I'm usually a beer kinda girl." Mike's eyebrows went up. 

"After my own heart." He looked at the menu. "My..." the word ex stuck in his throat. "She handled all the wine orders. But she always liked white." He settled on the steak and shut the menu. Ginny did the same. The waiter came back, breaking the tension the mention of Rachel had created. "I feel like I've spilled enough of my guts." He accepted the glass of wine he handed to him. "What's your tragic origin stories." 

"My parents were murdered leading me to begin a crusade against crime to avenge their deaths." She smirked, but the joke fell a little forced. She took a sip of her glass, waiting for the waiter to leave. "You might not like me much when I tell you." 

"Really?" Mike tilted his head. "Why do you say that?" Ginny exhaled and seemed to be about to say something, but shook her head. 

"No reason." She said. "There's not much to say. I'm North Carolina, coming to the tropics to escape my problems." 

"Man trouble?" Mike asked. 

"What is it with men assuming everything is about them?" Ginny said. "As though women weren't capable of existing in a world where our every action didn't revolve around a man." 

"See," Mike said. "I'd believe you, but then there's the wedding dress thing." 

"Ah." Ginny picked up her glass. "Because of course, that dress had to be for a man." 

Mike opened his mouth, then closed it, chastened. "Sorry, I shouldn't have made assumptions."

"No you shouldn't." Ginny took a sip of her wine. "But it is man trouble that I'm avoiding." She met his eyes with a smug look of satisfaction. She'd set him up, hook, line and sinker. He couldn't help but laugh. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed it was the first time since the wedding that he'd felt this unburdened. "It's...complicated." She murmured. 

"Complicated how?" He said. Ginny hesitated. "Don't hold out on me."

She ducked her head. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it." She said, her voice soft. "I'm still trying to figure things out myself." 

Whatever had gone wrong with this man had clearly affected her deeply and Mike knew better than to press. The waiter came and took their order. 

"So, what do you do when you're not eating mountains of food?" Mike asked. 

"Sport's writer." Ginny said. "At least I'm trying to be. I actually had this amazing internship lined up, but..." She paused. Mike waited for her to continue. "It's in Sam Diego and..." She stopped again. "It's the opportunity of a life time." 

"What's stopping you?" He asked. 

She looked at her fingers. "Well for one thing, it's on the other side of the country and I don't know anyone there." 

"That's where you're wrong." Mike smiled, leaning back. "I live in San Diego." 

"Really?" Ginny looked at him in surprise. 

"Yup," He shrugged. "Part time, anyways. I'd moved to LA..." He stopped, not wanting to mention Rachel. "But my work keeps me moving. I've got two clinics that specialize in sport's related injuries." He shrugged. "If you decide to move to San Diego I promise to give you an exclusive. I've got ins with all the major California sport's teams and lots of other famous athletes." 

 She picked at the napkin in front of her, seeming to think about it. "I don't..." She exhaled, before meeting his eyes. "Thank you, but I don't want to be dependent on anyone." 

"Dependent?" Mike was taken aback. "I didn't mean it like that." He'd never expected anything for his offer and he wondered why Ginny would believe otherwise. She was young, what could possibly have happened that she thought there would be strings attached. "I don't need anything, hell I feel like I owe you." He leaned back. "There are probably way better things you could be doing than hanging out with me." 

Ginny smiled. "Well the fancy food helps." 

The rest of the meal passed relatively easily. They had both played baseball as kids (Ginny quickly set him straight on the fact that yes, she'd played baseball not softball) He'd had to stop because he'd messed his leg up during a college game and she'd let the game lapse somewhere around middle school. She still loved sports and pitched to her friends every now and again (apparently she could throw a pretty mean screw ball, something he had to see) and was a Padres fan. He learned she had an older brother, Will. She liked music and dancing. On his part, Mike had no problem telling silly stories about his time playing college ball and the injury to his knee that cost him his shot at being a professional ballplayer. 

"You scared that poor waiter." Mike remarked as they walked back to their respective bungalows. Ginny pouted.

"I specifically asked for no cilantro." She looked up at the sky. "I hate cilantro." 

"You know, I may have figured that out sometime during that speech you gave him." Mike laughed as she grimaced. 

"I should apologize." 

"Eh, I tipped him pretty well." He shook his head. "It was the most eloquent rant on an herb I've ever heard." 

She took a mock bow. "It's a beautiful night." She said, moving away from him to spin. Mike had to agree. The moon was full and it added to the lanterns that lit the docks. Ginny looked ethereal as she looked up at the sky. Then an impish look of glee over took her expression. "Wanna go for a swim?" She asked. 

Mike shook his head. "There's probably sharks in the water." 

"Not a chance." Ginny motioned towards the edge of the lagoon. "They've got some type of netting that keeps the sharks out." 

"Right, because that worked so well in Jaws 3." 

"There was a Jaws 3" Ginny asked. "Wait, there was a Jaws 2?" 

"How old are you?" Mike asked. "There were 4" 

Ginny's eyebrows arched. "4?" She said slowly. "Let me guess; you went to see everyone." 

"Yup." He smirked. "They got so bad, it was like piece of modern performance art, you have to watch them." He looked at the ocean. 

"You're stalling, old man." Ginny smirked. 

"No, I'm just looking out for you." Mike said. "The rule states that the pretty girl who jumps into the water gets eaten first." 

Ginny's eyes practically lit up. "You think I'm pretty?" She teased. Mike shoved his hands his pockets and didn't respond. She put her hand on his arm. "Come on." She said, tugging him to the edge of the dock. "Be spontaneous with me." She grinned and Mike had truly never seen such a dazzling smile. He was so distracted that he didn't notice she'd pushed him until he was flailing his arms in the air and crashing into the water. The first thing he'd heard when he emerged was the sound of Ginny's laughter. He spit out a mouthful of water and splashed her. She jumped in after him, splashing him right back. He watched as she floated, shaking every two seconds with laughter. 

"I had fun tonight." he said, earnestly as they walked outside her bungalow. She smiled, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Me too, Mike." She turned and walked to her door. 

"Um, Dolphins." He blurted out. She turned and arched an eyebrow. "Rachel had us booked to swim with dolphins tomorrow." He muttered. Ginny nodded. 

"You'd better shave then, cuz that thing on your face might scare them." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny arrived first on the beach, kicking at the sand and enjoying the feeling of sun on her shoulders. 

"Hey, Ginny." A voice called from behind her. She turned to look at Mike who was carrying something in his hand. "Think fast." He tossed her a baseball. She caught it, smirking as she rolled it in her hand. "I figured we could run a few pitches afterwards." He said as he stopped next to her. She realized he was holding a catcher's glove. "See if you can really throw a screwball." 

"You sure your knees can handle it?" She asked, teasing. Mike rolled his eyes, running his fingers over the glove. Ginny snorted as she took in the giant "Welcome to Tahiti" on the side. 

"Hey, it was all they had in the gift shop." Mike muttered. Ginny gripped the ball, letting her muscles readjust to the feel of leather between her fingers. 

"I guess this'll have to do." She said. 

"Oh you guess." Mike scoffed. 

"Come on." She pulled at his arm. "Don't you have some aquatic mammals to traumatize with your face hair?" The beard was still there. Mike ran a hand over his jaw. 

"Hey, I really like this." He said. "I might keep it after I get back to San Diego." 

"You look like you should be living in a cave." Ginny muttered as they walked over to the dolphin enclosure. 

"Hey, whatever keeps me out of the rain." Mike shot back. 

"Fire must have been very exciting for you." Ginny remarked. 

Mike hummed in amusement. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny had laughed for almost an hour after one of the dolphins snorted water in Mike's face after coming into contact with his jaw. 

"It's not funny." He muttered as they went up to lunch. 

"Depends what side of the dolphin you were on." Ginny said.

"Uh huh." Mike said. "We'll see who's laughing after we see that screwball of yours."

Ginny tapped her chin. "Hmm. Still going to be me."

"Then let's make this interesting." Mike said. "Pitch 5 balls straight to my glove and I'll let you decide what we do after dinner tonight." 

"Who says I was planning on having dinner with you?" The second she said it, she regretted it. The look of pure disappointment and resignation on Mike's face was heart breaking. "Kidding, Mike." She said. "When I win..." She tilted her head. "We're going dancing." 

 Mike scoffed. "I don't dance, Ginny." 

"Well then, you better learn." She tossed the ball in the air, catching it and grinning at him. "Because I plan to teach you a lesson in humility, Mike Dolphin terror Lawson." 

"That dolphin was trying to communicate with me." Mike grumbled. "He was trying to say that you aren't as funny as you think you are." 

"Figures that you would have learned how to speak dolphin, what with having a mouthful of its germs after it came in contact with that jaw wire you call a beard." Ginny shot back. 

Mike blinked. "You're mean when you're hungry." He muttered. "Though considering how much you eat-"

"Hey." Ginny laughed, playfully shoving him. He grabbed her around the waist.

"I will feed you to the dolphins." He said.

"They don't eat people." She shot back as she struggled against him. "Didn't you learn that listening to Jaws on your radio when you were a kid? Or did you not have reception in the mountains?" Mike scoffed and loosened his hold, leaving his arm around her waist as they walked into the blissfully air conditioned dining area. Ginny let out a small contented sigh. It had been a while since she'd felt this free, this unencumbered and had so much fun. 

"AUNT GINNY" 

She nearly had the air knocked out of her as Gabe and Marcus tackled her. Mike looked at them in shock and amusement. 

"Boys." She gasped as they hugged her, looking around for Evelyn feeling a small prickle of nervousness. Evelyn didn't know about the wedding disaster...and she had Trevor's number. "Where are your parents?" 

"Right here." Evelyn's eyes were narrowed as she took in Mike standing next to Ginny. "Boys, let her breathe." 

Ginny swallowed nervously before smiling. "Hey, Ev." 

"Hey, Ginny." She looked at her. "Are you doing okay?" 

"Yeah." Ginny shrugged. "Just going to lunch." 

"I can see that." Evelyn said. "Boys, go over to your dad." 

They pouted and backed away from Ginny before going over to a far table where Blip was sitting. Evelyn smiled at Mike. "I don't think we've met. Evelyn Sanders and you must be the reason Ginny ran away from her fiance in the middle of their wedding." 

Mike's entire figure tensed as he looked at her. "Ginny?" He asked softly.  

"Evelyn." Ginny growled. 

"I talked to Trevor yesterday." Evelyn said. "I wanted to ask him if you two wanted to have dinner together... but he told me he was in North Carolina trying to figure out what to do with all your wedding presents because you never even made it into the church before bolting." She put her hands on her hips. "What happened?" 

"I should go." Mike mumbled, walking away. 

"Mike, wait." Ginny said. He looked at her, hurt evident in his eyes, then turned and kept walking. Ginny looked back at Evelyn. "That was unnecessary." 

"Unnecessary?" Evelyn said. "Three days ago you were supposed to commit yourself to Trevor and you ran away and now you're doing I don't know what with some random guy." 

"He's..." Ginny shook her head. "Trevor and I..." She swallowed. "Evelyn, he was..." 

"Was what?" Evelyn asked. 

"He didn't love me, okay?" She shouted. "He loved this version of me and we'd been together for so long and I was tired, Ev. Tired of trying to get him to see me, accept me, understand me. He was already naming our kids and completely dismissed my career, because his was more important and was planning on moving us to Arizona and had bought the house, the furniture. I didn't even..." She let out a humorless laugh. "I didn't even get to pick my own damn wedding dress because his mother told me what he would want to see me in and bought it for me." Evelyn's arms wrapped around her and she led her out of the dining room into a hall. Ginny pressed her forehead against her friend's shoulder. 

"Honey why didn't you say anything?" 

"Because everyone was so happy for us." Ginny mumbled. "I thought...I thought something was wrong with me for not being happy too." She could feel tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I just...I saw him at the end of the aisle and...I realized I wasn't happy, I was scared. I shouldn't be scared of my husband, I should love him." She looked at her hands. "So I ran." 

Evelyn pulled her into a hug. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike found himself at the tennis courts, using the ball machine as a baseball delivery service. The resort was apparently planning on adding batting cages, but hadn't expanded yet. So he was left to look like an idiot in the middle of the tennis court with a baseball bat, swinging at tennis balls. He didn't know why he was so upset about; he'd only known Ginny for a few days and yet...the fact that he'd traveled all this way to get away from the reality of Rachel leaving him only to stumble on another person who'd done the same thing was just his rotten luck. So he kept swinging, ignoring the wrongness of the weight of a tennis ball hitting the bat and the weird noise it made. He focused on the rhythm of the swing and the motion of his shoulders. Letting the noise of the machine drown out the sound of Ginny's laughter as the dolphin snorted in his face. Then he remembered something else...Ginny's scream before she'd jumped into the water in her wedding dress. The fearful way she'd danced around her personal life and her quick assumption that his offer of helping her in San Diego would come at a price. There was more going on than met the eye. She was trying to escape something as much as he was. Why else would she be in a tennis court 3 rows down from him, hurling tennis balls at a wall? He froze, looking over his shoulder and confirming that, yes she was doing just that...except she wasn't throwing; she was pitching. He lowered his bat and watched as she pulled her leg up and hurled a ball directly at the wall, the tennis ball bouncing. She picked up another from the ground next to her, centered herself, then threw again. Mike was spell bound, so much so that he forgot about the automatic ball machine until it beaned him in the neck. He glared at it and shut it off. 

Either Ginny hadn't noticed him, or she was ignoring him. She continued, her focus on a spot on the wall. "Again." She whispered through gritted teeth. "Again." He glanced at the floor of his court where the abandoned glove and baseball were lying. A part of him wanted to walk over there and offer to catch for her, but something held him back. Instead he backed away and cleaned up the tennis balls. Putting them into the dispenser, he left the court. 

He avoided her the next day, going to breakfast when she was on her run and hiding himself in a random quiet room where people came to read with an ocean view. 

"You're Mike, right?" 

He looked up from the random magazine he'd picked up to look busy. Evelyn's husband was standing in front of him. "Blip Sanders, I think you met my wife yesterday." 

"Yeah." Mike replied, holding out his hand. "Mike Lawson." 

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, motioning to the seat next to Mike. "I'm hiding from my kids. You bring them to an island vacation and all they can do is complain it's not Disney world." 

Mike nodded. Blip sat and looked out at the ocean. Silence fell. Mike found himself wondering if it was a coincidence that Blip found him, and if not, why he wasn't just saying what he wanted to say. He and Evelyn were obviously close to Ginny if their boys referred to her as "Aunt Ginny." He wondered how they'd met. He wondered how Ginny was doing. He wanted to know more about this Trevor. The silence was making him itch. 

"Do you know..." He stopped as Blip looked over at him. "I mean..." He wasn't sure what he was trying to ask. "When-" 

"Evelyn was Ginny's RA her freshman year of college." Blip said, seeming to know exactly what Mike wanted to know. "She and I were already a thing. She found her after..." he paused, sighing. "Look, man. Ginny's been through some pretty tough times. Tougher than any 23 year old should have to deal with. I'm not going to tell you about them, because it's not my place, but I see her as my little sister." He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "And she's never smiled the way she was smiling with you yesterday, not even with Trevor."

"What happened with them?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Blip said. "I never thought he was going to be more than a college boyfriend, but all of a sudden she's there with a ring on her finger and talking about moving to Arizona even though she'd gotten the opportunity of a lifetime in San Diego." He shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if he didn't offer to marry her to make sure he could keep her." He looked at Mike. "I'm sorry if Ev scared you away, she's a bit..."

"Terrifying?" Mike supplied. Blip smirked.

"She's protective." He corrected. "And she doesn't want you to think less of Ginny because of her."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Ginny's third day at the tennis courts.  Her days had taken on a type of routine. Run, breakfast, hang out with the boys so Ev and Blip could have some alone time. Lunch. Pitch until she was hungry or the sun came down or she was tired. 

"You call that a screwball?" A voice said from behind her. She lost her balance and her pitch went wild. She turned to see Mike leaning against the entrance of the doorway, holding two gloves and a baseball. 

"I call that being distracted." She said. "And have you ever tried pitching with a tennis ball?" 

Mike snorted and tossed her a glove. Walking towards the opposite end of the court, he squatted down, holding his glove in front of him. She pulled on the glove and rolled the ball in her hand. Concentrating on Mike's glove, she took a deep breath and let the ball loose, hitting it directly in the center of his glove. There was a momentarily look of surprise on his face, which was transformed into a look of encouragement. He tossed her the ball back, Ginny pitched again. Mike caught it, looking down at the ball before shaking his head and throwing it back. "That is definitely a screwball." He said. 

"Don't sound so shocked." Ginny said, throwing. The ball went straight to the center of Mike's glove. He tossed it back. Ginny pitched. It went a little more to the left, but Mike caught it anyway. Tossing it back. He waited for her next pitch. She bit the inside of her mouth and threw. It hit his glove again. 

"That's 5." He said softly. Ginny blinked. He was looking at her with apprehension. Right, the bet he'd made. She looked at the ground. 

"I'm guessing Evelyn talked to you." She murmured. 

"Blip, actually." Mike said. "Nice guy." 

"Yeah." Ginny mumbled. Pulling the glove off her hand, walked over to Mike with the full intention of handing it back. Whatever Blip had told him had probably made him feel sorry for her. Mike looked at her, bemused. 

"You done already?"

"You just feel bad for me." She said. 

"No." He said. "I feel bad for myself." He tilted his head. "I'm a bit self obsessed, especially considering current events. I mean..." he sighed. "Ginny, I admit that when Evelyn said you'd walked out on your fiance at the altar, I..." 

"Freaked out?" Ginny supplied. Mike huffed. 

"I did not freak out." He muttered. "I..." he sighed. "I...I just automatically assumed you did it for the same reasons she did. I should have listened to your side of things before making assumptions. Hell, it's probably the reason my marriage didn't happen." He shifted. "It was a lot easier to be miserable and alone with you. So in the interest of being extremely selfish, I'm sorry and will you please pretend to be my wife again?"

Ginny tilted her head. "We're going dancing tonight." She said.

Mike grimaced. "Right." He said. "We're doing that." He sighed. "Why didn't you go pro?"

Ginny bit her lip, "I chose the dress." She said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The resort's night club was loud and obnoxious. Mike felt old, surrounded by drunken 20 somethings that were laughing and drinking. The whole point of getting married to Rachel was so he wouldn't have to do this anymore. Then Ginny slammed into his side, full force. 

"Come on, Mr. Lawson." She teased, tugging on his arm. "You said you'd dance." 

He sighed, hating the song that was playing. "This isn't music, it's the soundtrack to an aneurysm." He muttered as she pulled him onto the dance floor. Ginny couldn't dance. At least not the way the other women in the club were dancing. She didn't care who was watching her. Mike froze, content to simply watch the lights on her as she swung her head and grinned at him. 

"You're still not moving." She said. He side stepped. "Mike." She groaned. 

The song stopped and Mike let out a sigh of relief that was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread as a slow song began. Ginny moved closer, swaying slowly. Mike held her close, moving with her slowly. "Our song was going to be Bleeding love." She mumbled. She meant Trevor. Mike swallowed.

"Sounds violent." 

She hummed. 

"Ours was going to be Beauty and the Beast." He said. She tilted her head, a lazy smile on her lips. 

"That was pre beard?" 

"Really funny." He said. They moved off the dance floor, out onto the balcony, still dancing. The cool night air blew in Mike's face and Ginny shivered. 

"I would've never pegged you for a Disney guy." 

"I am full of surprises." He replied, suddenly aware of how much closer she'd gotten. She looked up and met his eyes, a smile teasing the corner of her lips, her dimples peeking out. Her eyes were wide and sparkled. 

"So, what would you choose for our song?" She asked. He gaped at her. "What? It might come up over the next few days and how stupid would it be if I said something beautiful and romantic and you went for whatever Mozart opera was popular in your day." 

Mike leaned his head on her shoulder as she laughed. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Ginny murmured. "Mike." 

"Yeah?" 

"Song's over." 

He knew, he just didn't want to let go just yet. "Is it?" 

She chuckled. "I guess not." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were avoiding the expiration date on this...whatever it was. Ginny didn't know how to describe it but somehow she couldn't imagine what her life had been before this. The fact that she'd have to return home in 4 days to deal with Trevor was...she woke up almost every night in  cold sweat, unable to breathe because of it. Mike seemed to notice tat something was up, but he was sullen too; his own demons weighing on him. 

"You call that a pitch?" He snapped as one of her throws went to the left. She glared at him. 

"Oh I'm sorry. Was it hard on your knees?" 

"Maybe." He said. "If I'm going to be risking my health, you might try to put in some effort, Ginny." 

She through the glove onto the ground. "What the hell is up with you?" She asked. 

"Me, you're the one who's been acting like a spoiled brat." He said. "Or do you think I forgot about yesterday when you splashed my food?" 

"That was an accident and who eats next to the pool?" Ginny asked. 

"I do." 

"Oh, right. You do that at home, sorry. I forgot that a commoner like me doesn't understand the intricacies of pool etiquette like you, your beardness." She pretended to curtsy. There was a flicker of amusement in Mike's eyes.

"Beardness?" He asked his eyes crinkling in amusement.

She snorted, covering her mouth. "I don't know, it just came out." She muttered. Mike burst out laughing. She tried not to join him, but it was ridiculous. "I think it's sapping bloodflow to your brain, old man." She said, gasping. "We're supposed to be fighting."

"Why?" Mike asked. 

"I don't know, you started it." Ginny couldn't help the petulant response but Mike accepts the criticism with a pained nod. 

"I...I don't want..." He hesitated. "I go back in 4 days and...I-" 

"Ginny." 

The voice came from the other side of the court and Ginny froze, not wanting to turn. If she turned it made him real. If she kept looking at Mike, maybe she could convince herself that it had been a figment of her anxious imagination. But one look at Mike's face confirmed her worst fears; he was there. 

"Who's that?" He asked. Ginny turned slowly. 

"Trevor." She said. She could feel Mike get closer to her, not so he was touching her, but close enough that she would know he'd spring into action if need be. Trevor noticed this and his eyes narrowed at Mike before he turned his attention to Ginny.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry?" Trevor said. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone. How could you do that?" 

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "So you're more upset about the embarrassment than the fact that I was more comfortable running away from you than being married to you?" 

Trevor's eyes flickered to Mike before coming back to Ginny. "I think we need to talk about how we're going to fix this." He said. He gave Mike another pointed look before adding, "alone." 

Ginny looked back at Mike and gave him a small grimace, handing him back the glove and baseball. "Hold on to these for me." She mumbled, turning to glare at Trevor before walking off the court. The nervousness she'd been fighting for the last three nights came back full force, drying her throat and making her mouth feel as though she'd swallowed acid. She wanted to wait until they'd put enough distance between them and Mike but the second they were barely out of earshot, Trevor began speaking. 

"Who was that guy, Ginny?" 

"He's..." She struggled to find the right word for him. "I met him here, he's in the bungalow next to mine." She didn't miss the slight flare in Trevor's nostrils as she said "mine" instead of "ours" or "yours". She felt sick. How could she have ever believed she was in love with him? She didn't want to discuss Mike.

"Did you sleep with him?" 

"No." She was taken aback by the ferocity of her response. Trevor seemed to search her eyes to see whether or not she was lying. Whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him. 

"Good." He said, nodding, looking away from her. "We can still fix this. You're coming back with me. You can tell everyone you were..." He motioned towards her head. She took a step back. 

"Were what?" She asked. 

"Come on, Gin." He said. "It's not like it was a secret that you were in therapy freshman year." 

Not a secret? How many people had he told? Had he gone home and told his family about his poor damaged girlfriend with the dead father. "Because my dad had just died." Ginny said, her disgust growing. "This isn't my fault." 

"You ran out on our wedding." Trevor growled. "How isn't this your fault?" 

"Because you forced me into that position." She said. "You used me to be your perfect trophy wife and never bother to care, really care about the real me. So you do not get to use my vulnerabilities to explain away something you screwed up." 

"Ginny." He said, using that tone that said if she was only sensible, she'd see things his way. 

"We're done, Trevor." She said. "I don't want to fix this. You can't fix something that was never whole to begin with." She turned and walked away leaving him behind. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike had his feet in the water, sitting on the dock next to this bungalow. There was the sound of approaching steps, then Ginny plopped next to him. 

"So...that's Trevor." he said. 

"He's gone." She said, putting her feet in the water, splashing his shorts. He waited, letting her decide what to tell him. "I was in therapy." She mumbled. "After my dad died. It was a dark time, I...I threw myself so deeply into school to get away from the..." She swallowed. "I was in the car when it happened and sometimes I would get flashbacks. One day...my roommate, Cara. She found me in shower, the water on, crying with all my clothes on. The water flooding the bath tub." She laughed humorlessly. "I thought by...forcing the pain down, it would go away, but it didn't." She had tears in her eyes. "It made it worse." 

"I'm sorry." Mike murmured, unsure what to say. She looked at him. 

"I met Trevor...after I started therapy. It was...he was nice and sweet. Funny. We went golfing." She played with the hem of her dress. "He made me smile. So I...I ignored the small warning signs because I wanted to be normal and happy again." She paused again. Mike was taken aback by how weary she looked, despite her youth. "But it's over now." She looked back at him and he could see her armor coming back, protecting herself from the judgement she expected from him. 

"Ginny." He said. "I know...I've only known you a short amount of time, but..." He wasn't sure where he was going with this particular line of thought, but he decided to ride it out, taking her hand. "You're an amazing person and hearing about the things you've gone through only cements that for me." He gave her a small smile. "You blow me away, Ginny Baker." She squeezed his hand, a slight tremor running through her. "And just by being fake married to you, I can tell that any guy that doesn't realize how amazing you are is insane." 

She seemed slightly taken aback, her eyes wide. "You are a rare person, Mike Lawson." She breathed and somehow it was exactly what he'd needed to hear, but she wasn't done. "And for the record. Being fake married to you made me realize that..." She moved closer. He pressed his forehead against hers. 

"That?" He whispered. 

"That you have so much to give to the person you love and that anyone who doesn't see the value of that is crazy." She said. 

"Even if I scare dolphins?" He asked, eliciting one of her full laughs. Her breath tickled his face and he waited. He didn't know if he could close the distance. He still wasn't sure if she wanted to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny brought her her hand up and cupped Mike's jaw, pulling him closer. "Especially when you scare dolphins." She murmured, pressing her lips to his. 

"Ginny." He groaned as she pulled away from him. Getting up, she pulled him to his feet. He seemed dazed, but snapped back into focus as she pulled him into another kiss, pressing herself against him. 

"Come to bed with me." She said. 

He nodded, following her lead as she pulled him into her room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Mike got to his empty house in San Diego, he wasn't sure the entire trip hadn't been some bizarre dream. He shut his eyes, remembering Ginny's arms and the brush of her tongue against his as they said goodbye at the airport in Tahiti. She'd left first, her flight taking her to New York, where she'd transfer to go to North Carolina.  He wondered what time it was in North Carolina and if it was too soon to call her. He fussed, pacing back and forth, picking up his phone, then putting it down again. He'd been back a solid 8 hours, agonizing about what to do when his phone lit up with a text. 

"In front of some place called Boardner's. Apparently the locals like it? Know any good hotels?" 

He had to read it twice before tapping out a shaky reply. "You're in San Diego?" 

"I'm taking the internship." She replied. 

Mike grinned. "Wait there." He replied. "There's no way you're staying at a hotel." 


	47. Chapter 47

Ginny was helping Gabe and Marcus make pie. Blip walked into the kitchen and froze. "What did I say about this?" He glared. "There's no way this can end well."

"Relax, Blip, I'm watching them." Ginny said.

"It's not them I'm worried about." Blip muttered.

"We're watching her dad." Gabe spoke up.

"Just like Mom asked us to." Marcus chimed in. Ginny gaped at them.

"Traitors. The both of you." She sighed.

"Well make a second one." Blip said, motioning to the pie. "We're having guests over for dinner."

Evelyn materialized next to him. "What do you mean, guests Blip?" She asked. "Who, what time, what are they bringing?"

"I think he means me." Ginny said.

"Aunt Ginny, you're not a guest." Gabe said as Evelyn scoffed.

"You're more like a permanent squatter." Blip said. "Mike and Rachel."

Ginny's eyes widened as Evelyn turned and glared at her husband. "Outside." She growled, grabbing Blip's arm and dragged him out. Ginny smiled down at the boys, trying to ignore the swooping feeling in her gut. Her shoulder itched and throbbed and she walked over to the fridge.

"We're going to need a second pie crust guys. Ufff." She looked down as Marcus hugged her. "You okay?"

"I don't like Rachel." He admitted in a hushed whisper.

"She didn't talk to us." Gabe agreed. "Or play with us like you and uncle Mike."

"And after she left uncle Mike was sad." Marcus added. "And he stopped coming to play with us."

Ginny knew that Mike and the Sanders had a close relationship and Evelyn had told her he'd crashed on their couch for a while after Rachel had left him. Forcing a smile on her face, she rubbed the back of Marcus' head.

"It'll be okay." Ginny said, unsure who she was trying to reassure. After her accident she hadn't seen much of Mike. He'd come to visit her in the hospital, but somehow always managed to visit at the same time Noah would be there. An unhappy coincidence that made things uncomfortable and strained between her and Noah. After the third time it happened, Ginny and Mike had gotten into a fight and that's when Mike let it slip that he'd gotten back with Rachel.

Evelyn and Blip walked back in. "Boys out." Evelyn ordered. Gabe and Marcus recognized their mother's tone and ran. Ginny leaned against the counter. Evelyn glared at Blip. "What did I say?" She asked.

"You told the boys..." Blip trailed off, catching the look on Evelyn's face. "I'm going." He muttered, following them into the yard. Evelyn began opening the cabinets.

"I have to redo all my dinner plans." She muttered. "Cuz who knows what diet Rachel is on these days." She looked over at Ginny. "I'm sorry, Blip is as oblivious as a door sometimes."

"Evelyn-" Ginny said.

"I mean, he should have told Mike no." Evelyn said. "It's Ginny time and-"

"Ev." Ginny said, touched by her friend's defense of her. "It's okay. Blip's right I'm here all the time." She shrugged. "It was bound to happen."

Evelyn looked at her before shaking her head. "Just to be clear, I'm on your side."

"Side?" Ginny asked.

"You and Mike had..." Evelyn made explosion motions with her hands. "right? After that night?"

"It was..." Ginny ran a hand through her hair, unsure what to say. She sighed.

"Fine." Evelyn said. "But I am going to need you on my side." She gritted her teeth. "Because Ms. Perfect does not like me."

"What?" Ginny looked at her in shock. Evelyn nodded.

"Rachel never understood the sacrifices I made for Blip. According to her, a woman giving up her career for her husband is a betrayal against the sisterhood." She crossed her arms. "So she's going to spend the entire night calling me a disgrace to feminism."

"What?" Ginny asked. Evelyn nodded. "But that was your decision. Blip didn't ask you to."

"That doesn't matter to the second coming of Simone de Beauvoir." Evelyn grumbled, glaring around the kitchen. "Fuck it. I'm not bending over backwards to accommodate her gluten free ass. If she's pissed, she can blame Mike who didn't tell me what diet she's on this time." She bit her lip. "And she will blame Mike...she blames him for everything." She sighed, running a hand through her hair before looking back at Ginny. "So, how does southern barbecue sound?"

"Like home." Ginny grinned.

"Good, cuz I have your momma's recipe book." Evelyn went over to cookbook self and pulled out a notebook that was full of Janet Baker's recipes. Janet had given it to Ginny in an attempt to get her interested in other things, completely ignoring the fact that Ginny was incapable of boiling water without disaster. Ginny had given it to Evelyn. She looked over Evelyn's shoulder as she flipped through the choices.

"How about that one?" She pointed at the page. Evelyn smirked.

"Why Genevieve Baker." She said, pressing a hand to her chest. "You are evil." She arched an eyebrow. "Can I trust you to be my assistant?"

Ginny gave her a look. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The boys answered the door when Mike rang. Ginny stayed in the kitchen, listening to Rachel and Evelyn make small talk. She fought the impulse to run. Glancing outside, she cataloged how mush of head start she'd need to jump the fence. Her shoulder sent out a small shock of pain, telling her it might not be a good idea. She gritted her teeth, trying to center herself. 

"Something smells amazing, Ev." Mike said, his voice getting closer as they came into the house. 

"Well Ginny and I were just messing around in the kitchen." Evelyn said. 

"Ginny?" Rachel sounded surprised. Ginny poked her head out of the kitchen. 

"Hey." She waved. 

"Ginny was helping with the boys today." Evelyn said. 

"Oh, so that's what we're calling it." Blip muttered. Evelyn smacked his arm. "I'm not saying I have a problem, I'm just saying admit to the fact that she basically lives here now." 

"You moved out of the hotel?" Mike asked, a look of surprise on his face. Ginny shook her head. 

"Not officially. It's just that my doctor said it wouldn't be a good idea for me to be by myself...and he made the mistake of saying it in front of Evelyn." 

"Who had her stuff taken out of the hotel and into our guest room before I knew what was happening." Blip said. "Beer?" He was holding a bowl. "And I'll just put Rachel's salad on the table so at least we'll have something to eat if whatever science experiment you guys made goes nuclear." 

"Blip Sanders, you did not call my cooking a science experiment." Evelyn followed. 

"Not yours, babe. But Ginny's participation makes me a bit nervous." 

Mike chuckled. Rachel looked at him in confusion. "Baker's a bit of a kitchen nightmare." He explained. Ginny looked up at the ceiling in irritation. 

"You guys need new material." She muttered, following Blip and Evelyn. 

"Sure." Mike trailed after her. "But, you guys have fire insurance, right?" 

"Oh my god." Ginny covered her face. 

"Because that might come in handy if she ever decides to make toast." Mike smirked as Evelyn and Blip laughed. 

"Honestly old man, are you ever going to let that go?" Ginny glared at him. Mike shrugged. 

"I don't know, am I ever going to get the image of those firemen crawling around in my kitchen while flirting with you out of my head?" 

"Probably, seeing as senility is just around the corner for you." Ginny shot back. She and Blip high-fived. 

"Hilarious." Mike grumbled. 

"Hey, those firemen were hot." Evelyn said. 

"Excuse me?" Blip said. 

"And they put that picture with me on the wall in their firehouse." Ginny said. 

Mike's eyes narrowed. "And you know this how?" 

"Because they asked me to sign it." Ginny shrugged. "You're in it too, you were in the back, being grumpy." 

"So his resting face." Blip said, earning himself a high five from Ginny. 

"Whatever." Mike grumbled. "I was pissed because they stayed way longer than was necessary." 

"Yeah, because they wanted to hang out with me, not you." Ginny smirked. "Admit it, if they were freaking out over you, you'd have bought them all beer." 

 "I'm sensing a beard joke in my immediate future." Mike muttered. 

"But I'm sure they were sticking around because they were worried about that fire hazard on your face." Ginny said. 

"And there it is." Mike shook his head. "Now who needs new material?" 

Rachel cleared her throat. "What happened? 

"Baker here almost burnt down my house." Mike said. 

"I feel like that would be considered a public service." Ginny muttered. 

"Come on." Evelyn pushed everyone towards the table. "Let's have some of this culinary masterpiece that I created." 

She and Ginny began carrying dishes to the table. 

"What we have here." Evelyn said, putting the dishes down. "Is honey jerk chicken, rice, collard greens, corn bread." 

"Damn, Evelyn." Mike said, his eyes growing wide. 

"It's cheat day." Blip said. He looked at the food. "Do I detect a Baker original?" 

Evelyn smiled as Mike's eyes bugged out of his head. "Baker?" 

"My mom's recipe book." Ginny said, sitting between the boys, across from Mike and Rachel. "I gave it to Evelyn after I realized I wasn't going to be able to  do anything with it, which was as soon as she gave it to me." 

Mike smiled. "Well tell Janet she is much appreciated." 

"Janet?" Rachel asked. 

"Baker's mom." He said. 

"And you're on a first name basis with her?" Rachel was smiling, but Ginny heard an edge to her words. 

"Yeah." Mike said.

"What?" Ginny asked. 

"Well she asked me to call her Janet during..." He trailed off. He meant the dinner from hell. He gave Ginny a nervous look. "That dinner." He looked at his plate. "But I um...I..." He looked at the food. "This really looks amazing, Ev." 

"Yeah." Rachel said, looking away from Mike. "How did you find the time to make this? I barely had time to throw together the kale salad I brought after work." 

Evelyn gave Ginny an "I told you so" look before smiling at Rachel. "Well, it wasn't easy. I was on the phone all morning haggling with real estate agents, but if having twins taught me anything, it's how to multi task." 

 "Real estate agents?" Rachel asked. 

"For the restaurant?" Mike asked. 

"Yeah." Evelyn said. 

Gabe poked Ginny in the side. "Bet I can eat more chicken than you, aunt Ginny." 

"Oh, you are so on." Ginny grinned and pulled the plate of chicken towards them. 

"I bet I can eat more than both of you." Marcus declared. Mike snorted. 

"Clearly you've never seen Baker eat." He remarked, offering the rice to Rachel who refused. 

"I would eat more." Ginny said. "But someone constantly steals from my plate." 

"It's to make sure you breathe once in a while." Mike muttered. 

"More like the creature on your face needs sustenance." Ginny retorted. 

"You love the beard." 

"Never." 

Rachel was looking between them, bewildered. Evelyn was smirking into her wine glass while Blip stared fixedly at his plate. Rachel seemed to gather herself and smiled at Ginny. 

"I've actually been trying to get him to shave it." She turned to Mike and put her hand on his arm. "See, even Ginny doesn't like it." 

Mike swallowed and was about to reply but was interrupted by one of the twins who shouted. 

"Aunt Ginnnyyyyyyyy." 

"Right." Ginny said, looking at the chicken. "How about the first to finish 2 pieces gets the biggest slice of dessert." 

Blip glared at her. "Are you raking up my sons' dentist bills again?" 

"No." Ginny said innocently. "I plan on winning." 

"She will." Mike said. "I don't know where she puts it." 

"Work hard, eat hard, old man." Ginny said, reaching for the chicken. 

"No eating contests at the table." Evelyn said. 

"But Moooom." Marcus whined. Evelyn gave him a look. 

"We have guests." 

"Aunt Ginny's not a guest." Gabe retorted. "So she can be rude with us." 

"You're not having any kale salad?" Rachel asked Mike who looked guiltily down at his plate. 

"Um, right." He muttered, grabbing the bowl. Ginny and Blip shared a look; Mike hated kale and mocked Al's assertion that it was some kind of miracle worker. 

"Ginny?" Rachel said. 

"She won't want any." Mike said, absentmindedly. "It has cilantro in it. She hates cilantro." Another awkward silence gripped the table. Mike looked around, defensibly. "She does." He said. Blip shook his head. Rachel pressed her lips into a line. 

"So Ginny, what does your boyfriend think of you living here?" She asked. 

"I don't have one." Ginny said, shifting in her seat. 

"I thought you were dating that tech billionaire. Noah Casey." Rachel's eyebrow arched in surprise. 

"That didn't work out." Ginny refused to met Mike's gaze but she could feel his eyes on her. "Besides, can't have distractions if I want to get in shape for the next season." 

"So you think you'll be playing again?" Rachel leaned forward. Ginny swallowed; she was getting the feeling that Rachel was already forming material for her broadcast. 

"Lay off her, Rach." Mike said. Rachel shot him a side glare. 

"She's a big girl." Rachel said. "She doesn't need you defending her." 

"I know that, believe me, she's chewed me out about it enough." Mike said. 

"So then why are you interrupting me?" Rachel asked. 

"Because she doesn't know how you operate." 

"How I operate." Rachel said slowly. 

"She's also sitting right here." Ginny said, but she had the feeling that Rachel and Mike's tension went deeper than him stopping her from interrogating her. They shared a look before Mike turned his attention back to his food. The conversation moved to safer topics. The boys talked about school, Evelyn went over the prospective menu for the restaurant and laughed as Mike, Ginny, and Blip grumbled about the Cubs. 

"You regret staying?" Ginny asked Mike. 

"Staying?" Rachel asked. "So there was truth to those trading rumors?" 

Blip looked at the table. It had taken a lot to get him to forgive Mike for waving his no trade clause, especially after Ginny's injury. 

"Yeah." Mike said. 

"Almost got that ring man." Blip muttered. 

"How the hell was I supposed to know they'd win?" Mike said. 

"Yeah, Blip." Ginny said. "His knees only predict the weather." 

"Whatever, Baker." Mike muttered. 

"I suppose it must have been emotional for him to see it happen twice in his lifetime." Blip agreed. Ginny reached across the table to give him a high-five. Mike crossed his arms, looking at them with grumpy amusement. 

"You know, in some cultures, elders are revered." He remarked. 

"But what fun would that be?" Ginny shot back. Mike grunted. 

"Yeah, I guess it's one of the reasons I love you Baker." He said. 

Rachel's wine glass smashed on the table. Evelyn's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Blip's eyebrows hit his hair line. Ginny bit her lip. The statement on its own could easily be dismissed as a joke, after all, Mike had said it so casually. But that option was fading fast as he didn't say anything. Just sat there, his face frozen and his ears turning red. The resounding silence was broken by Marcus. 

"Uncle Mike loves Aunt Ginny." He teased in a sing song voice. Gabe laughed. 

"He probably wants to kiiiiiiiss her." He added. 

"Boys go upstairs." Evelyn said. 

"But-" 

"GO." She said. 

"No, it's okay." Rachel got up. "Mike and I are leaving. I...I think we need to talk." 

They got up and left. Mike shot Ginny one last look over his shoulder as he closed the front door. The boys, bored with the lack of excitement, ran off to play outside. Blip, Evelyn and Ginny were left at the table. 

"Well." Blip said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hand over his face. "That was-" 

"Amazing!" Evelyn said, grinning. "Oh my god." 

Ginny looked at her, still in shock. "He didn't mean-" 

"Oh yes he did." Evelyn said, "tell her Blip." 

Ginny looked over at Blip, expecting him to tell her that Evelyn was being crazy, but he had a strange look on his face and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Blip?" Ginny said. He let out a loud sigh, but nodded.

"Yeah, Ginny. He meant it." He mumbled. "Crazy as he is, he meant it." 

Ginny helped Evelyn clear the table and put the left overs in the fridge. She was about to see if she could trick Blip into letting the twins watch In Living Color when her phone buzzed. 

Mike: Meet me at Boardner's. We need to have that talk. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightbyrd3 prompted: Mike and Ginny being married and Mike's induction speech at Cooperstown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of based this one shot on this scene from West Wing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqNNvKhsV8Y
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have absolutely zero idea how a hall of fame induction works, so I hope this isn't too far off the mark.

Mike straightened the stack of index cards for the hundredth time hoping it would make the speech he'd prepared sound less corny. Fidgeting with his tie, he tried to ignore the thudding in his chest. "I'm going to blow this." He muttered.

"Definitely." Ginny said coming to stand in front of him. "And the whole world's going to see you do it." She pushed his hands away from his tie and loosened it slightly, flattening his collar.

"There aren't that many cameras out there." He protested. Ginny arched an eyebrow. He swallowed then narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be telling me everything is fine and I'll do great?"

Ginny snorted. "Like your ego needs the boost." She put her hands on his shoulders. "We both know you do best when you're showing off for me." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "So prove me wrong."

Mike scoffed, trying to ignore the way his cheek tingled. Glancing around he had to remind himself that they were allowed to do this now. It had been 3 years since he'd proposed and yet he still found himself looking over his shoulder when giving Ginny affection in public. "Now who's got the ego problem." He said, putting his arms around her waist.

"Still you." Ginny said, leaning against him. "You know everyone's going to be focused on you today. I'm going to be there and all they'll care about is your bearded face."

Mike snorted. "You love the beard." He said flexing his fingers on her hips. "You married and had a child with the beard." He frowned. "Where's Jackie?"

"With Al. He's sitting next to us and I asked him to watch her for a few seconds." Ginny hummed in amusement. "I needed to make sure you weren't having a meltdown."

"2 Minutes, Mr. Lawson." A event coordinator said. Mike nodded and swallowed nervously. Ginny shook her head.

"Let me see that speech?" She asked, holding up her hand between them. He handed over the cards without a second thought. An impulse he regretted the second the papers made contact with Ginny's palm and she let them fall to the ground. "Oops." She grinned as he gasped and looked down at the ground.

"What the...." He dove to the ground, but she kicked the stack, scattering the cards. He hadn't numbered them, hell he wasn't even sure what he'd written on them and there was no way he'd be able to reorganize them on time. "You crazy woman." He growled, looking up at Ginny's amused grin.

"Come on, Captain." She tilted her head. "You telling me you can't come up with an inspirational speech about yourself?"

"40 seconds, Mr. Lawson." The coordinator said.

"That's our cue babe." She said, offering her hand. He let out a breath took it, getting to his feet and walking over to where Al was waiting with Jackie. She'd worn her prettiest dress and had a matching blue bow in her hair. Beaming up at him in her version of her mother's smile, she helped fuel his focus. Picking her up he gave her a kiss on the cheek Al looked at him with interest.

"You alright there, Lawson?" He asked.

"Yup." He said. "Just figured out that I married a crazy lady. Right rookie?" He didn't give Ginny a chance to respond before smacking her ass and sauntering out. He sat next to Ginny with Jackie on his lap, waiting for them to announce his name. She smirked at him out of the corner of her mouth as he handed Jackie to her before going to the microphone. Glancing out at the sea of reporters, he took a breath and focused, pretending that he was behind the catcher's mound and that Ginny was about to shake off one of his carefully called pitches. Smiling, he looked out in front of him.

"I had a carefully planned speech ready, but my teammate for life ruined it by tossing the index cards on the floor." He paused, hearing Ginny's eye roll without turning to see it. "Thanks, Hon." He said. "It made me nervous, but...then I realized that as unpredictable as that was...it's a perfect analogy for my baseball career." He glanced over at Ginny before looking back at the crowd. "I started playing with the Padres 20 years ago. 20 years ago I never would have believed that I'd be standing here today." He bit his lip. "Okay, that's not true." He let the crowd laugh. "I definitely thought I'd be here today, but if someone had told me how I'd be standing here, I'd have told them they were insane." He relaxed, getting into the flow of the speech. "I never would have believed I didn't get a World Series ring. I never would have thought that I'd spend 18 years with the same team." He stopped smirking and looking back at Ginny. "And if someone had told me I'd fall in love with and marry one of my teammates, I'd definitely think they were delusional."

The crowd laughed again. Ginny flushed slightly and leaned her chin on Jackie's head.

"This game." Mike began, waiting for the crowd to quiet down. "This game is unexpected. I've played it my whole life. It's a part of me for as long as I can remember. It's brought me joy, pain, heartbreak, new knees..." He paused for more laughter, looking over at Ginny. "It's brought me love and standing here I can't say I know what happens next, but I do know that being included for the time that I was is an honor and a privilege." He smiled. "There's a few people I'd like to thank. Al Luongo for his wisdom and guidance. Blip Sanders for being my right hand man and Evelyn Sanders for secretly taking over the world. Oscar Arguella and the entire front office. My teammates, who there are too many to thank by name..." He smiled back at Ginny and Jackie. "My daughter, Jackie for using marker on my tie this morning and reminding me not to always take myself so seriously and..." he swallowed. "There was one more person, but...their name was on the cards and now..." He leaned against the podium pretending to be deep in thought as Ginny let out a loud laugh behind him. "Ginny." He looked back at her. "I've given you a lot of speeches, whether they were on the mound or over diaper changes but...I hope you'll forgive me if can't find the right words to tell you how unbelievably lucky I am to have you in my life." 

Ginny grinned and nodded. After posing for about a thousand pictures and a private tour of the hall of fame, Mike, Ginny and Jackie were piled into a limo, driving towards the celebratory party Evelyn had thrown. 

"You did good, Old man." Ginny murmured, playing with his tie. Mike grinned. 

"Yeah, I did." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Expect retaliation when it's your turn, Rookie." 

Ginny grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way." 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebe prompted:  
> "Mike with a man cold and Ginny being on Lawson duty."

Mike opened an eye and groaned, shoving his face into his pillows. The cough medicine he'd drunk was definitely taking effect because he was hallucinating. "What the hell are you doing here, rookie?"

"Apparently you have the plague." Ginny walked over to the wall and opened the curtains. Mike whimpered as the light hit his eyes, then fell into a coughing fit. "Out of bed." Ginny ordered.

"No." Mike replied. "I've earned my rest." He covered his eyes with his arm. "Whaddya want?"

"Out of bed. You're taking a shower, changing clothes and eating this soup that Evelyn made." She said.

Mike let out another groan, pressing his face into the pillow. "No."

"Mike," Ginny sounded like she was trying to be patient. "That bed is covered in your germs. So while you're showering and changing, I'll strip the bed and put on new clean sheet." She grabbed his comforter and pulled. Mike curled into a ball, shivering. "Out. Come on; it'll make you feel better."

Making sure to make a lot of complaints and grumbling, Mike swung his legs out of bed and slowly got to his feet. "Now I know this isn't a hallucination." He muttered as he opened the bathroom.

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"Because hallucination nurse Ginny would have been nicer to me." He shot back, squinting at Ginny's sweater and leggings "And would have been wearing-"

"I'm going to assume that's the cold medicine talking." Ginny cut him off. "And not let you finish that sentence."

Mike nodded solemnly. "Probably for the best." He mumbled, going to the bathroom. Then he stuck his head back into the room. "Wait, how did you get in?" 

"Evelyn." Ginny replied, grabbing his pillow and pulling the pillow case off. 

"How does Ev-" Mike trailed off. "Nevermind." Evelyn was in league with powerful forces that Mike knew better than to question. 

 

When he came out of the shower, Ginny was holding a tray table with a bowl of soup. She also had a huge smirk on her face that made him nervous.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ginny grinned. "Just got myself acquainted with your linen closet." Mike's widened. Surely she hadn't...

Then she pulled off the comforter, revealing his Star Wars bed set. "I found this in with your ridiculously large collection of silk sheets." 

"Well when a person entertains as much as I do, you have to keep the ladies happy." Mike snapped. She was never going to let him live this down. Climbing into bed, he reached for the tray table. "Gimme the soup." 

She handed him the tray table and sat on the bed next to him. "So what's the story?" She asked, watching him as he blew on his spoon. 

"What story?" He asked, swallowing a mouthful of soup. It was delicious, he definitely owed Evelyn big time. 

"Why does a grown man have Star Wars sheets?" 

Mike stirred his soup slowly, trying to come up with a response. "Answer's not as funny as you think it is." He mumbled, looking at the bowl. He could feel Ginny's eyes on him and she shifted closer to him. It was probably the cough medicine talking, but he felt nothing wrong with telling her. In fact he wanted to tell her. "I liked Star Wars when I was kid. I'd save up pocket money and...and hide it from my mom so I could rent the videoes." 

"Why didn't you go to the library?" 

Mike let out a humorless laugh that turned into a cough. Her hand went to his back, rubbing small smoothing circles. Mike swallowed and leaned back. 

Never had an address that was permanent enough to get a library card." He mumbled. "I even had a dog named Jedi at one point..." He grimaced. "But I...I wanted to be like the other kids who had action figures and bedspreads and lunch boxes..."

"Stuff that made it seem like you had a home." Ginny whispered. He nodded.

"After Rachel and I split up..." He sighed. "I just...I was doing some online shopping and saw it and thought, why the hell not?" He coughed, clearing his throat as he ate a spoonful of soup. They sat in silence, the only sound was his spoon in the bowl. Mike fidgeted, suddenly uncomfortable with being so vulnerable in front of her. 

"I didn't have...many personal things in my room either." Ginny said, breaking the quiet.  She moved so she was next to him, her body inches from him. "My dad didn't like me having distractions. If it wasn't baseball..." She flexed her fingers slightly and let out a humorless laugh. "You should have seen him when he found out my mom had taken me to get my ears pierced." 

She understood. The relief that rushed through him left him drained. Mike leaned his head on her shoulder sighing with relief as she pressed her cool fingers to his forehead. "You're burning up." She said. 

Mike nodded. "I'm sick, Baker." He whined. It felt nice to have someone comforting him when he was sick. In fact, he couldn't remember when the last time was. 

"Shut up, Lawson." Ginny said, rubbing his back again. "It's just a cold." 

"mmmmm." Mike said. 

"Eat." She urged, pointing to his bowl. 

"I'm weak." Mike whined. Ginny arched an eyebrow. 

"I suppose in your advanced years, a cold could be fatal." She said, taking the spoon. "Open up." 

 

"Baker?" Mike asked a few hours later. They were watching A New Hope, Mike shamelessly curled around Ginny. (It wasn't his fault; he'd been shivering and she'd climbed under the blankets and pulled him closer). 

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes glued to the screen. 

"What types of personal things did you have as a kid?" He asked. Ginny chuckled, shaking her head. 

"There was no poster, Lawson." 

"I'm on my death bed and you're lying to me?" Mike said. Ginny laughed. "Not cool, Baker." He smirked up at her. "I almost had you, though." He said. 

"Nothing to get." Ginny retorted. "Now hush. I'm trying to watch this movie." 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU time!  
> Honestly, a huge part of this is because I like the idea of Dr. Lawson.

Mike glared at his locker as he pulled his scrubs over his head. Stretching, he grimaced as his back cracked. Slamming, his locker door shut, he pulled on his lab coat and walked out of the locker room.

"Dr. Lawson." Mike looked up to see his colleague, Dr. Stein, holding a chart and smirking.

"What's that?"

"Good morning to you too." Stein grinned, fanning herself with the folder. "I would be nice to me, considering I'm about to make your day."

"Doubtful." Mike growled, crossing his arms. "Look, I'm about to go on shift."

"No you're not." Stein ran her fingers over the chart. "I'm surprised you aren't watching the Padres game."

Mike leaned against the wall. "I recorded it for later."

Stein nodded, smirking. "So you don't know." She hummed. Mike sighed.

"Look, whatever-" He broke off as the doors burst open and a group of EMT's came through, pulling a gurney. Lying on it, clutching her arm was 5th starting pitcher for the Padres, Ginny Baker. Mike's eyes widened as she was brought past, then turned to look at Stein, who was smirking.

"She's all yours, Lawson." She handed him the folder. "Her agent had her chart sent over from Petco the second she collapsed on the field." Stein shrugged. "I told her you were the best."

Mike took the folder and nodded. "Thanks." He said, following the EMT's. "What do we have?" He asked.

"23 year old female, strained muscle, but there could be more damage."

"Take her to the MRI room." He ordered, looking down at Ginny Baker. "I'm Dr. Lawson, I'll be handling your case." She met his eyes. While her jaw was clenched in pain, her eyes shone in determination. Mike faltered, missing a step and almost tripping. She didn't say anything, but nodded. "It'll be okay." He said, not sure why. She arched an eyebrow.

"You don't know that." She said as she was wheeled into the prep room for the MRI. Mike entered the observation room, waiting for the nurses to bring her in. She walked in, waving off help as she sat herself down on the table. Mike pressed the intercom button.

"Ms. Baker, do you have any metal on you?"

"They already asked me that." She grimaced.

"Legally, I'm supposed to ask one last time to make sure." Mike said. "I need you to lay down for me and stay completely still." He looked at her as she looked at the machine, and fear twisted her features. Then she closed off her expression and lay down. "It's a bit loud." He warned.

"They gave me ear plugs." She murmured, holding them up.

"Yeah, those only help a little." Mike admitted. He watched as Ginny lay down. Pressing the button, he looked at the computer screens as the machine began scanning. After 5 minutes, it still had nothing. "Ms. Baker." He said. "You need to stop moving."

"It's kinda difficult." Her voice was small, hushed. "I've never been good at sitting still."

"I'll bet." Mike said. He'd been in an MRI machine before and the sensation wasn't pleasant. The noise, coupled with the movement of the scanner made it feel like the walls were caving in. And lying on a slab in a confined space was too coffin like to be comfortable. It was also very lonely. "The more you keep moving, the longer this'll take." He said.

She moved again. "I'm in pain, I'm alone and I'm probably facing the end of my career as a ballplayer, so forgive me if lying still isn't my first impulse."

"The pain, there's nothing I can do until we know what's wrong." He said. "And you're not alone, you've got me and my exceptionally handsome face with you. Though you can't see it."

He heard her snort. "As for your career as a ballplayer..." he trailed off. He'd been a life long Padres fan and, like many, a bit skeptical of Ginny when she'd first been called up, but...He'd gone to see one of her games at Petco. She was a good pitcher and had a dedication was undeniable. "I wouldn't worry about that. Many players get injured and still manage to have long and successful careers."

"I'm not many players." It was whispered and Mike barely heard it, but...the statement was almost wistful. She'd stopped moving. Maybe talking to her would distract her enough to finish the scan.

"Damn right. I don't think there's anyone else who can throw a screwball quite like you." He said.

"What does it matter if I can't even make it through a season without fucking up my pitching arm." Ginny muttered. Mike almost laughed.

"America's sweetheart curses." He said. "I am shocked."

"There's plenty of things about me that the gossip blogs get wrong." Ginny said.

"Well don't worry." He said. "I'm bound by doctor patient confidentiality so your potty mouth is safe with me."

She let out a small hum of assent. She'd stopped moving and Mike's narcissism told him it was because of him talking to her. 

"So, what else about Ginny Baker do the gossip blog get wrong?" Mike asked, resolving to distract her. "Is it true you dated Drake?" 

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, because clearly if I talk to a man, I'm dating him." She sounded bitter. 

"Hey, Drake is a decent looking guy." Mike said. 

"Then maybe you should date him." Ginny muttered. 

"Not my type." Mike said and he thought he heard Ginny let out a small laugh. He swallowed as he looked at the scan results. "Okay, Ms. Baker." He said, pressing the button to pull her out. "You're done." He watched as she stiffly sat up and pulled out her earplugs. "The nurse will take you back to your room. I'll look over your results and have an answer for you as soon as possible." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny fidgeted on the bed in her hotel as the pain meds kicked in. Amelia was pacing back and forth in front of her. "Where the hell is that doctor?" She snapped. "How long does it take to look at a scan?" 

"He probably wants to be sure." Ginny smiled, thinking of Dr. Lawson. He seemed nice and in the beginning fuzziness of her pain meds, she realized how much easier the MRI had been with him talking her through it. 

"What do you think of him?" Amelia asked. 

"Him?" Ginny asked. "Um, I don't know." She furrowed her brow. "The beard's hard to get past, but over all-" 

"I mean as a doctor." Amelia stopped pacing, and looked at Ginny with amusement. "They really gave you the good stuff, didn't they?" She asked. 

Ginny nodded as the door opened. Dr. Lawson walked in, carrying a chart. Amelia walked straight up to him and took it from him. He blinked in surprise, then tried to grab it back from her. "I'm sorry, but you can't have access to that." He snapped. 

"I'm Ginny's agent." Amelia said, ignoring him as she read. Dr. Lawson looked over at Ginny who shrugged. The high she'd felt from the pain meds was gone, replaced by a tightening feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

"It's not bad." Dr. Lawson said. "But...that doesn't mean it's good." He hesitated. "Ms. Baker, you have a subluxation in your shoulder. It's a partial dislocation. Basically, it disjointed and reset itself. That on it's own wouldn't be too problematic, but I'm also seeing Rotator cuff tendinitis." 

Ginny swallowed. "What does that mean?" 

"Well, firstly your season is over." He said it bluntly. Ginny had been expecting it, but it still took her aback. 

"Will she need surgery?" Amelia asked. Dr. Lawson glanced at her, then turned his attention back to Ginny. 

"No." He said. "No surgery. But you will need to adhere to a physical therapy regimen and rest." He tilted his head. "Is hard work going to be a problem for you?" 

Ginny felt her irritation rise and was about to tear him to shreds when she caught the amused glint in his eyes. He was teasing her. "Oh definitely." She said, grinning up at him. "I'm an extremely lazy person." 

"I figured as much, Ms. Baker." Dr. Lawson sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but I'll have to try." 

"I'm sorry to be such a burden for you, Dr. Lawson." Ginny shot back. 

"Well, I took an oath." He said.

Amelia cleared her throat loudly. Ginny almost jumped out of her skin; she'd forgotten she was in the room. The look of surprise that briefly crossed Dr. Lawson's face indicated that he had too. "What type of physical therapy are we talking about here?" She asked. 

"I'll have a schedule drawn up and sent to you, Ms...." 

"Slater." Amelia said. "And you'll be her physical therapist?" She looked at him skeptically. 

"No." He said. "I'll supervise, give her regular check ups, and prescribe the happy pills, but I'm not going to be her physical therapist." He shot Ginny an assessing look. "Here are your discharge papers." He handed them to her. "And a sling for your arm. Avoid all strenuous activity. I'd recommend icing it." Ginny's fingers brushed against his as she took the paper and she felt a jolt race up her arm. 

 After that Dr. Lawson left. Amelia stepped out to deal with discharging Ginny and a nurse came in to help her change out of her hospital gown. 

"Your chief caregiver is Lawson?" The nurse said, glancing over the chart. Ginny nodded, confused by the look of pity the response inspired. "Well, he's good at what he does." 

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked. The nurse glanced around at the door before  responding. 

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but Lawson's a bit..." She hesitated. "He's Dr. House without the people skills. He's a great doctor, but tends to be...taciturn." 

"Taciturn." Ginny repeated, trying to reconcile this information with the man she'd met that morning. "Well, I'm not here to make friends. I just want to get better so I can pitch. If he can help me, that's fine. I only need his doctor skills." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike wasn't obsessing over his new patient. Sure, he'd found less things to snipe about because he'd been busy pouring over the footage of her last game (for RESEARCH PURPOSES), and fine he'd also gotten footage from all of her games to review to see how much she'd strained herself (he was a very thorough researcher). So while those things might be true, he definitely hadn't centered his entire day around Ginny Baker's case. 

Except he had. He was sitting in front of his laptop, watching the game when there was a knock on his door and Ginny Baker swept in without waiting for a response. Mike jumped and pulled the screen of his laptop down, shutting off the video. 

"Ms. Baker." He stammered. She looked at him, amused. Mike swallowed, feeling his ears flush as she threw herself down on the chair in front of his desk. 

"No judgement." She leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Though I suppose you shouldn't be watching that kind of stuff during work hours." 

"It wasn't." Mike sighed. "I was looking over some game footage to see what we were dealing with." He opened his laptop and showed it to her. Ginny leaned forward and frowned. 

"That's my fourth game." She said. "It was the beginning of the season." 

"And your injury was a result of months of strain." Mike countered. "I've contacted your coach and he told me you push yourself harder than any of the other players." 

"I have to." She said, her voice flat. He grimaced and looked at the image of her on the screen. She was in mid pitch, a look of focus and defiance in her eyes. Of course she had to, he thought to himself, the whole world was watching her, many people waiting for her to screw up. 

"Well..." He fiddled with the papers on his desk. "I set up a meeting with our top physical therapist, you'll need to check in with me about once a week." He gave her a small smile as she let out an irritated huff. "I'm sure that will be the biggest challenge of your life." 

Her expression was suspicious, but when she saw that he was kidding, a small smile ghosted across her face. 

"Ms. Baker..." He said. "I feel I should say that...I'm a huge Padres fan." 

She flinched, pressing herself against the back of her chair as her face took on a more guarded look. She was probably worried that he'd say something to the effect of 'you ruined baseball' or the insane things many other douchey male baseball fans had said. 

"The game's...more fun to watch with you in it." He said. "We'd gotten so used to them losing but now..." He shrugged. "There's a kind of energy that wasn't there before." 

Ginny smiled, a look of relief crossed her face. "Should I be worried that you're some kind of crazy stalker?" 

"Nah." Mike said, leaning back and rubbing a hand along his jaw. "Though would it be inappropriate for me to say that you may be my second most attractive patient?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Second?" She looked insulted. "Who's number one?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio." Mike said. "He came in with a stomach bug he'd gotten on one of his humanitarian missions to a third world country." He looked over at the wall, pretending to be thoughtful. "Beautiful eyes."

Ginny relaxed and laughed.  "Now I know I'm insulted." 

"What's wrong with DiCaprio?" Mike asked. 

"Well that depends, old DiCaprio or now DiCaprio. Because current DiCaprio looks like a fish." 

Mike smirked. "Well here, is your PT schedule and I'll take you down to get you started." 

As they walked through the halls of the hospital, Mike didn't fail to notice the way the people would openly gawk at them. He was used to people looking at him, funny; his bad temper was legendary, but they were all completely entranced by Ginny. So much so, that they would stop what they were doing to stare. Ginny seemed fine with it. Her face was closed off and her head held high. Every time she made eye contact with some one, she flashed them a huge smile, that Mike noticed never quite met her eyes. And he noted the way her fingers twitched every few seconds; she was skittish and nervous. He glared at a group of young doctors, particularly the one who was openly checking her out. 

"This is a hospital, not speed dating." He growled. "Don't you guys have lives to save?" 

The doctors looked at the ground and fled. Mike felt a sense of satisfaction, that vanished the second he looked at Ginny. "I don't need you protecting me." She said. "I can handle myself." 

Mike frowned. "I know that." he said, feeling defensive. "But I have a reputation to maintain. How am I supposed to save face around here if they don't fear me?" 

"Well if it's saving face you're worried about, I feel like someone needs to warn you about that beard." 

"That it makes me completely irresistible to women?" He sighed, pressing the button for the elevator. "I know." 

"What works on DiCaprio doesn't necessarily work on anyone else, Dr. Lawson." Ginny retorted. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The guys were crowding her. Ever since the Padres' season had ended, Ginny's life was flooded with her teammates, getting her groceries, bringing her get better presents, sending her gag gifts and embarrassing interruptions in the middle of physical therapy (she'd never forgive Tommy for sending the stripper gram, though it had been worth it for the look on Dr. Lawson's face). It also didn't help that they had all put themselves on "Ginny duty", even going so far as to create a rotating schedule with shifts (orchestrated by Evelyn) that decided who would get groceries, who'd get her coffee, who'd drive her to PT, who'd sit with her in PT and flirt with the nurses, who'd get her lunch, whose house she was coming over for dinner. While she grumbled about them smother her, secretly she was grateful; it was their way of showing her that she was one of them and that they completely expected her to be back with them during spring training. 

Today's Ginny sitters were Al and Sonny. Sonny was showing off pictures of his kids to anyone who'd come close and Al was reading a newspaper, telling her interesting headlines and offering color commentary. Dr. Lawson walked in. 

"So, these are today's bodyguards." He said. He was holding a bouquet of flowers with a card. Sonny eyed him. 

"So you're the hot doctor." He said. "Evelyn's words to my wife, not mine." He clarified to Ginny who rolled her eyes. 

"Don't know how Evelyn can tell below all that scruff." She said, wincing as she went through the motions her therapist showed her. Within seconds, Dr. Lawson, Sonny and Al were around her. 

"Ms. Baker, scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" Dr. Lawson asked. 

"You okay, Baker?" Al asked. 

"Breath, Ginny." Sonny said. 

"Everyone needs to back the hell up." Ginny growled before exhaling and looking at Dr. Lawson. "It was barely a one." 

Dr. Lawson put down the flowers, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me?" 

"Never." Ginny said, jerking her head in the direction of the flowers. "You get those for me?" 

"No." He said. "I mean they're for you, but I didn't get them." He smirked. "They're from Drake. Along with this lovely card." He waved it in front of Ginny's face. "That says that you're welcome to join him on a private yacht whenever you feel like it. There was also a bottle of very expensive champagne that I had to confiscate because it's in violation of hospital policy." 

Ginny snatched the envelope. "You read it?" 

"For security reasons." Dr. Lawson said, grinning. "You can't expect us to allow any random piece of fanmail to come in without scrutiny." 

"And without sampling the expensive booze, I'm sure." Ginny smirked. 

"You can have it back when you leave here today." Dr. Lawson shrugged. "I just thought I'd give you these and tell you that I'd be enjoying your champagne in my office....I mean safekeeping." He still looked slightly worried. "You sure it was a pinch?" He put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny nodded. "Alright." He turned to her physical therapist, a young man of about 25 who was eyeing him nervously. "Make sure she isn't pushing herself too much and spend more time on that particular muscle area when you give her a massage after her session." Lawson barked. 

"Yes, Dr. Lawson." The therapist nodded quickly. Ginny glared at Dr. Lawson. 

"He knows what he's doing." She said. "Otherwise, I'm guessing you wouldn't let him anywhere near me." 

"I was just-" Dr. Lawson began, but broke off when Ginny glared at him. He sighed. "I have other patients I need to see." He muttered, pulling his hand from her shoulder. "I'll just..." He pointed to the door and walked out. Ginny turned to look at Sonny and Al. They had twin expressions of interest. 

"What?" Ginny asked. Sonny held up his hands and backed away. 

"Nothing, Ginny." He smirked. "Just seems like you were pretty quick to chew him out." He winked. 

"I don't wanna hear this." Al muttered, turning and walking towards the table of magazines. 

"What are you trying to say?" Ginny said. 

"Just that you're tense." Sonny said, wagging his eyebrows. "And you should find a way to release it." 

"Oh god." Ginny covered her face. 

"I don't wanna hear this." Al muttered. "I mean...he's not wrong. I just don't wanna hear it." 

"You're despicable." Ginny said. 

"I'm your catcher. I'm looking out for what's best for you." Sonny said. "And I'm sure if Livan were here, he'd say the same thing." 

"Stay out of my sex life, Sonny." 

"I would, but it's not like there's anything to stay out of." Sonny shot back. "Though if you wanted..." 

"I am not letting you and the rest of the team set me up." She said. It wasn't the first time the guys had suggested it and Ginny had shot them down every time. Her personal life was her business. And besides, it's not like she was interested in Dr. Lawson. Hell she wasn't even sure she liked the guy. Sure, he was funny and he seemed to genuinely have an interest in her case. And fine, physical therapy was easier when he ribbed her on her lack of knowledge of obscure baseball facts ("watch some Ken Burns, Ms. Baker"). That way his usually surly attitude seemed to evaporate around her. The way he didn't try to fawn over her like everyone else and had no problem treating her like a regular person instead of Ginny Baker TM. She felt normal around him. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and flushed she realized that Sonny and Al were still looking at her. 

"What?" She snapped. 

"Like I said." Al sat heavily down in the chair next to her and opened an issue of Sport's Illustrated. "I don't wanna hear about it." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike was at his desk when his phone rang and he was so distracted by his interaction with Ginny that he didn't even look at the caller id before answering. "Lawson." He said. 

"Mike, just wanted to tell you that Rachel signed the papers." His lawyer's voice said on the other line. "You're officially divorced." 

Mike's mouth hung open. There was a ringing in his ears. He swallowed. 

"Mike? Say something." 

"I um...thanks for telling me, I'm being paged." He hung up. She'd signed. Of course she'd signed. It had been 3 years since they'd separated and...she wanted to marry that other guy. He put his elbows on his desk and covered his face, trying to make sense of the mess of his emotions. 

There was a knock at his door. He glanced at the clock on his wall and was shocked to see that an hour had passed. The door opened and Ginny Baker walked in, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"You know, some people wait for an invitation before walking into someone's office." Mike said. 

Ginny scrutinized his face. Something seemed to be bothering her, but she shook it off. "I do this all the time." She pointed out. It was true, it had become a sort of tradition for them to talk after her physical therapy.

"Yeah, well I think I complain about it every time." Mike replied. getting up to get the bottle of champagne. He could feel Ginny's eyes on his back. "Here."  He said, handing her the bottle. Ginny didn't take it. 

"You're in a particularly bad mood." She said. 

"How can you tell?" Mike muttered. Ginny crossed her arms. 

"Let's just say I've recently become an expert Lawson handler." Ginny said. "Completely against my will." She added, smirking as Mike huffed. She pushed the bottle back towards him. "Save it." She said. "I can't take it now because of my meds and the excessive health regimen my asshole of a doctor has me on." 

Mike chuckled in spite of himself, pulling the bottle back. "So I'm supposed to drink it alone?" 

"Oh hell no." Ginny said. "It's still mine. Just...think of it as you reserving it for when my treatment is over..." She drummed her fingers on the desk. "I was...thinking. Maybe the two of us could open it together?"

Mike gaped at her. Ginny ducked her head. 

"This was stupid, forget I said anything. God I suck at this." She muttered, getting to her feet. Mike rushed to block the door. 

"I just got divorced. I mean..." He shook his head. "Me and my ex were separated for a while but...she just signed the papers and..." He shook his head. "It's why I was..." He bit his lip. "What I'm trying to say, Ms. Baker is...I need a bit of time to figure myself out. I've been a bit of a mess since she left me and..." He held up the bottle. "This is my terrible way of saying you're an amazing person and honestly one of the only things that make me smile sometimes...and when you're no longer my patient, I would love to open this bottle of champagne with you." 

Ginny's eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted. Mike looked at them and fought the urge to kiss her. It wasn't time. Neither of them were ready and he didn't want to fuck it up. "Okay." She breathed. 

"Okay." he breathed, the two of them so close and not moving. Then Mike's pager went off. "I've got to-" He reached for it. 

"Yeah, Evelyn's probably here by now." Ginny mumbled, pulling away. The looked at each other, one last time. Mike moved away from the door and put the champagne bottle on his desk. Ginny opened the door, pausing in the doorway, she looked back at him. "Just to be clear..." She said. 'You're not interested in me because I can get you free Padres tickets?" 

Mike let out a booming laugh. "Of course, Ginny." 

She hummed. "Ginny." She said. "I think I could get used to that." She smiled and it almost lit up the whole room. "I'll see you soon, Mike." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of your love and support and comments and kudos. 
> 
> I really appreciate it and you guys have no idea how much I love each and every one of you.
> 
> But wait, there's more!!
> 
> This and the Tahiti story are going to be the first two chapters of a Bawson AU series I'm going to write.


	51. Chapter 51

Ginny glared at the ceiling, huffing in exasperated amusement as Mike clung to her. She barely resisted the urge to point out that glass walls made for more distorted shadows. Running her hand through his hair, she thought about the multitudes of ways she was going to make fun of him when the sun came up. Then again...why wait?

"You okay Lawson?" She asked, knowing the answer. She had warned him. She'd warned him and he hadn't listened. He squeezed her slightly tighter.

"I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled into her neck, his beard tickled her skin. She kissed his forehead.

"Uh huh?" She tapped the forearm that was across her chest. "No nervousness?" She asked, slowly. "Or fear of alien invasions?"

"Not scared." He insisted. Ginny rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips. He was adorable when he was stubborn, not that she'd admit that to his face.

"So then." She moved away from him, his arms pulled her closer. "If I were to get up and-" He crushed her against his chest. She laughed. "Get a drink of water...?" She smirked. "You wouldn't have a problem."

"No?" His voice wavered. Ginny shook her head.

"You're full of shit, Lawson." She said, grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the face.

"Ow." Mike protested. "Why did you let me watch that movie?" He was unbelievable.

"I told you not to watch it." She shook her head. "But you just had to show up Livan."

Mike glowered into the corner of the room, refusing to look at her, even as he was wrapped around her like some giant bearded boa constrictor. "I don't see what Livan has to do with this." He muttered. Ginny wriggled out of his arms, dodging him as he grabbed for her. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching in amusement as he fought the blankets in an effort to get over to her.

"Having trouble old man?" She asked, crossing her legs and grinning at him. "So let's see if I've got this right. Mike 'I hate horror movies so much I've never watched Ghostbusters' Lawson all of a sudden wants to watch the same horror movie that Livan's been claiming was the scariest thing he's ever seen."

"I-" Mike began before he turned and looked at the door. His face paled. "Did...did you hear that?" He whispered.

Ginny snorted. Paranoia, typical. He'd been jumping at every passing car. As if anyone could break into his Fortress of Solitude. He'd spent two straight hours bragging about his "premium grade top notch security system" when she'd first moved in with him and it had taken her pushing him into the pool to shut him up.

"I don't know, Mike." She said, deciding to humor him. Covering her mouth, she let out a gasp. "How about the big strong man of the house goes and checks?"

Mike glared at her. "That's sexist." He grumbled. "In the name of Feminism, I think you should check."

"Yeah." Ginny smirked, swinging her feet onto the ground. "For Feminism."

"I mean seriously, Baker, it's like-" He broke off looking panicked as she stood. "Wait." He wriggled to the edge and crashed the floor. "OW. Where are you... " Ginny leaned against the door, her hand on the knob, watching in amusement as he kicked his way out of the blankets. "Are you leaving me here alone?"

"I want a glass of water." She said, covering her mouth to smother a laugh. "Why, afraid I'll be kidnapped by Zombie lizards?"

"Zombie aliens." He corrected. He moved across the room, following her as she opened the door and stepped out of the room. "Don't leave me."

"Come on, babe." she sighed as he crowded behind her, refusing to let her get more than a few inches away from him. "You know the most terrifying thing in here is that beard." It was a testament to how scared he was that he didn't even take the bait. Well he might be difficult, but that didn't mean she was going to let the opportunity to mess with him pass. She stopped. Mike gasped.

"What is it?" He hissed. She held out an arm to block him, tilting her head as though listening for something. Mike craned around her, trying to see. "What? Ginny."

She didn't respond, going to the kitchen and grabbing a glass and putting it on the counter.

" _Ginny._ " Mike whispered. She poured herself a glass of water before turning and looking behind Mike. Gasping, she dropped the water bottle on the ground. "What?" He whirled around, trying to see what had scared her. 

"It's horrible." She clutched his arm. 

"Where?" He demanded. 

"There." she pointed to the larger than life painting of himself over the landing of the stairs Mike insisted was necessary to maintaining the aesthetic of the house. She pressed her face into his shoulder as he slumped in relief. "Save me." She said, shaking as she laughed. Mike glared at her. 

"I only kept that thing because I know you need giant posters of me on the wall to make you feel at home." He muttered. Ginny pressed her face into the crook of his neck. 

"Come on." She kissed his jaw, slipping her hand in his before tugging him towards the stairs. "I'll keep the monsters away." 


	52. Chapter 52

Ginny put her laptop on the table in front of her. Mike was typing out something that he claimed was definitely NOT his memoirs. (I'm not that old, Gin.) 

"Wedding planning time." She declared. Mike looked up, squinting at her.

"I thought Evelyn had usurped your position on that." He said. Ginny leaned back against the couch. Horrified by Ginny's 'eh whatever' attitude towards her wedding planning choices, Evelyn had mutinied and declared herself in charge.

"I retained control over certain things." Ginny explained, counting off on her fingers. "The menu."

Mike snorted. "I'll bet."

"I have to at least see the dress before the wedding day." Ginny ignored him, continuing to count off.

"Sounds reasonable." Mike nodded.

"We get to write our own vows and pick the venue." Ginny said.

"Petco." Mike said as she said, "I think the park-" They grinned at each other. Ginny relaxed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We're also picking our first dance song."

Mike snorted. "Seriously?"

Ginny's throat dried and she looked away from him. Mike's amused expression slid off his face.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"So, I'm thinking buffet for the reception-" She broke off as Mike put his hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice quiet.

She drew her knees up to her chest, leaning her cheek on one before mumbling. "It's stupid." 

Mike waited for her to continue. She sighed. 

"I never got to be that girl. The one that wore pretty dresses and got to dance with the cute boy. I didn't even go to prom because I was trying out for a team." She bit her lip. "Don't get me wrong, I love being a ball player and I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything," her voice was getting smaller and she refused to look at him. "Just once I want to have a Cinderella moment that isn't some staged publicity grab or a promotion or in anyway connected with a red carpet and Ginnsanity." She bit her lip. "Like I said...stupid." 

Mike shook his head, turning so he was completely facing her. "No." He said. "Not stupid. I'm the one who..." He hesitated. "I already went through the big wedding thing once and Rachel kind of took over. I gave her everything she wanted because I thought that's what happiness was." He shook his head. "She picked our song." He put his hand on her arm. "If this is important to you, I want a part of it." 

Ginny pressed her lips together. "What song did she pick?" She whispered. Mike winced before admitting. 

"Beauty and the Beast." 

Ginny burst out laughing. 

"Shut up." He mumbled, looking away from her. 

"This was pre beard?" She grinned as he shook his head. Poking him in the side, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Damn, I'm kinda jealous now." Mike looked at her in surprise. "Kidding." She kissed his cheek. "Though it would have been funny as hell." She tugged on his beard. "And more accurate." 

Mike shook his head. "You love it." He grabbed her laptop. "Come on." He said. "We're going to find the best damn first dance song ever and make high school Ginny's dream come true...although." He shot her a smirk. "She's already marrying her poster boy." 

"Urgh." Ginny covered her face with her hands, but the joke did the trick. She felt the tension leave her. 

"Oh please." Mike bumped his hip against hers. "As if your 18 year old self didn't dream of me showing up in a tux and limo to whisk you away to prom." 

Ginny bit her lip. He wasn't wrong, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "Actually at 18, I had more of a crush on Shemar Moore." 

Mike glared at her. "Lies." 

"Nope." Ginny shrugged. "Will and I would watch Criminal Minds together. It was our sibling bonding thing." She pretended to have a far off look in her eyes. "That man is fine." She bit back a laugh at Mike's angry grunt. "You weren't my only celebrity crush." 

"Oh yeah?" Mike growled. "How big was your poster of him?" His eyes narrowed. "Who else am I competing with?" 

"Currently?" Ginny asked innocently. 

"Currently?!" Mike ground out. 

Ginny kissed the look of horror off his face. "There's this ex catcher with a huge ego problem and beard that swallows up half of his face that I can't seem to get out of my head." 

Mike chased her lips, his eyes fluttering closed. Ginny loved how precious Mike was when he showed affection. 

"I think I might marry him." she whispered. 

Mike's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Who?" 

"Shemar Moore." Ginny said, enjoying his growl of indignation. "You, you idiot." She poked his side. "Now, I am vetoing any and all old man music." 

Mike sucked in a breath before nodding. "Fine." He shot her a look. "But then no top 40. If I can't have Johnny Cash then you can't have Beyonce." 

Ginny gaped at him. "How dare you." 

"Oh yeah." He whispered. "I went there." 

"Engagement over." Ginny mumbled. "And just be grateful that I love you too much to report you to the Beyhive." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "What about an instrumental song?" 

"Would probably make people focus more on those weird seizures you call dance moves." Mike mumbled. Ginny arched an eyebrow. 

"You didn't have a problem with my moves last night..." Ginny grinned as Mike's cheeks flushed. She pressed herself against him and whispered. "Or this morning."

Mike cleared his throat. "What about Paparazzi?" He looked at her. "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me" he sang. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'd send you to sleep on the couch, but I don't think your old man knees would survive it." Her eyes narrowed. "Also doesn't that count as Top 40?" 

They haggled for another hour before conceding that they couldn't force it. Mike declared that right song would present itself when the time was right. Ginny rolled her eyes and declared that retirement had made him entirely too corny.

 

 

 

 

 

The time being right happened two weeks later. Ginny came in after an away game to find the lights low and about a hundred candles lit. She dropped her gym bag, looking around. 

"Old man?" She called out. "You do know that electricity has been invented." 

Mike came into the room. "Good game today." He said, pulling her into his arms and swaying. "Even though Livan should have called for the fast ball in the third inning." He swallowed her protests with a kiss. "And I know you shook off Livan's calls in the 5th." 

Ginny looked around. "What's with the fire hazard?" She asked. Mike rolled his eyes. 

"I get romantic and you call it a fire hazard. Why am I marrying you?" 

"Because I am way out of your league." She suggested. 

"Hey," Mike smirked, wagging his eyebrows. "I'm a Hall of Famer." 

Ginny groaned. "You corny jerk." She mumbled, pressing her face against his neck. 

"I'm about to get cornier." Mike said, pulling the remote to his sound system out of his pocket and pressing play. 

**_Aaaaaaat Laaaaaaaaast_ **

Ginny's eyes opened wide as she listened. 

_**My love has come along.** _

_**My lonely days are over** _

_**And life is like a song** _

"I know this is technically old man music." He said. "But I heard it on the radio today and-" 

She cupped his cheek and kissed him. "It's perfect." She whispered. 

He grinned. "You mean it?" He said. "I mean, if you don't like it, we can find another-" 

"Mike." She interrupted. "I love this song." She smirked. "Especially...since there's a Beyonce version." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is At Last by Etta James. The song is perfect for Bawson.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The subject matter of this one is a bit heavy. The fact of the matter is that Ginny and Mike are an interracial couple and that comes with certain difficulties. I understand if this isn't for everyone, but as the child of an interracial couple, I felt that this needed to be written.

The pool party was a success. Eager to enjoy being "Mr. Ginny Baker" in his post retirement phase, Mike had become quite the social butterfly. Ginny watched in amusement as he fussed over hor d'oeuvres and drinks and did they have enough ice? Her plan for the party was to smile, grab a beer and eat whatever Mike put in front of her. Her man could cook and she was going to take full advantage of that fact.

There was something off about the Westons and she felt it the second they walked onto the pool deck. Their smiles were too large and she noted the way they looked around at everyone before making a beeline for Mike. She was relieved. She'd never really spoken to any of Mike's neighbors, but this couple from down the street just didn't sit well with her. She was about to go ask Livan to get her a beer when Mike called out for her.

"BAKER." He jerked his head towards the Westons. Ginny forced a smile on her face and walked over. The Westons, or Tom and Gladys, as Mike introduced them when he tucked her beneath his arm, gave her measured, guarded looks. "Ginny is a squatter who calls herself my girlfriend." Mike joked. "I play along because she compliments my cooking."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You say that as though you don't beg me not to leave you at least once a week."

Mike grinned down at her. "I'll have you know that I was number four in the list of San Diego's list of top ten eligible bachelors." The list had been published before they'd gone public with their relationship. Mike had bragged about it for a whole day before Ginny made him read the rest of the article...and discover that Livan had been ranked number three.

The Westons gave them indulgent, if forced, smiles. "This is quite a lovely party, Michael." Gladys said, looking around. "Definitely not as loud as some of your past gatherings."

Mike's cheeks flushed. "I....think the burgers are burning." He mumbled, turning his attention back to the grill. Glaring at Omar, who'd apparently gotten too close, he launched into a long winded rant about 'not interfering with another man's meat, Robles'. 

Ginny shook her head before turning back to the Westons. She hated making small talk, but it seemed she had no choice. 

"How long have you lived in the neighborhood?" She asked. 

"38 years." Tom said. Gladys shot him a look. "The neighborhood has changed a lot since then." His voice had an edge Ginny didn't like, but true to her publicity training she didn't let her discomfort show. 

"We run the neighborhood watch." Gladys supplied, clutching her husband's arm. "And the home owners' association." Ginny didn't know what to do with that information so she nodded, taking a sip of her beer. It was the wrong move; Gladys sniffed and Tom's jaw twitched. 

"Mike..." Ginny glanced over her shoulder where Mike was still talking at Omar. "Hasn't told me about either of those.." 

"Of course not dear." Gladys said. "You aren't a homeowner." She looked at Mike. "And he's never really cared about the betterment of our neighborhood." 

Ginny's skin crawled. "Let me guess;" she had to keep the smile in place. "He's all sorts of trouble." 

Gladys fixed her with a withering stare that showed how unamusing she found Ginny. "He does have a habit of bringing...disruptive individuals into our neighborhood." She sniffed. "Though they usually aren't permanent." 

Alarm bells went off in Ginny's head as she forced herself to remain clam. "The paparazzi?" She said mildly, knowing it wasn't what they meant. 

"Among other things." Gladys gave her a once over before pulling her husband's arm and walking him towards the buffet table. Ginny shivered; the hot June sun not enough to counter the chill that raced through her veins. She hated that she'd so easily let Gladys affect her. Moving away from the crowd of people everything started to feel loud. Every person glancing in her direction seemed to judge her. She made her way to a chair in the corner. Mike looked at her, concern lining his forehead. Grabbing a plate, he loaded it with all the greasy things she loved and she shouldn't be eating during the season before walking over to her. 

"You okay?" He asked, holding out the food. She looked up at him, trying to say the words 'your neighbors are racists' but they wouldn't come. Instead what she said was:

"I'm not hungry." 

Mike's eyes widened. "Gin." He said. 

"I'm good." She stood, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Just...need another beer" She fled inside. The glass walls that had always been a source of amusement for her now made her feel exposed. She could see the Westons glaring at Sonny and Livan who were grumbling about the Yankees. She felt sick.

 

 

 

 

Mike knew something was wrong, but didn't press. He watched as Ginny went around the pool after the party, shoving trash into a giant bag. 

"Gin." He said. 

"The raccoons will come if we don't clean away this stuff." Ginny said. She needed to focus on the task at hand. If she slowed down, the conversation from earlier would catch up with her. "And there's also rats and-" 

Mike blocked her path, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "This can wait." Ginny couldn't meet his eyes, the pain she knew she would find there making her feel worse. She shouldn't shut him out, but she wasn't sure where to start. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm fine." She said, the lie cutting her deep. "Just tired." She nudged him with her elbow. "You kept me up pretty late last night." The flirty joke backfired and Mike's expression didn't change. 

"What is it?" He asked. "Is it your shoulder? Has Livan been making you work too hard on one specific pitch? Because I told him-" 

Baseball. He thought it had to do with baseball. Ginny wished it did. She wished her shoulder was giving her trouble. 

"I..." She glanced at the pool. "I need to go to bed." 

Mike arched an eyebrow. "What happened to your war against the raccoons?" He frowned as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She could feel him staring at her as she went up stairs. That night as he climbed into bed, she pretended to be asleep, curled up on her side of the bed with her back to him. She heard his pained intake of breath as he settled next to her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning she was up early. Mike had moved in the night, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She tried to extract herself without waking him, but he mumbled sleepily. 

"You going for a run?" 

It was what she did every morning, but now, knowing that there was a neighborhood watch and who was in charge of it, she didn't feel safe anymore. Ginny shook her head. 

"I'm going to Evelyn's." She kissed his brow. Mike squinted up at her. 

"You don't have to go in today." He tried to pull her back down. "If you're not getting your usual early morning workout let me give you one." He gave her a lazy smirk. "I guarantee you'll like it more." 

She shook her head, turning away from him and trying to ignore the way his arms reached for her as she got out of bed. "I'll see you later." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Evelyn answered the door. "Mike's been crying to Blip ever since you left the house." She said, ushering her inside. "What the hell is going on? And how many pieces do you want Mike in?" 

Ginny smiled at her friend's protectiveness. "One." She said. "He didn't do anything." 

Evelyn sat her down on the couch, waiting for her to explain. "Someone..." she hesitated. "Someone at the party yesterday said something a bit racist and..." She ducked her head. "I'm probably overreacting and it's probably not as bad as I'm imagining to it be, but it made me feel..." She trailed off. Evelyn, put her arm around her. 

"What did Mike say?" She asked. 

"He didn't hear it." Ginny mumbled. "And I didn't tell him." 

"Why not?" 

"Because..." Ginny looked at her hands, struggling to find a way to voice what had led her to hide it from him. Blip walked into the room on the phone. "We haven't...exactly had the conversation yet." 

"The Conversation?" Evelyn said slowly. 

"The I'm Black You're White What Does That Mean Conversation." Ginny mumbled. 

Blip frowned and turned away, muttering "Man I'm gonna have to call you back" into the phone before hanging up. He and Evelyn shared a look. "I'm on it." He said, tapping on his phone before putting it to his ear. "Yo, Evers." He said as he walked out the door. 

Evelyn turned back to Ginny. "The Westons?" She said. Ginny nodded. "I thought so. They once had Blip's car towed because it 'didn't belong' in the neighborhood. and there was that time when they called a noise complaint when the twins were playing in Mike's pool." She shook her head. "And those are just the things I can come up with off the top of my head. Mike's sweet, but he can sometimes be clueless. He's not good at recognizing discrimination, though his radar seems to have gotten better since he started dating you." 

Ginny let out a shaky breath, grimacing slightly. She hadn't been overreacting. It was a relief and yet it didn't make her feel any better. "I got nervous about telling him." She mumbled. "It sounds silly, but I..." She shut her eyes. "He seemed to get along with them and I didn't want to accuse them of something...without...." 

"Fuck that." Evelyn cut her off. "That we don't say anything is one thing; Blip and I are Mike's friends, but you're his..." She waved her hand distractedly. "His Ginny." She said finally. "What the two of you have is more important than his relationship with his racist neighbors. If he's half the man I think he is he'll drop them." Evelyn glared at the window. "Sometimes I think us worrying about making others uncomfortable lets racist assholes think their behavior is okay." She grabbed her phone. Ginny frowned. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Calling in a noise complaint on Gladys Weston." Evelyn said "She's having a bougie white lady garden party. I heard her bragging about it yesterday to Al. Let's see how she likes the cops showing up to her door." 

"Ev." Ginny covered her mouth as Evelyn shushed her. Clearing her throat, she took on a high, nasally tone. 

"Yes, officer?" She said. "Oh. Thank goodness. I'm calling about the most awful racket coming from 24 Claremont St....Yes...Oh thank you. Thank you so much officer. I'm just so concerned...thank you. Have a lovely day." She hung up. "That should teach that hag a thing or two." 

Ginny gaped at her, then burst out laughing. "You're terrible." 

"Well." Evelyn's look of amusement faltered. "There so many things about this that are exhausting. You have to try and have fun where you can." She leaned back against the couch, looking off into the distance. "I have 2 sons, Ginny. They're small now, but..." She closed her eyes. "Every day they grow older is a day I get more worried." She bit her lip. "They're only 8 and already I see how people are starting to treat them differently. They're not cute anymore. They're..." She broke off. Ginny had a flash of her mother waiting up for Will on nights he'd go out with his friends. The look of absolute relief she'd had when he'd come back through the door. 

Evelyn closed her eyes. "Even though my husband 's famous...all I can think of is how little that matters. That one day someone will look at my kind, wonderful, happy, smart boys and see a threat." Tears started to run down her cheeks. "And the worst part is that I think they're starting to understand that too. It's small things. Them noticing that their teacher isn't as harsh on some of the white kids as she is on them. Them wearing shirts with their names on them and people not being able to tell them apart. The classmate who thought the black girl in their class was related to them." Her voice cracked. Ginny hugged her, closing her eyes to fight back against tears as Evelyn freely sobbed, clutching Ginny's arms. 

"It's not fair." She whispered. 

Ginny nodded, shutting her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

Mike practically ran to the door. "Blip, thank god. I-" He broke off. Blip was standing with Sonny, Livan, and Javanese. They were all wearing identical serious expressions. Mike's throat dried. This was bad. Stepping aside, he let them in. "What's going on?" He asked. 

"Mike," Blip said as he walked into the center of the living room. "Ginny doesn't know we're here." He looked over at Sonny. "We talked and we figured it's time we had a serious conversation with you." 

The others had all made themselves comfortable before looking at him. A silence fell. Mike could feel sweat begin to trickle down the back of his neck. "This isn't doing good things to my blood pressure." He said. 

"Mike." Blip said, his brow furrowing. "Ginny's black." Mike blinked. His first impulse was to laugh, but his gut told him that was a bad idea.. 

"I've noticed." He said slowly. 

"I don't think you have." Blip said. "Ginny's being black might not make you judge her differently, but it does affect how the rest of the world sees her, treats her, and views your relationship." 

"You would not believe that think-pieces I've read about how toxic people think your relationship is." Sonny chimed in. A low ringing began in Mike's ears. 

"Toxic?" He asked. "I never-" 

"We know." Livan cut him off. "In fact, if there's anyone in your relationship who benefits from an extreme imbalance of power it's Ginny." He smirked as Mike glared at him. Blip shot Livan a look. 

"That-" Javanese said. "Doesn't change the fact that to the rest of the world you're her former captain. An older, white man who had a position of authority over her." 

"But-" Mike began. 

"There's other levels of privilege." Sonny continued. "The two of you are living in your house. She's not as wealthy as you...All of those things lead people to believe that you might have leveraged all of that over her head to get her to be with you." 

Mike shut his eyes, a sinking felling beginning in his stomach. He wanted to shout that he didn't give a damn what the rest of the would thought, but the words stuck in his throat. "What do I do?" He had to fix this. 

Sonny gave him a sad look. "You don't." 

Mike's head shot up and he glared at him. "What? I'm just supposed to accept it?" 

Blip's face was calm. "Right now you're angry. Frustrated that something is threatening someone you care about. Hurt that people could assume terrible things about you and people you love that aren't true. What you're feeling is a fraction of what we've all felt." He motioned to the others. "What Ginny's felt her entire life." 

Livan patted him on the shoulder. "Buckle up, Lawson." He smirked. "This is going to be fun." Mike glared at him.

"What are you even doing here? You and Javanese are not..." He trailed off, catching the unamused looks on Sonny and Blip's faces.  

 "I'm Afro-Puerto Rican." Javanese said. "Intersectionality bro. Read about it." 

"And you-" Livan said. "Need to realize that there are levels to racism besides white and black." He pulled out his phone, opening a word document. 

"You brought notes." Mike looked at the 4 of them. "How long have you been planing this exactly?" 

Sonny pulled out a flashdrive. "Ever since Robles told us how you chewed him out because you 'weren't' in love with Ginny." 

Blip nodded solemnly. "The fact is, you have privilege." He looked around. "And it's already affected people in this room."

"People called me a Mexican Job thief." Livan said. "They saw what you said on ESPN, saw that I was brown and assumed that I was after their beloved white catcher's job." He shrugged. "It didn't matter that I was from Cuba."

"Same racists that lost their minds after you started publicly dating Ginny." Sonny said. 

"But I've..." Mike frowned. "I've been with black girls or not white girls before Ginny." 

There was a collective groan and Javanese threw a pillow at his head. 

"I'm not trying to be gross." Mike said. "But-" 

"Have you ever googled yourself?" Blip asked. "Wait, stupid question. Have you ever really paid attention to what comes up when you google pictures of yourself back in your groupie days?" 

"The only pictures that people care about are the ones with blondes." Sonny said. "People either didn't take pictures of the women of color or out right ignored that they exist. So for many people you dating a black woman is a betrayal." 

"And people know groupies aren't a permanent fixture in your life." Javanese said. "But what you and Ginny have is real. It's not easy to ignore like a one night stand." 

Mike looked at his hands. "Why hasn't she mentioned any of this to me?" He said. 

"It's not her job to." Blip said. "And while she's definitely thought about it, it hadn't been an issue until yesterday when someone you invited to the party said something upsetting to her." 

 Mike looked around. Someone had upset Ginny and she hadn't felt comfortable enough to come to him. He didn't want that to happen again. "Tell me how I can do better." He said. 

Sonny held up his flashdrive. "We have slides." 

 

 

 

 

Ginny hesitated at Mike's door before ringing the bell. Mike opened almost immediately. Pulling her inside, he shut the door. They stared at each other.  Ginny looked at the ground. "At the party." She said. "When you introduced me to the Westons...after you went to talk to Omar they...they said somethings. It wasn't like they called me a name or..." She shook her head. No. She wasn't going to sugarcoat this. "They said that the neighborhood had changed and that you brought in disruptive elements and it was the way they said it that made it very clear that I was disruptive...that I was against the betterment of the neighborhood." Mike held her hands, squeezing them slightly. "I just felt...scared. That they were in charge of watching people in the neighborhood and calling the cops. That they get to decide who's dangerous and who's not." She shook, but it felt good letting it all out. 

Mike pulled her close. "I had a talk with Blip and some of the guys. I'm a clueless idiot and if the Westons said something that make you feel uncomfortable and hurt you then I'll make sure they don't come over." He took a deep breath. "And if you don't feel safe in the neighborhood we can find a new place. Somewhere without a neighborhood watch." He paused. "I just...someone said something that hurt you and I want...I get that you were uncomfortable sharing with me for...reasons having to do with my um.... your...uhh" 

"You can say white, Mike." Ginny said. "And black." 

"I know?" Mike said. "Sort of...Javanese and Sonny had a powerpoint." 

Ginny arched an eyebrow. 

"It's not important." He muttered. "I just... I want you to know that you can talk to me." 

"I just." Ginny lowered her eyes. "I wasn't sure you'd believe me." 

"Gin." Mike said. "I always believe you." He pulled her closer. She pressed her face into his neck. "Except for the poster thing." He muttered. "I know you're lying through your teeth about that." Ginny gave him a weak smile. 

"Powerpoint?" She asked. 

"Oh yeah." Mike said. "Apparently they've been preparing this ever since before we started dating. It's a three part series." Ginny stifled a laugh. 

"I love those guys." She mumbled, touched that her friends were helping her through a difficult situation. "And I love you." 

"So do I." He said. "Love you, I mean." He frowned. "I don't love Duarte, though." 

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Did he give you a hard time?" Mike nodded, pouting slightly. Ginny grinned, looking at the coffee table. There was a large stack of books in front of her. "And those?" 

"Oh." Mike said. "There's also a required reading list." He looked at the stack. "Did you know there's a separate part of the bookstore for Black history? As if it weren't regular history..." He trailed off. "Yep, of course you did. I'm an idiot." He hesitated. "I just...I don't want you to feel that you're responsible for my education on intersectionality. I haven't...I get that I need to do better." 

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said. "For not making this...I was scared..." She let out a breath. "When I was dating Noah." Mike hissed at the other man's name. Ginny pressed on. "He um... After the election he told me that I should try to understand where Trump supporters were coming from and that I had no reason to be scared...because I wasn't a thug or a drug dealer." 

Mike gripped her a bit tighter. 

"Asshole." He growled. 

"Yeah." She lowered her eyes. "I mean, there were plenty of other warning signs, but him calling me 'one of the good ones' it was..." She let out a breath. "So um...yeah." 

They sat together, holding each other. "Promise me one thing." He said. 

Ginny looked over at him. 

"If I ever say something that hurts you, like what dweeb boy said. You kick my ass." 

Ginny grinned. "Livan, Blip, Javanese, and Sonny told you they'd beat you into a pulp, didn't they?" Mike nodded. 

"With baseball bats." He grimaced. "If someone's going to kick my ass, it's going to be the love of my life." He frowned. "Also, not that I will ever mention their evil names under this roof again, but the police showed up to Gladys Weston's house around lunch..." He trailed off as Ginny grinned. "What...?" 

"Evelyn." Ginny said. 

"Ah." Mike said. "Yeah, makes sense." 


	54. Chapter 54

Ginny could sense Mike's bad mood before he opened the door. She sat up on the couch, listening as he put his keys into the lock to open the door. She'd waited up. It didn't matter that she had a game tomorrow, she wasn't about to let him go through this alone. The door opened and Mike stepped in, his eyes sweeping the room until they fell on her. His shoulders slumped in relief even as he mumbled, "Baker, you should be in bed."

He shut the door, tugging off his jacket and dropping it to the floor. Ginny bit her lip; he was definitely upset. He was too much of a neat-freak to allow her to so much as leave a pair of socks unfolded. 

Sinking next to her, he was rigid, his face lined and pained as he looked ahead of him. She didn't have to ask how it went, she already knew the answer. 

"Thanks for the restaurant recommendation." He finally said. "The food was good." 

Ginny nodded, waiting for him to tell her more. She was itching for him to talk, but knew if she pushed there was a chance he'd shut down. He sighed, leaning back against the cushions. 

"It was the only good thing about tonight." He tugged at his tie. Ginny eased his hands off, untying it and pulling it off. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"Let's see..." Mike said, pretending to be thoughtful. "He congratulated me on my Hall of Fame status while subtly not so subtly hinting that he'd like tickets to the ceremony. He told me about the hundreds of times he wanted to reach out but couldn't find an address. How proud he was of who I'd become. How he'd tell his friends, 'that's my boy' whenever a Padres game was on." 

"Mike-" She murmured, putting her hand on his arms. His muscles jumped slightly as he leaned into her touch. His breathing slowed and he became calmer. 

"Know what the worst thing was?" He muttered. "Even after all that cowardly BS that I knew was just what he'd told himself for years to justify abandoning me, I was still willing to forgive him. Hell, I was planning other dinners, even introducing him to you. I wanted so much for him to care about me that I became that kid again. The kid who just wanted his dad to want him." 

Mike's voice trailed off. Ginny knew that look. He was hurt, angry...and he was blaming himself. Which why what he did next was so surprising. He threw back his head and laughed. 

"What?" She asked. 

"He had to go and say it." He shook his head. "He had to go and say the one thing that would guarantee..." he trailed off. "He congratulated me on being smart enough to 'back Ginny Baker' because it was a 'smart PR move' and that the 'PC police loved shit like that'. But of course, just between us guys, he knew that I understood baseball. I was his boy. His Mikey. He knew that I thought you ruined baseball and were an..." He faltered. "An insult to the game." 

Ginny's hold on his arm tightened. 

"I could take him lying about giving a shit about me." Mike said. "But when he said those things about you..." He chuckled. "I fucking lost it." He looked over at her, a pained grin stretching over his face. "You should have been there, Baker; it was a feminista rant for the ages." 

Ginny threaded her fingers into his. He squeezed them before pulling her onto his lap and burying his face into her neck. Breathing heavily, he wrapped his arms around her. Ginny kissed his forehead as he started crying. He shuddered, tears falling onto her skin as he wept. She'd wanted to be there for him, but they'd avoided meeting in public, having decided to give Ginny a full season on her own after his retirement to stop people from speculating that he'd given her any special treatment as captain. 

"He's an asshole, Gin." He gasped. "So I gave him an earful and I left." 

Ginny's chest tightened. She'd been the one who'd convinced him to go to the dinner in the first place. "I shouldn't have talked you into-" 

"No." Mike pulled his head up, his eyes blazing. "Don't you dare let that man make you feel bad about yourself. I needed to see what he was and I did. He made me feel like shit for years. He doesn't get to make you upset. You hear me, Baker?" 

She nodded, wiping his eyes and putting her hands on either side of his face. "I'm sorry he hurt you." 

"Fuck him." Mike growled. "I'm going to be inducted into the Hall of Fame. I'm in love with an amazing woman who loves me. The two of us are going to love and support each other and if we have kids one day I'm going to be there for them the way he was too scared to be there for me." He nodded, swallowing before looking Ginny in the eyes. "And all he's going to be able to do is watch it on TV. I got this far without him....I don't need him." He let out a shaky breath, ducking his head down. "I don't need him." He mumbled. 

Ginny put a finger under his chin, lifting his face up before gently bringing her lips down on his. The kiss was salty, damp from his tears. Mike groaned slightly threading his fingers into her hair. "It's okay." She whispered. "To want him to do better." 

Mike shivered. "I know", he mumbled. "I'll be fine, I'll have you." He kissed her tenderly, even hesitantly. As if he was worried she'd falter from him. She kissed him fiercely, pouring her anger at Dave Grissom for hurting Mike into making sure he knew he was loved. She wouldn't let this kind wonderful, stubborn, self sacrificing, generous man go a second without knowing exactly how she felt. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

"Yeah you do." Mike replied. She laughed, shaking her head, only Mike would say something so coky after sobbing into her shirt. "There's that horsey laugh." He whispered. 

"Get used to it." Ginny said. "By the way, that speech you gave? Totally copied from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." 

Mike sighed. "Nothing gets past you, Baker." 

Ginny tugged gently on his beard. "Damn right." 

"Except the Giants' hitters." He smirked as she groaned. "Go to bed. I just shouted your praises to a steakhouse full of people. I can't have you giving up home runs tomorrow. My reputation's on the line." 

"Oh." Ginny shook her head, getting up. "Well, if it's your reputation on the line." Taking his hand, she pulled him to his feet. He followed her, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped. "What happened to sleep, old man?" She asked. 

"I love you." He murmured, his brow furrowed. "I don't think I said that." 

Ginny kissed his forehead. "You're losing your memory, old man." She shook her head. "You say it about 5 times a day."


	55. Chapter 55

"Come on, old man." Ginny shouted over her shoulder. "You're going to get left behind and with that beard some lady bear is going to think you're her soulmate."

Mike, who had been hyper focused on his feet to avoid tripping over rocks, looked up and glared at her. "There are no bears out here." He shouted back. But as Ginny stopped to open her bag, she noted that he sped up. Shaking her head, she reached to take out her water bottle. Waiting for him to catch up, she smirked at her boyfriend as he huffed up the hill, his face flushed under his Padres hat. Sipping, she looked around her. The trees were huge. Of course, she'd figured that out by looking at pictures of the Redwood Forest, but actually hiking through it was indescribable.

"For someone who spent the better part of yesterday complaining about this hike." Mike grumbled as he drew level. "You seem to be enjoying yourself just fine."

Ginny shrugged. "You were right. This is better than a postcard."

Mike put his hand to his ear. "What was that?" Ginny rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the stomach. He grunted, a smirk playing on his face.

"Your hearing going old man?"

"If I just heard you admit I was right about something, then my mind might be going too." Mike grabbed her water bottle, gulping down about a third.

"Hey!" Ginny made a grab for the bottle. Mike moved it out of her reach. "Ew"

"Yours is colder than mine." He said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have to warn people about the danger of forest fires or something?" She grumbled, craning her neck back and squinting to see the tops of the trees. They were by themselves and it was still beneath the trees. She was so glad Mike had convinced her to spend her day off here before flying back to San Diego. The Padres last series playing the Giants had been rough and while the new catcher, Lewis, was to blame for their last loss with his grandstanding, people had decided it was her fault. 

Mike put his arm around her waist. Ginny leaned back, letting her weight fall against him, letting him support her. "They're all idiots." He murmured, doing that freaky thing where he could read her mind. Ginny looked back at him. "You had your 'the world is on my shoulders look." He explained. "Lewis is a dick." 

"Hmm." Ginny agreed, settling herself closer to him." His beard tickled her forehead as he pressed a kiss to her eyebrow. Ginny fought the urge to look around for cameras. They were alone, she told herself. This wasn't the time to worry about Lewis or baseball or anything else. It was Mike and Ginny time. "You're sweaty." She commented, earning herself a rumbling chuckle from Mike. 

"You love it." He said, unzipping her backpack. "And you like hiking." He added, putting her water bottle back in before closing it. 

"It's not the worst thing ever." She admitted, turning around to look at him. "It's still white boy shit." 

Mike crossed his arms, trying to fight an amused smile. "You're telling me you never in your life thought of hiking?" 

"I grew up in North Carolina, Lawson." She tapped the brim of his cap. "There were places in town where it was dangerous for black people to walk, I wasn't about to go out into the middle of nowhere where no one can hear you scream." She turned around, looking at the trees. "Especially not to where the filmed the Blair Witch Project." 

Mike's brow furrowed. He opened his mouth to reply when the sound of an approaching group reached their ears. Ginny whirled around, looking for the source of the noise. Down the hill, they were for off, but Ginny could tell it was a large family with at least two kids that were wearing some type of baseball caps, they were too far for her to tell which team. Whatever team they supported, she and Mike were definitely in danger of being recognized. "Come on." She jerked her head in the direction of the top of the hill. Mike grunted, falling into step behind her as she resumed the climb. 

They pushed on, putting distance between them and the group. Making it to the top, Ginny stopped, waiting for Mike to catch up. "Water?" He asked, eyeing her backpack hopefully. 

"Drink your own." She retorted. Mike pouted as he took off his backpack. Leaning against a rock face, he dug around, pulling out his water bottle. "Knees?" Ginny asked. He waved her off, rolling his shoulder. "Lawson." He looked up, flashing her his best grin. 

"I wouldn't be out here if I couldn't handle it." 

"Really?" Ginny smirked. "Because you've never pushed through pain-" 

"Pfff." Mike shook his head. "If you have such negative thoughts about nature, why did you come out here with me?" 

"Because I like spending time with you." Ginny said. "Plus, I need to make sure someone doesn't mistake you for Sasquatch and lock you in a lab for the rest of your days." 

Mike chuckled as he took a sip of his water. "Funny. That's funny. Got any more?" 

Ginny tilted her head, pretending to think. "Just that I'm sure everyone will be overjoyed to know the California Grizzly is no longer extinct." 

Mike let out a surprised laugh, snorting water though his nose. Wiping his face, he grimaced, opening his arms. "Come 'ere." 

As if he needed to ask. Ginny pretended to think about it before settling against his side. They listened to the sounds of the forest around them. Mike nuzzled her neck, making her hum. 

"You sure you're okay?" He murmured next to her ear. Ginny's brow furrowed. 

"Yeah." 

"It's just. I don't want you to be nervous, or-" He broke off as Ginny pulled out of his arms. She searched his face before shaking her head. 

"This is about the North Carolina thing, isn't it?" 

He nodded. Ginny sighed. 

"I didn't say it to freak you it, it's just the way things are." 

"I know." Mike muttered. "Actually, I don't. And that's the problem. It didn't even occur to me to think-" 

"Mike." Ginny put her hands on his forearms, grinning as he let out a big puff of air. "I promise you if I was genuinely scared, I would have told you." 

Mike winced. "You don't think you have to do white boy shit because I'm a white bo- Man." He cleared his throat. "Manly man." 

"Yes, I see the beard." Ginny shook her head. "And bold of you to think you could get me to do anything I didn't want to do." She tugged on his beard. "Plus, as far as white boy shit goes, hiking isn't too bad." 

Mike gave her a pained smile. "Anything else we need to open up about?" 

"I hate your new cologne." Ginny deadpanned. Mike pressed his lips together in an effort to fight smile. It failed. "I mean it." 

"It's a sample my agent sent over." He explained. "He wanted me to try it and see if I wanted to be a spokesperson." 

"Well don't, it smells like trashwater." 

"It's in the garbage the second we get back to San Diego." He smirked. "Anything else?" 

"That painting of you at the top of the stairs-." Ginny began 

"You want it in your changing room at Petco." Mike interrupted. Ginny bumped his hip "what, I know how you need giant pictures of my face around you at all times." 

"Shut up." Ginny looked back at the forest. "It's beautiful here." She murmured. 

"Yeah." Mike was still staring at her. "It is." 


	56. Chapter 56

Ginny smiled as Mike slid into the seat across from her. "Took you long enough, old man."

Mike shook his head, glancing around the steakhouse. It wasn't a fancy place, but it was private enough that most people were focused on themselves, not the ex-catcher and star pitcher of the Padres clearly having a date. Silently thanking Evelyn for her suggestion, Mike smiled at his girlfriend.

"Had to make myself look lit, as the Millennials say."

"And that word is now dead." Ginny nervously ran her fingers across the menu's spine. Mike ached to grab her hand, but held himself back. Even if they were going public, Ginny set the tone for how this night went. However people reacted, she was sure to take more heat on all sides than he was.

"Ginny." He murmured, pulling her attention back to him. He waited for her to look him in the eyes before saying. "If you want to wait-"

"No." Ginny interrupted him. "If I wait not to be scared..." She paused. "I'm done hiding what makes me happy."

Mike couldn't hide the dopey grin he knew was spreading across his face. He was so far gone for her, it's embarrassing. Honestly, it's probably a miracle no one had figured out before them, because Mike feels like he's been walking with a giant blinking 'I love Ginny Baker' sign over his head for the last 5 months. Hell, he's not entirely sure it hasn't been there since she slapped his ass that first day in Petco. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." Ginny opened her menu, scanning its contents. "Thinking about this has had my stomach in knots all day."

"Oh, is that why you gave up those 2 runs to the Marlins?" Mike smirked as she shot an angry glare over the top of her menu. Pouting, she ducked her head back down, looking back at the menu. In a battle between her stomach and her need to one up Mike's snark, her stomach clearly won.

He was about to look over his menu when a flurry of noise came from behind him. He looked to the front of the restaurant, worried that the press had already found them. As it turned out, there was nothing to worry about. A large group of people, clearly getting ready for some type of celebration, were walking through the door. They made their way to the far side of the restaurant, completely ignoring Mike and Ginny. He turned back, recentering on Ginny. She'd closed her menu, her fingers drumming on the surface of the cover. The only time he'd ever seen her this nervous was before her telling her mother about their relationship. 

"What are you getting?" 

Ginny arched an eyebrow, shaking her head. "You'll see when I order." 

"Come on." Mike grinned. "I just want to make sure we're not getting the same thing." 

"More like you want to figure out what I'm getting so you can plan how much you're going to steal off my plate and order around it." Ginny crossed her arms, leaning back. "I know you, Mike Lawson." 

"Sample." He corrected. "Sample off your plate." 

Ginny hummed, looking over her shoulder as their waiter approached. 

"Um, excuse me. Ms. Baker. Mr. Lawson." The kid couldn't have been older than 19 and he squrimed when they looked at him. "There's going to be a big party over in that corner. If you'd like, we can move you to a more private part of the dining room." 

"Thanks." Ginny flashed him her best Ginny Baker smile while looking at his name tag. "Sam, but we're fine here." 

Clearly flustered that Ginny knew his name, even if it was on his chest, the poor kid stammered out. "It's really no trouble, Ms. Baker." The kid had it bad, not that Mike could blame him. 

"How about this." Ginny said. "If we think it's too loud, you'll be the first to know." 

Sam nodded. 

"Can we get two beers please?" Ginny added. "Whatever's on tap." 

"Yes, Ms. Baker." Sam turned and rushed to get her order. Mike shook his head. 

"Someone's got a crush." 

Ginny smirked, tenting her hands and leaning her chin on them. "Jealous, old man?" 

"Nah." Mike shrugged. "I know I'm the only one who gets to steal off your plate and live." He smirked. "Plus, dating you isn't all its cracked up to be." 

Ginny coughed in disbelief. "Really?" 

"Uh huh." Mike tilted his head up. "Ever since I found out you snore, it's pretty much cured whatever Ginsanity I might have had. Now I'm just in it to sample your food." 

Ginny's retort was drowned out by the large group across the restaurant. Someone had just entered, causing everyone at the table to jump up and shout. "Happy Anniversary!" 

Mike didn't know what force compelled him to look. He shouldn't have. It wasn't his damn business who or what they were celebrating. 

A cold swoop of dread gripped his spine. No. This wasn't happening. Not here. Not tonight. Not with Ginny counting on him to be her rock and not fall to pieces. 

"Mike." Ginny's voice sounded far away. He couldn't look back at her. He couldn't look away from the scene unfolding across the restaurant from them. Dave Grissom had just walked him, his arm around a blonde woman who had to be his wife. The table was full of people clearly there to celebrate them. A man about Mike's age stood, walking over them, hugging them both. It's really just Mike's fucking luck that of all the restaurants in all of San Diego, Dave Grissom would chose to celebrate his anniversary in the one where he could throw his happy life in the face of his bastard secret son.

This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. There were supposed to be pictures of him and Ginny being happy, not him being confronted by the living embodiment of his childhood demons. 

Then Ginny's hand was on his and her soft whisper of his name pulled him into the present. He turned, gulping down his glass of water. He can't meet her eyes, not able to deal with the concern he'd put there. "Mike." Ginny repeats. "Are you okay?" 

He doesn't know if he can form the words. "That's..." He mumbled, clearing his throat. "That's Dave Grissom." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny's grip on Mike's hand tightened as she looked across the room. The man currently being surrounded by people who cared for him and kindness was Mike's father.? She'd somehow pictured a different person. Someone who looked evil. She'd thought if she'd ever come close to him, she'd sense that he was the one who'd hurt Mike. But Dave Grissom wasn't a cartoon villain. He was a man. A regular, even average man who had inspired enough affection in those around him that they'd thrown him this party. She wondered if any of them knew. 

She could see the resemblance. Not even just in looks, but in the way he interacted with those around him. It was almost identical to Mike's easy going public persona. Except for Mike, that's an act to mask the genuinely kind, but deeply insecure person underneath. Dave Grissom seemed to revel in the affection. He clearly thought there was no reason for anyone to react with him with anything else but overwhelming adoration. 

Mike had hunched his shoulders, as if bracing for an attack while making himself as small as possible. Ginny scooted her chair so she was next to him, never letting go of his hand. 

"We can go." She said quietly. "We can pay for our drinks and leave. just say the word." 

Mike nodded. "I'm sorry." His voice was a strangled whisper. Ginny shot another glare at the Grissom table. This wasn't in any way Mike's fault and yet he was trying to take the blame. His martyr complex wouldn't allow him to see that he was the victim and not the perpetrator. Worse, the actual person to blame was sitting comfortably across the room, completely oblivious to the both of them. 

Ginny kissed him over his eyebrow before looking around. Sam was walking over with their drinks. Ginny schooled her expression into her best PR smile. Get Mike out, she told herself. That was the first priority. "Sam, something came up." She grabbed her bag, pulling out her wallet. Taking out a stack of bills (she thinks she put about 200 in there that morning) She handed it to Sam. "We need to go." 

Sam, for his part, just nodded dumbly. Ginny grabbed Mike's arm as he lurched to his feet. He manages a tight smile in Sam's direction before turning to leave. They're almost there. Ginny can see the door. About 20 feet from the outside when- 

"Is that Ginny Baker." 

Ginny squeezes her eyes shut. She's never hated her fame more than in that moment. A child at Dave Grissom's table was leaning over the top of the booth, pointing at Mike and Ginny. 

Shit 

Her first instinct is to run. Drag Mike as far away from danger as possible. 

Her second instinct is to push Mike out the door. She can fall on this sword as long as Mike is out of the way. He hasn't been recognized, so there's still a chance- 

"Timmy it's rude to point." 

The boy's father, a man about Mike's age, tugged on Timmy's arm to get him to sit down, but Timmy wouldn't be denied. 

"Yes it is" He insisted. "That's Ginny Baker and that's Mike Lawson." 

At the mention of Mike's name, Dave Grissom flinched. The entire anniversary party was looking at them now, so Ginny's pretty sure she was the only one who noticed. Mike's stiff next to her, but she can see his face slipping into his mask. He was not moving. 

Smiling at Timmy, she waved. The boy, emboldened by her giving him attention, jumped off the booth, grabbing a Padres hat he had in the seat next to him before running up to Ginny, eagerly holding it up to her. He has Mike's eyes. It makes her want to scream. Digging in her purse, she pulled out a sharpie, taking the Padres hat from Timmy. 

"Sorry, Ms. Baker." Timmy's father, Mike's half brother, had followed Timmy over. "He's a huge fan of yours. He has a poster and everything." 

"I'm going to be a catcher one day, like my grandpa." Timmy declared. "so you can pitch to me!" He looked at Mike. "Like you did." 

"Guess it's a good thing I'm retired." Mike said. "Because otherwise my job would be on the line." He tilted his head. "Hey, can you take Duarte's start?" 

"Mike." Ginny laughed, despite herself. The kid wasn't to blame for this mess, and Mike was great with kids.

Maybe this would be over quickly.

Mike shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying." 

 Timmy's father was fidgeting slightly. "I'm Adam." He held out his hand to Mike. "Adam Grissom. You probably don't remember me, but we  played a bit of little league together." 

Mike took his hand, shaking it. 

"My dad." Adam looked over his shoulder at Dave, who Ginny is pleased to see looks a bit nervous. "Was actually our coach." He smiled at Ginny. "I was the water boy." 

The horror and awkwardness of this entire mess was too much. Ginny handed Timmy back his hat as Mike said. 

"I moved around a lot as a kid." He gave Adam a pained smile. "Sorry." 

Adam gave him an understanding nod, though he ducked his head in the exact way Mike does when he's flustered. "Um, it's my parents' 40th wedding anniversary." He began. 

No. Ginny couldn't let him ask what she knew he was about to ask. Mike would say yes and it would destroy him. 

"Mike." She wound her arm around his waist, leaning against him. "We have that thing." She'd take the Grissoms thinking she was rude as long as Mike didn't have to be hurt any more than he already was. She smiled down at Timmy. "Can't wait to see you in the Majors." 

They moved to the door. Ginny shot one final glance at the glass in the restaurant entrance. Dave Grissom was reflected there, watching them leave with relief evident on his face. She wanted to hit him. 

They made it out the door to the valet. Mike was tense as they waited for the car to pull up. Taking the keys, he opened Ginny's door for her. 

"Mike." She said. He shook his head. 

"Not here." He gently closed the door, going around to the driver's side. Getting in, he started the car, driving away. They drove in silence. Finally Mike stopped in the Petco parking lot. Stopping the engine, he collapsed against the seat, looking ahead of him. 

"Fuck." He breathed. 

Ginny didn't know what to say. Shifting in her seat, she turned to face him. 

"They're all so..." He waved. "None of them know....I'm just some stranger that he coached in little league 30 years ago. Hell, he probably even name drops me." He stared at Petco. "Everything I am was shaped by some twisted hope that he'd want me. I even played catcher because of him." 

He dropped his head. 

"Everything you are." Ginny murmured. "Is the kind, generous, sexy man I love. You're so much more them what you think he made you. He may have given you some pointers when you were a kid, but you worked your ass off for years. You trained. You got yourself to the minors, then the majors. Without him. That was all you. He doesn't get to claim any part of who you are now." 

Mike turned. There were glittering tear tracks on his face. He wiped his eyes, clearing his throat. "Helluva speech, Baker." 

"I learn from the best." Ginny reached and took his hand. 

"You love me?" He murmured, as though he still couldn't believe it. Ginny had said it before, but she realized in that moment, how much Mike needed the reassurance that she wasn't going to leave him. He was worried her love for him was something temporary or conditional. 

"Yes." She said. 

"I love you." He said. Ginny kissed his cheek as he wiped his face again. 

"Take me home old man." She murmured. 

"But going public-" 

Ginny cut off Mike's complaint by kissing him. He leaned into the kiss, reaching across the car to cup her cheek. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes. "You being okay is more important." She said. "Take me home." 


	57. Chapter 57

Something was up with the guys. Ginny had no idea what they'd done, but by the second round of smothered laughter, she was bracing herself for the worst. A rain delay made the guys antsy and antsy Padres were pranky Padres. Walking into the main room of the clubhouse, she glanced around. Nothing seemed out of order. In fact everything looked normal.

Something was definitely up.

Putting her hands on her hips, she sized up the guys around her. Which one was most likely to crack? Her gaze fell on Omar. Smiling she took a step forward. At her approach, Sonny nudged Omar. He looked up at him, frowning. Sonny jerked his head in Ginny's direction. Omar's eyes widened before he jumped out of his seat and ran to the door.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted, rushing after him. "Omar, WAIT." He was too fast for her. Shaking her head, she rounded on Sonny. "Okay, what gives?"

Sonny crossed his arms and shook his head. Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"I thought we were past the not talking to the girl thing."

"Oh we are." Sonny smirked. "But what we know, you won't believe."

Blip rushed into the room. "Did I miss it?" He caught sight of Ginny. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sat in his chair. "Good."

Ginny frowned. If Omar wasn't there, the only other person she could get to crack was Mike...but now that she thought of him, the Captain was nowhere in sight. "Where's Lawson?"

At her question, a round of guffawing laughter spread around the guys. Ginny bit her lip as a feeling of relief came over her. She wasn't the target of the guys' rainy day douche antics...Mike was. He'd had a pregame meeting PT session and was probably napping.

"What did you do?"

Livan leaned over the top of the couch. "Let me put it to you this way, Mami." He drawled, "You'll thank me."

Before Ginny could reply, there was a shout from the other room, followed by a stream of curses.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." Salvamini said. Blip shook his head.

"If we have Kangaroo Court today, your asses are all going down."

"We'll take the fines." Salvamini replied.

Ginny frowned. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"This." Mike growled from behind her. Ginny turned and choked. Covering her mouth she let out a snorting laugh. Mike was giving the entire clubhouse his best angry Lawson glare, but it didn't look half as menacing as usual because of his lack of a beard.

And the absolutely ridiculous mustache that whoever had shaved him had left on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Baker." Mike growled, glaring around at the other players. "I suppose this means some of you are still pissed because of the trading debacle from last year?"

The guys nodded. Mike exhaled, crossing his arms. "We square?" There was a murmur of agreement. "Good." He jerked his head towards the hall. "Baker, I want to talk about your cutter."

Ginny's face burned. Forcing her face to stay neutral, she walked out of the main room, following Mike as he led her to the weight room. Mike glanced around the room, checking to see if it was empty. Shutting the door, he turned to look at her.

"I'm guessing this was Livan's doing?" He was hurt, that much was clear. 

"I had no idea." Ginny said. She knew he didn't think that, but she wanted to make sure there was no doubt in his mind towards her intentions. His eyes softened. 

"I know." He nodded before a smirk spread over his face. "You love the beard."

"Urgh." Ginny wrinkled her nose, but didn't try to deny it. Mike had way too much evidence to the contrary. "You know, the guys are going to get suspicious, you never want to talk about my cutter."

Mike glared at the door. "Let them wonder. I don't care." He paused. "I didn't mean that." he added. He knew how much secrecy mattered to Ginny. Not that she ever doubted him either. She knew he wouldn't risk exposing them. He ran his fingers over his chin. "How the hell was I asleep while they did this?"

"You did have a long night." Ginny pointed out. Mike wagged his eyebrows.

"Damn right." He stepped towards the mirror, looking at the mustache. Smoothing his fingers over it, he tilted his head. "Huh. This isn't-" 

"Mike, if you finish that sentence, I will leave you." Ginny interrupted. Mike whirled around. Ginny pressed her hand to his back, leaning her chin on his shoulder. They usually avoided touching outside of his place, but she could feel how upset the prank made him. "It'll grow back." She said, kissing his chin. Mike grunted. "They're idiots." 

"I just..." He sighed. "I was hoping we were past this." 

 "Blip and I forgave you." Ginny pointed out. 

Mike hung his head, nodding. "Yeah, well I made it pretty impossible for you not to." Ginny rolled her eyes. Mike straightened his stance, looking at himself in the mirror. "It really doesn't look that bad." He said. 

Ginny nodded. "And sleeping by yourself is going to be fun." She made to pull away. 

"No no no no no." Mike wound his arms around her waist. "I'll shave it off as soon as we get home." 

"And-" Ginny prompted. 

"And I will grow back the beard that you so desperately love." Mike smirked. Ginny knew she was only helping his massive ego, but it was worth it. Smiling, she pulled away and made to leave the room. 

"No kiss?" Mike asked. 

"Not when you look like a 70's porn star." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I accept Prompts


End file.
